Smurf Passion: A Grimmjow Jeagerjaques love story and More
by smashingxURxface
Summary: Alternate Bleach Universe. A Grimmjow Jeagerjaques high school love story and more! Saya Minastuki has a crush on bad boy Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Will she try to catch his attention? And how will he respond to it? Romance, intense gym class, awkward events in sociology class. Funny stuff. OCxGrimm tiny bit of RukiaxRenji Good for a laugh.
1. Chapter 1: Intro to Karakura High

**_Note: This story is an alternate universe version of Bleach (so don't kill me if some of the characters are tweaked a bit) Its also my first bleach story…p.s. the first two chpts. are kind of intro's, BUT THEY ARE IMPORTANT! …._**

**_Grimmjow X OC pairing, a little bit of Rukia x Renji. Hope you enjoy! _**

_**DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo owns all Bleach characters!**_

_…_

_Finally, it's Friday…_ You thought with relief as you walked to 1st period.

Your name was Saya Minatsuki (A/N: I stole this name from the Black Cat anime, I couldn't help it-IT'S SUCH A COOL NAME! every thing else about her character I made up though..). You were in your senior year at Karakura High. Winter break just ended and it's the 1st week of 2nd semester. You liked pretty much all of your classes. Your group of friends, (you refer to them as "the pack," like a wolf pack ^_^) were in practically in every class of your new schedule, which was a miracle.

You leaned on the door to A.P English, Ukitake-sensei was running late like always. Then again, it wasn't his fault you were always early.

"Hey Saya."

"You're here early Rukia…"

"So?" Rukia said, slightly defensive. You studied her for a moment.

"How come you're not talking with Renji like you do every morning?" you said with a suspicious look.

"I don't ALWAYS talk to him."

"Yes you do."

"I do not!" Her face was turning pink, *Lightbulb.*

"OOOHHH! I get it!"

"Get what?" Rukia asked, looking irritated.

"Well, did you SEE Renji's sexy hair today?!" you said with a knowing/teasing tone. Rukia's face was now a bright crimson.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, slapping you in the arm.

"ow-WHAT?!- you love it when his hair is like that, I don't see why you have to be so violent-"

"SHUT UP-AND I DO NOT!"

"Oh pleeeeease Rukia, you've been in love with the guy for how long now?-since 7th grade? Just admit it."

"There is NOTHING TO admit!" Rukia said, with an angry chibi face.

"Ya know they say denial is the surest symptom of _L-O-V_-AHH!-" Rukia hit you in the face.

"HA!" she cried with glee as she attempted a 2nd hit, but you were ready for her. You simply placed your hand on the top of her head, holding her a distance of about a foot away from yourself (you always did this when she went into one of her rages. It never solved anything but it was funny to see your best midget friend get so P.O'd). Rukia struggled to break your tactic, her arms frantically swinging at the gap between you and her.

"Dammit, its not fair!-BIG PEOPLE SUCK!"

"What was that?" you said, putting your free hand to your ear, "I couldn't hear you all the way down there."

"FREAKISH GIANT!" she shouted angrily.

"I'm only 5'6 …" you said laughing, which made the midget even angrier. *Anime irritation notes were everywhere.* Rukia was about to burst out loud with a very NON-school-appropriate vocabulary when-

"What's going on here you two?" Unohana (the school nurse) asked with a calming/but scary smile. Both you and Rukia immediately stood up straight.

"Ah..just a bit of rough-housing, sorry Sensei," you said, ignoring Rukia's squinty-eyed glare. Unohana sighed, with a now kind smile.

"Try not to cause such a commotion next time?" You both nodded. "Jushiro still has not arrived?"

"Well its only 8:00," you said with a hint of humor. (The bell rings at 8:10)

"If he ever showed up before 8:20, I swear the whole school would have a seizure." Rukia said, dead serious. Unohana laughed,

"Indeed, that would be unexpected, enjoy your weekend girls." Once 8:21 rolled around, Ukitake finally showed, Toshiro chided him for always being tardy as he unlocked the classroom, apologizing.

Throughout class, you kept pointing out how sexy Renji's hair looked.

"…I mean, what girl WOULDN'T want you as their man?" you told Renji as Rukia shot you a blushy glare.

"Shut up Saya!" Renji said, feeling self-conscious. You didn't drop the subject and on seeing Rukia's face, Hiyori caught the hint and joined in.

"C'mon you guys, cut it out will you?" said Ichigo, taking Renji's side.

"I'm just being honest," you said with an innocent face, "right Yumi?" Yumichika scanned Renji up and down,

"If you were my type…I'd do you." He (she?) said bluntly.

"GAaHH!" Renji cried in reaction to that comment, looking like he was gonna be sick. Ichigo braced an arm in front of Renji, as if he was shielding him from Yumichika, though Ichi looked slightly scarred by putting himself at risk.

You, Yumi, Rukia, and Hiyori all laughed at his face, even Renji chuckled.

"Shut up SNAGGLETOOTH!" Ichigo yelled, looking for a fight to cover his embarrassment.

"What'd you say, DUMBASS?!" Hiyori retorted, not being able to control her short temper. They insulted and threw wads of paper at each other throughout the period. Once the bell rang, Rukia and Renji walked out the door together, as usual.

You smiled to yourself.

"What was with Rukia earlier?" Ichigo asked you, "she seemed kinda mad at you…"

"She wasn't mad," you said with a triumphant smile, "just embarrassed."

"Embarrassed about what?" he asked, scratching his head. You sighed hopelessly.

"Because she likes Renji, Baka!"

"Huh?!"

"We've known Renji and Rukia since kindergarten and you're just now noticing it?!" Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji had been your original pack of buddies, but it had now expanded to include Hiyori, Tatsuki, Chad, Yumichika, Isane, Ikkaku, and Toshiro. Though, Ichigo was your very best friend.

"Well…not exactly…" Ichigo said

"What'd you mean?" you asked curiously.

"Renji told me while ago that he liked Rukia, guess I-"

"WHHHAaAAT?! HE ACTUALLY SAID IT!" You cried with happiness. "This is PERFECT! I mean, I KNEW he liked her but now HE's admitted it! Now," an evil scheming aura emitted from you, "all I have to do is set them up! It's FULL PROOF! I can hear the wedding bells already!" You went on about your plan all the way to French, Ichigo looking a bit creeped out by your enthusiasm, but was also laughing at your stupidity.

Monsieur Rose greeted the two of you on your way in. As you sat down, your eyes drifted over to the light-blue hair of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He had been your crush since you had 1st started high school. You had never really gotten to know him, but from what you had seen, you liked his attitude. He didn't care what people thought about him.

Then again, he was kind of a trouble-maker; he would skip class and get into fights. You didn't really care for that about him. Though you weren't boy crazy (school and family issues came 1st) you did have standards set for your 'ideal boyfriend'. Being irresponsible was not one of them, so you had cast away the stupid infatuation you had towards him.

But this semester he was in French, Sociology, Gym, 5th lunch, and Anatomy with you. You might have had more together if you weren't in high/A.P English and hadn't taken art instead of math (you planned on going to Art college, and had just found out they didn't require 4 years of math: so you dropped it immediately).

Seeing Grimmjow so much had started to rekindle some of those old feelings. You were still staring when Yumichika appeared.

"Hey girl! What scandalous plans have we got planned this weekend?"

"Yumi, you know I work on the weekends." His face fell, and then brightened with an idea,

"Well since you ruined my plans, let me braid your hair!" With cat-like reflexes you smacked his hand away from your long, straight brown hair.

"I've told you a 100 TIMES! I REFUSE TO PUT MY HAIR UP!" Yumi was always trying to persuade you to let him style your hair. He sighed and rolled his eyes,

"At least get me into a free movie then…"

"You know we're not allowed to do that anymore," You said firmly, remembering the last time you had let Yumichika into a free movie. He had gotten so upset that Edward had left Bella that he whipped his slushy at the screen, "_EDWARD YOu BiTCH!"_

"Besides…" you grumbled, "It's gonna be packed." You were an Usher at the movie theater Rukia's big brother, Byakuya, owned. Knowing Rukia and Byakuya since childhood had helped you and Hiyori get your jobs.

"At least it won't be as bad as when Eclipse came out…" Hiyori said with disgust. Both of you shivered at the memory of that terrifying night filled with fake vampire fangs and rabid stampeding fangirls. "I'll never work a midnight showing again as long as I live."

"Agreed," you said nodding with Hiyori.

"Ha!" Rukia laughed evilly.

"NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCES ARE NOT FUNNY RUKIA!" shouted Hiyori with a menacing expression. You exploded into fake tears and hid your face on Hiyori's shoulder, the 'mental trauma' being too much for you.

To Be Continued…

…

Still have a bit more background to cover, and then it will get into the romance. Comments would be much appreciated!

**Next Chapter****_: Intro Part II_**


	2. Chapter 2: Intro Part II

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**Someone asked me to list the pairings again (they were in the description and in the first chapt) but the parings are:**

**GrimmxOC(Saya) a little RenjixRukia and a hint at IchixHime**

**ENJOY READING!**

...

The rest of the day went by slow. At lunch you heard someone say 'Pokémon' which triggered you into song…

"I wanna be, the very best! Like no one ever was!..." you broke out. Ichigo sighed,

"Not again, Saya…." Eventually you got him to join in, and soon everyone (even Ikkaku and Toshiro) was singing and making dramatic hand motions. The only two who weren't were Chad and Isane; they were laughing quietly together enjoying the scene (AW!).

_…__Other side of Cafeteria:_

"They certainly are making a ruckus," said Gin with a foxy grin.

"Tch, idiots… wish they'd shut the hell up," Grimmjow said sounding annoyed, though he was singing along in his head.

_…__Back at your table:_

"What's goin on here?" thundered a deep, psychotic voice.

"Just expressing my inner diva, Sir Kenpachi-sensei SIR!" you shouted, saluting him.

"At-ease," he said with a grin. You had known Kenpachi since you were 11 yrs old and had tracked him down in order to teach you his mad fighting skills.

He had liked your determination and fiery spirit, so he agreed to train you. He thinks of you as a daughter, which is why he allows you to call him Kenny. Every once in a while though, you would jokingly address him as 'SIR Kenpachi SIR'.

Once you had gotten to high school, you were thrilled to learn that Kenny was not only the Kendo Coach, but the teacher of your favorite class, Art.

"Working on something new, Kenpachi-sensei?" Ichigo asked nervously, referring to the red splatters of what was assumed to be paint on Kenny's clothes and face. A wide, sharp-toothed smile spread crookedly across Kenny's face,

"I was just teaching some smart-mouthed 1st years a lesson about color theory." His smile grew wider as he spoke. Ichigo and Renji gulped, while you and Rukia snickered.

"Way to be a mentor Kenpachi sir." Rukia said with a mischievous grin. "I'm sure those students were delighted with the 'lesson'." Kenny laughed,

"Well they won't forget it, that's for sure. Don't forget ur oil paints for 7th period," Kenny reminded you.

"Roger that!" you saluted. He walked away with an aura of blazing insanity trailing him, resulting in several students bursting into petrified sobs and others needing a change of pants.

"I hope I turn out ½ the man he is…" you said admiring him. Ichigo laughed and cocked an eyebrow,

"You do that and you'll end up in a prison cell."

…..

After school, you headed to the Kendo training room for your hour and a ½ session with Kenny, where you were forced to run laps for the first 30 min. Normally you loathed running, (you were quite busty after all) but since you weren't surrounded by a gym class full of gawking teenage boys hyped up on their own testosterone, you didn't mind a s much.

You finished up sparring and your daily training, and headed out into the cold to your P.O.S.C (piece-of-shit-car) a green rusted Chevy.

_I wonder what home is gonna be like today?.._you thought on the drive home. Your family life wasn't exactly peachy. Your older brother, Kentaro, was a bum who drank away any hope he had for a future. Your older sister, Akemi, was…well let's be honest: a cigarette-smoking whore.

Then there was _Him_…the asshole of a 'father' you were stuck with. The man was a raging alcoholic, who gambled away any money that should have been used to support the family. _He_ had a rich-paying job too; worked at the Weapon Research and Development facility, a plant in the chain of facilities all over Japan, run by the multimillionaire, Sousuke Aizen.

The fact that your rich-bastard-of-a-father neglected _his_ parental duties wasn't the only thing you resented _him_ for.

Your dear Mother worked 2 part-time jobs (a subbing postal carrier during the day and a college dorm check-in during the night). She worked herself to the bone to make up for _His _share and _he_ treated her like shit. All of them did. Your Mom was a saint in your eyes, the most hard-working and caring creature you had ever seen, and not one of them realized how much she did for them.

You tried helping her in anyway you could (chores/errands) but there was little you could do. The one thing you could do was keep _His_ anger centered on you, rather than Mom.

You had to piss_ Him_ off intentionally sometimes, to be sure _He_ only vented on you. Mom would always ask where the bruises came from; back in grade school it was tricky to come up with excuses, but now you had your training as a cover.

This wasn't the only thing you had to keep hidden from everyone.

There was one thing that truly defined your supreme hatred towards _Him…_and that was what he had done to Maddie.

Maddie was your childhood dog and closest friend… closer than Ichigo. When you got her, she had been an abused rescue dog, her old owners called her 'Muttly'. You and your Mom had thought the name didn't credit the dog's gentle disposition, so you tweaked it to Maddie.

_He_ had never wanted the dog.

2 years ago you had come home to find _Him_ holding Maddie under water in the family's inflatable pool.

You had never felt such a strong desire to kill him, but: "_You tell anyone that I had anything to do with this, Saya, and ur Mom will pay for it._"

That threat was the only thing that had stopped you from putting your training to use right then and there. You knew _he_ meant what _he_ said.

Ever since, you trained harder and got a job. Mom was the only family you had, and you had to take measures to protect her. You vowed that, once you were strong enough, and had saved enough to get Mom to a safe place, _then_ you would have your vengeance for Maddie. Until then, you had to bite your tongue.

You pulled in the driveway and saw _His_ gold-colored SUV. Your rage ignited. The coast was clear when you got inside, _He must be passed out upstairs already, _you assumed, seeing as the kitchen didn't smell like liquor.

"Saya, that you?" a soft, tired voice called. You smiled and entered the living room.

"Hi Mom." She looked more exhausted than usual, strands of her grey streaked hair sticking out of her braid; but she managed to smile that familiar loving smile. "Rough day?" you asked concerned.

"It could have been better," she said with a sigh.

"Get some sleep then 'Ma-Ma' (you would call her that in a British accent whenever she needed a laugh) you work 3rd shift at the college tonight, right?" She nodded, smiling at her nickname.

All together it wasn't a bad Friday. _He_ didn't come downstairs to your relief. Kentaro and Akemi had been missing for days (which was normal) so the house was quiet and your Mom slept on the couch (her bed).

You worked on your oil painting of a landscape Kenny had assigned, and wondered how busy the theater would be tomorrow.

...

**ALRIGHT! the background info is FINALLY outta the way. (F.Y.I: I wirte verrrrry lengthy stories..so brace yourselves!)**

**Next chpt will have a whole lot more Grimmjow in it, much more comic reflief. Hope you like it so far, I'd appreciate any input/comments.**

**Next Chapter****_: #2 Movie Madness_**


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Madness

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**...**

_Saturday morning: __Grimmjow's P.O.V._

*buzz…buzz*

"mmmh…wha'the hELL?!" you said sleepily to yourself. The time on your phone said 10:13 am. You swore under your breath and checked the message.

_$hellafoxy3chickmagnet$ _: _Ran-chan and I are going to see a movie,_

_Care to join?_

_Xmyfist_yourfaceX6_ : _You f*ckin woke me up to ask me that_

_God dam question? Piss off Gin._

_$hellafoxy3chickmagnet$ _: _It starts 10:55, Ran heard its suppost 2 be_

_busy later, so we wanna go early._

_Xmyfist_yourfaceX6_ : _Then go, you don't f*ckin need me to_

_chaperon._

_$hellafoxy3chickmagne$ _: _lol, but if u come, Ran wont talk so much_

_during the show & I'll actually get to enjoy a movie for once._

You sighed deeply, running your hand over your forehead and through your messy hair.

_Xmyfist_yourfaceX6_ : _what movie?_

…

You were waiting for Gin and Rangiku outside the theater.

"Hey Grimmjow! Ready for some COWBOY action?!" Rangiku yelled and went to give you a hug. You gave her a warning glance.

"Keep your tramp in check will ya?" you said to Gin. Rangiku made a face.

"You gonna let him talk to me like that?!" she whined. Gin gave her a grin,

"Well, he does have a point babe. Besides, you know he hates it when you get touchy around him."

"Aw I'm sorry Grimmjow, I guess I forgot…" she said carelessly, patting your cheek. You brushed her hand away with disdain, you never really liked Rangiku. She was f*cking hot, sure, but annoying as Hell.

"Tch, can we go watch the f*ckin movie now."

Gin punched you jokingly and you both ½ wrestled your way inside. It took forever to buy tickets because Rangiku kept yakin to the guy at the counter.

"I'm so glad you finally asked her out Shunsui!" Rangiku said in a gossipy tone. Shunsui nodded.

"Now all I have to do is get her to marry me and have kids-OUCH!" Nanao (who also worked there) threw a box of sour patch kids at his head. "What?!" Shunsui pleaded.

"Stop blabbing to everyone about our business!" red-faced, she stomped passed Hiyori into the backroom.

"Aww, don't be like that Nanao-o. Sweet Nanao," Shunsui called, chasing after her, "Beautiful Nanao!" Gin and Rangiku laughed while you tried to rush them. _I didn't get woken up early on a Sat. and pay for a movie just to get there late,_ you thought. As the 3 of you crossed the lobby, you saw a busty girl with long brown hair sweeping a popcorn spill. You thought she looked familiar when Gin said,

"Is that Saya?" The girl looked up with her big blue-green eyes on hearing her name.

"Oh…Hi Gi-AAHH!" she was cut off by a crushing hug from Rangiku.

"I didn't know you worked here Saya-chan!" While trying to pry Rangiku away from her, she said,

"Well now you know…" in a tone that sounded like she would have been happier if Rangiku DIDN'T know. You chuckled at that. So you weren't the only one who thought Rangiku was a pest.

"I love your shirt!" Rangiku said

"It's the uniform…Shunsui's wearing the same one…" Saya said with an expression that read 'You're an idiot Rangiku, please shut up now'.

"Well it looks good on you. I've never seen you in red," Gin said with his foxy smile. He had a point. You had only seen Saya wear her baggy black hoodie with blue jeans. The uniform was a snug red short-sleeved collared shirt with black pants. It revealed her curves, and toned arms and legs. Right when you were checking her out, she caught your eye. _Shit_, and you averted your gaze.

"So, what movie are you guys seeing?" she asked, changing the subject.

"True Grit," Rangiku said, "I thought it looked boring, but Gin wanted to see it, right sugar?"

"That's right, honey-bun" Gin smirked and kissed Rangiku lightly.

"Well you'd better hurry, previews already started." Saya said, going back to her sweeping.

"Tch," You said, "I knew we'd end up late." With that, you 3 walked away.

…..

_Saya's P.O.V._

_Well that was a bit awkward_, you thought as you swept. You considered Gin your friend (thought were unsure if you actually liked him or not, you could never tell what the guy was thinking behind that squinty look), but you didn't really like Rangiku.

There were times when you regarded her as an acquaintance, but mostly you tried to avoid her. Her peppiness and hugginess was a bit too much for your liking.

_I hope she's not that obnoxious during the show._ But then you grinned to yourself at the thought of kicking them out. That was one of the perks to being the grunt of the theater; you were the one who 'removed' disruptive customers.

You were thinking of how Grimmjow's hair color reminded you of smurf ice cream when screen #14 got out. You held the door open for the exiting customers, and then went to clean the aisles and seat.

_About 30 min. later…_

The lobby was clear, so you went to concession to chat with Hiyori.

"How was Tangled?" she asked.

"Well it IS a kid's movie, so naturally: a disaster and there was a soda spill." Hiyori pointed and laughed,

"HAHA! That's what you get for being an Usher and not working Concession with me, Pasty Traitor!" she cried. You gasped over-dramatically,

"How DARE you! The sunlight is my enemy! Keeping to the shadows is my only defense!" You were the palest one in your pack, and everyone always teased you about it.

"PASTY! PASTY!" Hiyori chanted.

"You'll pay for that insult Snaggletooth!" Whipping out your IPod, you switched on the theme song from a certain video game. With broom in hand, you took a fighting stance. Hiyori laughed as she recognized the song. The techno beat started to build _'test your might'_ and with a battle cry you sang: "_MORTAL KOMBAT!"_ And you proceeded to pretend-fight Hiyori.

…..

**_5 min. previous:_**

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

_This is bullshit._

Gin and Rangiku had been giggling and flirting the whole time. You had already told them to shut it, but there was no getting through to them. The movie had actually caught your interest, so you were getting extremely pissed off.

_1st he disturbs my sleep, then they're both f*ckin late & I have to borrow Gin $7.50 cuz he 'forgot' his wallet, and now they wont let me watch my god dam movie! _Others in the theater were shooting glares in their direction. True, you didn't have the best of manners, but you knew enough to shut up when you're at a movie. You let out a huff of air.

"Gin, get her to shut up, or I will." You said in a low voice.

"Whatch ya gonna do about it, _Grimmy-kun_?" Rangiku teased loudly. That was it. You stood up, walked across Gin and Rangiku, and left the room. You needed to calm down before you ended up punching them both. You decided to get a snack or drink; you didn't really care as long as you could catch a break from those 2.

_You sure can pick'em Gin,_ you thought sarcastically to yourself.

As you neared the lobby, a familiar song struck your ears. _The hell?...the..Mortal Kombat theme?_ Curiously, you looked into the lobby to see Saya kicking and punching the air, using her broom like a sword. Hiyori was laugh and ducking behind the counter.

"GET OVER HERE!" Saya bellowed, mimicking the character Scorpion while stabbing her broom at Hiyori, who dodged and started throwing paper cups.

"BE-GONE WITCH!" Hiyori retorted. Saya skillfully smacked away every cup with the broom.

You laughed to yourself. It was a dorky, but impressive in a small way. Saya was in mid shout of the final '_MORTAL KOMBAT!_' when she noticed you. Her blue-green eyes went wide with embarrassment, she nearly dropped her broom. Hiyori let out a roar of laughter, and Saya's face blushed a bright pink. She cleared her throat, holding back laughter,

"Excuse me," swiftly she swept up the cups littering the floor around your feet and disappeared from the lobby. A smirk was wide across your face as you watched her go.

…

_Saya's P.O.V._

_STUPID! STUPID! SON-OF-A-! WHAT THE HELL! YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT SAYA!_ You mentally punched yourself in the face repeatedly. _How long had he been standing there?!_

"ooohhh..…" you groaned. _Well, if he didn't think I was weird before, he definitely knows it now._

Your thoughts were cut off on seeing 2 boys (looked about 13yrs) sneak into Black Swan, which was rated R. You strode down the hall, twirling your broom in your fingers (and dropped it, _thankfully no one saw That_). _Why in the hell would two 13 year old BOYS wanna see BLACK SWAN?! _You entered the theater preparing for their excuses.

…..

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

You were still laughing to yourself after you had bought a from Hiyori. _I didn't think anyone beside me and Gin still remembered Mortal Kombat._ Seeing that had made your shitty morning worth it. It had also sparked an interest towards Saya.

Since freshman year, you had thought she was pretty, and even funny, but pegged her as a high&mighty-goodie-goodie-Goth chick. She seemed like someone who you wouldn't get along with. But seeing her goofy personality had made you question that deduction. Just then Saya appeared in the hallway, walking with 2 young boys.

"…it was already s-starting, and since she w-was late, we just decided to go in." The taller of the 2 boys said nervously.

"Well, if your Mom does show up, then you can go back in," Saya said with an authoritative air. The other boy frowned. "I'm sorry, that's our policy," she said politely. The 2 left the theater, knowing that their plan had been busted.

Gin and Rangiku flashed across your mind.

"Hey…Minatsuki-san…" She turned with a curious face,

"You still out here, Jeagerjaques-kun ?" For some reason you felt a strange sensation in your gut on her saying your name.

"Ya, I needed to ask you something."

"Is something wrong with the movie?" she asked with a concerned, business-like expression.

"Rangiku and Gin won't shut up. People are getting pretty pissed off about it, including me." A small smirk pulled at her pink lips.

"I was wondering about that…I'll check it out in a bit."

When you entered the theater, Rangiku was on Gin's lap and it looked like they were eating each others faces. _Sick_. You threw Rangiku back into her seat, flicked Gin in the forehead, and stepped over them to your seat on the other side of Gin.

"You got a soda and didn't get me one?" Rangiku nagged.

"Shut up!" you snapped. Gin inquired what had taken you so long, but you ignored him. Once they started getting loud again, a silhouetted figure appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Look! It's Saya-chan!" Rangiku waved obnoxiously. The figure glided swiftly up the stairs and entered your row, up to Rangiku.

"You guys are being quite disruptive," she said in a soft charismatic voice. "Normally, customers have 3 warnings before they have to leave the theater, but for you guys, I'll make an exception… This is your _only_ warning," she whispered, the 3 of you all a bit taken-back by her change in attitude.

"I'll be checking in periodically, if I catch you being noisy again, I'll be forced to escort you out." She gave a sweet smile, "Enjoy the show." She then descended down the steps and vanished.

You chuckled while Gin and Rangiku sat, wide-eyed. They didn't speak for the rest of the movie.

When True Grit ended, you wanted to thank or say something to her, but saw how busy it had gotten. Clusters of people clogged the hallway and lobby.

Saya was weaving her way through the crowd, carrying 2 giant bags of trash in either hand; they looked like they weighed ½ her body weight.

…

_Saya's P.O.V._

_Move it ppl, MOVE IT! My arms are gonna fall off!_ You just needed to dump these in the bin in the back room, but Byakuya called you from across the concession stand.

"Yes, Boss?" you answered.

"It has been reported that a toilet in the women's bathroom has overflowed…take care of it." And with that he walked away.

Not knowing Grimmjow was watching, your face fell,

"Overflowing trashcans, overflowing toilets…geeze. What else could go wrong?"- Customers let out gasps as a kid puked all over the lobby floor.

". . ."

5 anime pans fell one by one on your head. You sighed. As you walked to the maintenance closest for a mop, with your peripheral vision you thought you spied Grimmjow snickering.

To be Continued…

…

Hope you liked it! And if you don't know what Mortal Kombat is (*tearing* you poor deprived child!) look it up.

**Next Chpt:** _Beyond Your Comfort Zone_


	4. Chapter 4: Beyond Your Comfort Zone

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Saya's P.O.V._

The weekend had gone by to quickly. Work, painting, and dealing with _Him_ had left you no time to rest. In a way you were glad to be at school. _At least I'm out of his reach..._ _He_ had been at the casino most of the weekend.

But Sunday night, _He _came home (Mom was at work) raging about the cash _He_'d lost gambling. Somehow this was your fault, earning you a smack to the face and bruised ribs.

…

You told Rukia and Ichigo about the incident at the movies. They both laughed about it and once you finished your tale you admitted,

"…I think he's kinda cute…." Ichigo's eyes widened with shock. Rukia snickered devilishly.

"Finally! Now I have something to tease YOU about!"

"At least I admit when I like somebody," you stated, un-intimidated. Rukia pouted. Ichigo was shaking his head.

"…I don't know Saya…I mean, I kinda know Grimmjow from basketball and—he was cool I guess, but his ego is bigger than Yumichika's! He'd skip every practice and show up for the games expecting to run the show! He's a hell of a player but GEEZE what a show-off…" Ichi complained.

"So he's a show-off—so what!" Rukia piped in. "Isn't every guy?" She gave Ichigo an accusing look and he lowered his head in guilt.

"Look Ichi," you said getting his attention, "I do realize that the guy is a bit of a jackass, but I don't know him personally and neither do you. So let's just stop with the accusations."

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Rukia suggested.

"Naah…" you said nonchalantly. "This silly crush probably won't last out the week. We'll both forget about what happened at the movies and things'll be back to normal. Plus, I'm not going out of my way to make a first move, that's the man's job."

….

It was third period and Kaien-sensei (he preferred we call him by his first name so he could be distinguished from his sister, who was the gym teacher) had a stupid activity planned for Sociology. He had been telling us that we needed to find out our inner-self and all that other malarkey. So, everyone had to fill in the statement 'I am _" and had to read it out loud.

You didn't know what to put, even if you could manage to think of something deep, you didn't want to read it aloud. You weren't comfortable with giving out that kind of info. Your stomach growled and Kaien-sensei started the activity:

Tatsuki: "I am woman, hear me roar!" You, Rukia, and Hiyori cheered.

Orihime: "..umm..ah..I um.. am unique!"

Ikkaku: "I am NOT BALD!"

Everyone laughed, "Its ok Q-ball, we still love you!" you cried in sarcastic attempt to comfort him.

Yammy: "I am strong!" (*flexes his arms*….shut up Yammy)

Nnoritora: "I am gonna get me a girlfiend." He licked his lips, winking at you (he had been harassing you since last semester, and it had gotten worse since you had to sit right next to him in Anatomy). You gagged.

Tesla: "I am what I am."

Szayel: "I am a genius." *girly hair flip*

Shuhei: "I am a guitarist and poet."

Toshiro: "I am 17!" *angry face*

Uruyu: "I am the last Quincy." (Everyone: ". . .")

Ichigo: "I am a ginger…"

Chad: "I am Mexican."

Hiyori: "I am proud NOT to be a stupid-Dumbass-ginger like that moron over there! (pointing at Ichigo)."

Hiyori was sent out in the hall.

Rangiku: "I am sexy!"

Gin: "I am sexier!"

Ulquiorra: ". . .*stare*. . ."

Yumi: "I am the fairest of them all!" *sparkle*

Isane: "I am me."

Grimmjow: "I am badass." Grimmjow was given a warning.

Renji: "I am a man among men!" He was trying to make Rukia laugh; he did. ^_^

Rukia hesitated on her turn.

"Say it!" you urged her. She sighed, defeated.

Rukia: "…I am..an 'angry elf'…" You busted up and the class laughed.

"SHUT UP!—BIG PEOPLE SUCK!" Rukia was given a warning.

Lastly, it was your turn: "I am hungry."

The class broke into laughter again, but the fact that Grimmjow was laughing caught your eye…

"Ok class, tomorrow I have a _special _activity for you." You looked to Ichigo across the room and both of you rolled you eyes in dismay, dreading what Kaien had in store. "It's called the 'Nice Game'…"

…

The next day of class, everyone was curious about the activity. Kaien had the class go outside in the hall and make a circle, boy-girl-boy-girl. You made sure Renji was next to Rukia. You tried to find Ichi, but he was already between Tatsuki and Hiyori; so you called Yumi over, who happily complied. You still needed a guy on your right side to fill the gap between you and Rukia.

Just then Grimmjow strolled over, hands in his pockets, and claimed the spot between the two of you. Rukia peeked behind Grimmjow, giving you a smug grin. You rolled your eyes.

"Now!-quiet down morons!-ahem…. The point of the game is to say as many 'Nice' things as possible to your neighbors. We will go, one-by-one clockwise, so the person on your right is going to complement the person on their left. Eventually I'll make up new rules, like… you can't use a certain word, or you can only say something about your neighbors shoes for example. I also will switch direction randomly. I only ask that you keep this CLEAN (giggles broke out) and no insults," he looked at Hiyori, who shrugged. "Got it? This'll be fun guys, so don't screw it up! Renji, why don't you start."

Your ears perked up as you realized Renji would be complementing Rukia. As you leaned around Grimmjow, you caught his scent. _ .GOD—he smells FINE!_ You pushed aside that observation and focused on Renji.

"…Uhh…" Renji began, his gaze fixed on Rukia. You saw the love in his stare. "You…you look beautiful, Rukia," he said tenderly, and then caught himself. "Ah!—I mean, y-you look nice…" he stuttered gruffly, eyes on the ground, blushing.

"…Thanks, Renji…." As Rukia turned to Grimmjow, you spied the happiness hidden in her features. "…umm…you're Really tall," Rukia commented enviously.

"Thanks." Grimmjow replied shortly, and turned to face you. Your eyes met. His electric blue spheres studied your face, and then flickered downward. "Nice shirt," he grinned, referring to your Monty Python T-shirt.

"Thank you," you said curtly, trying to act professional. "Yumi…"

"Yes?" he said, eyes glowing, his hands over his heart.

"You are a _beautiful_ man."

"Really?" *tears streaming*

"Absolutely, I'm so jealous." You wiped away a fake tear. *sniffle*

"I know." The two of you giggled and the circle moved on.

Hiyori made a rude gesture at Ichigo right when it was his turn. He said something 'not nice' and was disqualified. Most people's comments were along the lines of 'I like your hair/shoes/shirt…etc. So: "New rule! You can't say 'like'."That regulation eliminated Rangiku, Shuhei, Tesla, and a few others…. "New rule! You can't say 'um'." Orihime was immediately disqualified…. "New rule! Complements must be about your neighbor's back-side. Keep it CLEAN guys! Trust me it's possible." Nnoritora and Gin got disqualified….

It was getting close to be your turn; you prayed that the rule would change before that.

Grimmjow caught your eye, "Anything in particular about your back-side I should know about?" a slight smirk tugging at his lips. Luckily you were on your guard and didn't show your shock at the question.

"I don't' think so," you said unimpressed with his flirty comment.

"Turn around."

"What?" you blinked. He looked serious about his request (though it sounded more like a command) so you sighed and accommodated him. _Wait…did I just give him permission to check out my ass?_ you thought, feeling foolish.

"Alright," he said once he was satisfied. You glared suspiciously at his mischievous seemed to have gotten his groove back, along with his humor.

"Your elbows look amazing in this light!" he exclaimed and inspected Rukia's arms with exaggerated fascination. Rukia turned back to face him, giggling.

"I had no idea my elbows were so attractive," she smacked him playfully in the arm. It was her turn now and she turned to face Grimmjow. "…You look even taller from behind (?)…" she said, hoping the comment would suffice.

"Disqualified. You can't use the same phrase twice on the same person Rukia." She threw a scowl at Kaien and stepped out of the circle, Renji's eyes following her. Grimmjow was about to speak when Kaien said: "Switch direction, Saya, you start."

Your stomach dropped. _So now I have to say something about GRIMMJOW?!_ Grimmjow faced the other way as was required in order to give you a better view. You were racking your brain for something clever and were trying not to get distracted by the sight before you. You were considering saying that his hair reminded you of Smurf ice cream, when something captured your attention.

"Oh my god…"

"What?" Grimmjow turned his head, curious.

"You don't wear your pants _baggy_ like most of the idiots around here!" you grinned (Nnoritora pulled his sagging jeans up). "I can't even see your boxers. That's amazing…High five!" you laughed. Grimmjow gave a ½ confused grin and you smacked hands.

"She finds that extremely attractive in a man," Yumichika interjected. You blushed.

"Shut up Yumi!" you snapped, "it's not your turn!"

Grimmjow studied you for a moment, then turned to Renji.

The giggling and gossiping broke out. Grimmjow and Renji both had pained/awkward expressions. Renji faced his butt toward Grimmjow.

"Ahh—"

"—Disqualified! Can't say 'um' or 'ah'!"

"Thank Jesus…" Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair with relief as he stepped out. The winners of the game ended up being Chad and Isane.

"Congratulations! You get 2 free karaoke coupons!" Kaien bellowed.

"Sounds good to me…" Chad said, calm as ever, looking to Isane. She giggled and nodded.

Once the class was back inside, you were relieved to sit down. Kaien was going on about the French culture and how they kiss each other's cheeks when they greet one another. You had just put your head down when:

"Everyone up! Make 2 lines on each side of the room, boy-girl-boy-girl."

You groaned and dragged yourself out of your desk. You tried to follow Rukia and Renji to the other line by Ichigo but Kaien stopped you. "Go back to the other line Saya, it needs more people."

You stomped back to your desk. Grimmjow was there, ending the line (after all, both of your desks were closest to the back wall). "We need a few more on this side!" Kaien hollered. Some students came over to your line, one being Nnoritora.

_Oh no. Please no. Please don't see me, please just go to the front._ He swaggered over and took the spot on your right.

"This should be entertaining, don't'cha think Saya-chan?" he smirked, leaning too close.

"Dude, personal space—"

"—Exactly!" Kaien exclaimed happily. "At least someone listens to my lectures."

_Huh?_

"In our country, we're very formal, we don't let down our barriers of 'personal space' like the French do. So we are going to go beyond that comfort zone. You are going to give a massage to the person in front of you, then we'll switch and you will massage the person behind you." Your jaw dropped, "No…no no no no, absolutely not."

…

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

"Even better than I expected," Nnoritora grinned, wiggling his fingers.

A tiny shred of anger began to build inside you, your eyes then flashed to Saya. She had her eyes shut tight, "shoot me now" she mumbled painfully. She took a deep breath and looked over to Rukia. 'HELP ME' she mouthed urgently, motioning towards Nnoritora. Rukia's eyes bulged in horror, 'I'm so sorry!' she mouthed back. Saya hung her head.

You smiled to yourself. You felt sorry that she had to be next to that so-called ½ excuse for a man; but her miserable expressions made you laugh.

"Face the back wall… and go!" You were now at the front of the line, so thankfully you didn't have to touch anyone at the moment. Saya groaned as she faced forward, you looked back at her.

"It's not you …trust me," she muttered as she placed her hands lightly on your shoulders.

"Well, hopefully this won't last long," you responded (though you were enjoying the magic she was working into your tough shoulders). She nodded in agreement.

You felt her hands stiffen.

"Why so tense Saya-chan?" Nnoritora teased.

"It's hard _not_ to be tense with a creeper like you breathing down my neck," she remarked coldly.

You were about to tell-off that bastard when you suddenly felt Saya's soft warm chest pressing against your back, sending a wave of certain feelings throughout your body.

"What the Hell Nnoritora!?" she screeched. "Sorry, Grimmjow-kun,—Stop pushing me asshole! You're getting WAY to close!"

You turned to see that he had basically sandwiched Saya in between the two of you.

"Isn't that what 'creepers' do?" Saya shivered with loathing as he hissed in her ear. _God dam Son-of-a-B*tch._

"NNORITORA! The _hell_ is your problem?!"you snarled.

"Keep your nose outta our business, Grimmjow," he sneered, "before I make you pay for ruining Saya-chan's massage." Saya nearly choked with disgust at his words.

"Tch. She obviously doesn't like what your doing, so _back off_ before I break that ugly face of yours," you growled.

"SWITCH!"

Nnoritora's face turned smug as he switched direction.

"Thanks…" Saya said, her cheeks a bit flushed. She looked repulsively at Nnoritora's lanky back.

"Don't be afraid to dig in Saya-chan." You could tell that the title he kept addressing her with was aggravating her nerves.

She twitched, "Sorry, but you're too tall, I can't reach…" she lied, without attempting to touch the towering douche-bag.

You smirked at her response and began massaging her shoulders. _Geeze…she IS tense…_

"Well reach higher. Or else Kaien-sensei will see you're not participating." Nnoritora threatened.

Saya huffed and raised her hands up. She used only the tips of her fingers to barely nudge his back. Her firm shoulders began to loosen up. You were curious to know if that was due to the massage you were giving; you _were_ trying to be gentle after all.

Your eyes drifted down her long brown hair. It seemed to have a blood-red tint to it, and it hung down to her lower back. Your eyes moved down further, already knowing you'd like what you'd see. _It's a good thing I didn't have to complement her from the back; I might've let something slip…_ You took one last look and then focused on the activity, trying not to let your head sink into the gutter.

"You can do better than that, _Saya-chan_." Nnoritora pestered.

She stabbed her sharp nails into his back and he let out a wince.

Just then, the bell rang. Saya gave you a look of relief before she snatched up her books and flew out the door.

To Be Continued...

...

… That chapter was based on a true experience in my Sociology class…it was so…not fun.

** Next Chapter**: _Thriller Nights_


	5. Chapter 5: Thriller Nights

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**...**

_Saya's P.O.V._

You knew you were going to pay for your rudeness towards Nnoritora but, _Why today?_

Mayuri had finally given the class a study hall and you needed to get your homework done. The class had lab tables instead of desks. 2 people per table, and you were stuck next to him.

Nnoritora was being more persistently annoying than usual. He kept leaning over to copy your answers (one of your biggest pet-peeves, you hated cheaters) and saying he was going to make you give him a full-body massage and other bull like that…

"Or maybe you'd like it better if I gave _you_ one, Saya-chan." He eyed you up and down.

"Stop using my first name butt-wipe! I never gave you permission to be so informal in the first place," you snapped.

"Fine then, how about I call you 'Pet'? That better?" he said in a low voice and slid his hand up your thigh. You nearly punched him. Your fist longed to smash his toothy smirk, but you knew that would only get you expelled, and you couldn't do that. You would be disappointing Mom. Instead you shot out of your chair and sped to the teacher's desk.

"Mayuri-sensei, I refuse to sit next to that PERVERT any longer." Everyone's eyes were on you, but you were too pissed off to notice.

"You think I will simply allow you to change seats because you demand it, Minatsuki?"

"Well…it'd be nice…" You could see the workings of his mind were churning and he smiled, which sent a 'runaway!' vibe down your spine.

"If you can answer this question, I will consent to letting you choose your own seat." His eyes were gleaming with excitement as he asked, "What is the Latin/Scientific name for the human brain?"

"Intelligious Majoras," you answered automatically, "or do you mean the cerebrum?" Mayuri's eyes nearly burst out of his head.

"My God child…" He was in disbelief. "Go…pick your seat…"he blinked, waving you away, lost in thought.

You were surprised the question was so simple, _Pup must be watching out for me, thanks girl._ (You always thank Maddie when something good happened, but refrained from using her name…it was too painful.)

"Whew! Ya Saya! Way to use that brain power!" Ichigo clapped. You posed, giving him a bashful smile,

"Actually, it's called girl power," *flutters eyelashes*. Then you let out a "YES!" raising your fist to the air in your real reaction.

As you walked away, you thought you heard Mayuri mutter 'I wonder what the inside of her cerebellum looks like?' You walked a little faster and took the empty table in back. Nnoritora glared at you.

"Don't think this changes anything," a frightening smile spread his face, "Pet."

…..

**_Next Day:_**

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

You sat on the floor with your back leaning against the wall and stared at the opposite line of lockers. _That blind bastard is just out to get me…_True you hadn't done your math homework for the past few days, but Tousen was just being extra bitchy at you today. You had responded with 'That time of the month, eh, Tousen –sensei?' and were kicked out. You were _thinking_ about starting your homework when Saya came down the hall.

You had always admired the way she walked. She held her chin up and kept her back straight. But she kept a certain quick-beated pace, like she had a song in her head. Her swift strides made her seem almost intimidating. People would clear out of her way when they saw her coming; if you didn't, you'd end up getting shoulder-checked. She almost walked like a boy, but her hips rolled which made it an appealing sight.

"Do you have a hall pass?" She stopped, hearing your voice, then flashed you a yellow slip of paper.

"What are you doing out here, it doesn't look like you're taking a make-up test?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Tousen kicked me out…" She gave you stern look, which made you feel ashamed for some reason. "What about you?"

"I'm on a mission," she stated, making a power fist and looking to the distance as if she were reciting poetry.

"Mission for what?" you scoffed at her idiotic pose.

"I have to find some Kleenex…" she admitted sheepishly, "we're all out in English and my nose is running like a god dam river," she sniffled.

She returned from the bathroom, tucking some extra toilet paper into her jacket.

"Mission complete," she said, her nose a bit pink and she gave you a goofy grin.

…

_Saya's P.O.V._

"I thought they said the dance unit was 2 weeks?" you asked disappointed on learning today was the last day of dancing in P.E.

"It _has_ been 2 weeks, baka," Rukia chided.

"Well it doesn't fell like it…"

This was the only unit in P.E. you actually liked. For some reason (even though you were a master of the martial arts) you SUCKED at sports. Ya…it didn't make sense to you either. You didn't like participating anyway, but the fact that you utterly failed at every activity made you hate gym class.

During the dance unit, everyone got to goof off. They would make you dance the Hustle and the YMCA and other dances; which was corny, but fun. You and Ichigo would always compete to see who would mess up their steps first. Normally it was him, which made you feel better about how athletically-challenged you were.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND LISTEN UP!" Kukkaku-sensei roared. "SINCE its Friday, we'll let you pick out which ever sissy dance you guy's want. Monday we'll be starting Floor Hockey!" (Kukkaku was not a fan of the Dance Unit: No one gets tackled or fouled in dance…)

You danced the Macarena (AiehEEYAH!) and the Electric Slide one last time…

"Man, how come we don't learn any cool dances?-I mean I love the Electric Slide- but we need something more complicated…" *lightbulb* "like the Thriller!" You were ecstatic at the idea.

Last summer you had been so determined to learn that dance, you made all of your pack learn it with you. It was your dream to get a big group together and dance the Thriller in some fancy public place where you'd ruin someone's evening..hehehe…

"You should play it and dance." Rukia said.

"Here? I don't want to do it at school."

"Why not, scared Saya?" Ichigo teased.

"NO! Most people here already think I'm a freak, so it wouldn't be as fun as dancing it at a high-class restaurant and causing an uproar."

"Suuure Saya…" Ichigo looked away, disinterested.

"You think I wouldn't?" You knew he was trying to manipulate you, but…well, you weren't one to back down from a challenge.

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'.

"How could you have such little faith in me Ichi?!" you gasped.

"Saya, you're an anti-social. There's no way you'd dance by yourself in front of everybody…scaredy-cat." You raised your eyebrow, stormed over to Kukkaku and explained the situation. She was up for seeing you humiliate yourself.

"I get extra credit for this, right?" you asked brightly while hooking up your IPod.

"Hell no," Kukkaku answered bluntly, crossing her arms. You gave her a squinty glare and hit play. The music began.

"Let's prove who's the 'scaredy-cat' now, chicken shit," you called to Ichigo as you ran to the center of the gym. He blinked at you, stunned that you were actually going through with this.

People were starting to stare as you began doing the zombie twitch to the music (A/N: hint: anybody reading this ever seen '13 going on 30'?). You felt your palms getting sweaty. You really didn't like being the center of attention. You were beginning to get cold feet when Rukia gave you the nod and a power fist.

You nodded back, your mind now set. _Can't back out now. Let's do this!_ The lyrics started and you felt yourself engulf into the song as you started dancing.

_"It's close to midnight, something evil's lurking in the dark…" _

You were getting into it now; you started mouthing the words…

_"…As horror looks you right between the eyes,_

(you point to Ichigo) _your parlay-i-ized! _

_Cuz it's the Thriller!..." _

And you broke into the main choreography. "C'mon ya pansies!" you yelled, trying to get the others to join you. You were beginning to think that you'd be out there alone the whole song, when you heard quick footsteps behind you.

Grimmjow was at your side, a gigantic, psychotic smile on his face.

"Sorry Minatsuki, but I can't let you show me up to _this_ song. The only one who dances Thriller better that me is M.J. himself." Grimmjow began to dance the steps, both of you were right on beat, but he was a waay better dancer. _Dam! _you thought. A guy who could dance had always been on your soul mate check list. And he knew the _THRILLER!_ You were in disbelief and loving every moment it.

Both of you were singing along now. You looked to each other, smirking, pointed fingers singing the line:

_"You're out of ti-i-ime!"_

Students were dancing on the side lines, and laughing at your display. Yumichika was next to you momentarily, being rather feminine with his moves. Renji came next. Then Ichigo, Rukia, and most of your remaining pack members. Gin joined in too.

You had to leave Grimmjow for an instant to help Yumi drag Ikkaku into the group. It was a blast, everyone singing (not very well though). Kukkaku even started dancing,

"You are one crazy bastard Saya!" she called laughing, amazed at what you had created.

Near the end of the song, Grimmjow broke out from the group and did a smooth, slick moon-walk. Your jaw gaped.

"…No frickin way…" you laughed, in awe at his performance. People cheered and you heard a whistle. You cocked you eyebrow at Yumi,

"Sorry, I can't help it, that was hot!" he (she?) admitted. _Indeed it was…_ Grimmjow strutted back to his spot, bobbing his head with the beat.

"That was a bit much don't ya think?" you teased.

"Tch," he smirked simply in response and you both continued dancing. "OW!" you and Yumichika sang and bumped hips together.

Once the song ended everyone busted into fits of laughter, and applauded themselves.

"That was genius Minatsuki," Grimmjow laughed. You smiled back,

"And that was an amazing performance. The moon-walk? Really? Talk about over-achiever."

"Tch, you make it sound like I practiced that move for hours or something—I'm just gifted—natural born talent."

"Oh that's right. I forgot you were a 'badass'," you mocked.

"At least I don't prance around with a broom, listening to Mortal Kombat!" he retorted. You cheeks reddened at that embarrassing memory.

"Shut up!" you smacked him in the shoulder, "I could kick your ass with that broom!"

"I'd like to see you try…" He took a cocky step towards you. You were burning to voice a comeback but Rukia tugged you her direction.

"Ok, so, WHY is it that when you start dancing the Thriller, EVERYONE joins in. But when I want to start a kick-line, everyone runs away!" she grumbled.

"You've never _tried_ to start a kick-line. If you ever did, you know you can count me in."

"Really?!" Her eyes were shining with hope and excitement.

"No."

Her mouth dropped. She looked like a child that's balloon had popped before its eyes.

"I'm totally kidding! Geeze Rukia, can't you take a joke?"

"So," she sniffled, "you really would?"

"Of course. It's too stupid an opportunity for me to pass up!" Rukia smiled contently and turned to head for the hallway; it was almost lunch time. "Later Grimmjow-kun," you called over your shoulder.

"Hey, enough with the 'Grimmjow-kun' crap. It's starting to get on my nerves," he stated with his hands in his pockets.

"I'll stop with the formalities, and call you only by your first name once you start using mine." You held his electrifying gaze for a moment, then turned and your hair flipped as you went to catch up with Rukia

To be continued…

…...

**Please comment, and let me know what ch'a guys think! I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK!**

**NEXT CHPT**: _Home Sweet Hell_


	6. Chapter 6: Home Sweet Hell

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

**_After School:_**

_Saya's P.O.V._

_You've gotta be kidding me! _You turned the keys in the ignition for the 3rd time. The engine died…again. You huffed and decided to give your P.O.S.C. a minute while you scrapped off the ice and snow from the windshield. You were ½ way done-*Crack*- your scrapper snapped in two.

"God dammit…*sigh*." You pulled your drivers license from your pocket and used it instead. When you tried to start the car again, the engine caught for a moment, then cut out.

"GOD. DAMMIT.!" You hit the steering wheel, and blared the horn,"GRRR! ARGHH! You really are a PIECE OF SH*T, YOU KNOW THAT!?" _And you are swearing at a car, you kno THAT?_

"Ok…*deep breath* come on, start!...I love you….I loovee youuuuuuuu-(the engine finally cooperated) HA! Ya! You better start!- rusty pain in the ass…"

…

You cheerfully parked your car at home. _He_ wasn't there. _Oh Happy Day! Thanks Pup!_ you thought to the heavens.

You skipped up the steps, opened the screen, then wood door. A cloud of smoke and the smell of burning bacon choked your lungs. You ran inside coughing, trying to get to the stove when-*crunch*. You looked down to see glass scattering the floor. _Dammit Kentaro…_

You stepped carefully over the shattered plate and turned off the stove burner. The bacon in the pan was black and crusting to the metal, smoking. You put it out on the porch to cool off, opened some windows to air out the kitchen, and peaked out into the living room.

Sure enough, Kentaro was sitting on the couch.

"Kentaro…can you hear me?" The T.V. was on, but he wasn't watching it. His mouth was slack and his empty eyes were glazed over, starring at nothing. _Great...he's totally wasted…_ You managed to get him to recognize you and drink some water. You hated taking care of him like he was an infant.

Kentaro was actually one of the smartest guys of his age. He had a record high IQ, but he had gotten mixed with the wrong crowd and started drinking. You couldn't understand how he could throw all that away just to be a slobbering drunk. _You_ had to bust your ass in school to get good grades; he could've had it soo easy…

"Oh Kentaro…" you said softly, wiping up some of the water he spilled on his shirt. Even though you hated him for disrespecting and disappointing Mom, he had to still be the goofy older brother you once knew _somewhere_ in there, and you still had a soft spot for him.

After you had helped him up the stairs and tucked him in, you headed to the kitchen to clean the disaster Kentaro had left behind before Mom got home. You were glad you had tidied up in time.

Mom was in a good mood when she came in and you wanted to keep it that way. She rarely smiled anymore, she was always so tired. The 2 of you cheerfully ate the sweet dumplings you made for supper. Then she took a nap before you had to wake her up to go to her night job.

"Bye Ma-Ma!"

"Bye sweetie," she smiled and left.

_Hopefully those college kids won't be too rowdy tonight…_you thought. After you had put away the left-over's and were finishing your homework, _He_ showed up.

"Where the hell's dinner?"

Your rage was simmering, but you didn't answer, you didn't want to argue if you could help it. You tensed as his heavy footsteps neared. He knocked you out of your chair.

"Think you're too good to answer me you little bitch?!"

"Why don't you buy your own dinner with that paycheck your 'family' never sees, asshole," His face contorted and he kicked you in the gut. You curled up into a ball to protect yourself, (as was routine) while he beat into your ribs. You never fought back. No matter how painful it got. You knew that would end in _Him _taking it out on Mom.

You would let him think he was in control and take the beating, rather than risk Mom's safety. Someday, you WOULD pay _him_ back 10 fold for all the hurt he had caused you.

_How I wish today was that day,_ you thought bitterly. Once _he_ was done venting, _he_ left. You slowly sat up, pain seared through your ribs and you winced sharply. You clutched your side, huddled on the floor, praying for better days.

…

**_Nexy Day, Saturday Afternoon:_**

"You missed a spot," Shinji commented, as he leaned lazily on the ticket podium.

"Then why don't you make yourself useful and HELP ME!- I know it's a hard concept for you to grasp, but I am not the only Usher who can clean the lobby!" you fumed as you swept up the kernels you had missed.

"But you do it so well!" Shinji grinned. You liked Shinji, he was a nice guy; but he was one of the LAZIEST persons you had ever met. He never swept the lobby and when he cleaned theaters, he swept the trash under the seat.

"I honestly don't know how you haven't gotten fired yet… you're such a slacker."

"It's my good looks," he winked.

"Ha ha. Now go clean screen 8," you ordered, "It's my turn to tear tickets." Shinji whined,

"Aww, c'mon Saya, you're gonna actually make me _work?_"

"This is a JOB isn't it?! Now move your skinny ass and get sweeping!" You kicked him in his back.

"OooO! I didn't know you were the dominatrix type Saya," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Get your head outta the gutter and get some work done Shinji. You're not getting paid to flirt." He pouted his lips at you and shuffled off with his broom over his shoulder.

You shook your head. Today, business had been _extremely_ slow; and of course that meant that all the ushers were getting called in. That was just your luck. When the theater was busy, you were the only one working; when it was dead, there were more than enough ushers scheduled.

"Hey, you two!" you called down the hall, "Go help Shinji in 8!"

"Ya ya!" Ganju huffed, "geeze, gimme a break…"

"She is being a bit bossy today," Hanataro whispered.

"More like Everyday," Ganju muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT GANJU! THAT THEATER BETTER BE SPOTLESS OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU LICK IT CLEAN!-AND YOU BETTER NOT PUSH OFF ALL THE WORK ON HANATARO THIS TIME!"

"What'd ya mean 'push off'?" he patted Hanataro on the head, "he likes to sweep!" Hanataro laughed nervously, then shot you a helpless look after Ganju entered 8.

"They start slacking in there, you click the red button on your walkie and I'll straighten them out."

"R-right!" he nodded and followed after Ganju. Your walkie-talkie beeped. (you were only allowed to use them when there were more than 2 ushers.)

"Hey Saya, *static* I need a favor…" Hiyori radioed, even though you could hear her perfectly from the concession stand. "Tell Shinji there's a spill in isle 3 *static*," she dumped a bag of forgotten popcorn on the floor.

"*static* Copy that, over *static*." You set down your walkie, "Was that really necessary Hiyori?"

"What?" she blinked. "I'm bored…" She flicked another popcorn kernel on the ground.

"Your just lucky Byakuya didn't see that-"

"-See what?" a clam, deep voice inquired from behind.

"Oh! Hi Boss! How's your day goin?" He wasn't buying it. So you did what you always did to throw off his thought-process. "When are you gonna marry me Byaku-chan?" you asked in a childish voice. A flicker of emotion colored his face.

"Don't speak of such nonsense." You tugged at his arm,

"But I'm perfect for you Byaku-chan. C'mon, you know you love me too!"

It was Rukia who had decided that you were going to marry Byakuya (as a joke of course). Pestering him about it always made him feel so awkward and nervous (not cool and collected for once) that it had become a hobby to tease him about how 'in love' the two of you were. Though if Byakuya ever did feel that way, you would marry him even though you weren't actually in love with him. I mean who wouldn't?—The man is drop dead gorgeous.

"Saya…" he gave you a stern look.

"Alright alright, enough for today," you gave in.

"WHAaAT?! You're giving up before you even got a ring!?" Rukia cried dramatically.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"I had to come say good bye to Nee-chan," she explained and stood proudly next to Byakuya.

"You're going out of town on business again?"

"I am," he answered.

"I'm staying at Ichigo's as usual. You should come keep me company Saya." Byakuya never liked leaving Rukia home alone when he went out of town, and for some strange reason he trusted Ichigo and Isshin (ßI wouldn't..) enough to always let her stay there.

"We'll see….It depends on the situation at my house…"

…

**_Home from Work:_**

You could hear the shouting from outside, you hurried in to see what was going on.

"—SICK OF HAVING TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOU! YOU'RE 22 YRS OLD!" Mom was fuming; she must have realized how drunk Kentaro had been.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT MOM!" Kentaro shouted, his face was red and hung over. This always happened. You hated when they got into these kinds of petty arguments. But you understood: it wasn't the dishes she was truly mad about. You won't say anything. Mom never liked it when you took part in arguments, even if you we defending her.

"GET A JOB AND DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR LIFE KENTARO!" Mom cried.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MOM-"

"KENTARO!" you broke in. You couldn't tolerate anyone directly talking like that to Mom.

"Shut UP SAYA!" he glared.

"Bite me! If your gonna disrespect Mom like that, then your gonna have to listen to me rant, or YOU CAN LEAVE!" He snarled at you, then grabbed his coat and stomped out into the cold.

…*silence*…

"…hi Mom…"

She sighed, "Hi honey…"

"Something else wrong?" you sensed. She stared at the floor.

"No, Im just a terrible mother-"

"-Mom!-"

"-but your father's no help either…" You waited. "He bought a new flat screen with surround sound for his room-"

"Again?!" you said angrily.

"Yeah," she scoffed, "apparently it was more expensive than the last one by $2000, and here _we_ are, with no milk in the fridge, but he can go out and buy an entertainment system for himself." She let out a deep breath and put her face in her hands. "Have you seen your sister?"

"Not since Sunday, I think…"

"Oh…" she had that worried/pained expression that she always had for when her kids went missing.

"You want me to make dinner Mom?" trying to change the subject.

"The cabinets are empty Saya. I was gonna go to Retsu's for a while, I can't stay here…" Unohana and Isshin (Ichi's Dad) had been good friend with your Mom since they had all taken physical therapy courses. "Isshin said you're welcome to stay over there."

"Rukia said she'd be over there too..but.. I have a ton of homework and college do…" Mom kissed you on the forehead.

"Do whatever you think is best," her voice sounded bit shaky; she was emotionally and physically exhausted.

"K, go on now and relax at Uno's Ma-Ma," you hugged her, "tell her I said hi."

After she left you opened the fridge. _We must have something. _The shelves were bare. Cabinet: Empty. Pantry: Generic Brand Mac & Cheese, Expired: 02/17/91. _As in 1991?! BLaAAH! _You chucked the box into the garbage and called Ichi to let him know you'd be over.

….

You came down stairs once you had taken your shower and were ready to go. You heard a noise in the kitchen.

"Oh, so you're alive…"

Akemi gave you a dirty look in acknowledgement.

"Have you talked to Mom?"

"No, but she's been blowing up my phone like a psycho!"

"She's worried about you."

"So, Why should I have to waste my time talking to that grumpy bitch," she checked her appearance in her make-up kit. You glared,

"How can you talk about her like that?! God, you and Kentaro make me sick. Mom sacrifices so much for you and you still have the never to be so ungrateful-"

"I take care of myself! That bitch doesn't do anything for me!"

"Then stop coming over here for food and laundry ya HOE!" Akemi gasped, insulted.

"Don't even try to deny it Akemi. I can't walk into a 7/11 to buy a pack of gum without running into 9 guys you [censored]!"

You slammed the door, leaving Akemi speechless.

…

You took a deep breath before knocking. _Ok, happy face…happy face.._ you reminded yourself. Yuzu burst through the door hugging you around the ribs.

"Saya-chan!" she shouted happily. You gasped, the bruises on your side stinging. "What's wrong Saya-chan?!" Yuzu cried. Ichigo came to the door, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Ah, don't worry about it," you patted her head, "just a sore spot from training." You hated lying to them about your injuries all the time.

"Oh I'm sorry…" You were gonna reassure her again but-

"SAYA MINATSUKI! MY LONG LOST ELDEST DAUGHTER!" Isshin squeezed you tightly in a big bear hug.

"NOT SO TIGHT!" you choked. Ichigo drop kicked him in the head, making him collapse.

"Weren't you listening you old pervert! She's got an injury!"

"What?!" Isshin recovered in record time, "My lovely daughter is hurt?! Who did it?! Has someone been bullying my little girl-"

"—DAD!" Ichigo roared, several irritation notes popping out of his head, " STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT! First of all she's not your daughter! And 2nd she got the bruises from TRAINING!" Ichigo was practically strangling Isshin, which made you laugh. You really loved Ichigo's family. They were goof-balls but they all cared for each other. It pained you to know that their Mother had been taken from them.

"There's dinner in the kitchen," Rukia said, she was watching T.V. with Karin.

"THANK YOU!" you cried and zoomed into the kitchen.

"Fatass…" Rukia called from the couch.

"Just because my boobs are bigger than yours, Rukia."

"At least I don't have to worry about getting a black eye when I run."

"That was Isane! Not me!" You and Isane had the biggest chests of the girls in the pack (though Isane had it worse than you). They often made fun of you for it.

"Can we please change the subject?" Ichigo pleaded awkwardly.

"Shut UP Ichigo! You don't have to deal with an extra 10 lbs of chest weight or underwire—So be grateful you're a guy and leave us girls to our grumbling rights!"

Ichigo's ears reddened and the girls burst out laughing.

To be continued…

…...

**^_^ Chapter 7 will be coming soon! I just need to type it!**

**_Next Chpt:_**** Sorry, I don't speak Monkey…**


	7. Chapter 7: Sorry, I Don't Speak Monkey

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

**_Monday Morning:_**

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

You pulled into the school parking lot earlier than usual. You drive a blue mustang.

You didn't know why you were so eager to get school. You normally, hated waking up, but today you were in an unusually good mood.

You waited for 'Beat It' to end on your stereo (M.J. had been stuck in your head since Friday). As you turned the keys out of the ignition, you heard a bang, and the screech of a car braking to a halt. A ways down the lot, a shabby green car smoked as it parked in a space. It was Saya who rushed out of the driver's seat and popped the hood.

She was wearing her black hoodie, a purple and blue scarf, black gloves (the kind that doesn't cover your fingers) and the usual blue jeans.

_Saya's P.O.V._

You coughed as you waved the fumes away from the engine.

"I don't even know what the hell I'm looking for…" you mumbled as you glared at the innards of the car. You slammed the hood down, brought your knee up and kicked the bumper in frustration.

"GRRR! WHY DO YOU SUCK?! …piece of shit!..." You stomped over the back seat to get your painting and oils out of the car. *Locked*. You smacked your forehead onto the car. "Why do you _hate_ me?..." you mumbled into your scarf.

"Car trouble?" Your heart hiccupped as you turned to see Grimmjow. His hands were tucked into his black coat pockets and the collar was flipped up. He was snickering.

"What's so funny?" you pouted.

"Nothing," he grinned, "I've just never seen anyone look so pathetic…yelling at their car…"

"Hmph." Your scarf whipped in the icy breeze. "It's not my fault my car sucks."

"Want me to take a look at it after school?" Grimmjow offered.

"In THIS weather? Nah, I wouldn't do that to you…Thanks though…" You unlocked the car pulled you oil paints out, slung your book bag over your shoulder and grabbed your painting with your other hand, then kicked the door closed.

"I could've gotten it for you…" Grimmjow muttered. You shrugged and the 2 of you walked to the school entrance. He held the door open for you.

"Why Thank You kind Sir!" you said in a thick British accent.

"My pleasure, M'Lady," he answered in a charming voice and bowed with a chuckle and you caught yourself giggling.

Grimmjow walked with you to drop off your art stuff. You were answering his questions about your painting.

"…The art college I want to go to is pretty pricey, and I haven't gotten my financial aid letter yet, so I've been submitting for art scholarships and stuff."

"You win anything?"

"Well…" you sighed, "I got an 'honorable mention' and in another contest I won a $50 prize but…that's not gonna get me anywhere…" You really wanted to go to KTAI, Karakura Town Art Institute (A/N: I just made that up..heheh!) but money was holding you back. Plus, there were other students that were better then you and they were eating up every opportune scholarship.

"What about this next scholarship?" he asked. You were a bit shocked that he was listening so well.

"It's a big one, $12,000! And there are 3 winners so I should have a good shot…" you trailed off, the possibility of another disappointment creeping into your mind.

"Well they better give you one, that landscape is unreal," he pointed to your canvas with an impressed expression.

"Thanks…" you forced a smile.

"Hey," he called your attention.

"Hmm?"

"You're a lot better at art that you give yourself credit for Saya. I mean, last year at the art show you actually SOLD some pieces, no one else did."

"Psssh! Those people were suckers. Plus, Ulquiorra and Loly didn't put anything in the show." _How did he know about that? I didn't even think he knew I existed back then…_

"Tch, it wouldn't have mattered."

The two of you were still bickering when you got to the art room. Once through the door, you were greeted with a dark stare from Kenny.

"Is it finished?" he asked striding over. You held the painting up for him to see. He snatched it from you and inspected it closely. You felt your pulse go up. After pouring so much time and blood into this you were praying it would be a success.

Kenny looked at you. His eyes burning with an emotion you couldn't catch.

"This…" his voice was low, "this is ART!" he roared proudly. Relief washed over you at his approval. "Terrific Saya, I'd say this puts you neck-in-neck with Ulquiorra."

"I wouldn't go that far Kenny…" you laughed nervously.

"Stop being so modest Saya!" Kenny yelled. "I want to see that attitude you show me when we spar! KEEP ON THE ATTACK! NO PAIN-"

"-no gain…" you a smile escaped as you finished his sentence. You wished Kenny was your father. He always found a way to comfort you and toughen you up at the same time. Kenny noticed Grimmjow…

"Who the hell is this kid?" Kenny growled with suspicion.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," introducing himself in a rather egotistical manner.

"Jeagerjaques huh?...Werent you the one who switched Tousen's glasses with that visor thing the guy from X-Men (Cyclopes) wears?"

"Yes Sir," Grimmjow answered proudly.

"HAHA!" Kenny cackled, "He walked around all day with that stupid thing on, the moron!"

"It would have lasted a lot longer if Hisagi hadn't told him that they weren't his glasses."

"Didn't you spray paint 'Handicapped Zone' on the lockers outside his classroom too?" you asked.

"That's Right! HAHA! That was great. I event took a picture of that with Tousen in it!" Kenny howled with laughter.

"It took me 3 weeks of I.S.S. to scrub that off, but it was worth it." Grimmjow smirked.

"And you were also the one who ducked-taped Keigo Asano to the door to the girls locker room right?" Kenny asked.

"That was you?!" you blinked incredulously. A flash back of Keigo, 2 feet off the ground, his arms and torso tangled in ducked-tape, holding him to the door with his legs kicking as he cried hysterically sprang across your memory.

"I warned him to stop peeking in there, but he had to learn the hard way," Grimmjow grinned. Kenny patted Grimmjow roughly on the shoulder,

"You're not bad kid….I also heard you can take Starrk in a fight." Kenny looked impressed.

"Tch, I could take down that bum with 1 arm." He held his chin up high, acting tough.

_Ya right, _you thought. _Starrk may be lazy but he's the best fighter in the country._ He had been #1 at a national tournament; you rolled your eyes at Grimmjow's exaggeration and Kenny's enthusiasium. You would never understand men. Bragging and beating the hell out of each other seemed to be the only way they ever learned to get along.

As they kept talking, they both wore the same psychotic grins. You were reminded of 'Series of Unfortunate Events' with Jim Carey…[*See title of Chapter].

"There's too much male bonding going on in here. I'm out." You waved and left them to their conversation in the foreign language of 'men'.

To Be Continued…

….

**Chpt 8 is gonna be awesome, more gym class, lots more action! If you comment, I might be motivated to post it faster…maybe…**

**_Next Chapter: P.E.=Pure Evil_**


	8. Chapter 8: PE PureEVIL

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

**4****th**** Period:**

_Saya's P.O.V._

"Ugh…Why can't we go back to the dance unit?" you whined as you and Ichigo sat on the gym floor, pulling floor hockey socks over your shoes. (That was what the school used instead of skates; gross, moldy, 100 yr old gym socks that were actually DANGEROUSLY slippery to wear.) "I mean this is disgusting! These socks smell like rotting armpit."

Ichigo laughed.

"C'mon Saya, floor hockey's fun!"

"For _you_ it is, you're GOOD at hockey."

"Ahh, stop complaining Saya, you always make it sound like having gym class is a crime."

"It IS a crime. And I'm the victim!" In your mind, P.E. was the devil. Grimmjow slid over. His P.E. shirt was tight over his muscular shoulders and abs. He had a hockey stick in hand, with his socks and game face on.

"Ready to get your ass kicked Saya?"

"Dreading it is more like it…" Ichigo stood and pulled you up with him.

"You forget she's on MY team Grimmjow," Ichigo said in a challenging manner, "and we have Rukia, so I wouldn't get so confident if I were you."

"Bring it Kurosaki," Grimmjow answered and slid over to his team.

…..

There were 4 teams. #1- Ichigo's: Tatsuki, Rukia, Izuru, Isane, and you. #2- Grimmjow's: Renji, Hiyori, Momo, Rangiku, and Keigo. #3- Soi Fon's: Ikkaku, Toshiro, Yumi, Orihime, and Urahara. #4- Yammy's: Ulquiorra, Szayel, Starrk, Chad, and Gin.

"I hope your not expecting me to contribute guys," you said in your team huddle.

"I gotch'ya covered Saya," Rukia nodded.

"Well you're still gonna have to TRY, Saya!" Tatsuke interjected. "No way were gonna lose even once! Understood!? Lets give'em Hell!"

"Jeagerjaques team vs. Kurosaki's!" Kukkaku announced, "Winner plays Soi Fon's!" Music blared from the gym's boom box.

Grimmjow and Ichigo were at the face off, sizing each other up (men…idiots V_V). Kukkaku flipped the puck and Grimmjow got it first, slapping it to Renji. Renji was flying towards the goal, but Rukia obstructed his way. She smiled evilly as he tried nervously to dodge her. Rukia was the best at hockey, she spent a lot of time at the ice rink.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" and she stole the puck from him and took off.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT RENJI?!" Hiyori shouted.

Rukia juked Grimmjow, passing it to Tatsuki, who passed to Ichi. Rukia made her way to the goal, she simply threw a look at Momo, and Momo fled out of her way in fear. Once Rukia had made her way to the goal, Ichigo slapped it back to her.

"GOAL!" Kukkaku cried and then marked a tally on her clipboard. You pointed and laughed at Grimmjow.

"MUHAHAHAHAH!"

"Shut up Saya, its not like YOU made the goal."

"So! The point is: We have 1, and you have ZERO!" you made and O with your hand.

"Tch," he slid away.

The next 2 rounds didn't go so well. Hiyori, Grimmjow, and Renji were getting serious.

Renji slid past you and shot a goal through Izuru's legs.

"SAYA!" Ichigo scolded.

"Don't accuse ME! Where was Rukia on that one?!"

"ME?!" Rukia piped in angrily. "YOU WERE-"

"-He's your man!" you made a 'talk to the hand' pose. Rukia scowled a blush.

…

"GOAL!" Kukkaku made a 3rd tally for Grimmjow's team.

"What the HELL Izuru?!" Tatsuke cried.

"Sorry guys…" he looked at the floor, "I'm just not a good goalie.." Tatsuki dragged her hands over her face.

"Hmmmmph, ok. Here's what we're gonna do," Tatsuki dragged you to the goalie box. "YOU are goalie now-"

"—WHAT?!—"

"—You're just standing there anyway Saya!" Ichigo yelled.

"So is Isane!"

"But your intimidating Saya." Isane said, "People wouldn't get intimidated if I were goalie." _True, _you thought, _Isane is just waaay to nice._

"UUUUGGH!...Fine…but expect me to fail, MISERBLY." Rukia pulled you aside.

"Saya, you can block the net, it's not that hard." You were about to object, but she cut you off. "Don't you want to beat Grimmjow?"

"Not if it means I have to participate."

"Well…Dammit- I want to beat Renji!" she admitted. You gasped and smacked your hands over your mouth.

"AWWW! You want to show off your mad hockey skills to your lover!"

"Not so loud Saya!" she said urgently, you giggled quietly. "So are you gonna help me or not?"

"For the sake of your love life—I'll do it." Rukia sighed with relief. "Now get out there, and squash that Red Pineapple!" you winked and she skidded to her position.

It turned out that you were actually a decent goalie. All you had to do was stand there and hit it to Ichigo whenever it came within reach, _I could get used to this…_

The score was 3 to 3. Grimmjow and Hiyori were approaching fast, passing the puck back-and-forth to each other.

"SHOOT IT!" Grimmjow called to Hiyori. She made a giant slap shot but you blocked it with your stick. The puck bounced off nearly out of the goalie box. You knocked it back in, making it off limits for the opposing team. That didn't stop Grimmjow however.

"OUTTA MY BOX!" you yelled and knocked his stick away from stealing the puck.

"IT WAS ON THE LINE!" he lied with a grin. You gave him a playful glare and shot the puck to Ichigo.

"FLY STRAWBERRY! FLY!" Ichigo's face blushed at your embarrassing nickname, but he scored. "WHEEEW! Nice shot Ichigo!" you cheered sweetly. "IN _YOUR_ **_FACE!_**" you gloated to Grimmjow.

"Tch, at least I get to sit out now, and _you_ have to keep participating."

*Irritation Note*

"That's BULLSH-heeeeyyy, Grimmjow?" you called slyly.

"What?" he blinked.

"You like to play hockey? Right?"

"I'm not taking your place and letting you sit out."

"Oh COME ON!" you crossed your arms, "You know you want to play!"

"Nah," he said rather smugly, "I think I'd rather take relaxing break on the bench. Enjoy your game Saya," he glided away.

"_Grimmjow!_" you whined, "TAKE ME WITH YOU!" You over dramatically outstretched your arm as if your life depended on it. He blinked at you for a second, as if considering taking you up on your demand. Then he chuckled and turned away.

"STUPID SMURF!" His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What'd you call me?!"

"You heard me," you batted your eyelashes at him as a joke. To your surprise he went a little pink in the face.

The score was 1 to 2. Your team in the lead. Soi Fon was a brutal player though, and had managed to get a shot past you. She was playing the whole field. _Ball-hog,_ you thought. Toshiro and Ikkaku had been trying to get in the game, but she ignored them.

You didn't really get along with Soi Fon. You thought it was awesome how athletic she was, but she took sports way to seriously.

Tatsuki had the puck. Soi Fon was about to take it, so she passed to Isane. Isane was about to pass to Rukia when Soi Fon kicked her hard in the stomach, knocking her to the floor on her side, her stick skidded across the slick floor.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHAT THE HELL KINDA CHEAP SHOT WAS THAT?!" you roared angrily and rushed to Isane.

"Pathetic," Soi Fon said, looking down on you and Isane coldly. Chad was soon at Isane's side.

"I got her," he assured you and picked Isane up in his arms, carrying her to the bench. Normally you would have done a fangirl spazzy dance at such a display of affection, but you were furious with Soi Fon.

"Izuru, go be goalie," you ordered. He didn't question your tone. "Ichigo, Let me face off."

"WHaT?!" No way!" You raised an eyebrow. Realization of how angry you were spread his face and he stepped aside.

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

_What the HELL is she doing? _you thought, _Soi Fon will crush her. _You were going to protest, but then got a look at Saya's expression. She was PISSED. Her glare was so intense you thought Soi Fon was going to burst into flames.

"Take it easy Saya," Tatsuki cautioned.

"If SHE wants play rough, I'm gonna play rough." Saya answered. "Just because that she-male jockey bitch wants to show off for the student-teacher (Yoruichi) doesn't mean she can push people around without karma biting her in the ass." She directed her voice as Soi Fon, who glared back.

'_We Will Rock You'_ started playing from the boom box.

Saya tightened her grip on her stick, they were staring each other down, waiting for Kukkaku's signal.

"_Somebody better put you back into your PLACE,"_ Saya sang. The puck had barely hit the floor when Saya connected a slap shot and sent it zooming across the gym. Yumi and Orihime covered their heads; Urahara let out a girly squeal and dove away from his goalie position and the puck flew into the net. "_We will, we will ROCK YOU!"_

"GOAL" Kukkaku yelled. Your mouth dropped. _Dam. I don't think even I have that mean of a slap shot._

"_SING IT!" _Saya smiled sweetly at Soi Fon, who was blown away by Saya's sudden switch in athletic ability. "What?" she said innocently, "I thought you wanted to play cut throat?" Her smile dropped into an expression that read 'Bite Me'. Soi Fon scowled.

The game was getting rough. Soi Fon tried to straight up cross-check Saya in the chest with her stick but Saya was too quick. She ducked down to the floor, kicked one leg out and brought it to the back of Soi Fon's heels, knocking her feet out from under her. Then she stole the puck and scored. Saya's team ended up winning 7 to 2.

"Where the hell did that come from?" you asked incredulously as her team came to sit out.

"I don't know…adrenaline?" she slumped on the bench next to you. Ichigo was grinning wildly,

"That was awesome Saya! You should play like that all the time!" He sat on the other side of her.

"I prefer being stationary…" she leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. You felt a tinge of jealousy. You wanted Saya leaning on _your_ shoulder. "…I hate getting all sweaty and worked up over playing a stupid game with people I don't like."

"I bet you Kenpachi would make you play," you said, wanting in the conversation. She opened one eye and grinned while Ichigo laughed,

"He'd do more than that! You be doing drills and laps the whole period."

"I get enough of that after school" she sat up, "I don't need it 2 times a day."

"Well if you _don't_ play, me and Ichigo will make you run laps," you threatened teasingly.

"Oh? And how exactly would you guys get me to run?" she raised her eyebrow at you.

"Simple," Ichigo joined in, "We'll just hold a cookie in front of you." *SMACK* "Kidding!-Kidding!"

"…I really could use a cookie right now though…" she sighed.

_Saya's P.O.V._

You were in the goalie box again. You yawned, _17 more minutes till lunch…_

"Wake up Saya," Grimmjow slid past you. "You drop your guard and I'm gonna score. And I wont back off unless you play the field."

"Well I'm not moving from this box," you said and used your fingers to draw out where the goalie boundaries were.

"I warned you…" he skidded off with a cocky smirk.

"Ichigo!" you yelled, "TAKE OUT THE SMURF!" Ichigo nodded with a grin.

Unfortunately, Grimmjow had meant business; turns out he was as good as Rukia.

"GOAL! JEAGERJAQUES: 4, KUROSAKI: 1" Kukkaku yelled. You mumbled bitterly to yourself as you got the puck out of the net.

"Well?" he leered behind you "You change your mind?"

You pulled your eyelid down and stuck your tongue out, then looked to Rukia. Renji had a wide grin on his face, proud that his team was finally winning.

"Looks like I win at more that basketball, eh, Rukia?" (Her height gave her a SEVERE disadvantage when it came to basketball.) Rukia looked back at you, a eerie, dark blue aura surrounded her.

"We. Must. **WIN**." She mouthed with a dangerous emphasis on 'Win'. You gulped,

"IZURU!"

To be continued…

…..

**Results of the Hockey Match coming up! **

**Next Chapter: **_Game On!_


	9. Chapter 9: Game On!

_Saya's P.O.V._

You were a defender now, Izuru in the goalie box.

"GOAL!"

"SAYA?!" Rukia snarled.

"I know! I'm sorry!" you said upset. Ichigo slid over.

"What's the hold up Saya? You should've stopped him easy."

"I-I'm just not feeling it ok. If you want me to play, well then give me something to work with!" you pointed to the boom box that was playing a crappy rap song (sorry for those of u who like rap). Music really influenced your mood. You needed something to pump you up. "Put QUEEN back on or something!"

"Why didn't you say so?!" Rukia yelled and put on 'Another One Bites the Dust'.

"Ah, HELL YA!" you started snapping with the beat, ready to face off against Grimmjow. He was wearing a challenging smirk as you stared each other down. "_Oo!_" you sang, "_Let's GO!_" and the puck flipped…

"GOAL!"

"YES!" Rukia cried and you smacked hands.

"_Another one bites the dust, OW!"_ Grimmjow was looking a bit upset, but at the same time it seemed he was staring at you a lot more.

"That was a lucky shot," he said as you faced off again.

"Does telling yourself that make the fact that your gonna lose any less painful?" you said sweetly.

You got the puck and passed it to Rukia. She and Renji fought over it, laughing and tripping each other. Then she pulled an elaborate move. Getting the puck through his legs, she hit it up in to the air. Then while it was still air-borne, she twirled in a 360 and shot it through the air into the goal.

"GOAL!"

"That was close Renji, you almost had me," she grinned.

"Yeah, almost," Renji smiled back.

…

Grimmjow finally got the puck in the face-off. You sped after him, the two of you scrambling over the puck. You meant to shoulder him in the chest to knock him of balance, but instead it back-fired. His hard muscles sent you stumbling off, rebounding off his chest. Grimmjow cackled,

"Nice try Saya," and then sent the puck to Renji.

"Geeze Grimmjow!" you rubbed your shoulder, "Don't you understand how BAD steroids are for you?"

"Tch, I'm all natural baby," he circled around you as he flashed a seductive smile, and then slid away.

_…If I could get just 10 min. alone with that sexy beast of a man, I wouWHAT AM I THINKIN?! Focus on the GAME!_

…

You and Grimmjow had been fouling each other. It wasn't working out to well on your end though, considering how built he was.

Score: 6 to 6. Rukia pulled you to the side.

"Saya, you have to do something. He needs to be brought down!"

"How am I supposed to do anything?! You're the Hockey Expert!"

"But he's _your _crush," she said in a singy-songy voice.

"…So?..."

"So, since brute force isn't working, I suggest you try a more…_feminine_ approach." You blinked, clueless. She huffed with impatience, "You've got boobs Saya: USE THEM!" and zoomed off.

You were frozen. Your jaw hung in outrage and disbelief. _IS SHE SERIOUS?! HOW CAN SHE EVEN ASK ME I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY EXPEIRENCE IN THAT KIND OF…of..STUFF!_ You weren't planning on following her advice till Grimmjow scored another goal, putting his team in the lead.

"WHEW!" he cried in triumph, raising his stick into the air. "How does defeat taste Saya? Cuz victory is tasting pretty dam sweet!" You glowered at him, your nose crinkling up in frustration.

"That's IT!" you cried, "The gloves are COMING OFF!" You angrily unzipped your baggy hoodie and threw it on the bench, revealing your extremely tight gym shirt. At the beginning of the year, all the larges and even mediums had been taken so you had to buy the small, and this size left NOTHING hidden. It hugged your chest, flaunting your bust.

_I HATE you Rukia._

You looked over bitterly, and saw Grimmjow. His eyes were big, taking in your figure.

_Hmmm, maybe this will work,_ you smiled evilly.

…

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

The scowl on her face made Saya look even more wild and attractive. _God Dam._ The fact that she had actually started playing, and even fouling you, had been a major turn on. You liked a girl with an attitude. But now…Now you were having a 'hard' time keeping it in your pants.

She was studying you and a dark smile formed on her lips.

_Focus on the game Grimmjow. You can't let the woman beat you._ This game wasn't just about winning; it was about proving your dominance over her. You were sure it was the same for Renji and Rukia.

"You gonna be able to keep your head in the game?" Renji raised an eyebrow.

"Tch, you should talk. You're the one who's been tripping over his own feet cuz of your little girlfriend."

"I have not!" Renji's face went bright pink.

"HEY! MORONS!" Hiyori broke in and pulled the both of you into a huddle. "We got'em beat if we can just stand our ground. Let's kick some ass!" "BREAK!" you all shouted.

"Keigo! They come to score and you better block it NO MATTER WHAT! I don't give a GOOD GOD DAM if YOU get hit in the process—We lose, and you're DEAD!" Hiyori squeezed her throat, giving him an idea of the fate that awaited him. Tears of fright streamed down his face as he took a shaky goalie stance.

The reason why Rangiku and Mom were sitting out was because you had gotten pissed that they weren't doing anything. So you had told them to 'GET THE F*CK OFF MY COURT!'

You went to the face-off circle as Saya's team broke their huddle, "SHAA!" they cried.

"Saya if we win this, I will buy you a cookie," Ichigo called.

"You're on!" she answered. "And I want one of those huge ones you get from those snazzy café's, a chocolate chip one!—No—an M&M one!" The song 'Toxic' kicked on the stereo.

"O. M. G.!" Yumichika bounced up and down, "This is my JAM!" Yumichika stood up on the bleachers and started dancing like a stripper.

Saya leaned forward as she took her face-off stance. You found yourself wishing her shirt were cut lower. "I'm up **_here_** Grimmjow," she growled. Your eyes snapped up.

"Sorry."

"Uh-hu…" she doubted, "Just keep your eyes on the puck."

You got the puck. Saya was on your heels. She leaned next to you to make a steal for the puck, arching her neck up, her chest stuck out. You took your eyes off the puck for a second—_Swish_—the puck was gone and Saya was hauling towards the goal.

"SUCKA!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"YOU HORNY BASTARD!" Renji cursed, swinging his hockey stick in frustration. Hiyori was on Saya's tail, she snaked it to Ichigo,

"GOAL!"

"YAA!" Saya cried and threw her fists into the air over her head. Realizing what that motion did to her shirt, she went red and turned to adjust her top.

…

"All tied up," Saya said as the two of you waited for Kukkaku's signal.

"Not for long," you threatened with a smirk. The two of you went at it for the puck and knocked it away from each other. You both scrambled after it, running into and tripping each other up. Saya almost won the fight over it, but she slipped.

Her one leg swung up in the air out from under her and she fell flat on her back, smacking the back of her head on the gym floor. She winced and rubbed her head, then saw the puck and reached for it.

"Death…to Britannia…_Long Live __**JAPAN**_!" she cried and she used the tip of her stick to shove the puck across the court to Rukia while she was still on her back. You cursed, eyes following the puck.

Rukia sped away, but Renji cut her off. His grin was wide; he was determined to overtake the puck. With a battle cry, Rukia ran her head into Renji's gut. Air choked out of his lungs as he gasped. She then elbowed him in his back and he stumbled flat on his face.

"BWAHAHAH!" she cackled and sent a ferocious slap-shot at the goal. Time went into slow mode, everyone's eyes locked on the puck. Keigo cringed trying to avoid the shot, but Hiyori sent him a glare of unimaginable fury. He screamed and fell to his knees in tears. Then…the puck rocketed to the goal, and smashed Keigo right in the crotch.

"_aAAAAEEIYAAAAHAHAHAWWHYY_?!" Keigo wailed and collapsed, rolling on the ground with his knees curled up and his hands holding his privates.

You burst out laughing as Keigo cried pitifully. Saya was laughing too.

_Saya's P.O.V._

"TIE GAME!" Kukkaku roared and marched over to Keigo. "MOVE IT you whiny idiot!" she kicked at him and he used his weak arms to drag himself away from her, sobbing quietly.

_Well…at least we technically didn't lose…_Grimmjow came back over to you. His hulking figure towered over you, you still hadn't gotten up.

"That was a hell of a wipe out," he smirked and held out his hand. You sat up and brushed it away.

"If you're gonna make fun of me than I don't want your help," you crossed your arms.

"Tch," he locked his hand on your forearm and pulled you to your feet like it was nothing. _Dam he's strong…and with one arm too…_You were having trouble getting over the fact that despite he was sweating, Grimmjow still smelled wonderful.

"It's not my fault that you're clumsy."

"I am NOT clumsy! This floor is just slippery."

"Ya Grimmjow," Ichigo called, "so watch your step!" With his hockey stick he nudged Grimmjow in the back, hard enough for him to lose his footing, Ichigo slid away. To steady himself, Grimmjow grabbed both your shoulders, nearly making both of you fall, but you caught your balance. Your bodies were practically touching and your faces were inches away.

"Dammit Kurosaki!" Grimmjow snapped, dropping his hands hastily from your shoulders.

"What? It wasn't me. Its like Saya said, 'the floor is slippery'." He gave you a sneaky look reading, 'You can thank me later'. You squinted your eyes at him. "Good game though, Grimmjow," Ichigo said.

"Yeah," a smile spread his face, "but now we won't get to make Saya run laps."

"Eh…there's always tomorrow." They both got evil grins on their faces, trying to intimidate you.

"GET CHANGED RETARDS!" Kukkaku ordered. Ichigo left to the boy's locker room.

"Man…" you grumbled as you headed to the girl's locker room, "I _really _wanted that cookie…"

"I'll get you one," Grimmjow offered, "to make up for letting you fall on your ass."

*Irritation Note*

"Gee,.. thanks…Just for that, you owe me TWO cookies!"

"Sounds fair," he smiled and you thought you were going to melt. So to cover yourself, you did what you always did: Act stupid.

You skipped highly away to the locker room, singing, "_I get a cookie! I get a cookie! I get a cookie, Hey, Hey, Hey,Hey!_"

Grimmjow smiled crookedly and shook his head, "See you at lunch Saya…"

…

Soooo? Whach'ya guys think of it? I would LUV feed-back! PLEASE REVIEW!

XD-kaycee yah, I went back on my quizilla account a few weeks ago and saw how jacked up they had gotten (ONE OF THE BEST CHAPS WAS MISSING!), but for some reason it won't let me post anything new on there and I don't know how to fix it, so that's why I am going back through and reposting on here. Thank you for still reading this! So happy for your support!

**_Next Chapter: Council of the Pack_**


	10. Chapter 10: Council of the Pack

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

Grimmjow had been sitting at your lunch table for a few weeks now. He had pretty much been initiated into the pack once he beat Ikkaku in an arm wrestle (Ikkaku was always looking to test his strength).

"You and Grimmjow seem to be getting pretty close," Rukia said. The two of you were in 7th period A.P. Art, Rukia was making a Chappy comic with pastels and you were working on a charcoal still-life for the art scholarship.

"Mmm-hmm…" you replied, trying to focus on your project.

"Stop acting like its nothing Saya."

"Huh?" She gave you an irritated look, then asked,

"You still got that crush on him? Right?" You looked away.

"…ya..and..I think it might be growing worse…" You had really started to like Grimmjow. He had this sarcastic attitude and sense of humor that could make you laugh no matter what. You found out that you both liked the same music and movies, and that you both thought that not clearing the cook-time on the microwave was EXTEREMLY annoying. Both of you just couldn't stand how people just left it to *blink*..*blink*… There was also something about him that made you feel comfortable and safe…like you could open up to him. You hadn't really opened up to him yet though, but the fact that you wanted to was strange. You only felt that way with Ichigo and Rukia.

"I think he likes you too," she nudged you and smiled. You sighed,

"Ya well, I don't really have time for that kind of thing anyway."

"Are you saying that if he asked you out, you'd say 'no'?"

"…"

"Exactly."

"What about you and Renji huuUUHh?" you teased. "I noticed he's been driving you home lately."

"Byakuya's been to busy."

"So drive yourself, I'm sure he'd buy you a nice car."

"I'm not really a good driver though…"

"Cant see over the steering wheel?" *SMACK* "HEY! Watch it!" you had almost screwed up your picture.

"Oops."

"So are you in love with Renji? Or in LOVE LOVE with Renji?"

"Shut up or I'll scribble all over your precious still life!" Fake tears welled in your eyes, and an aura of hearts and bubbles surrounded you.

"Rukia..DON'T RUN AWAY FROM YOUR FEELINGS!" you cried.

"SHHH! I SAID SHUT UP!"

*FWWU* Just then 2 senbon ninja needles flew past your faces, nearly grazing the skin, and striking into the wall behind you. Good thing no one had any artwork up.

"Too much noise going on back there," Kenny warned, "get workin you two!"

"Roger that Sir," you said. You noticed Loly glaring at you. _What the hell is that look for?_ You didn't like Loly, she was stuck-up and no where near humble when it came to her talented art skill. Unfortunately for you she was 2nd best in the class behind Ulquiorra, just barely beating you. You wouldn't mind that so much if she weren't such a snob about it.

You didn't get why she would be glaring at you though. You hardly ever made contact with her. _Maybe she's having a bad day or something_, you shrugged. Your focus went back to the now low conversation with Rukia.

"Ok Saya, yes I like Renji…a lot.." her cheeks went pink at the thought of him. "And if he likes me back-"

"-you know he does-"

"-then he's gonna have to pluck up the courage and tell me. It's like you said, the guys are suppose to make the first move."

"Alright, but if he doesn't do it soon, I'm taking measures into my own hands and setting you two up. I can't stand seeing you both so miserable because neither one of you wants to admit your true love." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

For the rest of the period, Rukia sat lost in deep thought, while you continued working.

The next day it was the first session of cat dissection in Anatomy. Grimmjow wasn't there, even though he had been with you at lunch. _That juvenile._

"Where's Grimmjow? He's supposed to be in our group right?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably skipping. Looks like I'm gonna have to give him a lecture." Ichigo smiled.

"Don't be too hard on him Saya. He has been showing up a lot more than usual since you 2 started talking. You must be a good influence on him."

"Aww, thanks Ichi. I feel special now," you glowed.

"Just don't let him have a negative influence on you."

"Not to worry Ichi. You know I stick to my standards like ducked-tape."

"Ya I know," he messed up your hair, "and you make everyone look bad in comparison, me in particular." You hit him and fixed your hair.

"It's not my fault you won't let me help you with your grades."

"I don't need a tutor!"

"What did you get on your last math test?"

Ichigo slumped in defeat.

"…you wouldn't even have time to tutor me anyways…" he muttered.

"Aw, Ichiii," you patted his shoulder, feeling guilty about how busy you've been lately. "I know! I'll come over tonight and study with you."

"You can't just invite yourself to my house!"

"Yes I can."

"No you -"

"-Isshin loves me more anyways."

*Bing* A blue aura steamed from Ichigo and his head drooped.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this," you patted his shoulder again, as if you were a sympathetic psychiatrist. …... **Later at Ichigo's:**

"I still don't get it." Ichigo had his elbows propped on his computer desk and his face in his hands.

"Then you need professional help."

"Saya!" He was getting frustrated, he hated when he couldn't wrap his head around things, especially Trigonometry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," you sighed and gave him a 1-armed hug.

"Can we take a break?" he huffed.

"5 minutes."

He sighed and got up, then collapsed face first into his bed.

"So did Grimmjow ask you out yet?" he looked up.

"Are you and Rukia talking about that behind my back or something?" you asked suspiciously.

"No…well….maybe a little…" You rolled your eyes. "What! We're interested to hear about your love-life."

"You guys are such idiots.." you rubbed your face with your palms. "…do you even like Grimmjow, Ichigo?" He gave you a quizzical look.

"What does it matter if I like him? You 2 get along fine."

"You're my best-friend Ichi…I wouldn't date someone who you wouldn't get along with. Bro's before Hoe's," you gestured between the 2 of you. He smiled and then blinked thoughtfully. _Oh, there goes his brain to work, I hope he doesn't hurt himself…_

"Look Saya…Personally…I think Grimmjow is…well…a jackass-But! Since he's been hanging around so much, I do like him a bit better…It's kinda like how I get along with Ganju…" he scratched his head as he tried to explain.

"A love-hate relationship." you nodded and he rolled his eyes at your conclusion.

"Whatever…Surprisingly I think he's a good match for you. I mean even though he's an idiot, you both seem happier when your around each other…"

You smiled. You weren't sure if Ichi was being completely honest, but you knew that if he had a problem with Grimmjow, he would say it. And he would say it bluntly.

"So…I have your approval?"

"Yes," he put a hand on your head and then sighed with a serious face, "but if he ever hurts you-"

"-Then once I'm done crushing his balls, you can have a turn." You both laughed. You were glad that Ichigo was ok with it. You really cared about Ichigo's opinion, he meant a lot to you. He was like the brother you always wanted. If he was unhappy with this, it would make you unhappy, and the whole Grimmjow deal wouldn't even be worth it.

Just then a thought struck you. Something you had been meaning to ask him for a while now, about the love-interest in his life.

"So what about you Ichi? When are you gonna ask Orihime out?" (A/N: Yes, I am a IchixOrihime believer..even though I don't think she deserves him AT ALLL.)

"How did you even-"

"Ichigo, I know you better than you know yourself…"

"But I don't even talk to her. I'm never with her or anything! There was no way you could catch that connection."

"Alright…I'll tell you my secret-I'M A PSYCHIC!-.. I just pick up on these things Ichi. AND Orihime is head over heels for you, so that helped a bit."

"She is?" his eyes lit up.

"DUUH! She stares at you constantly and clings to your every word! Personally, I think that's kinda creepy-But your babies are gonna be so pretty!" you giggled.

"SAYA!" he blushes and threw a pillow at you.

"Don't worry Ichi, I'll still come over to help you with your little ones and teach her how to cook." Ichigo's face went green.

"Oh God. She SUCKS at cooking doesn't she?…" You nodded.

"Just remember Ichigo, IT'S WHATS ON THE INSIDE THAT COUNTS!" you folded your hands, hearts glowing in your eyes. Ichigo put his hand in your face and shoved you away, chuckling.

"Grow up."

"You better ask her out soon. She could really use a knight in shining armor to protect her from the perverted Chizuru."

"Uggh" Ichigo shivered irritably, then smiled "…thanks Saya," he hugged you.

"Your welcome Strawberry. Now, lets hit the books!"

Before Ichigo could sit down in his chair, the door burst open.

"WE NEED TO HAVE A LONG TALK RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" Yuzu and Karin were peeking around the doorway behind Isshin.

"What the hell do you want old man?" Ichigo squinted his eyes at his father. Isshin's angry face melted into tears.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL YOUR CARING FATHER THAT YOU FINALLY HAVE A FIRST LOVE?!" He fell to his knees and went to hug Ichigo around the waist, but his face met Ichigo's foot.

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING AGAIN WERENT YOU?!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"How else am I suppose to know what going on in your pubescent life?! YOU NEVER TALK TO ME!" Isshin's second attempt to hug his orange-haired son also failed, as he was kicked in the face again.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT TO TALK TO YOU?! YOUR THE KIND OF PERSON WHO MAKES GRADESCHOOLERS CRY JUST AT THE SIGHT OF YOU!" Ichigo threw Isshin through the doorway and into the wall.

"Oh, poor Dad," Yuzu went over and petted Isshin lovingly. "Don't worry Dad, even if Ichigo thinks you're a creepy old man, I still love you!" Isshin cried on to his one child who cared about his feelings.

"Well good luck trying to win over Orihime, Ichigo. Cuz being the idiot that you are, I know your bound for failure," Karin turned and left. Ichigo did an anime fall, and crashed on to the floor. You got up, chuckling at Karin's remark.

"Don't take the truth seriously Ichigo, I'm sure that it will all work out despite your stupidity." Ichigo gaped miserably at your sweet smile. "Ok now, back to work!"

"uuhh..." Ichigo groaned and banged his head against the floor, "I swear…If I had a nickel for every time you guys made fun of me, I could pay someone to do my stupid Trigonometry homework for me…"

To be continued

… …...

**Next chpt is gonna get a bit intense…EEEKKKK! **

**Next Chapter: Attack of the Spoon-Face**


	11. Chapter 11: Attack of the Spoon-face

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

"Well, lookie lookie who decided to show up..."you chided Grimmjow in sociology. He had missed French class earlier and you had already planned on giving him a hard time. He lowered his head, trying to hide a smile.

"Get off my back Saya, you're not my mom."

"You left me and Ichi alone to deal with the dead cat yesterday! We almost cried. I hope you feel good about yourself," you crossed your arms.

"Guilt tripping me ain't gonna work."

"Fine then, don't talk to me anymore," you turned your head away.

"Tch..." he turned away as well, acting like it didn't bother him. "...Alright I'm sorry Saya," he grumbled. You didn't answer, you thought you'd make him suffer a bit longer. He sighed.

"I just didn't feel like going to anatomy ok-"

"-or French-"

"Ya, and French," he rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to come to school either Grimmjow, and you don't see me ditching," you scolded.

"Well excuse me for not being Miss goodie-two-shoes," he mocked.

"Hey!" you defended, "I want to get somewhere in life. I'm not gonna start screwing up my future by slacking in highschool."

"Tch."

"Don't your parents yell at you for skipping?"

"My parents are dead Saya, I live by myself." That one caught you off guard.

"Oh...sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it. I don't even remember them, so it doesn't bother me," he said as he leaned back in his desk. You studied him, wondering how hard that must have been. You couldn't imagine not having your Mom around.

"How can you afford to live by yourself?" You tired altering the conversation. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Eh..the were pretty rich and left me a good chunk of cash."

"Really?" you were kinda doubting he could survive on left overs of a will. He heard the doubt in your voice and looked at you with his signature smirk, raising his chin up.

"You could say I'm a millionaire."

"PSSSH!"

"Have you seen my car?"

"...ya."

"I've got that, a ferrari, and a corvette. My house is the one past that weird little shop."

"The shop Kisuke owns?" your eyes widened, "You mean that MANSION?!"

"Yes Ma'am" he nodded, grinning.

"Bull shit." He simply laughed, still nodding. "...wow..." You felt significantly MORE inferior to him. You had already guessed he was wealthier than you, I mean who wasn't? But this..._He's rich enough where I should be cleaning the toilet of the guy who cleans HIS toilet. _

"Well, goes to show you how much your parents loved you.-But you still need to show up for class!" You wanted off the subject of your financial differences. He rolled his eyes again.

"C'mon, Anatomy's not that bad..."

"Yes it is.." he muttered.

*Lightbulb*

"Oh I see! Your a cat-lover aren't you?"

"NO!" he said defensively, raising his chin.

"AWWW! That's so sweet Grimmjow," you patted his head, making him blink with every tap. "I didn't know you were the type."

"It just ain't right..." he shook his head in disgust, "cats are people too ya kno..."

"Do you have a cat?"

"Actually I have a dog, but I am more of a cat person I guess."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It's a long story-"

"OKAY CLASS!" Kaien finally showed up, "Open your books to Chpt.14, Teen Adolescence!" The class groaned, and you saw Nnoritora, glaring in your direction.

…...

At lunch, you pulled out a ton of cookies from your lunch box.

"My Mom was an angel and bought my some baking ingredients yesterday, so I made everyone cookies!" Everybody grabbed some, Ichigo and Ikkaku fought over the last cookie.

"You bake a lot ya know.." Grimmjow observed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." He shoved you and you bumped into Ichigo on your left, who was in the middle of taking a bite of the last cookie he had won.

"Watch it Saya!" he shoved you back and you then bumped into Grimmjow. He shouldered you back into Ichigo.

"Cut it out Saya."

"But you were the one-"

"Stop bumping into me Saya!" Ichigo shouldered you back.

"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING AT ME?! ALL I EVER DID WAS CARE!" You slammed your arms on the table and cried into them. Grimmjow patted your back.

"Hate to break it to you, but no one really cares." You smacked him upside the head.

"Oh shut up Grimmjow, you're just jealous that everyone loves me-OH SHOOT! I have a rough draft I need to start on!"

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

Saya did her homework while eating her lunch. It amazed you how she VOLUNTARILY stayed ahead in her classes. (The rough draft wasn't due till next week.)

"See you in Anatomy?" she raised an eyebrow after she had finished.

"I'll be there." She smiled brightly, then left to put her lunch away. She always left the cafeteria early to go to her locker. You watched her exit the lunchroom. Suspicion rose inside of you as you saw Nnoritora leave the cafeteria seconds after her.

…...

_Saya's P.O.V._

You grabbed your Anatomy textbook and slammed the locker closed, checking it to make sure it was locked. You didn't have anything valuable in there, but you were just paranoid about that kind of stuff.

"This area is off limits during lunch, Saya." _Oh puke,_ you thought as Nnoritora approached you.

"Ya I know ,that's why I'm leaving." He stepped in front of you, blocking your way.

"Now hang on pet. I'm not done with you," he stroked your cheek and you jerked your head away.

"Just leave me alone Nnoritora!"

"Whose gonna make me, huh?" he took a step closer. "Everyone's at lunch Saya. No one can hear us."

Your uneasiness grew at the truth in his words. The hallway was empty, all the classrooms empty. The entire 2nd floor was at lunch, leaving the only two people in this wing to be-.

"It's just you and me," he finished your train of thought and grabbed for your wrist, but you smacked him away.

"PISS OFF ASSHOLE." A twisted grin appeared on his face and he grabbed you by the throat and rammed you into the wall of lockers. Your back stung, one of the locker handles cutting into your spine and you winced.

His eyes burned with sick desire and he licked your cheek. _EW! DOES HE HAVE A TATOO ON HIS TONGUE? SICK!_With the hand that wasn't choking you, he took your hand and tried to shove it down his pants.

You snapped out of your paralyzed state of shock and fear, the adrenaline kicking in, and before he could bring your hand down you ripped your arm away from his grasp, brought your knee up and kicked him in the gut. He fell to his knees in pain.

"Fucking bitch," he spat and lunged at you again.

"SAYA!" a voice yelled down the hallway. You punched Nnoritora in the jaw, knocking him out onto the floor.

"What the hell did he do?" Grimmjow demanded. "God dam son-of-a-bitch," he snarled as he went over to Nnoritora, then realized he was unconscious. "Holy shit ...he's out cold..." He looked at you and his blue eyes flashed with concern. "You alright Saya? You don't look so good."

"I...feel a bit nauseous..." You were a bit disappointed in yourself at how shaky your voice sounded.

"Let's get you to the nurse."

"No."

Grimmjow blinked.

"I want to take him to the office."

"What?!"

"You think I'm gonna just leave him here so he can wake up and do God knows what to some other poor girl?! Or boy?!"

"Oh...I hadn't thought about that..."

Grimmjow dragged Nnoritora tot he main office where you explained most of what happened. The Old Man had seen to it that Nnoritora was suspended.

"You sure you don't want to call your Mother?" Unohana asked, Grimmjow was sitting next to you in the nurse's office.

"I don't' want to bother her at work...I don't even want to tell her about this at all. You know how she would freak out."

"Saya, she's your Mother. Of course she's going to react strongly to this sort of situation."

"But nothing even really happened, so please don't bother her about it. She has enough stuff to worry about. Please?" Uno sighed and patted your hand.

"Alright, but if anything is bothering you, come tell me."

"Thanks Uno," you nodded. "Well we should get back to class, we're already late as it is."

"You don't have to go back to class if you don't feel like it Saya," Grimmjow said. You gave him a doubtful look.

"We are GOING Grimmjow. I am not going to be your excuse for missing ANOTHER class period."

"Tch..." he looked disappointed.

…...

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

The 2 of you were walking back to class. You noticed Saya was walking a little slower than usual.

"You _sure _you're ok?"

"I'm not gonna let what that pervert did stop me from going to class, got it?" You stared back at her fiery glance, then her eyes flickered away. "I do still feel pretty creeped out though..."

Rage burned inside of you. Nnoritora would pay big time for what he had done.

"Well I'm your bodyguard from now on Saya, so you don't gotta worry about guys coming on to you like that anymore."

"Are you saying I can't handle myself?" She stopped, her normal challenging gleam back in her eyes.

"Alright," you nodded, "you got me there. I'm actually pretty impressed you were able to knock him out."

"That was cake compared to fighting Kenny...would have done it sooner if I hadn't been so grossed out...Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Ichigo about this ok? He would flip a lid if he found out." A question that you had dying to ask popped into your head.

"I won't...Waht's up with you 2 anyway?"

"What'd ya mean?" she blinked.

"Are you 2 dating or something?" She snorted with laughter,

"Ichigo?!NO!HAHAHAHA! Me and Ichigo are to much like family, He's just my best friend...hmhmhahAHAh!" she wiped away a tear of laughter, "That's so weird that you would say that..." she shook her head smiling.

To be continued...

…...

**Review! PLEAASSSE?! :3**

**Next Chpt: **_Predator and Prey_


	12. Chapter 12: Predator and Prey

**So I guess some people are kinda man because the pairings in this story are confusing. I didn't mean to put anyone off about listing RukiaxRenji and IchixHime but they do filter in and out of the story so…I guess I was just being thorough about who's in this story. So my apologies. But this is a GrimmjowxOC story, and it's fanfic so…please chill out.**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

Ever since you had confirmed that Ichigo and Saya were just friends, you were relieved and felt more comfortable around everyone. It wasn't as awkward around Ichigo anymore.

You wanted to make your move soon, but you didn't want to be too hasty and scare her away. You knew she was the type to take things slow. But your instincts were burning to make her yours. You would just have to be patient and wait for just the right moment to pounce.

…...

The next 2 weeks you had spent even more time with Saya. Normally you wouldn't let yourself get so close to someone. In fact, you had even considered ending whatever it was you had with Saya. That was the plan on that day you skipped Anatomy and French. But there was something about Saya that drew you to her, and your attempt to keep yourself from falling for her failed.

Now you looked forward to going to school just to see her. You felt like you didn't have to put on your tough guy act for Saya, though you did anyway. And whenever you did, she would give you a look, and you knew she could see right through your facade.

You wanted to tell her the truth about your past. About where the money _really_ came from, about _how_ your parents died & why, but you knew that knowledge would only put her in danger. [Author's Note: hinting at underlining plot!] It was strange though...you never really felt the need to tell someone about yourself. Not even to Gin. You were thinking about this while you walked to French. Someone behind you accidentally stepped on the back of your heel. You ignored it.

_There's no way I could tell her...Even if I do like her that much.._ They stepped on your heel again. _She'd probably never talk to me again if she knew.._you thought irritably. They stepped on your heel again. You whirled around, about to punch whoever it was behind you.

There was no one there.

A few people looked at you like you had the words 'Backwoods Retard' stamped on your forehead.

"Tch," you went to turn around when you heard her voice.

"You're holdin up the hallway Grimmjow," she said with an innocent smile. Your eyebrows knitted together in suspicion.

"Was that _you_ behind me?"

"You're not too bright are ya?" She patted your cheek, making you feel stupid and your face grow hot.

"C'mon Smurf, you're gonna be late." She turned and walked away and you smirked after her.

…...

The next morning, Saya was at Ichigo's locker, raving excitedly about something. You saw Rukia show up and Saya immediately jumped and gave her a hug, picking her up and squeezing her.

"Put me down you WEIRDO!" Rukia shouted. Saya was giggling and smiling brightly as she set put Rukia down.

"Sorry Rukia I'M JUST SO EXCITED!"

"How much did you say the college was gonna give you?" Ichigo asked while fixing his shirt.

"I already told you!" Saya cried with a smile.

"Well I couldn't UNDERSTAND YOU! You nearly strangled me with that hug!"

"I'm HAPPY ok! Im I feel like hugging everyone! And KTAI (the art college) is giving me $15,000 a year![sorry I dont know the ratio b/w U.S. $$ and Japan $$]. That still leaves about $20,000 that I have to pay-but I didn't think I was gonna get ANY financial aid AT ALL!" You reached the group,

"Hey gu-"

"Grimmjow!" You were cut off by a hug from Saya, "I got accepted to KTAI!" Her hair smelled sweet and a fluttering feeling of happiness welled inside of you at her touch.

"Sorry," she pulled away, her cheeks were a bit flushed, as if she hadn't realized what she was doing. "I'm just super excited- I need to calm down." She took a deep breath in concentration, closing her eyes. But a smile broke across her face, and her eyes and nose scrunched up in happiness. "THIS IS SO AWESOME!" she sang, and did a spazzy dance in the hall. Then: _*sparkle*_, something caught her eye.

"CHARLIE-BROWN-ON-STERIODS! LET ME GIVE YOU A HUG!" Ikkaku looked like a deer in headlights, then bolted off in the other direction. Saya chased after him, shouting all kinds of bald jokes at him down the hallway.

You, Ichigo, and Rukia: _*Sweat-drop*_

"I think I'm gonna go try to calm her down, before she starts a fire or something..." Rukia sighed and went after them. "SAYA! COME BACK AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!" Ichigo smacked himself in the forehead.

"That idiot. Now what's she gonna do when Saya sees that Rukia has NO cookies..."

"She'll just start giving out free angry punches instead of hugs," you were interrupted from a voice from behind.

"Saya's giving out free hugs you say?" the familiar, repulsive voice asked.

"What the hell are you doing here Nnoritora?" you growled.

"I was only suspended for 2 weeks _idiot,_" Nnoritora retorted. "And now I'm gonna get my payback for what that little whore did to me."

"You better _not _ be talking about Saya," Ichigo warned with an angry look, clueless as to why Nnoritora was suspended in the first place.

"Stay the hell away from her or I'll beat the shit outta your face, " you said, you and Ichigo glared at the lanky perpetrator.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Acting like Saya belongs to you," Nnoritora sneered, and you felt a stab at your pride. "The ginger has more claim over her than you do."

"Just shut the_ hell_ up spoon-face," Ichigo said with annoyance, but Nnoritora continued.

"The fact is, she's available, and that makes her fair game for _anyone_. And I plan on having my way with her."

"_Bastard_," you went to throw a punch, but Ichigo caught your arm.

"Don't waste your time on this clown Grimmjow, he's not even worth it." You jerked your arm away, conceding to his words. He was right, plus: you knew that Saya wouldn't want you getting into any trouble.

Nnoritora smirked and strode away.

"What a creep-ass," Ichigo shook his head, "he better not **_touch_**Saya. I don't care if she's single or not." You nodded in affirmative agreement at his comment, to angry to verbally answer back.

Nnoritora's words were sticking in your mind, _'acting like Saya belongs to you'_. So if she was yours, would he actually back off? You doubted it, but then if she was your girl, you would have the right to protect her from that lanky asshole. No one would be able to touch her, because she would finally be **yours**.

_Mine. _You couldn't help but smirk at the idea. This kicked your intentions into gear. You were going to ask her out.

But how?

"Hey, Ichigo, I need to talk to you. Man to Man..."

To be continued...

…...

**Sooo, I think this one IS a bit short but…The confession is coming! *wink wink***

**Please leave review!**

**Next Chapter: **_Yes?-No?-Maybe-so?_


	13. Chapter 13: Yes, No, Maybe so?

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Saya's P.O.V._

"You can't stop my happiness by bribing me with sweets!" you cried to Rukia. After you had cornered Ikkaku and gave him a hug, leaving him rather red in the face, Rukia had finally caught up to you.

"Just stop acting like a maniac. You're making a fool out of yourself." Rukia chided, irritated that her faulty blackmailing had no effect on you.

"How is that different from every other day of my life?" you asked humorously.

"What's going on here?" Renji looked to Rukia and saw her annoyed face. "Is she annoying you Rukia, cuz I'll hit her for you if ya want." You stuck your tongue out at Renji, then:_ * Lightbulb*_

A sneaky grin widened across your face. It clicked for Rukia.

"Don't. You. **DARE.**"she threatened. Your smile only grew wider as you spread open your arms, ready to glomp Renji.

"Come here you big Red Pineapple!*bubbly aura* INTO MY EMBRACE!"

"_GAAahAHAH!_!" Renji flinched and ducked behind Rukia.

"What am I? A meat-shield?!" Rukia then turned to face you, her glowing red eyes made you freeze in mid step. _Holy shit! I didnt know she was THIS possessive!_

"I would advise you to re-think the consequences of your intended action, Saya..." Her final words sent a spear into your spine.

"AWWWWWWWWWW! YOUR SO PROTECTIVE OF YOUR LOVER RUKIA!"

"LOVER?!" Renji and Rukia both shouted with chibi-blushy embarrassment.

"YEP! I SWEAR YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE, IT SHOULD BE IN A MAGAZINE!I can see it now, (you look off to the distance and use your fingers to illustrate the article name) 'TRUE LOVE EXISTS'." You had your hand over your heart in awe, then your expression morphed into that of pure evil.

"However, we still have the issue of that hug on our hands. I am offering to cut you a deal. Renji WILL be receiving a hug no matter what, but I am willing to let _you_, Rukia, be the one to deliver the act of affection in my place. The choice is yours," your voice lingered darkly, and both Renji and Rukia gulped in fear.

"Why is it that she's so scary when she's talking about _hugs!_" Renji whispered to Rukia.

"I-I dont know...maybe her inner demon has awoken?" she whispered back wide-eyed.

"Shit! We're dead!" Renji squeaked.

"SILENCE! Make your choice!" your voice boomed. The couple looked at each other nervously in a combination of fear and embarrassment. "_5!,_" you counted down, "_4, 3, 2,_-"

"_OK!_FINE!" Rukia shouted and buried her face in Renji's chest, her arms tightly around him. Renji's eyes popped with surprise, you wondered if he was more shocked than you were. _I cant believe this WORKED! _Then his cheeks grew pink and a small smile could be seen on his happy face.

Rukia broke away from him, her crimson complexion was flustered.

"Happy now?" she muttered resentfully to you.

"Exceedingly!" you smiled cheerfully to yourself. "This certainly has been the cherry-on-top of a GREAT morning!" You twirled away like a ballerina (a very bad ballerina), and turned the corner only to stop and peek back at them. Rukia was your best friend (not counting Ichigo cuz he is pretty much family), it was your duty to spy on her.

"I swear, she just gets weirder and weirder..." Renji shook his head. You could tell he was trying to change the subject in order to ease the awkwardness the hug had caused.

"You're tellin me," Rukia agreed and gave him a thankful smile. You smiled to yourself as you watched them walk away together. *_Sigh*, I just wish they would confess already. _

Suddenly you felt a pair of large hands groping your butt. You spun around to come face to chest with a tall, lanky figure. You took a side-step backwards and glared up into his face.

"Was I not clear enough last time Nnoritora? Or do you want another ass-kicking?" He smirked a toothy smirk, eyeing you up and down.

"All I wanted was a hug, but I wouldn't mind getting hammered by you on the side." He took a step towards you and before you could deliver a punch, Nnoritora was snatched by his collar and turned to face Grimmjow's ferocious glare. His features were lethal, boring into Nnoritora before he had actually even attacked. _POW!_

Nnoritora nearly flew backwards, but Grimmjow still had a hold on his shirt.

"I've had it with your sorry ass Nnoritora. If you ever even _try _to touch Saya again, I'll RIP YOUR [censored] OFF AND SHOVE'EM SO FAR UP YOUR [censored] THEY'LL COME OUT YOUR [censored] MOUTH! YOU GOT THAT?! Leave. Saya. **Alone**." Grimmjow dropped Nnoritora on the ground with a distasteful expression. You didn't know whether to laugh at what you had just heard, or throw up.

Grimmjow turned to come to your side and Nnoritora crouched, about to strike with Grimmjow's back turned. Just then Ichigo appeared and kicked Nnoritora in the head, making him crash backwards into the locker.

"DIDNT YOU JUST HEAR WHAT HE SAID? LEAVE HER ALONE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Geeze..." Ichigo shook his head and came over to you and Grimmjow. "You ok Saya?"

"Ya...Thanks guys." Nnoritora got up, his hand on his jaw where Grimmjow's punch had bloodied his lip. He threw you a sneer and snarled as he stalked away. You sighed, "Makes me just wanna beat the hell outta that guy...stupid prick."

"Ya well that might not be such a good idea Saya," Ichigo said, "I think you kickin his ass is the only action he gets."

"_Eww!" _you groaned.

"I dont know," Grimmjow began, "I'm pretty sure there's something going on between him and his butt-monkey, Tesla." You all snickered.

…...

The fact that Nnoitora was back had rained on your parade. But Grimmjow's threat seemed to have gotten through to him since he -THANKFULLY- didn't bother you anymore.

It was March now. Deadlines for scholarships were coming up fast. You were truly thankful that you were getting money from KTAI, but that had only lifted your hopes higher. Which meant that if you didn't get enough scholarships to cover the rest of the college bill, you were going to fall hard.

The Floor Hockey unit had ended once it had started getting warm outside. Now gym class consisted of either running around the field (ugh), or playing soccer (which is running ON the field, blah).

It was raining outside today, so they gave you the option of basketball, or walking up and down the hallways like you were in a mental institution.

You decided to walk. It was quiet out there and you had a lot of things on your mind. You told Ichi that it was ok if he and the others wanted to play, then you headed out to the hall. You didn't mind being alone, you were kind of a loner after all.

You waved to Ulquiorra, who was walking on the opposite side of the hall. He nodded. That was one of the things you liked about Ulquiorra, he always got right to the point, no petty talk. There were only a few others who decided to walk besides you and him. But they were mostly annoying people so you kept a pace that would keep a wide gap between you and everyone else.

…...

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

You waited for Saya to loop back around to the double gym doors before you joined her. She didn't notice you until you were right next to her, she seemed to be lost in thought about something.

"Oh, hi," she smiled.

"How come you didn't wait for me?"

"I don't know...I thought you'd want to play basketball I guess."

"Normally I would, but all those kids suck. I'd whip those punks in no time," you tilted your chin up in a cocky manner. She rolled her eyes.

"Mm-hmm.."

The 2 of you walked in silence for a while. You liked that about her. She, like you, appreciated quiet. She wasn't the type to ramble on about stupid issues just to fill the silence like other girls you had known. She talked when she felt the need.

"Have you ever seen 'Malcolm in the Middle'?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah. I watch it all the time."

"Walking in circles like this reminds me of the episode when Hal wears that ridiculous spandex outfit and power walks at the park." You laughed remembering that episode.

"Heh, Hal is such an idiot."

"He is! I love that guy!" she laughed. "I miss that show...we don't get the channel anymore...dammit..." You sensed an opening and decided to go for it.

"You should come watch it at my place sometime then," she looked at you and you got a bit nervous," just as friends-er- I mean..unless you wanted it to be something _else_..." You waited. _God why does it seem like she taking for ever to respond!?Dammit!_ You wished your pulse would slow down, but you knew it wouldn't. You were putting yourself out there, and her answer would either break you..or...

"What are you….Are you asking me out?" She blinked with a blush.

"Yes Saya—Tch, and you say I'M slow—I've been trying to ask you out since I first started talking to you...I..Tch" You couldn't get it right. The words were coming out wrong. You were sure your face was turning red. _Dammit, why can't I just say it..shit-Stop STANDING THERE LIKE A F*CKIN IDIOT! _You cursed to yourself and looked at Saya. Her deep blue-green eyes were fixed on you, waiting to hear more, you couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I _like_ you, Saya."

To be continued...

…...

**HEHE! Stay tuned for Saya's reaction! THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO ARE FOLLOWING THIS STORY! ^-^**

**Next Chapter: **_20 Questions_


	14. Chapter 14: 20 Questions

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Saya's P.O.V._

"I _like _you, Saya."

You blinked in surprise. _...Oh my Lucky Charms, he's serious isn't he?_

"Oh..." was the only response you could come up with. You were to mind-boggled to actually address Grimmjow to his face. The two of you walked in silence.

"Well?" Grimmjow said impatiently.

"Well what?"

"Tch. Don't you have anything to say back?" his eyes were intense and his brow was furrowed.

"Ahh..." you started. You were thinking to much. Over-thinking about what might happen if you actually told him you returned his feelings. _Should I tell him? Is it even worth it? I mean were only in High School, its not like we would last the year together..._ Your pessimistic side was over analyzing. You hardly noticed how worked up Grimmjow was getting.

"Look, if you don't feel the same way then just say it and quit dragging it out," he said in a bitter tone. You were a bit taken back by his comment, and it triggered you out of your state of mind.

"I never said I didn't like you back."

His eyes lit up suddenly with a joyful, yet somewhat dangerous gleam. A grin plastered across his face.

"So then you'll go out with me?"

"..It's not like I don't want to-"

"Then what's the problem?" You tried to say explain this carefully.

"I...I'm kind of a picky person-"

"-I know that-"

"-And I have certain standards for my ideal boyfriend. Even though," you looked away shyly, "I do like you a lot, there's still a lot of things I don't' know about you."

"Is that all?"

You shook your head.

"I'm not too sure I'm allowed to date anyways..."

Grimmjow frowned, then shrugged.

"Well then lets start with these 'standards' of yours. Ask me anything you want and I'll tell you. Then we'll see if I'm good enough for you."

"Its not that I don't think you're good enough," you corrected. "There are just some things I can't tolerate!"

"Like?"

"Ok," you breathed. "Do you smoke?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. You have 1 point so far." Grimmjow smirked at you. "Do you have a job?"

"I do some work down at the car shop sometimes, but you already know I'm rich," he grinned. "I could laze around the rest of my life and still have cash to spare."

"Well that answers two questions in one: You're financially secure, and a JACKASS." He squinted his eyes at you. "Fortunately I can live with that," you smiled at him and he cracked that crooked smirk back at you.

"Criminal record?" He stopped. You thought his face may have frozen in shock but all the sudden it was back to that cocky smirk. You must have just imagined it.

"Are you asking if I've committed any crimes? Or are you asking if they actually have them on record?"

"Lets just skip that one," you laughed, not really wanting to put him on the spot on that subject. So you put him on the spot of a different one.

"Do you drink?"

"Yeah, I buy a Gatorade everyday."

"You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't drink. Used to, but not anymore." You stopped, suspicion gripping you.

"Are you a liar?" you asked coldly. He blinked at your sudden twitch in temper.

"Saya, I swear I don't drink anymore."

"I know how people are when they drink Grimmjow, it's not an easy thing to get over."

"If I say I don't drink anymore, then that means I don't," he stopped, looking you straight in the eyes. You studied him, trying to find any doubt in his face. He didn't falter.

"Ok, I believe you." Grimmjow let out a deep breath.

"Jesus Saya, I thought you were gonna rip my throat out."

"I might have," you answered gruffly.

"It bothers you that much huh?"

You nodded.

"My brother...and," you were going to tell Grimmjow about how _He _drank, but didn't want to bring _Him_ up, "well my brother just drinks a lot. I **hate** how he is when he gets drunk."

"I see..."Grimmjow blinked curiously. "So how do you know I'm not lying?"

"First of all, you're the type of person who would brag about that type of thing. Second, you didn't stick your chin up."

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"You do this-" you tilted your chin up with a high-and-mighty expression, "-whenever you lie or when you're exaggerating."

"Tch, I do not." His eyes widened as he realized he had just raised his chin. "...dammit Saya.." he muttered and rubbed his chin.

"Told you!" you giggled triumphantly.

"Ya ya, now get on with your questions."

"Hmmm..." you titled your head, thinking of more. "If you could be any duel monster from Yu-Gi-Oh, what would it be?"

"Any Egyptian God card. They're unstoppable."

"You _would_ pick that- Blue Eyes White Dragon is waay better...OH! I know!" Some ideas popped in your head. "Do you butter your toast on the upside or downside?"

"Umm..upside."

"Do you like green eggs and ham?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"Can you quit with the Dr. Seuss references?"

"Sorry. Now back to business...Gandalf or Dumbledore?"

"Gandalf."

"Good answer!" You high 5'd him.

"Superman or Spider-man?"

"Superman. X-ray vision ahhhh ya!" You rolled your eyes in distaste.

"I take back that high 5...Vanilla or Chocolate?"

"Vanilla."

"Edward or Jacob?"

"Jac-HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"AAAAHHHahahhah! I love Jacob too! Aww Grimmjow! We need to have a twilight marathon with Yumi!"

"Oh dear God..." he smacked his hands on his face and mumbled into them.

"Just kidding!...hmm...Cowboy or Space-ranger?"

"BuzzLightYear all the way."

"Children?" you laughed.

"Ooh ya. I want 6 kids, enough for my own hockey team." You nearly choked.

"6?! You know I was JOKING right?"

"Well I'm serious."

"And just _who_ is gonna take care of these **6** kids?"

"You are, of course."

"Oh," you put your hands on your hips, "and just where will YOU be in this pretty little picture? In your man-cave? Watching football?"

"Where else would I be? You're the woman. You're supposed to take care of the kids and the house on your own."

"What! You sexist jerk!" You hit him in the chest.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts!" he grinned at your outraged reaction.

"So, your saying that the girl is the one who has to raise the children and do all the housework in ADDITION to BEARING the kids, and having to suffer through agonizing hours of labor, pushing something the size of a bowling ball through something the size of a pea?!" Grimmjow snickered.

"Sorry babe, that's just the way the world works," he continued to laugh. You smiled darkly back at him.

"Do you know the meaning of the term 'castration'?" His faced paled, O_O. "I'd keep that word in mind before you start making comments like that, mm-kay _babe_?" you reached up and patted his head with a creepy-happy-child aura.

"Anyways, I'm NOT having kids until I'm married, so don't get ahead of yourself." Grimmjow flashed you a sharp-toothed grin.

"I can wait."

"Uh-huh..." you said doubtfully.

"So, how'd I do?"

"Mmm, you scored about a 96.5%."

"But you forgot to add 1 factor in," he smirked.

"What?"

"The fact that I'm the hottest guy you've ever seen."

"PsSH! You _wish,_" you said in a believable tone of disinterest. _Dam! Why is it that I find his self-centered ego so sexy!? And Da-AM his hair looks fine today!_

"Aw, c'mon Saya," he pleaded playfully, "what'd I score on looks?"

"...I am not at liberty to say."

"Tell me."

"No. It would only blow up your already over-inflated ego."

"I scored that high?" he raised his eyebrow confidently, "...that's all I need to know." He smiled contently and continued walking with his arms folded behind his head.

"Anything you want to ask me?" you wondered.

"Hmm...actually," a dark grin spread his lips, "this has been kinda eating at me for a while." His eyes flickered to your chest, "Are those real?"

"GRIMMJOW?!" your cheeks went red and you smacked him hard upside the head.

"What?! I was just asking. Seriously though, are th-"

"YES! What the HELL kinda girl do you think I am!? RANGIKU?! I oughtta BEAT THE HELL OUTTA YOU!" you raised your fist. Grimmjow held his hands up defensively.

"Ok ok! I'm sorry.." he chuckled, "good to know though." Your nose crinkled as you glared at him.

"Any DECENT questions you could ask me?" He chuckled at your fiery expression. Then it looked like something stupid clicked in his head.

"Ok, I have to ask you this," he grinned at your warning glance, "don't worry, its nothing dirty...If you were walking down the street—no one's around—and you run into Justin Bieber, what would you do?"

"Pull out my shot gun and shoot him in the foot. Then he would cry and everyone would know that it was ME who proved he's actually a girl." Grimmjow chuckled.

"Heh, good. Cuz there's no way my woman's gonna be a Bieber lover."

"Well, its never to late to catch the fever," you joked. Grimmjow stopped you and gave you a serious look.

"_Never_ say never." You two were silent for a second, your faces contorting in smiles. Then you both broke out laughing at the pun he had just made.

"Well," Grimmjow's psychotic laughter died down, "looks like me and you are a pretty good fit." You sighed, your laughter subsiding.

"I'm sure my Mom would think so..."

"Just don't tell her then, if its gonna be that big of a deal."

"No way! I'm not gonna hide this from her. Me and my Mom are like THIS! (shows fingers crossed tightly together.) I'm just gonna have to ask her and see what she says..." Grimmjow thought for a while, and then you saw him smile to himself. "What?" you blinked.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "I'm just glad I finally asked you." You smiled at him.

"Ya well I hope your not expecting me to be all clingy and hanging out with you all the time. I've got a lot of crap to do that comes before a relationship...plus I just don't hang out with people that much."

"Ya I know. The fact that you're an anti-social made it a little intimidating to ask you out in the first place."

"Really? So I even intimidate YOU? Wow...that makes me so proud!" you glowed with satisfaction. Grimmjow smirked.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Hmm?" He entwined his fingers in yours, and he pulled you face-to-face with him.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" You blushed in surprise. His icy blue eyes were gleaming, and that familiar smirk played on his lips.

"I don't know..I might punch you out of reflex." A growling chuckle emanated from him as he leaned in closer.

"Let's find out then, shall we?" You felt your heart pick up speed, _I-I thought this was just a question!_ You didn't expect him to actually...

His eyes closed slightly, and the two of you were about to connect,

*RING! RING!*

The 5 minute bell to change gym clothes startled you, and the two of you both shifted awkwardly away from each other. Grimmjow cursed under his breath, running a hand through his blue hair. His cheeks were a little pink.

You giggled at the sight—it was rather adorable—and tapped him once on the nose with your finger.

"See ya at lunch." His scowl disappeared, replaced with a grin.

"See ya," he nodded and the two of you parted ways for the locker rooms.

Your heart was still pounding, the moment had left you a bit light-headed. Then it hit you, _I'm gonna have to tell Ichigo and Rukia about this arent I?_ You weren't entirely sure what they would say, but you were sure it would end in a public display of humiliation.

To be continued...

…...

**How was it? Up to standards in flirty romance? Let me know!**

**I love hearing opinions! And thank you guys for reading! Next chapt will have some RukiaxRenji hehehehhehe!**

**Next Chpt: **_Match-Maker Match-Maker!_


	15. Chapter 15: Match-maker Match-maker

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

You told Rukia in the locker room. She wasn't surprised. She was actually happy for you. Though you practically had to gag her to keep her from announcing your new relationship status with Grimmjow to the entire locker room.

Rukia wished you luck in telling Ichigo and you searched for him in the hall on the way to lunch,

"Hey Ichi."

"Hey. Are we eating on the roof today?"

"It's still wet from the rain, so NO retard."

"Oh ya.." his eyebrows knitted together, as if he was stupefied that he had forgotten it had rained.

"Uhh...Ichi?"

"Ya?"

"Grimmjow kinda asked me out..and I said yes."

"About dam time."

"HuUh!?" you blinked. Even though Ichi had already said he was ok with you going out with Grimmjow, you suspected he was only saying it to be nice. You never thought he would actually support you dating Grimmjow.

"He actually talked to me about it a while ago. I was kinda shocked honestly. It was like he wanted my consent to go out with you."

"Really?..huh..." you were also a bit shocked.

"Yep. But I'm glad he asked me. Makes me think he's not such a jackass after all," he smiled.

"Well good. I'm glad you two can get along." Renji and Rukia were strolling into the cafeteria, Ichigo saw them too.

"Well we've got one couple down," he said, referring to you and Grimmjow, "I guess they're next," he inclined his head towards Rukia and Renji. You smiled darkly.

"Right," you nodded, _And it will be your turn soon too Ichi. _"Ok, here's what we're gonna do..."

…...

Luckily, Grimmjow had gotten to the lunch table before Rukia and Renji, so you had time to explain the situation. He agreed to play along.

As soon as Rukia showed up, she started teasing you, as expected.

"Look at you two, eating lunch together, side by side. How romantic!"

"You know you're sitting next to Renji,'side by side'." Rukia ignored you and decided to eat her lunch.

"Hey guys," Ichigo sat down with his lunch tray.

"Hi Ichigo. I was just telling Saya and Grimmjow how cute they look together!"

"Ya I'm glad Grimmjow finally worked up the nerve to ask her," Ichigo said on cue.

"Like every man should," you chimed in, throwing a look at Renji. "I mean, I was getting ready to give up you," you said to Grimmjow, then looked back at Renji. "A girl shouldn't have to wait around for the guy to make the first move."

Rukia eyed Renji and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's true, she **shouldn't **have to wait." Renji stiffened in his chair.

"Well you could have said something if you had wanted to. There's nothing wrong with the chick making the first move," Grimmjow said to you, playing his part. Renji raised an eyebrow at Rukia.

"Girls shouldn't have to be the ones to speak up first! You're a MAN aren't you? And if the woman has to bear the children, then the man can grow a pair and ask the girl out." You flipped you hair defiantly at him.

"Its not as easy as you think it is to ask somebody out! You women are crazy as _hell,_" Grimmjow defended.

"Amen to that," Ichigo mumbled and you shot him a glare.

"THATS EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!" Grimmjow pointed at your dark expression. "One little comment and you women blow up in our faces! If we always end up saying the wrong thing and you women are so perfect," he added with a girly pose, "then YOU can deal with the stress of making the first move."

"Burn!" Renji interjected.

"Shut up!" Rukia smacked him. Renji squinted his eyes at her.

"Women..." he scoffed and picked at his food.

"If that's how you feel, then why did you end up asking me out?" you shot at Grimmjow and the table went silent.

"Cuz I wanted to," he flashed you a killer smile, and you couldn't help but drop your argumentative expression and smile back.

"So despite your 'fear' you still asked me out." You looked between Renji and Ichigo.

Ichigo glowered at you. He thought this was just an attack on Rukia and Renji, but he was realizing that he was being targeted as well.

"That's BEAUTIFUL!" Yumichika broke in. You had almost forgotten there were others at the table. "I wish I had a man like that!" Yumi glared at Ikkaku and then gazed hungrily at Grimmjow, who recoiled.

"Back off Yumi! He's mine." You hugged Grimmjow's arm without thinking. You blushed that you had actually touched him and then let go, trying to play it casual. But a giant smirk was already gleaming on Grimmjow's face.

He hooked his foot around the leg of your chair and dragged you over so your chairs were side by side. So close that your thighs were touching. He then slipped his arm around your back, pulling you close so that you were leaning into him. Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Just remember that I was the one who said it first," his low voice purred, sending electricity down your spine. _Don't lose focus dammit!_ The plan was veering off course.

You had to think of something to tie back to sending Rukai and Renji the message that either one of them should confess their feelings immediately. But Grimmjow's blue-eyed gaze was so dam distracting!

"Well then, I guess that makes you the one who wears the pants in this relationship," you replied coyly to Grimmjow. You didn't agree with your remark, _No man is gonna be in control of ME!_, but you thought it could transition you back on task. "Maybe I _should_ have said it first," you tilted your head at him.

Your eyes flickered to Rukia and you saw she was staring down at her hands, contemplating. Renji was watching her too.

Grimmjow was catching on to where you were going.

"But don't girls like it when the guy takes the lead in relationships?" he glanced at Renji.

"Why yes, yes we do. Don't you agree, Rukia?" Rukia was twirling her fork on her tray. Without looking up she answered.

"I actually think it's very attractive when a man gets possessive. The shy type don't really interest me... I'm gonna go get some Poptarts." She dumped her tray and went to the vending machines.

Renji looked to Ichigo, and Ichigo shrugged.

"So..does that mean we jacked up the plan?" Grimmjow asked. Renji and Ichigo were talking to each other in hushed voices.

"It means we hit a nerve," you answered. You then directed your voice at Renji, "which confirms that Rukia LIKES RENJI."

"See, even Saya thinks so," Ichigo said. Renji turned his head away stubbornly.

"Ya kno Renji, with that kind of an attitude, some other guy is gonna beat you to her...He'll probably end up treating her like shit and she'll get pregnant," you sighed nonchalantly. "But I guess that doesn't matter to you does it Renji?"

Renji's eyes darkened. You looked at your watch.

"Time to go Grimmjow." The two of you stood up, Grimmjow's arm around your waist.

"Now wait a dam minute Saya!" Renji shot up from his seat. "I **_do_** care! I mean..dammit-what am I suppose to do?" he pleaded. You crossed your arms and sighed.

"Walk with me." You then turned to Grimmjow.

"You ditching me?" he asked.

"Even though your pretty well-informed on his situation, I'm sure Renji will want this conversation to be private." Grimmjow grunted and shifted his stance. You knew he didn't like letting you go to your locker without him ever since the incident with Nnoitora.

"Fine," he reluctantly took his arm from your waist.

"Relax Grimmjow," Renji said, still a bit pink in the face from his outburst. "Saya will be fine with me." Though Ichigo didn't know about the incident with Nnoitora (and still wasn't catching on), Renji did.

"Tch, your not very convincing Renji, seeing as you can't even take care of your own girl." Renji's ears went red and he glared at Grimmjow.

"Don't listen to him Renji, he's only trying to get on your nerves," you said to try and calm him down, knowing full well that Grimmjow hadn't been joking.

Renji shoved his hands in his pockets and started for the hallway. You shot Grimmjow a warning look.

"Would you take it down a notch? He's already having a ruff day, you don't need to say crap like that to him and make him feel worse."

"That's what he gets for stealing you from me," he grinned darkly at you.

"Whatever...see you in class," you waved him away, but not before he could steal a kiss from your cheek. You blinked a blush and put your hand to your cheek. Grimmjow sat down to eat the rest of his food, like nothing happened.

…...

"You just have to man up and say it," you told Renji as you unloaded your books to and from your locker,

"But..." he shifted his feet.

"What are you afraid of? She's NOT gonna turn you down."

"You don't know that," he grumbled.

"Yes I do!—and geeze Renji—You know it too!" Renji looked away. "Why else would she have said no to Shuhei when he asked her out?!" Renji looked up at you, stubborn-faced. "If you don't do something soon, she might end up regretting that decision, is that what you want?"

"No."

"Then go for her! You heard with your own ears that she wants a guy bold enough to express himself. You shouldn't need me or Ichigo to tell you that she likes you...If she ever found out that me and Ichi had to talk you into this, she'd probably bitch slap you and label you a half-ass'd-girly-boy!"

"I'M NOT A GIRLY-BOY!—I just dont want to screw this up..."he stammered, " I..I just want this to work out...and you know her best, so I NEED your input." You smiled at him.

"You're really in love with her aren't you?" He scratched his head and looked down, a smile tugged at his mouth.

"Yeah...I don't see why it's so embarrassing to talk to you about it...you've probly known longer than I have.."

"It's a sensitive subject," you patted his shoulder, " and I happen to be a genius in these affairs, so you came to the right person." He nodded.

"So...how do I tell her?"

"Hmmm, its up to you—but make sure that you're alone and that she's happy at the moment you decide to ask her."

"But how do I do that?!" he asked anxiously.

"Just think about things she likes...you'll figure it out." The bell rang to go to class. Renji was oblivious, it was clear he was thinking hard for the perfect setup.

"C'mon lover-boy," you pulled him by the arm, "were gonna be late."

"Shut up...White-out," he smirked, bring back your old nick-name for your paleness.

"Ginger!"

"Pasty!"

"Tatoo-Face!"

"She-mo!" (translation: an emo girl)

"JUST BECAUSE I WEAR BLACK DOES NOT MAKE ME EMO!" Renji laughed.

"Smurf lover then." You gave him a squinty glare.

"shut up, PINEAPPLE!" you grinned evily. He blushed stubbornly.

"Only Rukia is allowed to call me that..." he muttered.

"AW! Her treasured pet name for you, is it!?" you sang and shoved his shoulder.

"Alright Saya, quit teasing me. You've been doing it for years, so PLEASE just give me one day off!"

"I only tease you to show I care!" you gleamed with a sparkly aura, "I support you in your quest of _TRUE LOVE!_" He rolled his eyes smiling and shoved you hard into a locker.

"I should have you reported for domestic violence—And you better not EVER treat Rukia like that! ABUSE! HELP HELP Im BEING REPRESSED!"

To be continued...

…...

**Dont worry, it gets back to Grimmjow and Saya...Comments? Anyone?**

**Next Chapter: **_BANZAI!_


	16. Chapter 16: BANZAI!

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

It was after school so you headed to Renji's locker to wish him luck. Ichigo was already there talking to him, so you decided to wait a few lockers down, hidden among the flocks of departing students and let them have their moment.

You tuned in as Ichigo gave Renji a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Relax man, you got this Renji," he said with a reassuring look. Renji let out a deep breath of anxiety and nodded.

"I know..but—what if I screw things up?—what if she doesnt...what if—"

"HEY!" Ichigo punched him hard in the face. _Ouch.. _you thought to yourself. Renji growled angrily and clenched his fists, ready to strike back.

"WHAT THE HELL—" Ichigo cut him off by grabbing Renji's shoulders and shaking him.

"KEEP IT TOGETHER MAN! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THE MAYOR OF PUSSY TOWN! FOR GOD SAKES—BE THE SHERIFF OF BALLSVILLE!(A/N: I cant remember what movie I heard that from heh)!YOU GOTTA STOP THINKIN LIKE THAT AND JUST TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL! THATS HOW REAL MEN DO IT!" he head-butted Renji, "ARE YOU A MAN?!"

"Y-yeah."

"HuUH?" Ichigo head-butted him again.

"Yes!" Renji head-butted him back.

"WHAT?!"

"YES!"

"I CANT HEAR YOU!"

"I AM a **MAN!**"

"AArGGH!"

"AArGHH!" They both roared happily at each other, rough-housing and shoving each other around.

You had been edging closer and closer to this rare display of manly affection. They both froze and straightened themselves up when they realized you were right in front of them.

"You all pumped up now?" you asked with a hint of laughter. Renji nodded and ruffled Ichigo's hair roughly. Ichigo grabbed him and put Renji in a headlock as they started wrestling again.

"ENOUGH! Rukia's gonna be at her locker in 2.65 minutes. Show Time!" You straightened Renji's shirt, then an idea hit you. You snatched a black patterned bandana from Renji's locker and put his hair up in Rukia's favorite hair style. "There...just to give you a leg up."

"Thanks Saya," he said with a warm, anxious grin.

"You look great, Good Luck." You looked to Ichigo and he nodded to Renji.

"You got this. _Be the sheriff_," Ichi gave Renji a power fist. Renji took a hard breath and gave an affirmative nod. He stuck out his chest as he confidently strutted off to find his love.

"_BANZAI! BANZAI!_" you and Ichigo cheered and shot confetti poppers.

As soon as Renji was out of sight, you turned to Ichigo.

"The '_Sheriff_' of '_Ballsville_'?" you narrowed your eyes at him a shook your head.

"What?" he defended, "I was just-" you smacked him hard in the ear.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ichigo cried petting his burning ear. Your nostrils flared in disgust.

"You _sicken_ me..." you hissed.

…...

_Rukia's P.O.V._

In art class, you had questioned Saya about what that conversation at lunch was all about. You used every method of extortion, manipulation, AND bribery possible, but Saya wouldn't budge. Her knowing/sneaky smile had really started to make you nervous. Saya snickering was never a good sign.

You were getting your jacket and loading your 'Chappy the Rabbit' backpack at your locker when Renji showed up to walk home with you like usual.

"Hey Rukia."

"Hey Renji," you said without looking. When you turned to face him you nearly squeaked._ DAMMIT! WHY IS HIS HAIR—God I love when its up like that!-I mean..wait..Saya must be responsible for this. That witch._

You blinked away stubbornly, and Renji looked a bit surprised at your expression. But then a slight smirk spread his handsome face.

"You ready to go yet?" You zipped up your Chappy and swung it on your shoulder.

"I've been ready. I was just waiting on you," you answered with a smile.

…...

You were feeling strangely uncomfortable as the two of you made your way down the street on the way home. You didn't really understand why your heart rate was at a higher pulse then normal. It's not like Renji hadn't walked you home before.

Thankfully you were able to keep your composure and the two of you began talking like normal.

"...and his kids were whining and fighting over a toy or something, so Bill Cosby yells at his kids to 'SHUT. UP.' "

Renji made a funny expression as he quoted the Bill Cosby's comedy routine.

"Then the audience was getting all upset when he said he had yelled at his kids like that, so he says: 'Do you know WHY we parents treat our children that way? Because, parents are NOT INTERESTED in JUSTICE! They WANT QUIET!'" (A/N: I don't know if that's the exact quote, but when Bill Cosby said that, I nearly cried it was so funny-because ITS TRUE!)

You both laughed together and you sighed, wiping away tears while Renji's deep chuckles slowly quieted. It took you a minute to realize he was staring at you.

His deep brown eyes were filled with a look you thought you could define...yet, you were unsure. You timidly turned your face to your feet.

"You know, Rukia.." he clasped your wrist, pausing your walk, "I...I really like being with you..." he stammered. You felt the heat rise in your cheeks and you looked up, and saw his expression.

It was a mixture of stubbornness and uncertainty, but it still held _that_ emotion that you had seen before. It was the same look you always noticed Chad giving Isane.

"I want you to be my girl Rukia...if you have the same feelings for me as the ones I have for you..." You could feel the happiness warming you insides and radiating through your features. Renji gulped, "Would you go out with me?"

His eyes stared into yours. They held such passion and apprehension. The uncertainty you had felt earlier was gone.

"Of course I will. Stupid Pineapple, why didn't you ask me sooner?" you smiled warmly at him and his eyes beamed with joy. He drew you up into a crushing hug before you could say anymore.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to ask you," he said tenderly in your ear.

"I can imagine...Now put me down. You're making a scene." Your faced reddened further as you attempted to free yourself.

"So what?" he pulled you back into his chest again and wrapped his arms around your waist. You had to tilt your head up to face him.

"Why do you have to be so tall?" you grumbled playfully. "You know thats gonna make things difficult," you chided with a smile. Renji smirked in response and used his finger to tilt your chin up higher.

"I think I can manage," he leaned in and his lips softly met yours. You were engulfed in a sweet explosion of Red Pineapple.

You wrapped your arms around his neck to bring him closer to your level, when-

_*HONK! HOOOONK!*_

You both broke apart and turned to see what the fuss from that car horn was all about. Your face paled as you saw whose car it was.

Byakuya wore a dark, yet emotionless expression as his eyes X-rayed the two of you from inside the car.

"What exactly is going on here, boy?"

The same thought immediately entered Rukia and Renji's mind: _OH. SHIT._

To be continued...

…...

**OH NO! Its the over-protective big brother! mmmm, Byakuya *drool* sexy- SORRY... **

**Redgrave: YOU CRAKC ME UP! I am a girl by the way, and your reviews really made my day! I'm, so glad you like that story! It is a little discouraging when people don't review sometimes, so THANK YOU!**

**MYMYTHEGREAT: love that name hahahaha! Thank you too for reviewing! There's gonna be a chapter coming up where Saya prank calls Grimmjow, I'll think you'll like it a lot heheh.**

**killthepains62: thank you for the love!**

**And thank you Guest reviewer! I hope you all keep reading!**

**Next Chapter: **_Perish! The Dark Side of Byakuya?_


	17. Chp17: Perish! The Dark Side of Byakuya?

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Renji's P.O.V._

"What exactly is going on here, boy?"

_~ -OH MY GOD-IM DEAD-WE'RE DEAD-HE'S GONNA KILL ME-I LOVE YOU RUKIA-I'M DEAD-BLEEDING HEARTS OF THE WORLD, __I__**M DEAD**__!_

_Byakuya rose out of the car, in his hands he held two Mac-10 machine hand guns. They seemed to gleam with delight._

_"__Remove your hands from my sister, _**boy**_." BAM! BAM! BAM! The chamber thundered as the bullets fired._

_"__NOOOO!" you cried as you pushed Rukia out of harms way, shielding her and taking all the bullets yourself. _

_"__PERISH!" Byakuya roared madly. The bullets ripped through your flesh and you fell to your knees as the blood from your wounds oozed down, soaking your clothes._

_"__RENJI! OH RENJI!" Rukia screamed in a girlish voice as she cried over your dying corpse. Byakuya's deep laughter rang in the air, he raised his hands to the sky as he cackled in triumph- ~_

"I said, what is going on here?"

Your mind snapped back to reality. Rukia was still in your arms, her eyes flickering helplessly back and forth between you and her brother. _Geeze I really need to cut back on those video games...I can't have my imagination run wild like that at moments like THIS._

But you were relieved that in reality, Byakuya wasn't that violently protective of Rukia...you hoped.

"I," you gulped, "I asked Rukia out Byakuya. I realize I should have talked to you first but...it all kinda crashed down on me today."

"Is that so?"

You hoped to God he would only punch you just a few times...and hopefully not jack your hair up to much.

"Brother-" Rukia started, but Byakuya held a hand up to silence her.

"I'm glad," he said. Which utterly shocked you. Rukia was looking wide-eyed at her older brother like he had a ferret crawling out of his eye.

"WhAAAtT?" you both gaped.

"I was beginning to think of you as an incompetent boy, unworthy of Rukia...making her wait for so long..." he put his car in gear. "You have my blessing to be together," he said to Rukia and she thanked him. He turned his attention to Renji.

"Make her happy or you will regret it Renji." His car sped off, leaving the two of you speechless.

…...

_Saya's P.O.V._

All through your training with Kenny you had been distracted. _I can't wait to find out how it went! I'll have to call Rukia later!_

Kenny had noticed your lack of focus. You were ordered to do 10 extra laps as punishment. After training you practically sprinted all the way to your P.O.S. car.

You were still out of breath from sparring with Kenny, but you didn't care, you ran like Ichigo getting chased by fangirls. You were too happy and eager to find out how everything between those two love-birds had gone down.

Just as you reached your P.O.S., a blue mustang pulled up, parking at the rear of your car so you wouldn't have been able to pull out.

"What are you still doing here?" you asked Grimmjow as he stepped out of the car.

"Waiting for you," he said with a smile and walked around his car towards you. You cocked an eyebrow. "What? You don't believe me?" he said with an innocent grin.

"Not one bit," you said cheekly.

"Fine then..maybe I had a ..French project I was working on after school, and I just happened to see you out here so I decided to say hi."

"You _do_ know I'm in your French class. We don't have a project due."

"Shit," he muttered and ran his hand through his hair.

"What did you do this time you juvenile?"

"All I did was tell that son-of-bitch, Tousen, to take his med's before he came to class."

"Moron, do you LIKE getting detentions?"

"What? It's not my fault he's always P.M. , that bastard's just out to get me anyways..." he put his hands on your arms and pulled you closer to him with a sly smirk.

"That's what they all say. Now cut that out," you tried to slip out of his hold.

"Cut what out?"

"Don't hug me like that! I'm still all sweaty and gross from training." You were still a bit out of breath from running, and being this close to Grimmjow wasn't exactly helping your air circulation.

"I don't mind seeing you panting," he brushed some stray hairs from you face and leaned in to your ear whispering, "it's kind of sexy."

You blushed at the seductiveness of his voice and pulled away.

"Pervert!"

He chuckled at your insulter defense mechanism.

"Only for you. That a problem?"

You sighed.

"Well...at least I know you're not gay..._Unless.._you're using me as a cover so people at school won't make fun of your true nature!"

"Dam, I thought I had you fooled," he looked away in dramatized disappointment, and then with the corner of his eye looked back to you. "Was it the hair that gave it away?"

You couldn't hold it in any longer, you burst out laughing and he joined in.

"YES! IT WAS DEFINITELY THE HAIR!" you managed to gasp out through your fit of giggles. Grimmjow was only goofy like this when you two were alone. You didn't really understand why, you wished he could get more comfortable around the others. Then again you liked the fact that he only showed this side of himself to you and you alone.

"Ok Smurf, I gotta get going," you said still chuckling.

"Why do you call me Smurf?" he smiled with a curious brow.

"Haven't you ever had Smurf ice cream?"

"No."

"WhaAAT? NEVER?! You poor deprived child! Well, if you had, you'd understand...What about the Smurf's cartoon?" He gave you a puzzled look. "You know, the tiny blue creatures, like Papa Smurf."

He blinked, even more confused at what the hell you were talking about.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

You huffed and opened your car door.

"I'll show you sometime then. But for now that's your nickname whether you like it or not."

"Fine," he answered back, "but that means I get to come up with one for you," he opened his car door.

"Hmmm, how about NO."

He snickered at your response.

"Don't worry, it wont be too embarrassing."

"Ooh, I feel _sooo_ much BETTER now!" you gave him a lazy glare.

"You know I don't even have your number yet," he pulled out his cell phone ignoring your comment. "What's your number?"

"Are you crazy? If my Mom picked up the phone before I even told her-"

"-She answers your cell?"

"I don't have a cell phone, just a house phone."

He laughed and slapped his leg.

"Alright Saya, really, give me your cell."

You just stared at him.

"Oh..you're serious?" he blinked.

"Some of us don't have bank vaults of cash to buy expensive cellular devices with...plus I don't want radiation or to get abducted by aliens."

"Tch," he shook his head, "then do you have a pen?" You pulled one out of your book bag, and he walked over and took your hand. "You can call _me_ then." He wrote his digits on your palm, and you tried not to let your ticklish side show through.

"Sure, but only if I'm NOT busy, which wont happen. So sorry." You patted his hand and got in your car.

"Tch," he turned away with his signature sadistic smirk and he floored in out of the parking lot.

You smiled to yourself. _Dam, that is a NICE car._ Your smile then faded as you tried to start your junky piece of shit.

To Be Continued…

…...

**Did you guys like it?! I wanna say thanks again to everybody who's following and commenting on this story, you keep me motivated!**

**Next Chapter: **_Mother_


	18. Chapter 18: Mother

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

"Hey Mom." You sat down at the dining room table, fresh out of the shower.

"Hi sweety," she answered in a gentle voice, folding up the newspaper she had been reading and giving you her attention. "How was school today?"

"Eh, fine," you answered vaguely, wondering if there was anything eatable in the kitchen that would satisfy your rumbling stomach. You had showered right when you got home and your appetite had skyrocketed. There was no way you could focus on calling Rukia and squeezing out the story of what happened between her and Renji unless you had settled your hunger first.

"I got some groceries," she said, reading the starving look on your face, "so we can make some curry tonight. And I got some more flour," she said with a smile.

"Aw Mom!" you glowed, "I was just wanting to make some cookies! I swear, its like you're almost psychic sometimes."

"I can always tell when you're about to go on a baking spree," she went back to reading the paper.

You gave her a loving smile, she really spoiled you sometimes. You always told her not to spend money on unnecessary food like baking stuff. You wanted her to use what little money she had to get new clothes or something for herself, but she would buy it anyway just because she knew how much you liked to bake.

"Besides...I've been craving some of those cinnamon coffee cakes you make."

"Ahh-Ha! The truth comes out! And I thought you were only doing this out of the goodness of your heart, not because of your sweet cravings." You both chuckled.

…...

Later after dinner, you called Rukia and she spilled everything. Renji had kissed her and BYAKUYA had seen everything! It surprised you that Renji had made it out alive. This had gotten you to think about your own relationship status.

You went into the kitchen to find Mom washing the dishes; she had the night off work for once, so naturally she was doing chores. _He _was probably already asleep, _he _had hardly looked at you when _he_ had gotten off work, and just grumbled upstairs with _his_ expensive take-out dinner.

"Need any help Mom?"

"No, I'm fine honey." You started drying and putting away the dishes anyway.

"Umm, Mom?" you began timidly.

"Yes?" she said in a kind voice as she finished draining the sink and dried her hands with a towel.

"Something actually kinda did happen at school today...um..I-"

"—Oh my god..." her voice silenced you. "You met a boy." she said with wide eyes.

"WHa-" your face suddenly felt overheated.

"I know that look anywhere, especially on my own daughter." she sat down in one of the chairs and sighed. "I didn't think you were the type to want to date in high school.."

"Mom, look," you said, gathering your voice, "its not like I was LOOKING to get a boyfriend-"

"You're already going out with this boy?" she asked with a sharp voice.

"No no!" you waved your hands, "its just-he-I GOT asked out...and I wanted to talk to you about it before I said yeah..." Your Mom looked at you with a hard expression, one eyebrow raised.

"Honey, I know you're a responsible person, but boys are stupid and reckless," she began listing, "At your age. They have no other motives on their mind except getting in your pan-"

"MOM!"

"What? I'm just telling you honey. Teenage boys are only looking to find an outlet for all their hormones, and I just don't want you to end up heartbroken and pregnant-"

"_MOM_!" You went red. "You're talking about me like I have no standards!"

"Oh, I know that's not true honey, its just sometimes boys can be very persuasive, things can get out of hand and lead to certain passionate-"

"EW!LALALA!" you covered your ears till she stopped, a bit of a smile on her face. "We had this talk a looong time ago! Remember? Now will you please just let me tell you about him?!" She sighed in a unconvinced manner. "I'm not gonna end up like Akemi Mom."

Her eyes shadowed a bit in disappointment. You knew that this was what her fear was really about. Starting out with one boyfriend and becoming an easy-rider. Akemi being the way she was really bothered your Mom. She thought Akemi deserved better than sleeping around and living off the pocket change of whatever jerk she was with.

"What's his name?" she said finally.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," you said with a smile escaping.

"Isn't that the boy you told me about who danced with you in your gym class?"

"Oh...uh ya, he was the first one to start dancing Thriller with me...and he's the one with the blue/smurf hair I told you about."

"That's right," she said remembering, "the one who you, Ichigo, and Rukia were against in floor hockey.."

"That's him," you said with a giggle, a flash of Keigo crying running through your head.

"Hmmm," she said crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. "At least I know the two of you have been friends for a while...What does Ichigo think?"

"He said it was about time we got together.." you said with a slight blush, "I guess him and Grimmjow had been talking about it for a while.."

"Hmm...I'll have to meet him first before I let you date." You grumbled, but you had known that was coming. "Could he come over tomorrow after school?"

"After school?" you whined. "But I'll be all sweaty from training, and that's when I take my shower!..can't it be on the weekend?"

"You work on the weekends, and so do I. So it would have to be right after school, that way we have time to talk before my nap." You pouted your lips.

"Fine...you're going to embarrass me aren't you?" you said painfully.

"Of course not dear," your Mom said with a smile.

…...

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

You were lazing on the couch, enjoying some Cheetos and watching some late night T.V. on your flat screen. You were glad to finally have night to yourself. Lately, Gin had been dragging you along with him on his dates with Rangiku.

Earlier at school when he had asked you to hang out with him again, you told him to screw him and his date, HIMSELF. Gin had only smirked in that annoyingly carefree way he always did and replied, "_We could make it a _double_ date..._"

Even though Saya didn't seem to mind the idea of dating you, she still hadn't given you a definite answer. It was bugging the hell out of you.

Not only because you were an impatient man, but because it made you feel like she was drawing it out on purpose. Who cares if her Mom didn't want her dating? He wasn't asking her Mom out. He asked Saya. It was Saya's choice to say yes or no, her Mom didn't have say. It was as simple as that. So why was she hesitating and taking this long to give him a yes or no?

_Maybe she doesn't want to go out with me..._ you thought as you mindlessly flipped through the channels. Typically, you had a negative outlook on people. Saya surprisingly made the exception, but whenever you had to wait for something you wanted, it always put you in a foul mood and suddenly you looked at everyone in a dim light.

_Naah.._ you finally thought, realizing that your impatience was influencing your thoughts. _Saya's not the type to lead people on like that...if she didn't want to go out she would have just said it..._ You smiled to yourself a little. That woman always said what was on her mind if her opinion was asked.

_*Buzz Buzz*_

Your cell vibrated on the coffee table. You were surprised to see it was a call instead of a text.

"Yeah?" you answered in a gruff voice, you didn't recognize the number and figured it was a tel-o-marketer or something.

_"__Grimmjow?"_

Her voice made your ears perk up and you sat up surprised on your couch.

"Saya," you scoffed a smug laugh, "I thought you said you'd be to busy to call me." Her calling you made you feel like you had more of a chance with her than you had thought, it brought your dwindling confidence up to the max.

_"__I know. I'm only calling you because my Mom made me."_

You rolled your eyes.

"So your Mom runs your life, is that it? If she wasn't there, the would start skipping school? Is that how it is?"

"_Nope. I go to school because I want to,"_ she answered in a careless voice; you could tell she was trying to pester you.

"Tch, whatever..what did your MOM want you to call me for then?"

_"__She wanted me to ask you to come over and meet her tomorrow, so she can give me the green on going out with you."_ A smirk spread your face.

"You want me to come over?" You heard her sigh with annoyance over the receiver.

_"__Like I said, it was my Mom's idea..."_

"So what, you DON'T want me to come over and meet your Mom?"

_"__Well, no... I do want you to meet her...But my house is a pig-sty—plus I know she is going to say something embarrassing."_

"For you, or me?"

_"__Both. Though I'd be happy if all she did was embarrass YOU."_ You imagined the evil smile that must have formed on her fair-skinned face as she said that and you chuckled.

"What time tomorrow?"

_"__Right after school. She works 3__rd__ shift, so that's the only time she's really here."_

"Oh..well that's cool. I'm not doing anything tomorrow anyway."

"_Okay, then you'll have to wait for me to get done with training again."_

"I get to see you all sweaty again? Alright, can't wait."

_"__Oh shut up Grimmjow." _You laughed loud so she could hear you, but she ignored it. _"My Mom also told me to tell you that if she doesn't like you right away, she'll kill you."_

"What?"

_"__KIDDING! HA! Baka..but seriously, even though she didn't _say_that, she will."_

"Cut that shit Saya, you're just trying to make me nervous."

_"__You SHOULD be nervous. I mean my Mom is scary. She even has fangs and retractable claws that she uses to lash out at anyone who makes her angry-"_

"_-Saya!_" You heard a different, older feminine voice yell. "_I heard that young lady!_"

_"__Sorry Mom! I didn't mean to let the truth slip out!"_

You laughed to yourself. _So Saya even messes with her Mom..._ Saya's voice was now a whisper.

"_So if you screw up tomorrow, consider yourself dead."_ Her voice then switched to a high-pitched happy voice. "_Nighty-night Grimmjow-Smurf!"_

"Tch," you chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow then," a wide grin played on your lips, you had put some thought into an embarrassing nick-name for her, "_Muffin_."

The line went quiet.

"...What d_id you call me_?" she said in a dark irritated voice.

"You don't like it? I think it suits you Muffin." you snickered. She huffed, you pictured her smacking herself in the face.

_"__Ok..I guess I deserve that...But dont you DARE call me that in front of ANYONE! OR I'LL PERSONALLY SHOVE A FIRE POKER UP YOUR NOSE!"_

"_What are you talking about over there Saya?_"

"_Nothing Mom! Love You!_" Saya called and then said in a low voice, "_Am I understood Smurf?"_

"Sure thing Muffin." You couldn't wait to call her that tomorrow in front of Rukia and Yumichika.

_"__Remind me to punch you in your face tomorrow."_

"Right, see you tomorrow then," you said with a light chuckle.

_"__Bye."_ She hung up and you snapped your phone shut, relaxing back into your couch.

Tomorrow was certainly going to be an interesting day, you'd make sure of that.

…...

**Morning:**

_Saya's P.O.V._

"OH MY LUCKY CHARMS! YOU TWO ARE SIMPLY THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" You hovered around Rukia and Renji in the hallway, a bubbly aura floating all around you.

Renji popped a bubble.

"Shut up Saya! Geeze, why do you have to be so loud and annoying?!" he grumbled.

"I told you Renji, I only do this to show that I support your true love!" *STOMP* "OWW! RUKIa?!THAT WAS MY FOOT!" Rukia held her chin up in the Kuchiki manner.

"You deserved it. Now stop your nonsense before I start making fun of you and Grimmjow." Rukia leaned a little on Renji's chest.

The fact was, Rukia was more worried about her reputation than you were. Which didn't really make much sense to you since everyone knew it was inevitable that they were going to get together. Hence, you had gotten to tease her a bit and she hadn't teased you back yet. She had been to busy trying to hush you up.

You didn't' care if people heard that you, who always claimed that boys were a good waste of oxygen and would never waste your time on such a inferior species, were now dating Grimmjow. You just didn't want Rukia holding a certain nick-name over your head. _I hope Grimmjow takes my bluff serious..._You thought unconvincingly.

"Ok, I'll stop making fun of you...IF,"

"If what?" Renji asked in a whiny voice. Rukia groaned when she saw the sneaky grin on your face, and banged her forehead on Renji's chest.

"You guys have to kiss!" you smiled triumphantly. "Just one, but it better be GOOD!" All the sudden Yumichika was there. _Dang, he must have the ears of a blood-hound.._ you thought as he appeared next to you.

"YES! I WANT TO SEE IT! No WAY I'm getting left out from THIS kind of scene!" he flipped his purple hair and sparkled.

"Nice entrance Yumi," you two gave each other your secret handshake.

"NOW KISS!" the two of you demanded.

"You have to swear on Ichigo's life that you'll shut up from now on then," Rukia stated.

"What the hell makes you think I care about him? I'd laugh if you were to beat him to a bloody pulp," you giggled darkly at the idea of a Ichigo getting his ass kicked by little Rukia. It's not like that hadn't happened before, and it was quite a remarkable sight.

"THEN SWEAR ON YUMICHIKA'S HAIR!" Renji pointed with intensity at the purple locks. You and Yumichika both gasped.

"You wouldn't DARE," Yumi's eyes were wide.

"How could you even suggest sucha horrific thing!" you cried, "Yumi's hair is a work of art!"

"Swear it," Rukia narrowed her eyes at the both of you, yet wore a cheerful smile. You shivered and Yumi faltered to the point of tears.

"ALRIGHT I SWEAR! I SWEAR GOD DAMMIT! JUST PLEASE, _PLEASE_ DONT DESTROY THE _ONLY_ THING IN THIS WORLD I HAVE THAT I TRULY LOVE!" he collapsed on your shoulder, sobbing.

"There there sweetie.." you cooed as you hugged him and patted his back.

"I'm **_NOTHING_** without my weave.." as Yumichika continued his fit, you felt your jacket getting soaked with salty tears.

"Ok, c'mon honey, keep it together!" You shook him and Yumi sniffled, trying to compose himself. "Okay you guys, it's a deal. We won't make fun of you if you kiss, and if we break our end of the bargain, you get to do whatever to Yumi's hair and make fun of me and Grimmjow." Yumichika let out another shrieking wail as he tried to keep it together.

"Done," Renji agreed and you saw a smile tugging at his face when he turned Rukia to face him.

Rukia blushed slightly as she went on her tip-toes and Renji leaned forward.

*SNAP!*

Rukia and Renji pulled away, glaring at you.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A CAMERA!?"

"I borrowed it from Ichigo," you said with a sly grin, in reality you had taken it from his house a while ago to take some photos of your art work. Without permission. "Now I have REAL evidence of your life of romance!" Yumichika tugged at the camera.

"Excellent Saya, I can't believe they fell for it."

'WHAaT?!" Renji and Rukia fumed, their faces red.

"I know! God their stupid. Lets go make copies!" You and Yumichika ran through the halls before you could experience the wrath of the two lovers. You turned the corner and nearly ran into Ichigo.

"Jesus Saya, you almost ran me over!"

"Sorry Ichi-" you heard a roar from Rukia and Renji stampeding behind you, "um-Rukia wanted to tell you something-gotta run! TAKE IT AND SPLIT YUMI!" You threw the camera to Yumichika and with a nod, the two of you ran in opposite directions.

"The hell was that about?" the innocent Ichigo turned toward the direction you had come from.

"_ICHIGO YOU BASTARD!_" Renji yelled.

"_HOW DARE YOU PROVIDE HER WITH THE MEANS TO HUMILIATE ME!_" Rukia said with an enraged cry. "_HwWWAAH!_"

Before Ichigo had anytime to explain himself, Rukia drop kicked him in the face.

…...

You rounded the corner; people were staring at you since you were running.

"Bugger off!" you snapped, silencing the curious looks and filling them with fear.

You made it to your locker and started unloading your book-bag. _Jeeze..._you thought as you wheezed for air, _and I thought...running.. WITHOUT..a weight on my back...was hard.._

You figured Yumi would meet you here at the designated spot in a few minutes, so you mindlessly moved around the books in your locker, to make it look like you were doing something while you waited.

A pair of arms slid around your abdomen. You instinctively flexed the muscles in your arm, threw out your elbow, and knocked the wind out of who you assumed to be Nnoitora.

"DONT TOUCH ME YOU SICK—oh..."

Grimmjow sputtered backwards, clutching his stomach.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Grimmjow said through gritted teeth. "God dammit Saya, LOOK NEXT TIME BEFORE YOU PULL A MOVE LIKE THAT!"

"Well.." you stammered, trying not to feel guilty, "..you shouldn't sneak up on me like that..." Grimmjow only rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Sorry.." you said, your conscience getting the best of you.

"Tch, " he hissed. You felt bad, seeing him in pain, so you put your hand around his back and gave him a one-armed hug.

"I said I was sorry," you felt sort of embarrassed, hugging him and apologizing when you did nothing wrong. The elbow was a reflex, you couldn't help it! But DAM did he smell good.

A smirk broke across his face and all signs of pain were gone. "As if you were strong enough to hurt me."

"Wha..You were faking?!" your cheeks went red.

"It was worth it," he flashed that sharp-toothed grin, "I got you to hug me, though I was hoping for a kiss," he said and leaned forward towards your face.

"Jerk!" you shoved him away and he chuckled, flipping up the collar on his jacket.

"Stop being so shy, you know you liked it."

"Why YOU—YOU JACKASS!" You went to shove him again, but he caught your arms and brought you close to him.

"Just admit it Muffin," he said in his deep voice and you tried not to think about how sexy it sounded.

_*SNAP!*_

You both turned. Yumichika was standing, camera in hand. His mouth was gaping open like a fish, but he was definitely smiling.

"Oh. My. God...'_Muffin'_?" he said in an incredulous voice, his smile growing wider. "That's...that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" he sang in a dreamy voice, folding his hands together.

_Oh GOD..._you thought, knowing that EVERYONE was going to learn about this now that Yumi did. _I hope thats not what I look like when I make fun of Rukia... _

Yumichika was looking like a clone of yourself, with the lovey-dovey mocking expression on his face.

You turned to Grimmjow with a glare.

"You promised you wouldn't call me that!" your lips pouted out as you stomped your foot.

"Sorry," he smirked, "I guess I couldn't help myself." Grimmjow leaned down to the side of your head and kissed you on the neck.

You stood in shock, your eyes wide. You had to clamp your mouth shut to stop yourself from squealing like a silly fangirl. Grimmjow chuckled and his electric gaze looked straight into your eyes.

"You know, its really easy to make you blush—OW." He rubbed his forehead after you had flicked him right between the eyes.

"I'm going to class," you hugged your books tightly to your chest and held your head up as you stormed away. _Stupid sexy Grimmjow and his stupid sexy voice-I'm better than this, he can't just use his charm to over-ride my pride!_

"Aw, c'mon Muffin," Grimmjow said from beside you, it didn't take long for his strides to catch up with your fast pace, "you look cute when you're embarrassed."

"I was NOT blushing," you stated stubbornly.

"Yes you were, and you still are." You stopped and tried to glare at him. But his determined look melted your anger.

"Damn you Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.." you sighed and slumped your head in defeat. Grimmjow cracked a smile.

"Does that mean I win?"

"Win what? This was not a competition." You swept past him, still fuming. _Dammit..i can't believe I lost that round. I'm going to need to build up some immunity to that stupid Smurf.._

You had a feeling that later today, the meeting between your Mom and Grimmjow...would be an utter disaster.

To Be Continued…

…...

**I LOVE ALL YOU READERS! Stay tuned!**

**Next Chpt: **_First Impressions_


	19. Chapter 19: First Impressions

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

"2 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD! AND THEN WE'RE PLAYING SOCCER! GOT THAT MAGGOTS?!" Kukkaku shouted.

"2 LAPS?!" you cried as you sat Indian-style in your gym squad. Kukkaku threw you a death glare.

"YOU WANNA MAKE IT 4?!"

"..No Sir.." you hung your head. Kukkaku blew the whistle.

"MOVE OUT!" Everyone got up and started heading outside and the pack joined you.

"Well, what do ya know Saya, it's your favorite activity! Must be your lucky day."

"Shut up Rukia," you grumbled. Renji and Rukia high-5'd, teasing you about your running skills must have been their way of getting back at you for earlier.

"Hey Saya, you wanna race?" Ichigo smirked.

"SHUT UP! Don't mock me!" you shoved Ichigo and he laughed. Grimmjow came up and joined the rest of your group.

"If you want to race somebody, race me then Ichigo," he said with a cocky attitude. _Geeze,_ you thought, _boys really are ALL show-offs aren't they.._

"Fine," Ichi answered back in a challenging manner. "The loser has to run a 3rd lap, and pass up Saya."

"WHAT?"

"Oh c'mon," Ichi scratched his head, "at your speed, me or Grimmjow could easily lap you 3 times before you finished ONE lap."

"Do you really suck that bad at running?" Grimmjow asked with a hint of laughter.

[You: V_V (annoyed face)]

"Ya she does," Ichigo nodded in a solemn manner, answering for you.

"Thanks for reminding me Ichi, I appreciate it. My self-esteem is skyrocketing right now, boy you really know how to boost a persons confidence." Your eye twitched as you gave Ichigo an evil glance.

"You're welcome!"

Him and Grimmjow both laughed and went ahead of the rest of your group to the starting line.

"Take it easy then Muffin, I don't want you hyper-ventilating and dying on me," Grimmjow called with a sneaky grin as he sprinted forward with Ichigo. You felt your face grow hot with anger and embarrassment. Without even looking at Rukia, you could see the giant EVIL smile spreading on her face.

"_MUFFIN?!_"she sputtered. Renji attempted to hide his laughter with a coughing fit.

"..I'm gonna kill that stupid Smurf.." you mumbled, a dark/annoyed aura seeping from you.

"That is soo CU-"

"-LOOK! A BUNNY!" you interrupted Rukia and pointed in a random direction.

"WHERE?!" she swung her head, searching for the fluffy creature. " I DONT SEE HIM!" she began pouting. Renji patted her shoulder.

"Umm..you just missed him, sorry Rukia." He threw a glare at you for manipulating her. You decided it was best to leave and not get your head taken off by the over-protective Pineapple, so you joined Isane and she agreed to be your running buddy.

…...

Half way through the first lap, you were already dying.

You and Isane huffed and wheezed as you jogged in through the grass. The two of you never went faster than jogging in order to avoid perverted eyes from watching certain 'curvy parts' when you ran.

"God," Isane whined, "Why... didn't they tell us yesterday...that we were.. gonna run? I would have brought a sports bra! I feel like... I'm gonna pop out of this one!" Isane adjusted one of her bra straps.

"Well," you panted, "at least..only.1..more lap..to go...Man, I HATE the sun.." The sun was beating down on you and making you sweat like crazy. _Dam sun..i'm gonna blow it up...someday...SOMEDAY!_

The two of you continued your jog, which was barely more than a power-walk.

"THAT. is. IT." you yelled, and halted, " I CAN'T GO NO FURTHER!" You had the palms of your hands gripping your knees, supporting your weight.

"Come on Saya," Isane said through short breaths, "We can do this!"

"Nope," you swallowed, out of breath. "Leave me...I'm done..."

"MOVE IT YA SLOW POKE!" you felt a surge of air fly past you as Ichigo lapped you..the second time.

"OVER-ACHIEVER!" you cried after him.

"Still alive?" Grimmjow came up behind you. He was sweating (which made him look FINE!) but he seemed hardly out of breath. And here you were...barely a first lap..and having a heart-attack.

"Shouldn't you be up there, trying to beat Ichigo?" you were trying to change the subject from how far behind YOU were and focus on how HE was losing to Ichi.

"Meh," he shrugged, running a hand through his smooth blue hair, "I could catch up anytime if I felt like it."

"Then go catch up now," you said, waving him away, still out of breath.

"No. I want to walk back here."

"Fine," you shrugged, "you guys go on ahead..." you said to him and Isane. "I'm just gonna go die over here in the shade," you pointed to a near-by tree and began hobbling over to it.

"No you don't," Grimmjow turned you around and bent down to wrap one strong arm around your thighs, lifting you up over his shoulder.

"WHAT IN BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" you shrieked, pounding on his back. Grimmjow chuckled and broke into a run.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm gonna beat that ginger-kid."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! THERES NO WAY YOU CAN LAP HIM WHEN YOU'RE CARRYING ME!" _Holy HELL! He's hauling ass!_

Grimmjow passed up several groups of sprinting students, all of them blinked dumbfounded at how Grimmjow had you over his shoulder and was running at the speed of sound. You couldn't help but feel exhilarated, you were finally going _fast_. YOU. YOU WERE GOING...**FAST.**

It was an impossible dream come true.

"It's not that big of a deal," Grimmjow stated nonchalantly, "I've had training where we had to run for miles with packs that are heavier than you are."

"I WEIGH LIKE 150! WHAt THE _HELL_ KIND OF SUICIDAL TRAINING IS THAT?!"

"There he is." A wicked grin plastered over Grimmjow's face as Ichigo came in sight.

"Oh my God..." your mouth dropped, "you actually caught up..." Grimmjow's breath got heavier as he kicked up his pace even more.

"SEE YA GINGER!" Grimmjow zoomed past Ichigo, who had decided to take a break and was only walking.

"HA!" you grinned triumphantly and pointed at Ichigo who was gaping in confusion. "LOOK WHO'S SLOW NOW YA CARROT-TOP!"

You laughed gleefully as Ichigo growled in annoyance and started to run after you. It was too late however. Grimmjow had already set a huge gap that was impossible for Ichi to conquer before you and Grimmjow reached the finish line.

"Alright, can you put me down now Grimmjow? I think you've showed off enough already..." Grimmjow had slowed to a walk but still had you over his shoulder. Grimmjow grunted in reluctance, but put you down in front of him

"Thanks," you said in a rather ungrateful voice and fixed your jacket. Grimmjow was panting slightly and his face was red from the heat. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked down at you with his killer blue eyes.

"Any time," he smirked.

"No, no. I don't think you understand," you said to him, "when I said 'thank you,' I was being sarcastic. Translation: DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Why not? It saved you a lap that you didn't want to run. Plus it gave me a good workout." He cracked his neck with a relaxed expression on his face.

"I don't care, it was embarrassing. Now Ichigo and Rukia are gonna give me hell about this for the next month," you crossed your arms.

"Since when did you ever care about what other people think?"

You sighed. _It's not going to matter if I try and explain, is it? He's just gonna do it anyway... _

"Wait a minute.." your eyes narrowed, "You did that on PURPOSE just so you could embarrass me! Didn't you!?" Grimmjow chuckled and patted your head.

"You catch on quick," he said with false enthusiasm. A vein popped in your forehead. You had to get back at him for this...somehow...

…...

_After School:_

You dodged the attack on your right as Kenny aimed a strike at you with his shinai (bamboo sword thing). Kenny let out a growling laugh and aimed a kick at you. You did a flip in mid-air that brought you out of the range of the path of his kick.

You landed on one knee and barely managed to pull your own shinai in front of you to block another one of Kenny's deadly attacks. You both grinned as the two of you struggled to over-power one another, the bamboo swords creaked as they pressed against each other.

"Just give up Kenny," you said calmly, though you were using all of your strength to keep him from crushing down on you.

"Ha!" Kenny laughed, "I've already got you beat this time Saya. Your little ninja moves like that flip always leave you wide open." Your arms were shaking and you knew if you stayed in this position, he would win.

"Is that right?" you said, and with lightning speed made a circle motion with your shinai, causing Kenny's shinai to fling to the side and push him away, though he had managed to keep hold of the bamboo sword. You struck him on his right side and his left shoulder before he had any time to react.

He brought down his sword with fierce swing, but you countered it. And just to show off, you flung yourself backwards, building up momentum and arching your back to lead into a one-armed hand stand. Then with your right foot you kicked Kenny's hand, his shinai went flying. Now back on your feet, you swung your shinai at Kenny's throat, stopping just before it made contact.

"I win," you said cheerfully, holding him in the death position. Kenny let out a roar of laughter.

"Well..Dammit to hell Saya, " he grinned, showing his pointed teeth. "Thats the 4th time you've beaten me this week."

"You must be getting soft," you smiled at him, putting down your sword. Kenny was a master, and a lethal opponent. After years of training and getting your ass beat, you were quite surprised by yourself that you had reach a level where you could finally defeat him. A greater surprise was that you had been partially holding back.

You knew for sure now that once you got settled in a safe place away from your back-stabbing _"father"_ you could officially kick his ass into the grave and have your revenge.

"Psh, I ain't getting soft, that's for sure. If anything I've been trying to fight harder, since you can take it now." Kenny picked up his shinai and held it so it leaned on one shoulder. "We're done for the day."

"What? We still have half an hour-"

"I said we're done!" Kenny walked away. "Yachiru," he called. Immediately a small pink-haired girl was at his side, saluting.

"Hiya Kenny! How did sparring with Saya-chan go today?" she said in a loud happy voice.

"Fine, " he said gruffly, "she beat me again." It was obvious to everyone, Kenny couldn't' stand losing.

"OooO! Really?! Good job Saya-chan! Kenny can play with you to the death now!" the little devil's smile was from ear to ear. You loved Yachiru, she was hilarious, but sometimes that child scared the crap out of you. She was like a mini version of Rukia on hyper pills with Kenny's temper and sense of humor.

"Sure," you said, rather UNSURE. "You better not hold back on me anymore then Kenny." Kenny scoffed.

"I don't want to kill you Saya," he said with a frightening expression. You weren't sure if that was a smile or if he was baring his teeth.

"Don't worry Kenny, if I ever feel like I'm on the brink of death, I'll shout '_yield_', like all the cry-babies in Kendo club do."

"Those sissy-boys.." Kenny mumbled in disgust.

"Plus, if you give it your all, then _I_ will stop holding back as well." You gave Kenny a sly smile. His face lit up with a wicked grin, as he realized that you had been holding back during this whole weeks training.

"Well then, I guess I might be able to have a real fight with you after all," he said in anticipation and gripped his shinai. "Take your stance!"

"Yes Sir!"

…...

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

You had decided to go to the Kendo training room and wait for Saya there. Earlier you had talked about meeting in the parking lot again, but after seeing her beat up Nnoitora, you were curious to see what kind of martial arts skills she had.

You heard a deep bellowing roar as you approached the training room. Saya was in mid battle with Kenpachi. She was wearing a tight, revealing black spaghetti strap tank-top with her jeans. Sweat was glistening off her skin as she sparred against her deadly opponent.

Saya tuck-and-rolled on the floor to avoid being slammed down by a major strike from Kenpachi.

Then she used both her hands to push off the ground and flip to her feet. Her shinai aimed at Kenpachi's side, but he blocked her in time.

_How is it she can't run..but she can move THAT fast when she's fightin?_

Saya's reflexes were like lightning. You couldn't believe she was holding off her psychotic sensei, but it looked like they were evenly matched. Oddly enough, they both looked like they were having the time of their lives. It made you smile.

Saya's blow was blocked by Kenpachi's once again, however, the impact of her two-handed swing shattered his bamboo sword. She was clearly caught by surprise by this, and Kenpachi took the opportunity to knock Saya's shinai out of her hands.

They both looked at each other for a minute...then broke into laughter. Though the big guys laugh was more menacing.

"Man!" Saya said, "I thought I had you that time!"

"Looks like its a tie AGAIN Kenny!" a little pink-haired kid announced.

"YES!" Kenpachi laughed. "Now I know for sure I can fight you with REAL swords now! HAHAHA! Be prepared on Monday." He smiled and Saya nodded.

"Hai!" she bowed and went to the bench to grab her things.

"That was impressive," you said as she noticed your presence. She smiled shyly, obviously too modest to brag about her skill.

"I'm just as surprised as you are.." To your dislike, she put on her jacket. Saya let out a heaving sigh and stared at you, biting her lip. "You ready to go?"

You could tell she was extremely nervous about you meeting her Mom...you weren't feeling much better yourself. But you put on the smile you knew Saya loved and nodded.

"Let's do this." She rolled her eyes and started walking away. You had figured out that that was her cover for whenever you did something charming.

"Alright, lets go. But I'm warning you, even though my Mom is nice she can be VERY judgmental...I just hope this goes well..."

…...

The car ride over had been quite entertaining. You had convinced Saya to ride with you in your car (it wasn't that hard to convince her, you could tell she was dying to ride in the mustang) and leave her car at school, then take her to get her car tomorrow.

All the way to her house you had been speeding and she had been narrating (more like shouting) every rule you broke out of the 'defense-driving' handbook.

You pulled into her driveway. There was only a purple van parked and you saw Saya sigh for some reason. At the house, Saya paused at the door and glanced at you.

"Once you walk through this door, you realize..there is no turning back.." she said in a dark/movie announcer voice. "Are you ready?"

"I was _born_ ready.." you answered back in the same stupid manner. She flashed a smile, shaking her head and turned the doorknob.

"Ma-Ma?" she called as she took off her shoes and you followed suit, putting your shoes next to hers. The shoe-area led into a small, bright kitchen.

"I thought you said your house was a pig-stye?" you said, remarking on the tidiness of the little kitchen.

"You have no idea how long I spent cleaning yesterday..."

"Hi honey," a voice called, and a woman came through a doorway into the kitchen. The lady had wrinkles around her eyes. Her eyes were almost the same color as Saya's, only a dimmer sort of blue and they had less green. She looked tired, but she had a stern air of kindness and the grey streaks in her dark hair made her look sort of wise. Basically, she looked like someone you wouldn't be able to sweet-talk, just like Saya. _Great..._

"Mom, this is Grimmjow..." Saya looked to you with an encouraging smile.

"Nice to meet you Minatsuki-sama," you inclined your head in a formal bow.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well, Grimmjow. Now both of you stand up straight," she pushed you and Saya together.

"Mom," Saya said in a cautious voice, "what are you doing?"

"Say cheese!" *SNAP*

"What the.." you blinked from the flash.

"MOM!" Saya cried, "A picture!? ReaLLy?!"

"Well its not everyday that my baby girl brings home a boyfriend," she said happily. _So that's where Saya got that girly attitude about relationships from...y_ou thought, thinking about how Saya always reacted toward Rukia and Renji. The resemblance between mother and daughter was even clearer now.

"So, Grimmjow...Saya's been telling me so much about you," she said as she put the camera on the kitchen counter.

"Has she?" out of the corner of your eye you could see Saya trying to signal her mom to stop talking.

"Mm-Hmm, even before she told me you had asked her out." Saya let out a deep sigh and hung her head.

"Thanks Mom," she said in a low voice. You chuckled.

"Would you like something to eat? I put out some cookies and tea in the dining room." At the sound of 'cookies' Saya zoomed past her mom into the next room. Saya's mom sighed.

"Saya, could you please show a little restraint when we have a guest over?" her mother said.

"What? He already knows that my appetite is a like black hole, right Grimmjow?" she said, taking a bite of her second cookie.

"You're a cookie fiend, that's for sure." To your surprise, Saya's mother chuckled at your comment.

"Well Grimmjow, you better get a cookie now before she eats them all."

"I have every right to eat them, I made them..." Saya mumbled to herself.

"Does she always mumble like that?" you asked her mom, taking a cookie.

"Yes," she smiled, "and she never believes me when I tell her that she talks to herself."

"I don't mumble Mom!"

"Yes you do," both you and Saya's mother replied. While Saya and her mom bickered back and forth, you looked around the dining room.

It had a light blue color scheme to it, and it had a piano in it. There were paintings on the walls, probably ones Saya painted. You could see into another darker room that had a couch and T.V. in it. Altogether, even though it was kind of crammed, the house seemed pretty cozy.

Your eyes floated back to the piano, where there was a picture frame face down on one of its edges. You picked it up from the piano and turned it over to see it.

"Is this you Saya?" you turned the picture in the two female's direction. "I didn't know you had a dog."

Saya abruptly gasped. Her eyes had widened at the photograph. You blinked, not understanding what could have upset her.

"Yeah...that's me.." she said quietly. Her mother was looking at her with concern and stood up from her seat at the table.

"Saya honey, why don't you go take a shower? I know how much you hate it when you get off your after-school routine."

Saya only stared at the picture, her expression becoming more solemn and sad. You had never seen her look so upset.

"Go on Saya. Besides, I want the chance to interrogate this handsome young man by myself," she said in a cheerful tone. Saya looked up at her. She finally nodded, some of her regular emotion coming back into her face.

"Ya I better go shower," she looked at her watch, "I'm already 17.2 minutes behind schedule!" she made an *EEK!* face and then smiled at you before leaving the room. But you could tell it wasn't a natural smile.

"Ahh, did I say something?" you asked Saya's mom once Saya had left.

"Don't worry about it." She took the picture from your hands and smiled lovingly down at the photo. "It's just a touchy subject with Saya. I still don't think she's quite gotten over when Maddie past away."

"Oh," you said quietly, making a mental note not to mention this in front of Saya again. You felt rather stupid for bring up a bad memory. "What happened?"

"Well," she sighed, "Someone had let Maddie outside when Saya was at school and they didn't keep an eye on her. She was a very old dog, we had her for such a long time...It looked like she must have gotten thirsty and tried to get a drink from the pool we had, that was the only conclusion we could come up with..." Her tone was sad as she recalled the event, as if she hadn't gotten over it either. "She fell in the water and didn't make it out...Saya called me at work and told me she had found Maddie in the pool when she got home...I had never seen Saya cry like that before."

You couldn't imagine Saya sad or crying. You just couldn't. The only emotion she ever had that **wasn't** upbeat was irritation. But the thought of her crying or in pain made your blood boil.

"She must have meant a lot to Saya then..."

"Yes," Saya's mom said, "and she was so heartbroken. And for some reason she seemed angry too, like it was her fault or something," she said with a confused face. "I found her a few days later at the piano bench...She always used to play and Maddie would sit at her feet and listen..it was so cute." She looked to the past with a smile. "But when I found her she was holding this picture," she indicated the one you had pointed out, "she was the one who put it face down..like she didn't want to look at it..."

She placed the frame back on the piano, face up.

"She changed since Maddie died...She doesn't play piano for me anymore," she said in a worried voice. "She doesn't smile the same way...when she talks to me, I feel like she has to force herself to be happy just so I don't worry about her."

You looked at the photo again. It was a younger Saya, about 10 years old. There was a medium-sized black and white beagle sitting happily next to her. The young Saya had a glowing smiling while scratching behind both the dog's ears, giggling.

"I've definitely never seen her smile so happy, that's for sure." Though Saya was normally a very smiley person, you had to admit, this picture captured a smile of pure loving happiness that you had never seen her wear.

Saya's mom nodded.

"Yes, she only had that smile for Maddie, her pup. She loved her so much, they were the perfect duo...However," she looked at you with a stern gaze, as if she was reading your thoughts, "her smile comes pretty close to that one when she talks about you."

You blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that? I doubt it."

"I'm sure Grimmjow. I know my daughter, and I can tell when she's happy about something. Which is why I decided to meet you and not just tell Saya 'no' from the start, though I very much wanted to," she said with a hint of humor.

"Well thanks for giving me the chance to prove myself. I hope I haven't completely failed your expectations."

"Not completely," she said, returning your smile. "I trust Saya. She's a pretty good judge of character...so you can't be as bad as I've heard..." she said raising her eyebrow at you. You figured Saya wouldn't have told her about all the trouble you'd gotten into..._It must have been Ichigo or Rukia._

"But I do find what you did to Keigo Asano when he was peeking in the girls locker room quite clever," she laughed to herself. You scratched your head sheepishly, trying not to brag about that prank. _Well at least her mom has a sense of humor..._

After that, the two of you talked about the usual: family, job, and grades. She was sympathetic about your parents' deaths, but (like Saya) started lecturing you about getting your grades up and the like.

"Mom," Saya grumbled from the other room, coming back from her shower, "you don't need to give him that speech, I've taken care of that."

Her hair was darker in its combed, wet state and it fell lucidly around her shoulders. She was wearing a black band t-shirt (_Yes,_ you thought, _No jacket._) and plaid pajama pants.

"Isn't it kinda early to be in your P.J.'s?" you asked her.

"Hey man, I'm at home, I can wear what I want...plus these pants are super comfy!"

You ended up staying for dinner till around 7:00. Saya was the one who kicked you out, said she had to work on something art related.

"Bye Minatsuki-sama."

"Good night Grimmjow. Come back and visit soon."

You and Saya went out on the porch to say good-bye.

"I think that went well," Saya said looking up at the darkening sky, "at least she doesn't hate you."

"That's good to know," you scoffed. "And she's not as bad as you said she was...you're worse than her."

"What?!" she gasped, "I am DEEPLY offended!" You chuckled. "I'm gonna have to punish you for that..." she said with a smirk and leaned closer to you. VERY close. And she was getting CLOSER.

You nearly stepped back, you were so surprised at her forward action. But then you grinned back at her and put your hands on her waist. She looked at you and then began narrowing in on your lips. She was about to make contact, when she switched her course and gave you a simple peck on the cheek.

She snickered and ruffled your hair.

"That's for gym class," she said with glee. You stammered in frustration. How could she tease you like that!

"You little b-"

"Night Grimmjow! Don't forget, you're picking me up to get my car before I go to work tomorrow!" she flashed her cheesy, squinty-eyed smile and shut the door. You headed down the steps, still dumbfounded that she could do that to you. _Whatever...its the Man's job to make the first kiss anyway right? So its a good thing she didn't kiss me..._

You sighed angrily to yourself, knowing dam well you wanted her to kiss you.

_She's gonna pay for that..._

To be continued...

…...

**Ugh! That one was a LONG chpt! So how am I doing you guys?**

**Lexnext: I had so much fun writing that part! I can just picture Renji FREAKING THE FUDGE OUT and Byakuya practically killing him! HEHEHEHE! But I like happy endings so...yah. Renji's imagination in this was probably much closer to how the real Byakuya would react.**

**KittenBloop: Thanks! I appreciate that kind of constructive criticism! Someone else pointed out the 2nd POV thing to me and I've broken the habit recently. But I'm a weirdo and I can't switch styles in the middle of the story….BUT PLEASE KEEP READING! It means a lot! ^_^**

**Redgrave: I could almost see Byakuya being so bored in the real world that he would make it a hobby of his to sabotage anyone who would try dating Rukia…except he'd save his worst stunts for Renji hehehehe. Because it IS fun! And poor Renji would be so gullible in those situations! **

Next Chapter: **_Love Rival?!_**


	20. Chapter 20: Love Rival?

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Saya's P.O.V._

After you had gone back inside, you had nearly passed out. You couldn't believe how close to Grimmjow you had been. Even though you knew you were only going to give him a peck on the cheek, you had been THAT CLOSE to his lips! You were amazed that you had actually pulled it off without fainting in front of him.

Mom had said she thought Grimmjow seemed decent, though a little arrogant. You told her that she shouldn't worry about that, you were gonna beat the stupid out of him a little at a time.

You were quite proud of how polite he had been, he just couldn't shut up about his damn car and how fast he could go in it, which was what had lead Mom to thinking he was full of himself. Seeing the picture of you and Maddie had shaken you up a bit. Whenever you saw any picture of her, you always got overwhelmed by feelings of sadness, pain, and rage. Thank god Mom had covered for you and sent you to take a shower before you lost control of your emotions.

You were glad that none of your siblings had dropped by while Grimmjow was there. You hadn't really told Grimmjow anything about them except that you didn't get along anymore. So you were grateful that he hadn't asked about them.

You worked on some sketches and Mom left for work. _He_ had come home later, and you received the usual beating, which made you even angrier due to the picture of your innocent, gentle Maddie still fresh in your mind.

…...

Grimmjow was late getting to your house in the morning.

"It's only 9:30 in the morning Grimmjow, it's not THAT early," you said as he drove you to get your car.

"The hell its not," Grimmjow muttered and then let out a wide yawn.

"You better pray that I'm not late for work ya lazy bum."

"Ya ya.." he rubbed his eye, the other hand on the wheel. You looked out the window. Grimmjow was just too sleepy and adorable for you to look at him and lecture him right now.

He pulled into the school parking lot. You gagged a little. Just being in the school parking lot on the weekend was such a drag. _I hate this school.._

He parked next to your car and let out another yawn.

"Thanks for driving me...though it looks like you would've rather slept in," you smiled at his groggy expression as you got out of the car and shut the door. Grimmjow got out on his side.

"Meh, its fine..just remind me not to do this again..."

"It _was_ your idea."

"I know," he said in a grumpy tone.

"You're really not a morning person are you?" you laughed.

"No I'm not..and you're way to cheerful for this early in the morning.."

"That's what happens when you have a job Grimmjow. You wake up early and get into the routine of customer service...'Smile Smile Smile!' "you quoted the movie theaters employee motto.

"Sounds like a pain in the ass," he stretched his arms out above his head and let out a deep breath.

"Since when are jobs suppose to make you happy? There's a reason why it's called WORK." You took your car keys out of your pocket and unlocked your car.

"Hey," Grimmjow said, seeming a bit more awake, "I might come by the theater later to see a movie or something."

"You don't have to be so vague Grimmjow. You can tell me that you want me to get you a free ticket to go see the Justin Bieber movie." Grimmjow's nose scrunched up.

"_What?_"

"AHAHA! You should see your face! You look like you just walked into a really smelly bathroom! HAHA!" you laughed, knowing that all your teasing was bothering him 10 times more than usual since he was so cranky. He rolled his eyes and a small smile formed on his face.

"Tch, you just loove trying to piss me off don't you?"

"And you love embarrassing me. I guess we're even," you smiled and got in your car. You waved and drove off before he could say anything else.

…...

At the theater, you were sweating like mad. Since you were the first Usher there, you had to sweep all the trash left in the parking lot from the night before. It was tedious work, not to mention you had to chase down half the garbage since it would blow away from you..and it was a BIG parking lot. Then you had to change the trashcans outside, and then FINALLY go INSIDE to the air conditioning to make sure all the movies started.

"Geeze Saya, is it really that hot out there?" Nanao asked from the box office desk. The doors had just opened for business and no customers had shown up yet.

"I don't do well in the sun.." you said wiping your forehead, and you sauntered through the lobby to make sure the shows were running.

Business was totally dead. On a grand total you had 98 people come through in the past 3 hours. The theater normally had 100 people PER HOUR. And, to make matters worse, Shinji had been scheduled in. Why?...No one knows...

"I'm going on my lunch break Shinji," you said as you left the ticket-tearing podium. "So just keep cleaning the non-existent messes in the theaters."

"What kind of lunch do you have?" Shinji pestered, leaning his broom against the podium and following you. "Is there enough for us to share?" he said in a charming manner.

"Nope!" ^_^

You brushed him off and went to the break room. In the middle of eating your instant ramen, Nanao came by.

"Hey Nanao, taking a break?"

"Yes, just a quick one. I can't believe they have so many of us scheduled when we are so slow for business."

"I know what you mean." You slurped down some noodles and looked back at Nanao.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Oh. No, I'm not hungry," she said lightly and took a sip from a water bottle.

"What? You're not gonna eat lunch? Don't tell me Shunsui's got you on a diet!?" you looked at her furiously.

"No no! I..I just thought-I just wanted to lose a little weight," she looked down at her lap, avoiding your gaze.

"Are you kidding me Nanao?! YOU'RE A STICK! You would have to GAIN 20 pounds to be skinny!"

"Saya-"

"I'm serious! Girl you need to eat a few cheeseburgers or something! My god! I mean compared to you, I have TWO asses!"

Nanao laughed at that comment.

"Nanao, don't worry about that kind of stuff, you're WAAAY over-reacting...Here," you pulled out a second ramen cup from your bag. "I brought this in case I had to work a double-shift, but you can have it."

She took it with a chuckling smile.

"Thank you Saya...I actually am quite hungry..."

…...

You came out of screen #6 and walked over to Shinji, who was leaning casually on the podium.

"I swear, its incredible how much popcorn ONE child can spill."

"How bad was it?" Shinji asked with a cringe.

"It was like they dumped their popcorn all the way down the stairs-And the kid had a SMALL POPCORN! How is that even possible?!" Shinji shook his head.

"That's children for ya," he clicked his tongue. The two of you had to stop talking since some customers were coming to get their tickets torn.

"Lovely Bones?" the man from the couple asked.

"Why thank you," Shinji said with a flattered smile, taking the man's question as a complement. The woman next to the customer giggled. "You'll be right down that hall," Shinji said, back to business, "2nd screen on the left."

The man gave Shinji a grunt and put an arm around his partner, walking away with her.

"You're gonna get punched in the face one of these days ya know.." you said to Shinji after the couple had disappeared into their theater.

"I was just trying to have a friendly conversation," Shinji defended slyly.

"Shinji, you're just one big giant flirt, ya know that? You even flirt with guys, and somehow girls think it's attractive!"

"Really?" he said in surprise. "That would explain a few things..." he rubbed his chin, then his eyes flickered to you with a toothy smile. "Do you think it's attractive?"

"I think it's hysterical! Not so much attractive."

"Ahh, I gotch ya," he nodded with a smirk.

You actually thought that Shinji was a pretty cute guy. He had a jack-o-lantern smile that was kind creepy in a way, yet it was somehow sexy. He was definitely a strange one..very fun to talk to though.

"Well," he sighed and looked down at the Usher cleaning list. "Looks like screen #4 is next."

"Roger," you picked up your broom and dust-pan, "and when I get back I want the lobby spick and span."

…...

The lobby was still dirty.

You strode to the podium, ready to nag at Shinji for slacking. Two teenage girls were getting their tickets torn.

"Um.." one girl giggled, "Justin Bieber?"

"Ah, so nice to meet you Justin," he was using his low voice that could make any girl swoon. "My name is Shinji," he winked. The two girls looked at each other blushing and giggling.

"That's not her name silly," the other one said, "it's the movie!"

"Ooh, the movie," he exaggerated his stupidity. "Of course, right down that way ladies. Enjoy the show." The girls gossiped to each other in hushed voices as they looked back at Shinji from down the hall.

You cleared your throat.

"Oh, hey Saya," he said in a lazy voice, "is screen #4 clean?"

"Yes. Now tell me something Shinji. What is this?" you picked up his untouched broom and dust-pan.

"My broom."

"And why do we have brooms here?"

"To sweep."

"DING DING DING! We have a winner!" you said, your angry boiling over. "And wh-"

"Ah, ah. Wait," Shinji stopped you. An old lady with her grandson was making her way to the podium. Slowly. She had a walker and was taking her sweet time, smiling at you. This of course just made you even more irritated. You felt a vein pop in your forehead.

Shinji smiled at you, knowing you couldn't yell at him in front of a customer.

5 minutes later...

6 minutes later..she was almost there... _JESUS CHRIST! I COULD HAVE SWEPT THE LOBBY 3 TIMES ALREADY!_

Finally she made it to Shinji.

"Justin Bieber?" the old lady said through her false teeth.

"Actually, my name is Shinji. But you can call me Justin, if you like."

The old woman blushed.

"Oh my," she put her hand to her cheek, "what a charming fellow," as she ogled at Shinji, her grandson was munching on his popcorn, letting it spill everywhere.

"You will be right down this hall young lady," Shinji winked. "Would you like some help with the door?"

"Oh, yes..that would be wonderful."

"Saya, would you mind walking her to her movie?" He grinned innocently at you, then chuckled darkly under his breath. You sighed and put on your customer service face.

"Of course, right down this way Ma'am."

…...

When you came back, the lobby still wasn't clean.

"_Shinji!_"

"Ya?" he said, looking down at a text message.

"GO SWEEP THE LOBBY GOD DAMMIT!"

He squealed and scurried with his broom to the lobby, hastily sweeping up the popcorn spills and nervously glancing back at you. You crossed your arms, staring him down. _God I love how intimidating I can get!_ You secretly smiled to yourself.

Just then Rukia came around from box office. She had a bag of popcorn and was snacking on it while she walked. She saw Shinji was sweeping and started throwing handfuls of popcorn everywhere when he wasn't looking.

Shinji looked up with a satisfied breath, thinking he had just gotten the last bit of spills. Then saw Rukia and the chaos she was creating. Rukia just stood still and kept throwing out handfuls while she stared at him straight in the eyes.

Shinji started muttering to himself grudgingly, knowing that he couldn't do anything about it since Rukia was his boss's little sister.

"How's it going?" Rukia said through a mouthful of buttery popcorn as she made her way over to you.

"Not to bad, and you ruining Shinji's day made it even better. You?"

"Eh, pretty good I guess. Nee-chan (heheh, Nee-chan..i love torturing Byakuya) said he wants one of you Ushers to go home."

"OoO! ME! I'LL GO!" Shinji waved his arms, running up to the podium.

"I got here before you, so I should get to leave first," you said with an attitude. Shinji sighed.

"But Saya, think about it! Going home early is a sacrifice! One that I'm willing to suffer for you," he put his hand on his heart dramatically. "If you go home, then your hours will be getting cut. Don't you want to save up for college? Don't you want to get somewhere in life?!"

You knew he was poking at your weak spot. You just kept glaring suspiciously at him.

"It's hard for me to give up my hours so you can work and make money...but.." he took your hand, "I would do _anything_ for you Saya!"

"Did you rehearse that before you came to work today?" Rukia said with a sweatdrop.

"Nice try Shinji. What's the real reason?"

"OH c'mon Saya! PLEASE! There's a golf tournament on T.V. that I can miss! Please Saya! I'll cover one of your shifts whenever you need me! Please just this once! This means so much to me!"

You looked at his pleading face. You knew how much he loved golf. And it wouldn't be so bad working the rest of the day when it was this dead. It was pretty much like getting free money.

"Fine," you sighed.

"Thank you Saya! You're so great!" He put his arms around you from the side in a crushing bear hug. Rukia blinked at the scene. You tried to struggle lose from his hug.

"Cut it out Shinji!" you yelled. Shinji was crushing your tender ribs with his arms as he snuggled his face closer into your hair.

"I'm just showing my appreciation to you," he said in a low voice in your ear, "Saya." You could hardly break free, the pain in your side was immobilizing you.

At least the lobby was clear, no one could see this improper conduct between employees. Then you thought you saw a blur of light-blue entering the theater. Before you could narrow in on the flashy color, Shinji pulled a completely INAPPROPRAITE move...

…...

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

_That son-of-a-BITCH. _

You had looked at the podium when you first walked in, thinking you'd see Saya...and you saw her alright, being suffocated by some skinny white guy with blonde hair. She glared at the bastard and got one of her arms free.

"_Cut it out Shinji!_"

Your anger heightened when he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, not listening to her demand, and whispered something in her ear.

You strutted forward towards them, your fists clenched. The guy had on the uniform like Saya. _So, he works here huh? Guess that'll make it easier for me to find his car and slash his tires._

You hadn't noticed the way the blonde's arms were wrapped around Saya until she said something.

"**HEY**! _Watch your hands Shinji!_"

The guys arm had slid up from around her stomach to around her bust.

_MOTHER F*********! * *#% #! ($&*$BITCH!_

You were about to break into a run to the podium and punch the douche in his face when a tall man in a navy blue suit with long black hair appeared out of nowhere.

"What exactly do you think you are doing Hirako?" his voice was deep and dark, with hardly any emotion in it, but it still made even YOU nervous.

"Nee-chan!" Rukia, who you hadn't realized was there, called happily.

To be continued...

…...

**HEHEHE! Is this the end for Shinji Hirako? And will it be by Grimmjow? Or Byakuya? **

**STAY TUNED! ^_^ And Let me know if you guys like the chpt! The next one is gonna be SUPER funny!**

**Next Chapter: **_Is this a joke?_


	21. Chapter 21: Is This A Joke?

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Saya's P.O.V._

You felt Shinji's arms freeze around you as Byakuya spoke. _OOOoO! You're gonna get it now Shinji! He only uses that voice when he's P.M. !_

"Nii-chan!" Rukia said. You glared at her and her happy voice, it was like she could have cared less if Shinji groped you in public, that little witch!

"Ahh," Shinji gulped and stepped away from you. "Boss, I ah, was just thanking Saya for letting me get off work early."

"I do not believe a thank-you requires you to put your hands on her." Byakuya stared at Shinji with dead eyes. "Apologize."

Shinji nodded fervently and turned to you.

"I-I'm sorry about that Saya," Shinji said timidly, though you could tell he didn't mean one word.

"I don't forgive you," you said, crossing your arms. Byakuya looked at your foul expression and shot daggers at Shinji with his gaze.

"I would like a private word with you in my office, Hirako." Byakuya went to take Shinji to his office but was stopped by a certain blue-haired customer.

"Wait just a god dam minute."

You recognized the voice instantly. Your eyes widened as you turned to see Grimmjow. _So that was what that blue blur was...and that means he saw..._ Today was a really bad day for Shinji to come into work.

Grimmjow strode up to Shinji, looking down on him due to his height.

"Just who the f*ck do you think you are? Touching my girl like that?" he was right in Shinji's face, his sharp teeth baring.

"Excuse me," Byakuya cut in before Shinji could let out a whimper, "Just who do you think _you_ are? Referring to Saya as if she was your property?"

Grimmjow looked at Byakuya with a new expression of rivalry, almost like he had forgotten all about Shinji. You and Rukia widened your eyes at each other, slightly entertained by the growing drama.

"Saya IS my girl, pretty boy." Surprisingly, Grimmjow was also taller than Byakuya, but only by about an inch or so. "So mind your own dam business ya nosy-"

"Grimmjow! SHH!" you slapped a hand over his mouth before he could further insult Byakuya. "Heh, you're SO funny Grimmjow! Don't mind him Byakuya, he just has a REAAALLLY weird sense of humor and swears like a sailor, so don't take it personally-but he loves this theater, right Grimmjow? Hah, he says that we have the best popcorn ever," you babbled, trying to soften up Byakuya a bit by complementing his business, hoping it would give Grimmjow a better chance of getting forgiven, "Speaking of which, how about I get you some popcorn?! This way Grimmjow!"

Still covering his mouth, you pushed him away from Byakuya and towards concession.

"Saya," Byakuya said in a tone that made you cringe, "explain to me who this insolent boy is."

"Well, you see," your hand dropped from Grimmjow's face as you began explaining, "his name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, annnd..um he's my-"

"-I'm her boyfriend," Grimmjow interrupted. Byakuya's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I know," Rukia joined in the conversation, shaking her head, "I told Saya to just wait a little longer for you Nii-chan, but she wouldn't listen to me. She completely threw aside the arranged marriage I had set up for you two." Now it was Grimmjow's turn to look shocked.

"Arranged _what_?!"

"NOTHING! She's just kidding!" you said, trying to calm Grimmjow, and then saw the look on Byakuya's face. "Oh God Byaku-chan dont look at me like that!" you cried, overwhelmed with confusion (though Byakuya had only looked the same way he always did, blank & emotionless).

All the while Shinji was taking the opportunity to slowly and quietly slink away.

"Saya, if there's something going on between you and this guy-"

"There isn't!" you assured Grimmjow, "I mean, I have asked him to marry me a couple times as a joke but-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ASKED HIM TO MARRY YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID RUKIA WAS LYING!"

"I_ SAID_ IT WAS AS A **JOKE!**"

"I don't know Saya," Rukia butted-in, "you two seemed pretty serious..."

"_SHUT UP RUKIA!_" both you and Grimmjow roared. Byakuya, who was getting irritated with the quarrel, saw Shinji trying to sneak away.

In the background of the petty argument, Byakuya could be seen, dragging Shinji by the nose with a pair of chopsticks into his office to receive his punishment.

"Me and Byakuya are just FRIENDS. Right Byakuya?" Everyone looked around, finally noticing Byakuya and Shinji's absence.

"Where the f*ck did that toothy-faced wigger go?" Grimmjow growled, his knuckles going white as he clenched his fists, looking for Shinji.

"Byakuya must have snagged him," you stated.

"You think he's getting fired?" Rukia chirped eagerly.

"Heh, maybe.."

Rukia snickered and tip-toed away to go peek in on Byakuya's office. You looked back at Grimmjow who had a deadly glare on his face. He was to focused on scanning the room for Shinji to hear what you had been talking about. "Grimmjow..."

Electric eyes flickered to your face.

"What?" he said in a pissed-off manner.

"Hey!" you pouted defensively, "Why are you mad at ME?! I didn't do anything-I'M THE VICTIM!"

"Sorry," he grunted. "I just can't believe I let that asshole get away! When I find him, I'm gonna knock his dam teeth down his throat!"

Grimmjow's temper was really starting to flare, you had to do something. You gulped and with determination, wrapped your arms around his flexed muscular arm.

"Grimmjow," you breathed in his ear and rested your chin on his shoulder, "will you please calm down before you break something?" He blinked and looked at you and you fluttered your eyelashes at him.

"Tch," he said in an indifferent and not so angry voice, "If I wanna break something, I'm f*ckin break something. I don't need you to calm me down," but he didn't shake you off from his arm.

*rolls eyes* _Stubborn Idiot._ "Oh, ok," you let your arms slip from around him.

"Hey, I didn't say you could let go of me just yet," he growled, a smirk playing on his lips. You congratulated yourself mentally for getting his mind off murdering Shinji.

"Well, sorry Smurf, but I'm on the clock so I can't let myself get distracted by you right now." You stood back at the podium, though there were no tickets to tear. "And now that I think about it, it probably wasn't a good idea to hug you, considering I reek of popcorn."

"You're sucha tease," he sneered.

You stuck your tongue out at him.

"It's for your own good. Now are you gonna watch a movie or what?"

He sighed in thought, looking at the posters for the movies that were showing. His eyes suddenly locked on something, but it wasn't a movie. You both watched as Shinji headed out from behind box-office and out through the exit door. Though it looked more like he was gimping than walking.

_Geeze Byakuya..what the hell did you do? Kick him in the kneecap?_

Grimmjow turned to you with a wicked grin, and raised his eyebrows in a pleading way.

"Go," you sighed, giving in. "But if I see your name with 'wanted for murder' under it on the news, we are SO over!" you flipped you hair and crossed your arms in an imitation of a preppy-girl. He chuckled and gave you a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry," he said with a cocky smirk, "I won't get caught." He gave you a wink and headed for the door, "Call me when you get off work."

"I will...if I remember..."

…...

You had clocked out and headed to Byakuya's office to say bye. He was in there, as usual, typing on the computer and filing things.

"Hey Byakuya."

He nodded in acknowledgment without really looking up from his work.

"Byaku-chan," you whined, "You're not still mad at me from earlier are you?"

"Why would I be angry with you, Saya?" he typed at lightning speed. "As I recall, Shinji was the one who violated your personal space, no the other way around."

"But, are you mad that I didn't tell you about Grimmjow?"

"No." He finished typing and then gave you his attention. "Your personal life is none of my concern."

"You do know that I was always joking when I said we were gonna get married..." you said, though that was only half true. (I said it before, who WOULDNT want to marry Byakuya?!)

"Yes."

"Oh good," you sighed with relief. "Because I didn't want you to think I was serious and that I lead you on or something-But I'm not saying that I WOULDN'T marry you Byakuya. You _are_ one Sexy man."

The corners of his mouth twitched slowly, you knew you were all on the same page now and that you were forgiven.

"Understand this, Saya," he said suddenly. "I do not have feelings for you, though I do not hate you. You are simply the only woman so far whom I can tolerate for long periods of time without being driven to the point of suicidal insanity."

You gasped, your hand over your heart.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me Byaku-chan!" Tears flooded your eyes. "I swear, if I didn't like Grimmjow so much, I'd fall in love with you!" You skipped over and gave him a choking hug from behind his desk chair.

"Saya-" he wheezed, "-this is highly unprofessional."

"I'm off the clock!" you smiled happily. Rukia entered as if on cue.

"AW! You guys made up!" she cheered, as if you and Byakuya were her favorite celebrity couple. As soon as you let go of him, Byakuya stood up, straightening his tie.

"Excuse me," he cleared his throat, "I have some business I need to take care of in the stock room."

"Bye Byaku-chan!" you waved.

"Bye Nii-chan! I'll watch the office for you!"

You and Rukia glowed merrily, sending a bubbly and rosy aura at Byakuya.

"Saya," he said with his back to you as he was about to exit the office. "Should your relationship with that foolish boy ever break..." He looked back at you with his dark grey eyes, "I will be here."

You and Rukia stood with blank faces as Byakuya swept out of the room.

"Oh my god Saya..." Rukia broke the silence, "...I think..my brother...LIKES you...more than ME!" She yelled after him out of the office. "YOU BITCH BYAKUYA! YOU'RE NEVER THERE WHEN _I_ NEED A SHOULDER TO CRY ON! WHAT MAKES _HER_ SO SPECIAL!?"

She huffed and then looked back at you.

"This is great!" she said with a delightful grin. The switch in attitude made you step back a little. "I can use this against him for the rest of his life!" she laughed to herself. "I am such a genius for setting you two up! I never knew it would give me such power over him!"

"What the hell are you babbling about? He only said he didn't HATE me. Geeze, and I thought I was going overboard when I gave him a hug..."

"Don't you get it though?" she looked at you with her large blue eyes, "Nii-chan hates EVERYONE! And when he DOESN'T hate someone, it means he has a soft spot for them!" she hummed happily to herself.

"Whatever..." you rolled your eyes, "you think he would mind if I used the phone?"

"With this new discovery of his feelings for you, I'd say you could take his car and he wouldn't give a hoot!"

You smiled at her.

"You're such a sappy romantic Rukia," and started dialing Grimmjow's number. Then an idea hit you. "Does this number have caller ID?"

"Ahh, I think it comes up as 'unknown' or something."

"Hehehe, GOOD." The phone was ringing and you recalled the funniest parts of a youtube video (LOTR Easter Egg...A/N: watch it! it's hilarious) you had seen and planned how you were going to tweak it for your prank on Grimmjow. "Rukia, keep quiet and hit the speaker button, your gonna want to hear this."

You had your story down and readied your throat for the fake accent. You just needed a name-

"_Hello?_"

Grimmjow answered, his voice sounded oddly upbeat compared to the last time you called. He must be expecting it to be you. Rukia scooted closer to the phone so she could hear better, both of you smiling evilly at each other. And you began the prank...

…...

**_5 min. previously:_**

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

You had been laying back on the couch, watching soccer. You had thoroughly beaten the perverted toothy-faced blonde, you couldn't remember his name, to a bloody pulp and made him watch you while you smashed in his windshield and slashed his tires. Then you warned him that if he ever thought about touching Saya again, you'd rip out his tongue ring.

The image of the blonde-haired wigger blubbering in pain was priceless. Saya probably would have enjoyed the sight of him as much as you did. You figured she must have really him beaten up, seeing as she usually discouraged you from getting into fights and other trouble.

It made you happy that she consented to letting you kick the shit out of him. Though she would probly be a bit upset if she knew just how badly you had punched him. But you were pretty sure you had scared the guy so bad that he wouldn't squeal. So she would never know. _Heh_.

You were feeling quite satisfied with the way things had turned out when your cell rang.

_There's Saya... _you smiled to yourself and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" you waited for her voice expectantly, but were instead answered by some foreigner.

"Guten-tag!" an energetic GERMAN accent replied. You squinted your eyes and blinked. _What the hell.. _How had german tel-o-marketers gotten your number!?

"Ist zis zuh residenze of..uhh..,_" _the voice stuttered on your name, "Grimmjyow Jeackerjaquez?"

"Yeaah..." you said with light suspicion. You weren't really sure if it was a girl or a guy...the accent was kind of hard to understand.

"Ah! Excellent, excellent! First of all Mr. Grimmjyow, I vould like to say zis ist an incredible, incredible honor to speak to you. Incredible honor," the german added again in a low sort of excited tone, which made you a little uncomfortable.

"Oh excuse meh!" the voice said suddenly, "I forget mine manners, I vas just **so **excited to meet you." Ok, this was officially creeping you out. "Um, mine name ist Augustus..Van-" it sounded like the person was having trouble saying their own name, "Vaaanschmeltzbaken."

_This guys name is Van-smell-bacon?_

"I vork for zuh German Male Modeling Agency of Hamburg. Ve have heard vonderful szings about you Mr. Grimmjyow."

_… __Ok_..._ this HAS to be a joke_.

"What?" was all you could say in a distraught voice. There was a pause on the other end, and a muffled sound. Was this guy..._laughing?_

"Look pal," you said, your temper spiking, "if you think I'm gonna fall for this sick prank of yours, you got another thing coming to you. Now who the hell is this?!"

"I-I do not understand, Mr. Grimmjyow," the voice said confused. "V-Vould you like meh to introduze myself onze more?...Mine name ist-"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!"

"Then.. I do not understand..I-I am upsetting you?" the german said in a concerned voice. You huffed to yourself.

"Look dude, I'm not interested-"

"But you vere recommended to us by a cloze friend of yourz, did he not inform you of zis? His, his name ...hmm letz see...I believe it vas..ahh.. Gen..Ichimalu?..He has already filled out your papervork and sent in your conformation form."

"GIN?" you snarled in to the phone. _That son-of-a-bitch! He WOULD set something humiliating up like this! I'M GONNA KILL THAT WHITE-TRASH SQUINTY-EYEd DICK!_

"Yes, Yes Mr. Grimmjyow. Your ahh, oh...how do I say wizout being rude..uhh, your man-friend, Gen, told uz zat you vere both interested in our program."

"Wait, wait!" your voice was fuming, "What the HELL do you mean 'man-friend'?"

"...Vell...I vas told zat you..you and zis Gen, vell that you are..um together, you, you are man-friendz, or do you have another vay of saying it, in your country?"

Your mind went blank you were so angry. Not only had Gin set you up with a MODELING gig, he told them you were GAY!

"Ahh, no, no, no. I don't like guys like that. This whole thing is a big misunderstanding! AND I WILL KILL YOU IF-"

"But- excuze me Mr. Grimmjyow, I interrupt you- I'm sorry… your friend called you, Beautiful Man, he said you..you are Beautiful Man. And you say zat zis has no... gay connotation?" the voice emphasized on the word gay.

"Listen," you said through gritted teeth, trying not to break your cellphone with the death grip you had on it, "whatever Gin told you, ITS A LIE! I AM NOT-"

"Ooh, ," the voice chuckled, "you do not have to be so shy! Ve are very velcoming to your type. You vill be sure to fit right in vith our Agency." The german was talking so fast, you could hardly get a word in.

You thought about hanging up and silencing this nut-job for good, but you had to make things clear. No way you would let your reputation be sullied by Gin. You were gonna straighten this foreigner out and make sure he knew the meaning of the name Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Und if you are having some problemz vith your current relationship vith, um...zis Gen-you should have no fear for ending your relationship vith him. Ve have so many other men for you to choose from-"

"-_WHAT?!-"_

"-You vould never feel lonely. Und they are all so eager to meet you , they just adore your hair and your..your blue eyes."

"How the f*ck did you know I had blue eyes?!" your pulse was rising in fear now. _WHAT THE F*CK?! THE F*CKIN NAZIS ARE DRAFTING ME CUZ THEY KNOW I'M HOT!_

"Ve have looked very closely at ze photos ve have of you, and yes, there are several people who are very interested in being your partner Mr. Grimmjyow. The amount of sex-appeal you have on ze male species is incredible, incredible..."

You listened with a horrifying chill running up your spine.

"And your big blue eyes, yes, ve all love your, your eyes..." to your disgust, the voice was getting heavy.

"_Big_...**_Blue_**..." you lustful voice trailed off into a pause (because Saya and Rukia had to cover their mouths to keep themselves from exploding with laughter).

You thought you were going to have a panic attack. _..This guy...he sounds like HE'S GAY FOR ME TOO! _For your own safety you wanted to hang up now. RIGHT NOW. You had been through a lot of deadly situations in your day, but you had never felt your life so threatened until this german guy had come on to you over the phone.

The voice on the other end cleared their throat.

"Excuze meh Mr. Grimmjyow, mine mind vas vondering into..um.." the voice mumbled, "plazes it shouldn't, I'm sorry. Ve vill talk business now, yah? Gut. First, zere vere a few questions raised zat ve must have you answer for us before ve can admit you to our Agency."

You were about to cut in but he kept going.

"Ve notized zat you, zat your hair—its very stylish, yes—but it seemz almost unREAL how silky and soft it looks, how silky it vould be to touch...and feeel... Now tell me! Do you vear vigs?"

"What did you just say?" you asked menacingly. _First, this guy calls me gay, then comes on to me and is fantasizing about petting my hair, and now he's accusing me of my hair being FAKE?!_

"Do you vear vigs?"

"NO! I. DO. NOT. WEAR. WIGS." you enunciated each word so maybe it would sink into that son-of-a-germans thick skull.

"Have you vorn vigs?" the voice continued in a professional tone.

"No. I have not worn wigs!"

"Vill you vear vigs?"

You blinked and scoffed, annoyed out of your mind.

"You know what, yes. I _definitely_ would." _F*CKER! _You would hurt this man for insulting you like this.

"Vhen vill you vear vigs?"

You were quiet for a moment. All the ridiculous questions washed over you and you broke into a roar of laughter. It was a deep, wicked, stress relieving laugh. You could hardly hear the german on the other end.

"Zis..zis ist funny to you?...I..I am upsetting you?" the voice asked, confused by your laughing fit. "Vell zen, ah, Mr. Grimmjyow...I vill just, uh, move on vith zuh questionz..."

"Yes," you said through laughter, "please, move on with the questions." _What other sick kind of stuff can this creep have to ask me?_

"Ve hear rumors form your partner zat, before you decided to um...ohh..how do I say...uh, before you uhh-svitch your taste in gender, you had relationship vith vomen, uhh, Mizuho..Asano? Yes?"

_Keigo's SISTER?! _You blinked viciously to yourself at that accusation.

"But you, um...you..drop her, you uhh, Finish, yes," the voice said happily, finally finding the right words, "you finish relationship vith her..._Vhyy_?" the voice asked curiously.

"Tch, I didn't-" you scoffed again and rolled you eyes. This freak obviously wouldn't believe you if you denied the lie, so you might as well give the wacko a good story, "The truth is she sucked in bed."

"Ah, yes but...how long vas she your..vife?"

"Ah..no. She was never my wife-"

"-You vere engaged to her zough...You have baby?"

"_What?_" you didn't think this guy would take it that far, "No! We were never-"

"Ve hear she haz small child. Eh...Rukiah.. I believe, yes. Rukiah ist her name, very **small** child.."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"So you, you do not..support your baby...You, you leave her to starve? You abandon her?"

"I don't have a kid! I was just-"

"I apologize to you, Mr. Grimmjyow- ve have run out of time. But I vill say congratulationz, you have passed our verbal interview. Ve vill be in contact vith you very soon, ze plane leaves for Kalakula in short hourz-oh and I vould just like to add...**_FOOLED YOU!_**"

Your jaw dropped, your eyes bulged in anger and embarrassment.

"SAYA!"

_*Click*_

The dial tone from your cell hummed in your ear.

_She's gonna pay for this..._ You growled to yourself and your hands balled into fists, humiliation flaring your cheeks red. _...Whether she likes it or not..._

To be continued...

…...

**HEHEHEH! HAHAHA! OMG! I had so much fun with this chpt! I could just see Grimmjow's ego getting in the way of hanging up on a stupid prank call like that. also..german accents are soooo hard to type, so I'm sorry if its hard to understand.**

**Next Chapter:**_Entering the Man-Cave_


	22. Chapter 22: Entering the Man-Cave

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Saya's P.O.V._

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUAAHHHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHAHAHAH-_

_AHAHA! BUWAHAHAHAHEHAHAHAH! AAAAHAHAHAHAHA-HAHAHAAA!_

You and Rukia were overwhelmed with outrageous laughter after you had hung up the phone.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE BOUGHT THAT!" you cackled.

"I KNOW! HE SOUNDED SO FREAKED OUT! AHAHA!" Rukia slapped her knee and continued laughing until her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She calmed her laughter and took the phone out with a perky expression.

"Aw, is it your lover boy?" you sang merrily to her.

"Shut up," she smiled as she looked at the text. Her brow furrowed for a second as if she didn't recognize the texter, then her face grinned. "Actually, its YOUR lover boy."

"Huh?"

Rukia showed you the screen of her phone.

_Xmyfist_**_**yourfaceX6 : Is Saya w/u?

"Tell him I'm still working or something." Rukia nodded and texted back.

~ChappyTheRabbit~ : she's cleaning screen 8

_Xmyfist_**_**yourfaceX6 : how would u kno wat screen she was in unless u were with her?

"Damn," Rukia cursed, "why couldn't you have just gotten a stupid boyfriend Saya?"

"I know..sorry." Before Rukia could text back an excuse, she got another message from Grimmjow.

Xmyfist**_**yourfaceX6 : tell her that she's dead

~ChappyTheRabbit~ : aw, cmon Grim...it was just a joke!

Xmyfist**_**yourfaceX6 : she told u about it?

You could picture the irritation on Grimmjow's face.

~ChappyTheRabbit~ : she didnt tell me. she had the phone on speaker... ^_^

Nothing came after that.

"Saya, he must be pretty pissed off, you sure this was an ok idea?" she looked at you with a curious smile.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I've kinda figured out how to manipulate him now, so its no biggie," you shrugged with a confident smile. "Well...I should get going. I have a painting waiting for me at home...Say hi to Renji for me when you see him." Rukia promised she would and you took off to head home.

…...

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

_That sneaky little...I'm gonna...GOD I'm such an IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR THAT!_ Your car revved as you went through a yellow light. Saya had totally nailed you with that stunt of hers. What was worse, Rukia had witnessed the whole thing.

Seeing how Rukia would always tease Saya and Ichigo any chance she got, you had a bad feeling a similar fate awaited you the next time you saw her. You couldn't stand having that over your head. Oh yes, Saya was gonna pay for this, and you'd make her see to it that Rukia didn't breathe a word of it to anyone. Especially Ichigo and Renji.

Who knows what kind of rumors would spread around if those two got wind of your reactions to the "man-friend" accusations or your sarcastic comment about sleeping with Keigo's sister...

You ran a hand through your hair as you drove down the street in the direction of Saya's house. You figured paying her a surprise visit would be part of your revenge for her prank.

…...

Saya's car was the only one in the driveway and you pulled up next to it. At the door, you opened the screen and knocked loudly on the wood, then shoved your hands in your jacket pockets and waited.

No one came, though you thought you could hear an echo-ie voice yelling from inside. You knocked again, more rapidly this time. The door abruptly swung open and you were met with an ever so welcoming greeting.

"The f*ck ya want?!"

A tall, and skinny girl wearing a low, revealing neon pink tube-top and black short-shorts was the owner of the question. Her hair was tied up in a messy pony-tail, and angled bangs hung over her eyes. Her hair color would have been exactly the same as Saya's if it hadn't been dyed a deep black/purple color; only the natural color of her roots gave away the family resemblance.

_This must be her sister..._ The woman had opened the door with a snarling expression of annoyance, but as soon as she looked over who was at her door, her demeanor had changed.

The ugly sneer that had been present on her face melted into a seductive smile.

"I mean, what can I do ya for?" she cocked her head to the side, her eyes roaming over you like you were a snack.

"Is Saya home?" you asked, trying to ignore her hungry stare.

"She's in her room, prahbly won't be down for a while..." she stretched her arms obnoxiously, sticking out her chest in your direction and her lustful eyes smirking at you.

"Just tell her its Grimmjow, she'll come down," you said in a dismissive tone.

"Grimmjow huh?" she smirked and cocked her head again. "I'm Akemi," she said in a heavy voice that probably could've made any married man pant. She had a decent face and body, but this girl held no interest to you. The girl you wanted was Saya and having to wait for something you wanted pissed you the f*ck off. This chick was just plain getting on your nerves.

"Yeah," you said in an irritable voice, "nice to meet you-Now can you go get your sister?" Akemi made a sour face at you.

"What's the rush? Can't we get ta kno each other?" she stepped forward with her offer and bit down on her lip in a suggestive manner. You tried to keep your temper under control, but patience wasn't your strong suit.

"Listen tramp, I'm _Saya's_ boyfriend, and I came here to see _her, _not_ you_. Now move your boney-ass and TELL HER I'M HERE!" The venom in your voice was evident, and the woman blinked in surprise at your anger. And then chuckled.

"Oh baby, you don't gotta be like that. She'd never know..."she leaned toward you again and you snarled at her.

"I ain't afraid to hit a whor-"

Someone cleared there throat from inside the kitchen. The tramp turned around and you looked past her to see what you'd come here for. Saya had the sleeves of a tattered looking hoodie rolled up, paint smears all over her clothes, some of it was dry and some looked fresh. There was some blue on her cheek below her left eye.

She stared at the sleazy woman as she twirled a thin paint brush slowly in her fingers. Her eyes were unreadable, but she was clearly unhappy with the situation.

"I see you met my sister..." Saya said, meeting your eyes and then looking back at her sister. "_Friendly_, isn't she?"

Her sister smiled with false kindness.

"I was just about to get ya Saya. Ha'come ya didn't tell me ya had a boyfriend?" She sounded like a red-neck version of Rangiku.

"There are a number of reasons why I didn't tell you," Saya answered and her sister glared at her.

"Che, yer just jealous of me, cuz you kno_ I_ could satisfy this guy better than you can." The sister crossed her arms over her chest with a proud face and winked at you. You wrinkled your nose at the gesture and cut into there conversation.

"Sorry lady, I'm not into sluts."

The sister flushed with anger and Saya rubbed her forehead, looking down at the floor. You could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Ahem," Saya cleared her throat again and looked up, a smile evident on her lips, "Akemi would you mind leaving so I can talk to Grimmjow for a minute?"

"Ya, " you added, "don't you have a corner you should be standing on or something?"

"Grimmjow!" Saya yelled, trying to suppress a grin.

"Oh," the sister looked concerned, "I-I think I'm runnin late," she opened her phone to check the time and then rushed past you and out the door.

As soon as she was out of sight, Saya cracked up laughing.

"You have-ahaha!- NO idea how ironic that was!"

"Do I _want_ to know?" you said with a smile.

"No," she shook her head, "it makes my ears bleed just thinking about it...So what are you doing here anyway?"

You had actually forgotten why you had came, but the german voice came rushing back into your head. You gave Saya a knowing look and raised your eyebrows at her. Her eyes widened.

"Ahh-I have to finish painting so-" she backed out of the kitchen, "-you should go home, and I'll ah, see ya at school or whatever," her voice trailed into a mumble, "where there are witnesses and we're in range of hearing distance..."

"You owe me an apology," you followed after her.

"Grimmjow, it was just a joke!" She flinched a bit when the table behind her in the dining room stopped her from backing away any farther. "Don't come any closer-I'm not afraid to use this!" she clutched her paint brush, threatening you with it.

"You _still_ owe me an apology."

"Sorry then. Ok? I said I'm sorry," she looked up at you with those dark blue-green eyes. You were very close to her, and she couldn't get away. The table locked her in from behind, and you were blocking her from the front. You looked back at her, giving her time to let her grasp the full position she was in.

"I'll forgive you," you smirked at her, "If..." Her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"If what?"

"Ya see, I was thinking that a simple 'sorry' wouldn't quite cover your little prank..."

"So?..."

"I want a kiss."

Her eyes flashed and her cheeks went pink.

"It's either that or you take your top off," you leered at her cheekily. You had been dying to say that to her at least once, if not just for the reaction.

"_Grimmjow!_" her mouth dropped open in pure outrage. "What the HELL is the matter with you?!" Saya's face had gone utterly scarlet; her eyes were flickering from side to side as if searching for an exit.

"Heh, I'm just messin with with you," you grinned in delight at her panicked behavior. You loved having the upper hand over her like this. "But I'm serious about you owing me for that god damn prank."

She watched you shiftily as you took another step even closer.

"I think a kiss would about cover it..." You stroked her cheek with your thumb, brushing over the blue smudge of dry paint. "..Don't you?" you whispered in a low voice, trying to be as intimidatingly sexy as possible.

Saya stared at you for a minute before her eyes flickered to your lips, and you knew you had won. You smirked as she leaned closer, rising up on her toes to come to your height. You put your hands on her waist and brought her close so that your fronts were pressed against each other.

Just when you thought her lips would meet yours, she brought her face to the side of your head. Her breath tickled your neck and sent a lightning bolt down your spine.

"Grimmjow..you realize you just got paint all over your clothes.." she whispered in your ear.

You brow furrowed together. You thought she had been planning something _else _other than telling you that. Then you actually processed what she had said.

"What?" you muttered and took a step back. Sure enough, splotches of color were stamped on to your white t-shirt. Saya snickered.

"That's what you get for trying to blackmail me into kissing you." So swept past you and back into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"God I'm hungry.." she mumbled, "Oh wait. I forgot. We have no food since you came over for dinner." She let the appliance door close.

"What do ya mean by that?" you asked defensively. After all the shit she had just done to you today—now she was blaming you for her fridge being empty? _WHERE THE F*CK IS MY KISS?_

"You ate all our food!"

"Your Mom said to eat as much as I want!"

"She was just being polite!"

"Tch," you scowled and dropped the subject. Saya was tapping her paint brush on her thigh, thinking.

"You come over to my place and I'll order pizza," you smiled as she raised an eyebrow at you.

"You're bribing me with pizza now?"

"Hey if you don't want free pizza, that's your loss."

"Fine..." she huffed, "Just let me tell my Mom.."

…...

_Saya's P.O.V._

You had gotten a wary 'Okay' from Mom, changed out of your painting clothes, and were now in arriving at Grimmjow's house in his badass mustang. He pulled up to the huge black gate that surrounded the white mansion. He reached out the window to type in a code to unlock the gate.

"...Wow..you really weren't joking about being a rich bastard were you?"

Grimmjow only smirked in response.

_I wonder why he has such a heavy security system?..._

The gate opened to a circle drive that was in front of the gigantic house. He parked on the drive right in front of the sidewalk that led up to a wooden door painted black.

You couldn't believe your eyes when you stepped inside his house. It had wide, spacious rooms leading from one to the other. There were huge windows with shades down so the white and carpeted interior had a dim lighting to it. You could see a huge black leather couch and a monstrous flat screen. The whole house seemed to be decked out with a black and white color theme with plain, but sophisticated furniture and décor all over.

"Pinch me," you said to Grimmjow in a dizzy voice. He chuckled as he slipped off his shoes.

"I got someone I want you to meet."

You blinked at him curiously after taking off your own shoes. He whistled sharply, and almost instantly you heard a heavy scurrying noise. Your eyes widened and your heart dropped. You remembered how at school, Grimmjow had mentioned he had a dog.

…...

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

This was the real reason why you wanted Saya to come over. Well…one of them… You thought that since she was missing her own dog so much, it might cheer her up to meet yours. Of course this idea might be completely wrong and have a total negative effect on her. And judging by the tense expression that just struck Saya's face...this plan was going to end bad. _Shit._

"...Is it a boy...or a girl?..." she murmured softly.

"Girl," you answered, watching her with concern. The faintest of smiles touched her lips. You sighed internally. _Maybe this wont backfire after all..._

You could hear the familiar patter on the carpet as your four-legged housemate trotted into view.

"Oh my God..."

_Great, _you thought with disappointment as Saya began speaking. Whenever you had let anyone (Like Gin, Shuhei, Rangiku, or your old girlfriend Loly) meet your dog they always had the same comments: _OMG, A bulldog? Really? Those dog are so Ugly. Ew. _You had expected Saya to react differently than all of them, but apparently NO ONE likes bulldogs. (A/N: I know most of the time Grimmjow is suppose to be all about cats but I honestly could see him with a mean lookin, drooly bulldog ^_^)

"A Bulldog?" Saya stared at the approaching canine with bulging eyes and suddenly began to laugh. "Aww... She's so fat and chubby! And cutE!" You blinked in confusion at her oddly insulting yet, _happy_ reaction.

"Hey gorgeous..." she called in a baby voice and squatted down to the floor. "What's your name? Huuh?"

"It's Meatball." Meatball was your average knee-high bulldog. She had white fur on her front half and then light brown fur on her back and butt, and a large tan spot right in the center of the back of her head. She also had a brown spot on her left eye and one fang that always stuck out on the side of her mouth like in the cartoons. You knew she wasn't the prettiest dog on the block, but hey, she had character.

"Meatball?..." she looked up at you with a squinted expression.

"What? Are you telling me that name doesn't fit her? Look at her, she's a chunk."

"So!" she turned back to Meatball who had slowed down about 5 feet away. "He could have named you something with a little more dignity," she said in the same childish voice, "couldn't he, huh girl?"

"Ah, she doesn't really warm up to strangers to well. She's a big scaredy-cat, so don't be surprised if she takes off-" You watched in amazement as your spoiled and overly-sensitive-to-strangers dog started wiggling with excitement, using her backside like a makeshift tail.

"Nice to meet you too," Saya cooed as Meatball licked her hand.

"The Hell?..She's never like this with new people, she normally gets so scared she pisses everywhere and bolts out of the room..." you squatted down next to Saya and scratched Meatball on her sweet spot behind her ear.

"What!?" Saya said to Meatball, "What's a cute little Piglet like you got to be so shy about, huuh?" You chuckled and stood back up and watched them for a sec. _Geeze..its like she's connected more with Meatball in 2 minutes than I have in 2 years..._

After much bickering, you ended up ordered 2 pizzas, 1 pepperoni and 1 meat-lovers. You knew you would eat a whole one by yourself, and Saya refused to eat the "_overly-meat stuffed, disgusting, MAN pizza_" (meat-lovers), hence you were now short about 40 bucks.

It was later in the evening now. You were lounging on the couch and Saya was sitting on the floor leaning her back against it. She had insisted on using the coffee table because she said she was afraid she'd ruin the "_million dollar couch"_ with pizza sauce or something.

You were both done eating and now watching Malcolm in the Middle. Meatball was snoring, having fallen asleep next to Saya on the floor.

"Hey," you said to Saya, "Come up here." She turned her head to look at you, the light from the T.V. accenting her bone structure and casting shadows from her long lashes over her eyes.

"Come down here."

"I don't think so Muffin," you smirked, "you've cuddled enough with Meatball, my turn now."

"Fine," she slowly stood up, trying not to wake up the sleeping fur-ball, "but I'm not laying down after eating that much pizza."

"Works for me," you smiled and swung your legs off the leathery cushions, then pulled Saya to sit down in your lap. She stiffened a bit as you did and once she was seated she narrowed her eyes at you.

"What do you think your doing Smurf?"

"Just makin myself comfortable," you put an arm around her back, "feel free to do the same."

…...

_Saya's P.O.V._

_What the hell is he doing? Is he TRYING to make me faint? _

You looked away from Grimmjow after he had spoke his comment in that dark, sexy tone.

"Are you just doing this to get back at me for earlier?" you eyed him suspiciously. He chuckled darkly and brushed your dark locks of hair out of your face.

"Maybe."

You turned away, glad that the lighting was so dim that he wouldn't be able to see you blush. _Dammit..._you whined to yourself. He was so close and you could SMELL him. And he smelled GOOD.

"Grimmjow?..." you began, not being able to take it any longer, you had to ask.

"Hmm?"

"Do you wear cologne?"

Grimmjow was silent for a second, you didn't have to look at him to sense the growing wicked grin.

"Why do you ask?" his voice was deep and smug.

"Because...you..always smell..very...pleasant..." you timidly put into words. _And by pleasant I mean delicious, and by delicious I mean DELICIOUS!_

A dark chuckled erupted from Grimmjow's chest.

"Yeah, I use cologne...you wanna know if I wear briefs or boxers too?"

"NO." you snapped at him, red in the face. _I bet its boxers..Although briefs would be-Wait-What am I—? _

"You were thinking about it weren't you?"

"Shut up..." you mumbled and rested your head on his broad shoulder.

It was nice. Being able to relax and just watch T.V., without worrying about who was going to burst through the door. It felt so warm and safe in his arms.

"Time to go Muffin." You pulled your head up to look at Grimmjow. "Your mom said be back before 10:00, and I'm not gonna screw up your god dam curfew the first night she lets you hang out with me."

You sighed and nodded. You didn't want to go home, you didn't want to go back to feeling on edge and insecure, but you would for your Mom's sake.

You got up and knelt down by the couch next to the sleeping Piglet, stroking her fur gently.

"Night, little Piggy," you whispered to the snoring bulldog.

"You can come over and see her anytime you want," Grimmjow said in an oddly kind voice.

"But that means I would have to see you too," you crinkled your nose in joking disgust.

"Tch," he shook his head and then smiled. "You should really see her when she swims..."

"You let her swim?" It felt like your throat had lost all moisture. Images of the last dog you had saw in a pool flashing through your mind.

"Yeah.." Grimmjow's voice seemed a little confused, "why? Do you not like swimming?"

You shook your head firmly.

"I hate it..." you said in a low voice, then cleared your throat and tried to sound more upbeat, "..I've just had bad experiences in the past...and I don't know how to swim anyway..."

"I see," Grimmjow nodded. "Well," he scratched his head, "let's get going then..."

Grimmjow pulled into your driveway and cut the engine.

"You don't have to walk me up to the door," you said, your eyes looking over the SUV that was parked next to your car and the empty space where Mom's van should have been. You really didn't want Grimmjow to have a run in with _Him_, especially since Mom was already gone to work, when there would be less of a chance of _Him_ keeping his temper on a low.

"Too bad," Grimmjow clicked off his seat belt and stepped out of the car.

"Grimmjow.." you whined, but his expression told you that he wasn't going to fall for that.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Grimmjow asked as you walked up the steps to the door. _The lights are all off.. He must be in bed already, _you thought with relief.

"I'll probably be painting all day."

"You wanna do something later then?"

"Hmmm...ya," you smiled, "we could go to that ice cream place I told you about."

"The one with the Smurf flavor?"

"That's the one," you nodded.

"Sounds good, I 'll pick you up around..."

"7:00," you finished for him.

"Right," he grinned and you wondered why he wasn't turning to leave. You figured he must have been waiting for you to go inside, so you turned towards the door.

"Night Grimm—" his hand took yours and spun you back to face him. Electrifying blue eyes met yours and Grimmjow kissed you before you could blink.

It was rough at first, the way he forced his mouth on your lips. But as the kiss lengthened, it grew more tender and gentle. It was as if his kiss reflected his personality: wild and rough around the edges but if you stick around long enough, you see his softer side.

You felt Grimmjow's lips form a smile as you kissed him back. Your heart raced in your chest. _Man..._ you thought, dizzily remembering the times you had teased him, _I would have kissed him both times if I had known it felt this good..._

You and Grimmjow slowly pulled away, savoring the taste of each other. He flashed his signature sharp-toothed grin down at you, looking quite satisfied.

"See ya tomorrow," he said with his wicked, deep voice, making your insides bubble. You vaguely turned the doorknob as you were about to reply—

_*Wack*_

—you hit yourself right in the side of your forehead with the frame of the screen door as you pulled it open. Grimmjow snorted a laugh as you hissed through your teeth, your hand flying up to the sore spot.

"That was your first kiss wasn't it? Heh heh…virgin."

"Shut up Grimmjow..." you grumbled, feeling the heat rise in your cheeks. "...that hurt..." Grimmjow continued cackling as he drew you into his arms. "Leave me alone," you stubbornly rubbed your throbbing temple.

"It could have been worse," Grimmjow chuckled to himself.

"Ya right..."you mumbled.

"You could have fainted."

"Yeah, well its still embarrassing."

He cracked another, more wicked smile.

"It was cute...and very entertaining, _Muffin_." He gave you a quick peck on the lips before you could voice a come-back. "Night Saya..." and he shuffled down the steps with his hands in his pockets and off to his car.

_How is it I can't stay mad at him for more than 3 seconds?...Dam that stupid sexy Smurf..._

To be continued...

…...

**Thank all of you who are reading and following the story! YOU KEEPS ME HAPPY!**

**Anyway, next chpt has more romance...A certain **_muffin_**gets kicked out for the night and has no where to go except ...*wink wink* ...and will there be a required "fee" for muffin's stay?...STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**

**Redgrave: Hehehehe, so there was kinda some payback in this one, but I suck at writing mushy stuff, I STRUGGLE! But as always thank you for your reviews!**

**Lexnewt: Glad you liked the prank! I Grimmjow just seems like he'd be so easy to prank call, cuz he'd never be able to hang up before trying to find out who it was so he could kill them XD. OH good! Thank you for saying the characters are sticking close to their personalities! Always good to hear!**

**Menie: DUDE. I am sending you a box of cyber cookies for having the same opinion as me about IchixHime. I mean it's fine when people don't agree but, YESSSSS! You understand! And thank you thank you for your reviews! Keep reading and I wish you sweet dreams of Grimmjow smurfing you up HAHAHAHA! …I'm so sorry I'm a weirdo…I apologize o-o**

**Next Chapter: **_I was wrong...its Briefs..._


	23. Chapter 23: I Was Wrong, It's Briefs

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

Saya's P.O.V.

"Come in," you hollered to the knocking at the door. You finished up tying your left shoe and started lacing up the right. The knocking continued only louder. _Grrr.._ You mumbled irritably to yourself, finished up, and stomped over to the door.

"I said you could come—" Grimmjow didn't give you time to finish before wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing you...Mouths open. His tongue swept in and—

"Grimmjow!" you pushed him away, swallowing and bracing your arm up defensively in front of you. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

You were still new to the dating thing after all, and french kissing was definitely not something you were ready for. _He can't just do that! Without even asking! Right!?_

"What?" Grimmjow smirked, "You said come in."

"That is NOT what I—Your such a—GRR!" you growled to yourself. Grimmjow just kept chuckling.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," he flashed his canines.

"_My Mom is upstairs_," you said through your teeth in a low voice, "If she had walked in and seen—"

"Oh, hello Grimmjow," Mom entered the kitchen.

"Evening, Minatsuki-sama," Grimmjow slyly wound his arms around your torso from behind and you froze. _What the hell is he doing?! SHE'S RIGHT THERE! Is he CRAZY? SHE'LL SCALP HIM!_

"Remember, tomorrow is Monday and you both have school tomorrow, so I want Saya back by 9:00 sharp, and don't forget to call me at work to let me know when you're home. Am I clear?"

_What?!_ you thought, confounded, _Why is she not attacking him?! Mom would never let a guy hug me like this! Especially in the kitchen!_

"Not to worry," Grimmjow brought your back closer to his firm chest, "I'll have her back by then." And then...she...**giggled**.

_WTF? ...did MOM just...just..-NO, Mom doesn't giggle! Who is this woman?! MOM?!_

"You two better skid-addle then. And behave yourselves!" she called cheerfully as Grimmjow pulled you out the door.

_MOM? MOM! WHAT tHE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?! HELP ME! MOM!_

…...

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

You didn't get why Saya seemed so panic-ie as the two of you left the house.

"Did you not SEE her?!" Saya responded to your inquiry. "She was giggling! She _giggled_! Like a fangirl smile!—No ..." her eyes went wide as she whispered, "Like a _Rukia_ smile!"

"She looked like YOU, like whenever you tease Rukia and Renji," you corrected her.

"What! I do NOT look like that."

"Yes you do."

"Hmm.." she surprisingly didn't challenge you back, she just looked away thoughtfully. "Are you sure?"

"Yep," you confirmed, "Your expressions are practically identical...Why?"

"Nothing..." she sighed, "I guess that just means that she likes you..."

Saya made you walk to the ice cream place, rather than drive. She said it was a waste of gas to drive somewhere that was so close. That didn't matter to you of course, seeing as you had enough cash to buy your own oil rig, but you decided to keep your mouth shut about that and just go.

Turns out Smurf ice cream was pretty good, it tasted kinda like fruity pebbles.

"Told you so," Saya had said happily, "And its the **exact** color of your hair."

"I guess it is, " you said as you studied your ice cream cone.

"So, if you used ice cream instead of hair gel, do you think—"

"You're no touching my hair Saya," you growled, unconsciously petting your light blue tresses.

"OooO! Someone's sensitive!"

"Shut up," you muttered, ripping a bite of the cone off with your teeth.

"But don't you think it would make your hair smell like fruity pebbles!?"

"That doesn't even make any sense. And I thought you already liked the way I smell?"

Saya opened her mouth to respond, then bit her lip.

"Point taken..." she nodded in defeat.

…...

_Saya's P.O.V._

You closed the door and leaned against it, catching your breath. Grimmjow had stolen yet another french kiss from you before he left, except this time you didn't really mind.

You unlaced your Chuck Taylor's shoes and then phoned Mom to let her know you were in. You packed a bagel (thank god you had found something) for lunch tomorrow and were folding some laundry in the kitchen when you heard the upstairs creak. And then the stairs, coming down. You felt the hair on the back of neck stand up, familiar goosebumps and adrenaline racking over your skin, You knew who was coming.

"Whose car was that?" _He_ demanded as _he_ came into the kitchen.

"My friend's," you answered shortly and continued folding your clothes.

"Dont give me that shit," _He_ muttered, "the only guy you hang out with is Kurosaki, and that wasnt him."

You couldn't really smell any alcohol on _him_, which meant _he_'d be coherent, and the beating would be worse than usual.

"Turning out just like your Mom and sister aren't ya? Ya little whore."

Normally you would have just bit your tongue and blocked out what _he_ was venting, but _he_ had insulted Mom. Your temper couldn't let that slide.

"Shut your trap lard-ass! Mom is NOTHING like Akemi! Don't you dare bring her down to that level just because your pissed that after 3 kids, _Mom finally got smart enough not to sleep with a selfish asshole like you!_"

His ears went red and his nostrils flared. He backhanded you across the face. It was a warm up hit and still, you could tell it was going to leave a bruise.

"Your gonna wish you hadn't said that Saya." Your eyes widened as he pulled something out of his pocket, brass knuckles. They had extravagant notches and carvings on them jutting out in certain places, manufactured to rip and shred the flesh.

"The Head of the company came today..." he smiled greedily, "...he was handing them out to us."

You tightened your grip on the clothes you were folding.

"...Said they were a bonus for how good weapon production has been...And that we should make some use of the old weapons that he wouldn't be needing anymore...Generous of the Boss, dont you think?"

You skillfully dodged the brass-knuckled fist, only to be struck in the gut by his other hand, the wind gushed out of your lungs.

His ugly grin widened as he grabbed your collar and readied his brass fist a second time. You avoided the hit, the knuckles hardly nicking your side. Just then, He lost his balance and stumbled backward into the counter. Apparently He hadn't been as sober as you had thought.

You quickly stole an armful of clothes, snatched up your bookbag and dashed out the door.

…...

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

_What the hell? _you thought as you heard the buzzer for the gate entrance, _its almost midnight..._ You didn't think it was really anyone important at the gate. _Probly just some punks thinkin their cool and ding-dong ditching..._

You ignored the bell and stripped off your shirt, getting ready to take a shower before going to sleep. Then it rang again.

You cursed under your breath and clicked your T.V. on to the channel that had the video feed to the gate. You nearly rubbed your eyes. Saya was standing patiently in the dark at the gate.

_Hot dam..._ you smirked to yourself, _...must be my lucky night. _She had her backpack slung over one shoulder and it looked like she was in her pajamas. You couldn't think of any other reason why Saya would be wearing shorts that revealed her womanly legs, other than they were her PJ's. She still had on her jacket, but it was open and the sleeves were rolled up._ It must be hot outside..._

You grabbed the gadget that was hidden, mixed with all your other useless remotes and sat down on your bed.

"Kinda late for you to visit Meatball, don't ya think Saya?" you talked into the gadget and watched as her eyes flickered around the gate, searching for a camera or the source of your voice and finding nothing.

"I realize that..." she replied vaguely, her gaze still scanning over the gate and the pad key.

"So what? Your here for a sleepover then?" you smirked to yourself, liking the idea. She rolled her eyes and shifted her stance, "Will you just let me up and I'll explain," she said in an annoyed voice.

You grinned and hit the button to open the gate. _And after seeing her earlier I didn't think this night could get any better..._

Before you got to the door, you did a quick check around the house to make sure you hadn't left anything out like your Infantry Automatic Rifle you were cleaning earlier. Saya was extremely observant, and you didn't need her spotting something that would raise questions you didn't want to answer.

When you opened the door for her to come in, her expression at your bare chest was priceless. Her eyes locked onto your physique and you thought they were going to pop out of her skull. She quickly retreated her gaze toward the ground, though you could still see the crimson complexion rising in her cheeks.

"I wouldn't' have minded waiting for you to put on a shirt," she said stiffly.

"I didn't think you would have minded seeing me without one," you said eyeing her up and down and she didn't answer. "So what's the explanation for dropping by so late?" You leaned you forearm on the frame of the doorway, making sure to be in a killer pose when she looked up at you.

"I..." she shamefully continued looking down at her feet, "...I don't have anywhere else to stay." Your brow creased in confusion and she finally looked you in the face.

"I...kinda got into an argument at the house...and," her gaze flickered away, "I got kicked out...Normally I'd stay at Ichi's," she rubbed her eye tiredly, "but, like you said, it _is_ pretty late..." She looked at you again with earnest eyes.

"What was the argument about?" you asked, questioning how she, Saya, Miss goodie-two-shoes, could have gotten kicked out.

"Groceries," she answered in a loathing manner that sounded like this wasn't the first time this had happened and you remembered her complaining from the other day about having no food.

"Don't ask," she said and exhaled as she rubbed her temples. She looked utterly fed up with the entire situation. And it was obvious that she was putting aside her dignity to ask—no, beg—to sleep at your house. Then it struck you.

"Did you walk here?" You stared at her, your eyebrows furrowing together closer than before as you saw she was in her slippers. Saya shyly looked at you through her hands and hesitantly answered.

"Uh...yeah."

You scoffed angrily to yourself. "What did they take your car keys or something?"

"No...I just...my pajama's don't have any pockets, so I didn't have them on me when they kicked me out." Disbelief and rage boiled inside of you. _What the hell kind of family kicks someone out over groceries?! Assholes..._

"Tch," you stepped towards her and grabbed her hand, leading her inside. "Seeing how jacked-up your family is makes me glad I never had one." You instantly realized that was not the right thing to say. You turned back to her to apologize when you noticed a bruise on her cheekbone. "The hell is that?"

You grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to the light to examine her, you hadn't noticed it before due to the poor lighting outside.

"What?" she blinked in confusion.

"That," you grazed your fingers across the mark and she pulled her head away.

"It's a bruise."

"I can see that!" you retorted. "Where did it come from?!"

"Calm down," she raised her voice to your volume, though she was rather calm. "Its from when I ran into the door, stupid Smurf," her voice lightened, but you weren't convinced.

"It wasn't there earlier today."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't!"

Saya quirked an eyebrow at you and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you really just noticing it **now**?" she scoffed with a smile. "I'm so glad I can trust you to not only take my word for things, but to _pay attention_ to me." You studied her for a moment and then gave in.

"Alright, fine...sorry."

_Besides_, you reassured yourself, _Saya wouldn't keep quiet about that kind of stuff...She'd beat the hell outta anyone who touched her just like that lanky spoon-faced asshole.._

"Don't worry about it," she said and kissed you on the cheek, which evaporated all reminiscent of your anger. "Now,_ where's that little Piggy_?" she said in a baby voice, looking around the room. You smiled at her.

"Meatball's already asleep...like always."

"Aawh..." Saya said disappointed.

"And we should get to sleep too." Saya nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any blankets I can use for the couch?"

"Your not sleeping on the couch," you smirked at how she could so innocently avoid what you both must have been thinking.

"Oh. So are YOU sleeping on the couch then?" she threw you a glare. "Cuz we are certainly NOT sharing a bed if that's what your thinking."

You chuckled to yourself. You loved how she clung to her morals like that. It always made the hunt so much more satisfying.

"Saya," you said to her in a smooth voice, "this is my house. And your not sleeping on that couch when I have a perfectly good bed upstairs." Her lips slightly pouted out stubbornly, like they always did when she didn't get her way.

"If you don't like it, you could always sleep outside..." you let your remark hang in the air and you waited.

"You're serious?" she glowered at you. You smirked, confirming your answer and waited again. You wanted her to say it.

"Cheese and rice..." she mumbled and rubbed her forehead, "Fine!…But no funny business, " she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at you. "And just so you know, I drool in my sleep."

You laughed and walked over and kissed her. "You really think I care? I live with a bulldog." You took her hand and led her to the stairs.

"What's the 6 for?" she asked as she trailed behind you.

"What 6?"

"The one on your back, the tattoo." You were glad you weren't facing her, else she might have seen your face freeze up. _Shit_, you cursed yourself, _brilliant idea not to wear your shirt Grimmjow. Nice..._

"I don't know," you answered casually, starting up the stairs. "Its my favorite number I guess..." _Idiot, I don't think I've ever heard of a lamer excuse!_

"That's a pretty lame reason to get a tattoo," Saya commented and you smiled to yourself. _Sees right through me, doesn't she?_

"Ya well, I'm stuck with it and you're stuck with me, so get used to it." She didn't say anything else and you were grateful for it. Though that probably meant she knew it was a touchy subject for you. _Ah well...At least now I don't have to worry about hiding it from her..._

You still had no idea if you were ever going to tell Saya the truth about yourself, even though you secretly wished someone did know, and that they would still stand by you despite your twisted past [A/N: The long boring inner monologue of an explanation is Next Chapter!].

…...

_Saya's P.O.V._

_How is it that I let him talk me into this?_ you asked yourself for the millionth time as you followed Grimmjow up the stairs. You knew that he wouldn't try anything if you told him no, but that wasn't the problem. Seeing his fully exposed 8-pack and chiseled upper body had greatly weakened your self-control.

_How CAN I SAY __**NO**__ to THAT?!_ you whined internally. _I mean just LOOK at his back! HIS BACK IS _**RIPPED**_! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? IT'S LIKE HE'S PHOTOSHOPPED! And the tattoo is NOT helping!_

Grimmjow led you down a hallway and you passed many doors, which triggered your curiosity. _Why does he need to keep so many of the doors locked when he lives here alone? It's not not like he has a greedy sibling or suspicious parent to go riffling through them...Maybe he's hiding something? Maybe he's a hoarder?..._

Grimmjow opened one of the doors and led you into a room with a white carpet and a dark grey walls that had a tint of blue. The light was already on, and another large flat screen was facing an enormous king-size bed. It had midnight black silk sheets and blankets, and an assortment of dark grey and black feather pillows. Grimmjow tossed you a remote.

"Here, you can put on something if you want. I'm gonna take a shower." He walked across the room to the other side of the T.V. to a door that must have been the bathroom. "Make yourself at home," he flashed his canines at you before disappearing behind the black door.

You let out a deep breath and threw your bag on the floor. "This just HAD to happen on a night when I'm stuck in these shorts..." you frowned down at your thighs.

On hot nights like this, you would wear shorts to bed since you had to make due with having no A.C. at your house. In Grimmjow's house however, it seemed like the air conditioning was on full blast. So now you were freezing in your skimpy shorts and the only other pants you had managed to grab were jeans. You mentally smacked yourself one last time before taking off your jacket, climbing into the bed and pulling the blankets over your pale legs.

"Well," you sighed, "might as well see what's on the tellie..."

…...

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

You couldn't help but chuckle after finishing with your _AXE_ body-wash and stepping out of the shower. _Using this stuff that she thinks smells so good should make it VERY difficult for her to keep her hands off me._

You grabbed a towel and began to dry off. _Dam,_ you clenched your teeth as you thought about how she was in your room, _Why in the hell does she have to look so hot in those shorts? And I'm GUESSING she's not going to be sleeping in that jacket..._ You had to nearly kick yourself in the head to keep your dirty mind from wandering. _F*ck! At least if she was a whore, I wouldn't feel bad about making a move on her..._

But she wasn't. Normally, you really liked the fact that Saya wasn't easy. It showed you that you could trust her not to be like your ex, Loly. While you were dating, it turned out that you weren't the only guy Loly was sleeping with. It didn't hurt when you found out she was screwing some other guy, it just pissed you the f*ck off.

You didn't want someone's leftovers to be the girl you claimed as your own. You wanted one that would be yours always, and **only** yours. And not just physically. Though right now it was hurting like a bitch to put aside your physical wants.

_Dammit, if I didn't care about her so god dam much, I wouldn't give a shit about her stupid f*cking morals._ You sighed and ruffled your hair a bit. _Ah well, it'll be worth it in the end...but,_ you smirked at your reflection in the mirror, _that doesn't mean I can't have _**any** _fun with her tonight..._

Your scheming was cut off as your heard Saya's voice through the door. _Did she just yell 'Gandalf' ?_ You rolled your eyes with a grin. _She's such a freak._

…...

_Saya's P.O.V._

" '_I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor_,' " you mouthed along Gandalf's lines in the Fellowship of the Ring as you watched the part where Gandalf holds off the Balrog in Moria.

It was one of your favorite, and at the same time most dreaded parts.

" '_Go back to the Shadow!_' " You watched intently. " '_The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!_' "

"I can hear you from in there ya know."

"SHH!" you hushed Grimmjow, not breaking your gaze from the T.V. "'_YOU SHALL NOT PAASSS!' _"

"'_Gandaallff!_' " you cried with Frodo as you anxiously sat indian-style under the covers.

" '_Fly you Fools_...' "... "NOOOOOOOOO!" you finally looked away as Gandalf fell.

"He didn't deserve that! They could have ran there asses over there and pulled him—GAAAAHAH! HOLY HOBBITS IN THE SHIRE!" you screamed in shock and covered your eyes to keep yourself from staring, though what you had seen was fresh in your mind and you knew it would be branded there for the rest of your life.

Grimmjow had come out of the bathroom in only a towel. It hung low and loose on his slim hips and he was glistening with moisture from the shower, his hair still damp and messy.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN A TOWEL?!" The heat from your red cheeks was burning against your palms.

"I'm just coming out to grab some clothes," you heard a dresser drawer slide open. "Why? Does it bother you that much?" he laughed.

"YES." you nodded furiously with your hands suction-cupped over your eyes. The cries for Gandalf's death that came from the T.V. matched the inner sobs stemming from your rabid fangirl hormones.

"Tch," you could tell Grimmjow was enjoying himself. "Well you better get over it Muffin. If you can't handle me in a towel, how are you suppose to handle me in bed on our wedding night?"

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN—"

"I told you. I'm gonna make you _my_ woman," he laughed in a dark, teasing voice.

"Stop saying weird stuff like that and PUT SOME PANTS ON!" You heard a low chuckle and then door to the bathroom clicked.

You peeked through your hands slowly and let out a relieving sigh when you saw he was gone, though his delicious scent remained.

"Lord, Give me the strength to resist temptation," you mumbled into the air. The bathroom door opened, and for the third time tonight, your cheeks went as red as a cherry and your eyes widened at the sight of Grimmjow.

_I was so wrong! Its briefs. OH MY GOD, he looks FINE in those black—SHIT! STOP STARING YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT!_ You shut your eyes tight and shaded your brow with one hand, tilting your head down.

"When I said pants, I didn't mean—"

"Deal with it." The sound of the T.V. cut out and you felt weight sink down on the bed to the right side of you. "I always sleep like this, so, like I said: Get used to it."

You hesitantly opened your eyes as Grimmjow slipped under the covers.

"Stop laughing and go to sleep," you growled at him and pulled the blankets up over your shoulders and laid down on your side, facing away from him. Grimmjow flicked off the lamp by his bed post and the room went dark.

Just when you thought your pulse had begun to slow, you felt an arm slink under your side and around your abdomen.

"I want you closer," Grimmjow's voice purred in the darkness and his toned arm dragged you closer to his warm body-heat. You sat up and turned to face him.

"I am staying-," you scooted away a bit, "-on MY side. And you should stay on yours."

"The whole bed is my side Saya. Now come over here, I know your cold." His arm now wrapped around your waist as he pulled you back over to him.

"That's what blankets are for," you said stubbornly, not denying that you were freezing your toes off, and you stopped his arm.

"Body-heat works quicker..."

The two of you stared at each other for a minute, neither one of you willing to stand down. Until a sudden chill tremored up your body. _Dammit..._You could feel the warmth radiating from his body and your shivering form pained to get nearer.

Grimmjow cocked his head at you and you faced away from him.

"I really hate you sometimes Smurf."

Grimmjow chuckled. "No you don't."

Out of the darkness he cupped your face with his hands and planted his lips on yours. You wound your arms around his neck and Grimmjow kissed deeper. One of your hands ran up the back of his neck through his hair and he growled as you did so. You smiled to yourself and he pulled back, allowing the both of you to breathe.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked you in his low tone of voice.

"I don't know...I guess because I finally got to touch your hair...I've kinda always wanted to." You laughed, "Und I must zay, Mr. Grimmjyow," Grimmjow stiffened suddenly at the voice you were using, "it fvelt vonderful, nine, Incredibl-"

"Cut that shit out right now!" Grimmjow said in a panicked voice. "That dam german accent creeps the hell outta me...Way to kill the mood..." Now it was Grimmjow's turn to shiver.

"HEHEHEH! Aw, Grimmjow!" you cuddled into his chest under his chin, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again...unless I really can't hold it in."

"Tch," he rolled his eyes and positioned you so you were laying on his chest and his arms were around you. "Just shut up and go to sleep.." he murmured, "Before you give me nightmares..."

To be continued...

…...

**OMG! THIS ONE WAS FRICKING LONG! It took me forever to type! I'm not really good with mushy scenes like this so if it sucked, I apologize... *cries in corner* DONT HATE ME FOR IT AND PLEASE KEEP READING! Besides, *wrapped in dark cloak with ominous aura and wind blowing* a threat is about to make itself known in this next chpt. **

**Lexnewt: Thanks! And yes I could see the kitten too. It would be funny if he had an actual full grown black panther though hehehe.**

**Crazyforgrimmy: It's so great to hear you like the story! I'm gonna try writing and posting whenever I can! This summer has just been crazy! But thank you so much and I do hope you keep reading!**

**Regrave: DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! I literally just saw your last review about being sad for no new updates and I kicked my butt in gear right away! I love your reviews!**

Next Chapter: **_Transfer student! Is that really a GUY?_**


	24. Ch24: New Student! Is that really a guy?

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Saya's P.O.V._

In your deep sleep you heard a noise. It was a small noise, a vague whimper. It turned into a loud whining that you recognized instantly. Your eyes snapped open in disbelief and you shot up in bed.

"Maddie?" you called with hope and looked down at the side of the bed. It was a dog, but it wasn't your Pup. The realization that your Pup would never wake you up again stung your heavy heart as it had every morning since her death.

"Hey there Meatball," you said softly to the puggie dog that wiggled with excitement next to the bed, one fang sticking out of the side of her mouth in a goofy resemblance of a smile. You looked at the clock on Grimmjow's bed post: _5:58 a.m. _It was a few minutes before your normal alarm would have gone off.

"Need to go outside? Huuh Piggy?" You slowly peeled away from Grimmjow's grip around your stomach and left him to continue sleeping.

Grimmjow's hair was sticking up in random places and he just looked too peaceful to wake up. Besides, you had missed taking care of a furry creature like the happy bulldog at your feet, and it wasn't like you needed Grimmjow's help. You stood up and Meatball eagerly followed you out of the room.

…...

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

You had heard Saya call out for her dog when Meatball had been whining at the side of the bed. You had pretended to be asleep, figuring that should have been a private moment that Saya wouldn't have wanted you to see. Saya's voice had still been sleepy, but the hope and yearning for her lost best friend was evident in her call. You could only imagine her disappointment and pain in realizing her dog wasn't there.

You rested for a few more minutes and continued thinking about it. At _6:34 a.m._ you decided that it was time to head downstairs and see what was taking them so dam long, plus it had gotten cold without Saya next to you. You lazily scratched your head as you descended the stairs in only your black boxer-briefs. It was too early to get ready for school anyway.

You could hear Saya's voice coming from the kitchen and a warm aroma of food washed over you.

"Look who's awake!" Saya said to Meatball in a childish voice as you entered the marble kitchen. Meatball scurried over to you and wiggled at your feet, waiting for affection.

"Morning," you grunted. _How the hell are they both so hyper this early?_ You squatted down and scratched Meatball's fur. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into your leg like she always did when she greeted you. She was such a softy. _Maybe if you were a boy dog you'd actually have some backbone? Eh? _You thought, staring into her now open, glossy brown eyes.

You looked up from petting Meatball to where Saya was standing in front of the stove, cooking something.

"I'm mooching off of you and eating all your bacon," she smiled over at you. "I think that makes us even for how you cleaned out my fridge the other night at dinner."

"Tch." You stood and looked at her with her back facing you for a minute. "You make enough for me?"

"Of course not. I intend to eat a whole pound of bacon by myself."

You smiled and rolled your eyes at her sarcasm.

"Well hurry up woman," you plopped into a chair at the table. "I'm starving." She glared at you over her shoulder.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and wash that huge pile of dishes in your sink? I can't believe how messy it is in here. The rest of your house is O.C.D. clean, but in here it's a disaster!"

"I don't like doing dishes...I never have time to anyway..."

"Liar."

"Fine then, I just don't like washing them. Besides, now that I have you, you can just wash them for me."

Saya turned toward you from the stove, a spatula clenched threateningly in her hand.

"What did you just say?" Her eyes squinted menacingly. "What did he just say?" she asked Meatball, who cocked her head to the side, her eyes flickering from the spatula to the pan of sizzling bacon. "I am not your maid, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. You keep making comments like that and I WILL eat all this bacon myself...or I'll just give the rest to Miss Piggy."

You chuckled at how Meatball's ears perked up on hearing 'bacon' and her knew 'Miss Piggy' nick-name.

"Well you sure act like it. You're makin me breakfast, you took care of Meatball for me, and I _did_ notice how you cleaned off the stove and wiped down the counters _and_ the toaster _and_ the table."

"It was filthy..." she mumbled to herself as she pushed the bacon around in the pan."I'm not cooking on an unclean surface..."

You got up and grabbed the milk out of the fridge, pouring yourself a monstrous glass. You thought it was interesting that Saya already had gotten used to seeing you in your underwear. And how she naturally started tidying up and taking care of things around the house like a little house-wife.

_I could get used to this..._

You heard the pop up noise from the toaster just as Saya turned off the flame on the stove, finishing frying up the last strip of meat.

"You made waffles too?"

Saya nodded as she brought over the bacon on a platter to the table.

"You can't just eat bacon by itself. Do you have any syrup?"

"It's in the bottom shelf of the pantry, over there," you directed as you got some plates down from the cabinet. Just then it clicked in your head what the syrup was next to in the pantry. "Wait! Saya, don't touch—"

It was to late. You heard the sound of the pantry shelves separating in half in a quick mechanical movement, and the noise of them rotating to reveal one of the many hiding places where you stored racks of guns and sniper rifles. Saya must have touched the bottle of steak sauce that was actually a secret lever to open the specially made pantry.

Saya took a few paces backwards, still facing the pantry's contents. A curtain of her dark reddish-brown hair obscuring her expression from you. Then she slowly looked at you. Her eyes were intense with inquiry.

"These aren't exactly _legal_ collector's items Grimmjow..." she said in a firm voice.

You could only stand there, frozen. _She wasn't suppose to find out like this. _Panic was welling up inside of you, a feeling you were not used to.

Were you really going to explain everything? Would she accept you still if you DID tell her? Could you even LET her know the truth about your past? Or would you have to permanently eliminate her, like you were trained, now that she knew so much?

Her eyes were fixed on yours, and you felt like she was reading every flickering thought that was firing in your head. Then her brow furrowed and she looked at you with concern.

"I don't know what's going on," she was walking towards you slowly, "But if you're in trouble or something, you need to tell me." She was only about a meter away now and your eyes were locked on to hers.

"I'm not in trouble," you scoffed angrily.

"Then why do you keep your house on a lock down and why do you have all these weapons?" she gestured toward the pantry. "_Are you selling drugs_?"

"What?! NO!" you nearly laughed and rubbed your forehead, "It's nothing like that. Nothing is going on. It's just a pre-caution."

Her gaze bored into you as she searched your face. You eyes flickered away.

"Pre-caution against what? What are you running from Grimmjow?"

You didn't answer her, though she had hit the nail right on the head.

"Grimmjow?" she said in a softer tone. Your jaw only tightened. She sighed and came closer to you.

"If you don't want to tell me, then that's alright. As long as..whatever this is—isn't effecting you right now..."

You looked up at her.

"And it's not, right?"

"No," you answered. "It's all in the past."

Her stormy blue-green eyes studied you and then they calmed.

"Then that's all I need to know..." she thoughtfully looked to the side. "Everybody has things from their past they don't like to talk about...But...if you ever do wanna talk about it..you can."

She looked back to you with a soft expression. "I like you for who you are right _now_. Not who you were or whatever you used to be. So as long as right **now** you're NOT doing anything illegal or dangerous, then it's not gonna matter to me what you did before I met you."

You knew by her voice and her eyes that she meant what she said. _She really trusts me that much?_ You could hardly believe that she was being this understanding to your situation.

The only words you managed to rasp out were, "Thanks Saya." She gave you one of the most heart-melting and understanding smiles you had ever seen. You wanted to take her in your arms and hold her close to try and show how much you appreciated her, but you were feeling vulnerable enough already and decided against it.

"No problem. Now how about YOU go get the syrup," she patted your shoulder and left you to the pantry.

You didn't really know what to think. Saya was really willing to let go the fact that you weren't going to tell her anything about your past. Until now, you hadn't realized just how much the fear of a negative reaction from her was weighing you down. You felt much lighter now, and...happy. You had finally found someone who could accept you, though until you did tell Saya EVERYTHING, she wouldn't be accepting ALL of you.

But with what she had said, you found yourself believing and feeling that she would be able to accept that you were an ex-assassin.

The truth was, your parents had both been very high in the military. They had been involved in the committee that formed a top secret mission called 'Project Espada'. The project was a initiated by a man called Sousuke Aizen, the man who would end up being your boss and a dictator to all those who took part in the project. It was Aizen's wish to create an army of elite solders (though he only ever viewed you as a weapon) that would carry out the Weapon Research and Development Facilities needs, meaning Aizen's whims.

'Project Espada' was to be made up of individuals that had been trained since childhood to kill and destroy. Aizen would pluck children that he deemed had potential and force them into being molded into lethal warriors.

You had been one of those children. Though you didn't remember since it was so early in your childhood, later on you had researched and found that you parents hadn't objected when Aizen had requested you to be used in the project. Soon after, maybe even a few hours, they were both killed on the orders of the very man who they gave their son up to. Apparently, Aizen had only been using them to get you: a pure-bred military-dog offspring who had could mold into whatever he wanted. He would often comment on how your skills were all thanks to your genes.

You had grown up being beaten and worked till you dropped in the rigorous training methods they used on you and the others. But it had made you strong. You hated Aizen for as long as you could remember. That bastard was always so calm and pleased with himself while he was making so many other people's lives hell.

You hated him. You hated taking orders and carrying out missions for him.

It wasn't the fact that you were murdering people. Actually most of the people who you assassinated were just as greedy and twisted as Aizen himself. The world was a better place without all those rich, corrupt business bastards. You probably would have been happy to do it, if the deed hadn't benefited Aizen. Everything you did, everything they made you do, was just to put Aizen in a high place of power. You hated that such an asshole had such a high place in the world.

You had reached the rank of 6th Espada, and even though you wanted to train and get even stronger, you had had enough. So, after making a few strong connections of your own in the organization and gaining enough trust from Aizen to be not so under-surveillance, you were able to break out and stay off the radar. Even though Aizen paid you like 'Project Espada' was just a regular (but very RICH paying) job, while living there, you were really a prisoner.

You still kept in touch with some of your co-workers, only those who were most loyal to you, like Shawlong, Ilfort, and Di Roy. They kept you updated and would run errands for you if you asked. It was thanks to them that Aizen hadn't found you and that you had stayed hidden these 4 and a half years.

Now you wondered about the girl in front of you, eating bacon and waffles while telling your dog to stop begging. You truly felt you could trust her now. And it was more than that. You felt something else, something much stronger than just like for her. You wanted to make her as happy as she was making you feel right now. You wanted to be there for her no matter what and stand by her just as she was standing by you. She was the cure to the void that you had been feeling all the long years of pain and bitter misery. You could only think of one word to describe the feeling you were having.

…...

_Saya's P.O.V._

You and Grimmjow made it to school on time and he walked you to your locker. He seemed a bit different in the way he talked to you. He seemed more...open? You could feel a stronger connection with him and you were glad that he was feeling closer to you.

True, the fact that Grimmjow had illegal fire-arms and other weapons in his house for a reason he couldn't explain _did_ arouse your suspicion and curiosity. But he had made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with whatever it was that he had been dealing with before. And you had always thought that everyone deserves a second chance as long as they repent for whatever wrongs they committed, so you weren't going to let this influence your opinion of Grimmjow. _I mean, whatever this is...it can't be THAT bad...right?_

The cornered look he had gotten in his eye reminded you to much of how you felt when someone would ask you about the injures you got from _Him_. (It was nice that today when Ichigo asked about your cheek, you had a silly, BELIEVABLE excuse, rather than just, "its from training".) So you would wait, you were not going to force him to tell you something personal like that. He would tell you when he was ready.

Plus, if Grimmjow was some badass sniper-shooting outlaw, she'd want to be on his good side.

"You seem in an overly happy mood," Ichigo said to Grimmjow as you all walked to first period.

"I had a good night's sleep," Grimmjow answered and rested his arm around your shoulder as you walked. Ichigo raised his eyebrows incredulously. You shrugged at Ichigo like you didn't know what Grimmjow was talking about. And as soon as Ichi looked away you glared at Grimmjow, who just smirked back at you.

Grimmjow went down the left side of the hallway to go to math and you and Ichigo went right to go to A.P. English.

"Well this is a first," Ichigo said as the two of you approached the classroom, "Ukitake is here on time."

Students were already seating in the classroom and Rukia and Renji were already there.

"We have a new student in our class," Rukia said as you sat down your desk next Renji, Rukia's was in front of him. The desk in front of you was always empty.

"Oh ya?" you looked up to Ukitake's desk and saw a small person, who seemed to be a little bit taller than Rukia. She had short black hair and bangs, and had a youthful, snobby looking face. The girl was extremely thin, and was wearing black skinny jeans and a white and pink t-shirt that said '_Bite Me_' in a blood splattered sort of print, and in smaller/clearer type under that it read '_Edward only Please_'.

"She looks kinda...ah, stuck-up," you said, observing the haughty way she stood at your Sensei's desk. Renji hissed with laughter and Rukia smiled, biting her lip.

"Saya...that's a boy..."

You looked back and forth between the couple, your eyes bulging.

"Bullsh_i_t," you said as you looked back up at the new student with unbelieving eyes. Then you shrugged and shook your head, "I guess looks reaaaallly _are_ deceiving...Whatever, I'm gonna get ahead on that worksheet for French."

The bell rang, and Ukitake introduced the new student, who in fact _was_ a male, despite his girly appearance.

"My name is Luppi Anetnor," he said in a superior voice, looking over the class. "I'm surprised so many of you actually got _in_ to this Advanced Placement class..." He raised a snotty eyebrow at Ukitake, "This IS the A.P. English class, correct?...Sensei?" he added like a little suck-up.

"Yes, this is A.P. And we are all very happy to have you here, Luppi," Ukitake answered kindly, not hearing the conceit in the boy's question.

"Very well," Luppi said, rolling his eyes.

"You will be sitting in the first seat of the third row. Right over there, Luppi." Ukitake pointed to the desk in front of you. _Of course..._

The girly-boy's eyes fell on you and he smiled vainly at you. You stoically stared back at him, and he took his seat.

Everyone (except you, since you were already done) was "working" on a thesis statement for an environmental research paper. Translation: Everyone was talking LOUDLY amongst themselves and you were tuning everything out and getting ahead on all the homework in your other classes.

You were concentrating on the conjugations of the verb _Être _in the subjunctive form when you thought you heard someone say 'whats your name'. You started skimming through your notes to find the answer when your notebook was snatched away from you. You looked up in anger to see your notebook in the delicate hands of the girly-boy sitting backwards on his chair in front of you.

"Good," he smiled, "I finally have your attention. So, what's your name beautiful?"

Your eyes narrowed in with tiresome irritation and disgust. _I swear, if I have to deal with ONE MORE CREEP-ASS, I'M GONNA SET THE BUILDING ON FIRE!_

"Minatsuki," you replied coldly, "now give me back my notebook."

"This?" he said in a mocking, smug tone looking at the blue cover. "Say please." He smirked in a sly feminine way.

"_Now_," you threatened. He sighed and as he handed it back to you, you reached for it and out of the blue the girly-boy kissed you.

You immediately shoved him away and he nearly fell out of his chair.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?!_" you said in a tone of suppressed rage, hoping no one had seen. He chuckled lightly as you wiped your mouth.

"Nice to meet you too." With that, he turned around and minded his own business for the rest of class.

When the bell ran, you were the first one out the door, mumbling angry all the way.

"What's the rush?" Ichigo asked as he caught up with you.

"You have any gum?"

"Naah, I'm all out." You sighed and cursed that you had shared your last piece with Rukia. "Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Did you see what happened with that new kid?" you asked in a bitter tone, looking straight ahead of you and glaring at any student who got in your path of walking.

"No, but it sure seems like you don't like her."

"It's a guy."

"_Huh?!_"

"Ya, I know. It's pretty hard to believe."

"Well what happened?"

You huffed and gripped your books tighter.

"The douche-bag just turned around and kissed me."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled disgustedly.

"Ya, so do me a favor and keep that girly-guy away from me before I beat his face in."

"Whose face are we beating in?" Grimmjow's deep voice emerged from behind you.

"You wouldn't happen to have any gum, would you Smurf?"

"The new kid in our class frickin kissed Saya!" Ichigo blurted out to Grimmjow.

"..._What_?"

Grimmjow's voice was a rumble of dark rage and overwhelming evil. His small eyebrows knitted together in a threatening display of anger. "Who is he? What does he look like? Do you know his class schedule?" Grimmjow demanded.

"At least wait till after school Grimmjow," you said trying to defuse the tension and not catch Grimmjow's contagious attitude. You had to grab his arm to keep him from rushing off through the hallways and beating on random innocent student to ask them for information.

"Worry about it later Grimmjow, lets just go," Ichigo said, taking your side but adding, "then we can all jump him after school."

"Tch."

Grimmjow stayed with you guys, though the whole way to French you thought his was going to cut into his hand, his fists were clenched so hard.

Out of nowhere, a small person barely flashed into your vision before they flung themselves at you, wrapped their arms around your neck and had their lips crashing against yours. Your eyes went wide with humiliation and anger and you sputtered while trying to pry the girly-boy away. Although he seemed tiny and weak, his arms were in an iron grip around you.

"_WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GOD DAM SACK OF MONKEY SHIT! HANDS OFF OF HER!_"

You felt Grimmjow pulling hard on your shoulder as he tried to break it up, then finally Luppi released the kissed.

"Mmh, even better than the first time," Luppi said heavily, like he didn't notice Grimmjow and Ichigo's presence. You stood twitching with bent-up rage while Grimmjow pulled you close to him with an angry and concerned look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ichigo burst in. "You think you can just kiss anybody you want?!"

"I was just saying hello."

As those two argued, Grimmjow turned you to face him.

"Are you alright?" he said as his gripped your shoulders.

"So what?! Kissing is how you greet people then?! IS THAT THE SHIT YOUR TRYING TO TELL ME?!"

"That's exactly how I greet people who I like. In fact.." Luppi smirked, "You're kind of cute…."

You and Grimmjow both turned in horror at what you just heard and saw Luppi practically tackle Ichigo into the lockers as he made-out with his face.

"_OH MY GOD!_" you desperately ran over and you and Grimmjow pulled on the small girly-boy, but they wouldn't break apart. You could hear Ichigo's muffled screams of fear and saw his eyes start watering.

"HANG ON ICHI!" you cried and karate-chopped Luppi hard in the jugular of his neck. The boy immediately winced and backed off, clutching the side of his neck.

"Ichi! Speak to me! Ichi are you ok?! ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Ichigo didn't answer, he just slumped into your arms and whimpered. "YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" you roared to the gloating-faced Luppi. "_YOU SENT HIM INTO SHOCK!_! I'M GONNA BRAKE MY FOOT OFF IN YOUR ASS AND PUNCH YOUR FACE SO HARD ITS GONNA TURN PERMANETLY MAGENTA! [Grimmjow's expression: o_o] YOU LECHEROUS HALF-ASS'ED PEE-DRINKING-CRAP-FACED _GIRLY-BOY_!"

To be continued...

…...

**Whatch-ya guys think? ;3 GIVE ME INPUT! Next chpt is gonna have some serious crap in it. Hehehehehe! Thank you all for reading and faving!**

**Quetzaqueen: there is absolutely nothing wrong tiwh picturing Grimmjow moonwalking, in fact, I encourage you to continue doing so heheheh.**

**Redgrave: YOU ARE CORRECT! ;)**

**Crazyforgrimmy: Awwwh thank you! I wish I had more opportunities to have Grimmjow walking around in a towel…keeehehehehe.**

**Lexnewt: Plot is about to really take off! Just wait!**

**And again, sorry about the EXETREMELY late post!**

**Next Chapter:**_#6, The Replacement?_


	25. Chapter 25: Number 6, The Replacement?

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

"Ichi! Speak to me! Ichi are you ok?! ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Ichigo didn't answer, he just slumped into Saya's arms and whimpered, he looked like he didn't know where he was. _Poor bastard._ "YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Saya roared to the smug face of the guy, who you had at first thought was a chick. "_YOU SENT HIM INTO SHOCK!_! I'M GONNA BRAKE MY FOOT OFF IN YOUR ASS AND PUNCH YOUR FACE SO HARD ITS GONNA TURN PERMANETLY MAGENTA! _Holy Hell! _You thought in awe. _I had no idea Saya was THIS f*ckin violent! _"—YOU LECHEROUS HALF-ASS'ED PEE-DRINKING-CRAP-FACE _GIRLY-BOY_!"

What happened next was something you would never forget.

Saya lunged at the kid called Luppi, punching him in the left side of his jaw, blood splattered from his mouth and through his teeth. Before he could even let out a groan of pain, Saya then skillfully and with full force brought a heel kick down on the tender spot between his neck and his shoulder. You laughed wickedly at the sight, she looked incredibly wild and irresistibly gorgeous in her fury. Luppi collapsed immediately from the hit, crying out in utter distress.

"I AM SO _SICK_ OF _PEOPLE LIKE YOU!_"

She went to kick him while he was down, but you knew you had to intervene. The few students that had remained in the hallway were gathering to see the commotion; it wouldn't be long till a teacher showed up. Quickly you grabbed hold around her arms from behind and dragged her backwards.

"Saya," you warned, but she kept struggling to get at the boy who was now standing up, glaring.

"WHAT?" Saya's voice snapped at the boy like a tiger, "GOT SOMETHING TO SAY?! G'HEAD! SAY SOMETHING! SEE WHAT HAPPENS! _SEE WHAT HAPPENS!_"

"What's going on out here?" Jin Kariya, the German teacher asked as he came out from his classroom, several students peeking out from behind him. _Did the bell for class ring already?_ you thought vaguely.

"This girl maliciously attacked me for no reason," Luppi answered in an accusing voice.

"NO REASON?!" Saya erupted with an incredulous glower and scoffed. "Oh you are **sooooooo** lucky Grimmjow's holding me back right now." Saya teetered under your hold as if once you let up she was going to pounce. Her eyes were locked dangerously on the kid.

"Now, now," Kariya brought his hands up in a carefree, professional manner, as if he could cut the tension with this action. "Everyone calm down and we'll head to the main office to figure out what happened."

"I WILL **TELL** YOU WHAT HAPPENED!" Saya launched her menacing focus at Kariya, and you gave her a slight squeeze on her arms, trying to remind her that she was talking to a teacher (though you hardly ever showed respect to the teachers yourself).

"THIS KID SEXUALLY HARRASSED ME AND THEN HE **MOLESTED** _ICHIGO!_" She pointed at her best friend who was now curled up in a ball slumped on the floor next to the lockers. "IF WE HADN'T STEPPED IN WHO KNOWS HOW FAR THE HE-SHE WOULD HAVE TAKEN IT!"

The orange-haired victim whimpered at these words, and Kariya looked on the verge of puking.

"Saya," you said in her ear, "_Calm down_," you urged her. Saya's head barely snapped in your direction, but she seemed to listen to you since her ranting went quiet. You slackened your grip on her and positioned yourself on her right side, one of your arms still protectively around her.

"And Jeagerjaques had no part in all of this?" Kariya asked with suspicion, sending a raised eyebrow at you.

"He didn't do anything," Saya said darkly.

"Alright, back to your seats everyone," Kariya waved the wide-eyed students, "and I want all of you down to the main office with me right now."

"Even Grimmjow?" Saya glared, crossing her arms. Kariya sighed and turned to Luppi.

"Is it true that Jeagerjaques didn't have any part on this?"

Luppi's eyes flickered over you smugly; one hand was curled in front of his mouth.

"I suppose so."

"Very well then. Jeagerjaques, you go to class. The rest of you, with me." Kariya dismissed you.

Saya turned to you, not meeting your eyes.

"...Sorry about that..." she said looking ashamed.

"Tch, don't worry about it. I just wished you would've saved me a punch," you smiled at her and gave her a light kiss. She smiled softly back at you, but you thought there was some hidden emotion behind it.

"Kariya-sensei," she said in a much calmer voice, "could one of your students help me with taking Ichigo down to the office?" Kariya to one look at Ichigo and grimaced.

"Ah, of course."

You were about to offer, you didn't want to leave Saya by herself with the little pervert anyway, but Saya called over one of the students who had been peaking out from the german room. And you also noticed Loly was among the group of onlookers. She was giving you a disgusted and betrayed look. You simply glared right back. _What the hell's she lookin at me for? _You smiled as you realized. _Jealous from that kiss huh?_

"Orihime," Saya beckoned, "Come help me." Saya had Ichigo fully supported already and probably could have taken him down there herself, but you suspected she had other motives for calling the orange-haired girl over.

Saya and the rest of them started down the hall and you looked back at the students who were going back into their classroom. Loly was still watching. So you smirked proudly and gave her the finger.

…...

_Saya's P.O.V._

The Old Man had been rather lenient in his punishment, which surprised you since he had always hated nothing more than fistfights that would break out between students. But he was also lenient with Luppi, which was utterly ridiculous in your eyes.

You were to be suspended for only the remainder of the school day, and Luppi was to be suspended for today and tomorrow. _...Suspended for a day and a half!? They should be putting a frickin STRAIGHT JACKET ON THAT LECHER!_

The Old Man agreed to let you get all your homework from your classes, which meant going to art class to say bye to Kenny since you were already caught up on everything.

Orihime stayed with Ichigo until Isshin came to pick him up, _Good luck explaining what happened to you to your Dad Ichi...XD_. Unfortunately, Ichigo was incoherent the entire time and probably wouldn't remember anything about how he had his head leaning on Orihime's shoulder and how she was comforting him the whole time. _Dammit...I give Ichi the perfect opportunity to talk with her and he's to busy playing the victim to start a conversation! *sigh*...Idiot._

You were a little disappointed in yourself for letting your temper run so high and beating up Luppi like that—not that he didn't deserve it. You just knew that you were still upset about what had happened last night with _Him_, and knew that you shouldn't take your anger out on other people like it felt good, being able to finally fight back.

…...

You stepped into the art room; students were drawing and painting leisurely. Kenny was working on a sculpture out of wood, using a sword to carve (hack) out the definition and detailing shapes. You told Kenny about how you had gotten into a fight and wouldn't be there after school for training.

"_HAHAHAHA!_" Kenny's laugh had thundered, "Bout dam time you put some of your skill to use. Was he bleeding?"

You then had to apologize to Kenny for forgetting to bring your painting in today. Really you had just Not BEEN ABLE TO since it had been at the house, but you weren't going to tell him that.

It was the best painting you had done so far. You only had about 1 more coat of details to add to it and it would be finished. It was a bit abstract, Kenny had told you that for this particular scholarship you were entering it for, the judges wanted something "unique" and "emotional".

That was hard for you. You were always a bit scared that if you illustrated too much emotion, it might reveal something about what was really going on in your life. You didn't want that.

"Just remember to bring it tomorrow Saya, that's the dead line."

"I will Kenny, don't worry." You waved and headed to the door.

"Seem pretty confident about this painting don't you?" a voice said. You turned and saw Loly, sitting at an easel with a glorious portrait she was working on.

"I think it's one of my better pieces..." you answered with a shrug.

"Well, I'm still going to win. Just like I always do." She smiled cheekily at you with arrogance. You mentally rolled your eyes.

"Yeah well...we'll just have to wait and see about that."

Her smiled turned into a cold challenging look.

"Does he talk about me?"

"Huh?...Who?" you said confused.

"Grimmjow," she answered, saying his name in a velvety voice. You blinked. _What does Grimmjow have to do with the art scholarship?_

"Why would he talk about you?"

Loly laughed lightly.

"I'm sure he misses me...why else would he have picked up a girl like you? He's obviously using you to get over how we broke up," she sighed.

Your brow had furrowed as she was talking and you blinked quizzically.

"You and Grimmjow dated?!"

"Oh ya," she said care-freely, "Till I broke up with him. He was getting almost obsessed with me so I told him I didn't want to see him anymore." She was painting as she talked. "And I know he still has a thing for me, I mean, I was the only one who could ever fully satisfy him in bed."

Your throat constricted and your mouth felt dry.

"What?"

"Sometimes I miss him too," she continued, "I mean he _was_ an ANIMAL in the sack, mmmh." She bit her lip with an exasperated expression.

"Whooa! Ok! To much information!" you said with a nauseated face, waving your hands. "Whatever happened between you and him is not my business. I don't want to know," you shook your head with a shiver. "But if Grimmjow did still like you, I don't think that he would waste his time with me."

You looked at her straight in the face and she sneered back at you, scoffing.

"Che, you and Grimmjow won't even last. He'll come back to me, begging me to take him back because I have what he wants," she said in a confident, threatening voice. "You're just a poor, _inexperienced _little girl and he's gonna get sick of you," she hissed with a knowing look.

"You think so?" you scratched your temple, playing it casual. You didn't want to let her goad you, after all you had already gotten suspended for one fight. You didn't need to start another one.

"I know so," she smiled. "Especially after this morning..."

You gave her a questioning look. She gave a girlish chuckle and moved her black hair from her neck, revealing a hickey.

"We had a...little 'fling' I guess is what you call it…in the hallway during the passing period after you went to the office."

You just stared, narrowing your eyes. _She could have gotten that from God knows who and is just using it to mess with me...Grimmjow wouldn't do that..._

Doubt started to plague your mind. _If Grimmjow still _did _have a thing for Loly and is only using me...Would he really get tired of me just because I'm not...Because I didn't do anything with him last night?_

You looked at Loly in the eyes, your staggering mind coming to a conclusion.

"Bullshit. I say your story is bullshit."

Loly's smug face turned to shocked.

"Hey!" she said angrily as you turned your back on her. "Are you really just gonna let him use you just to-"

"Loly," you turned back around, "I just got suspended for punching someone in their face, and you know what, I'm happy about it! So don't think for a second that if you don't _shut_ your s_tupid slutty little trap,_ I WON'T beat the hell outta you."

Loly stared wide-eyed at you, her mouth gaping a little.

"Have a nice day and don't forget to bring your scholarship entry tomorrow!" you waved cheerfully.

…...

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

Saya hadn't come back and it was 4th period already. Renji and Shuhei told you at lunch that she had gotten suspended and gone home.

You decided to leave after lunch and swing by her house, just to check on her. You were frickin proud of her for exploding like that. It was scary as hell and you hoped you would never make her that mad, but shit, it was sexy too.

You headed toward the parking lot when you saw the stupid kid who was the cause of this whole mess today. He was leaning on a car with his arms crossed in front of him, smirking. _Jesus Christ that dude looks like a god dam 12 year old chick._

"Where ya headed Jeagerjaques?"

"Keep your nose outta my business douche-bag." You wanted to beat the shit out of him for kissing Saya, but your clenched your jaw and decided to just leave now before you made a murder scene.

"Going to see that girl?" he tilted his head at you. You glared at him.

"You stay away from her, unless you want your face shoved up your ass."

"Hmhmh," he chuckled, his hand over his mouth, "Your such a fool Grimmjow. You really have quite the soft spot for her, don't you?"

"That's none of your dam business. And if you don't shut the hell-"

"You'll do what? Kill me?" he said lightly, "Hmm? Ex-number 6...?"

You froze. _Did he just say..._ Your muscles tightened and your mind flashed to the knife and gun hidden on your person.

"Oh I'm not here to fight you today Grimmjow," he said smiling. "In fact I think I've said far too much. But I just couldn't help it. I couldn't believe that the once so _cold_ and _lethal_ 6th Espada has fallen for the daughter of the Vice-Chairman of the Weapons Research and Development Facility."

Your eyes widened and your insides tensed.

"_What did you just say_?"

"Oh, didn't she ever tell you that?" Luppi grinned darkly, his hand pushed through his hair. "Convenient, don't you think, that she would have kept that from you? I should think so, it obviously made her mission so much easier."

"Just what the hell are you going on about? Saya doesn't have anything to do with this." The conviction in your voice did not match the uneasy feeling you were getting in your gut.

"She has everything to do with this Grimmjow. Have you seriously gotten so smitten with her that you cannot see the truth?" His words hung in the air. "She's just been doing her job. She's the one who notified Lord Aizen of your whereabouts."

"No." You shook your head.

"Oh yes! And her orders were to just string you along and get close to you, and by the looks of it, she's gotten very high in your good graces."

You couldn't believe what he was saying. You couldn't. Saya wasn't like that. Saya was special and honest and she would have **never** betrayed you like that.

"Tch! Why would you even tell me this? If ANY of this was true, Aizen would have made you all keep quiet about it and then I'd end up dead once she got me alone."

"Well, I don't know exactly what Lord Aizen's plan is for you, but I've been getting a little impatient." Luppi's eyes focused on you, watching, "I've been dying to meet the Espada who I replaced," Luppi revealed a tattoo of the number 6 on his right hip. You felt your old instincts kicking in, the need to kill.

"But our battle will have to wait till next time I'm afraid," Luppi yawned, "Just thought I'd give you a head's up about your pretty little 'girlfriend'. After all, telling you this will make her job much much harder and mine much more entertaining."

You were so stunned that you didn't stop Luppi when he drove off in his Porsche. _No...I don't believe it...I...But then why DIDN'T she tell me about her father?_ The suspicions were all making sense and fitting together. _Unless she had something to hide...and she's so good at martial arts isn't she?!...Espada training no doubt._

You couldn't believe it, you punched your car, denting it. You had fallen for it. You should have known she was to perfect, to good to be true.

…...

_Saya's P.O.V._

You walked home and thankfully no one was there. Mom always left before you went to school and only on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays did she beat you home. So getting suspended would just have to be another secret you would keep from her. You didn't have the heart to tell her even if you had wanted to.

You made your way into the dining room and you saw it. Your breath caught and your mind froze.

The painting, your nearly finished, most time consuming, the painting you had truly thought was your best...slashed and out on display just for you.

You rushed over and tenderly picked it up, cringing in outrage as you ran your hand over the many large and violent gauges.

Someone had deliberately gone into your room and ripped through the canvas of the painting, destroying it, and had placed it sitting upright on a chair, waiting for you when you got home.

Your rage was searing.

That was your ticket out of here. That painting was suppose to win you that scholarship so you could move to your dream college, take Mom with you, and be free of _Him_.

_Him._

_That son-of-a-bitch...that God dam SON-OF-A-BITCH!_

You threw the painting with force down on the floor and kicked the chair it had been sitting on. It crashed into the table and toppled over. Then you fell into one of the other chairs, hiding your face in your hands. You didn't want to cry.

_I have to think of something else... I __**hate **__it here—I can't restart on a whole NEW painting! GOD DAMMIT!_ All of your old paintings were good, but not good enough. _I needed to win this...I needed that money..._

You inhaled deeply and looked up, trying to think. Your eyes fell on the piano, and on to the photograph you hadn't seen in what seemed ages.

Your heart dropped and your lungs tightened.

You stared at the dog in the photo. After a while you began to smile at the thought of the memory from the day the picture was taken. But then the bad memories came. The ones that always did. That was why you had turned the picture down in the first place. It hurt too much. It wasn't fair to look at and treasure such a happy memory when the whole reason Maddie was gone was your fault.

_You waved good bye to Rukia and thanked Byakuya for dropping you off. As they backed out the driveway you turned to head up the sidewalk._

_'English, Algebra, and...ah, dang. What was my other assignment?' you thought and looked up, hearing a splashing noise._

_Fear gripped you immediately. You couldnt tell what your Dad was holding down in the 3 foot deep pool_ _but the expression on his twisted face was the one he wore whenever he hit you. It was a tense, serious expression, yet he had satisfaction in his eyes. He was splashed with a large amount of water and a figure nearly emerged from the pool, and it made a yelping noise._

_You recognized it instantly._

_"__DAD! NOO!"_

_You bolted into a run, not caring that your book bag had slipped off your shoulder._

_"__STOP! DAD! LEAVE HER ALONE!" you cried and grabbed and wretched at his arms. _

_"__Get back, stupid bitch!" He threw an elbow in your stomach and you sputtered backwards. He scoffed, laughing to himself. "Stupid f*ckin mutt is getting what it asked for, sleeping on my carpet-"_

_You launched yourself at him. Maddie's struggles were weakening. She needed you, you had to get her out of there now._

_"__LET HER GO!" You gauged at your Dad's eyes and face, pulling him away for the moment due to his temporary distraction at the pain. He cried out in agony, clutching his face but you hardly noticed._

'She cant breathe. She cant breathe._' Your mind was trapped in the thought process of fear for the worst. You reached over the side and pulled a mess of black and white fur to the surface._

_"__Pup? Maddie?" the familiar brown eyes were rolled back in her head. "Come on girl, I got you. Maddie!" your voice cracked. 'What do I do?' your mind raced, ' CPR? How do I even-.'_

_For the briefest instant, Maddie's eyes focused on you. Relief welled inside of you and you thanked the heavens that she was what you assumed alright. Her deep, dark brown sphere's relaxed and a faint look of happiness and relief beamed at you. And then it was gone. The light in her eyes went out like a dimming candle._

_"__Pup?—"_

_A rough hand grabbed your hair and plunged you face first into the water. You squirmed and thrashed, you couldn't hold Maddie up in the position you were in. Her dead eyes flashed through your mind. He was going to kill you too. Your Dad was going to kill you just like her, without ever paying for what he did to the most precious friend in your life. Your lungs were burning and you wanted to scream. It felt like you were going to burst. _

_Your head was jerked back out of the water and before you could take in a sufficient breathe, you were thrust back into the water again. Terror gripped you and all you could think about was how she must have felt, just like this. She must have been so scared. And you weren't there. You didn't make it in time. And he must have been so proud of himself._

_The murdering bastard who you used to call Dad was too strong for you, even though you were kicking your legs with all your might. You hated him. He took her away from you. He snuffed out her life. You were panicking, you hated deep water._

_Finally, just when you started seeing spots of light, you were pulled violently by the hair backwards and thrown on the ground._

_You looked up at him, coughing out water. Tears of hate and anger were streaming down your face. _He_ looked so smug. _He_ looked so pleased with the pain _He _was inflicting. You had never felt the urge to kill someone, but at this moment, after everything _He_ had done, the feeling was unyielding._

_"__Heh, well that takes care of the pest problem we've been having all these years." You saw that _he_ had pulled Maddie out as well. Her limp body was at _his_ feet. "Dam mutt," _he_ kicked her._

_You blazed with anger._

_"__DONT TOUCH HER!" you raw throat shrieked out and with incredible speed you kicked _him_ in _his_ stomach. _He_ gasped out and you gathered Maddie up in your arms._

_"__YOU THINK THIS IS BAD?!" _He_ roared at you, _his_ red face searing with fury. "THAT STUPID DOG ISN'T THE ONLY ONE I COULD GET RID OF!"_

_You swallowed and protectively held on to the body of your best friend._

_"__Things could get so much worse..." _He_ looked at you and a disgusted look grew across _his_ face._

_"__You take care of this." _He_ started walking out to _his_ car, leaving the scene with a clear conscience. Then _he_ turned back and gave you a solemn, threatening glance. "You tell anyone that I had anything to do with this, Saya, and your Mom will pay for it." _

_You sat, trembling on your knees in the grass. Maddie's cold wet body on your lap._

_You were burning to attack. To beat _him_ bloody and make _him_ feel pain. How dare _he_ threaten your Mom. How DARE _he_ take away the life of the most innocent, gentle creature you had even known. You hated _him_. You wanted to kill _him_. Make _him_ suffer how you were now suffering. _

_'_**I Hate Him**_.' _

_But you couldn't leave her. Your shaky hand touched her velvety ear._

_It was so cold._

_You broke into uncontrollable sobs. 'Maddie...my girl...My Pup.' You held her close and rocked in your sitting position. Her little white and black spotted paws still dripped with water. 'Im sorry...I was suppose to get out of here and take you with me...and get our own place..our own safe place...Im so sorry girl.'_

_Her warmth was gone. She looked so small and frail. ' I should've been here sooner...I should've been stronger...Forgive me Pup...Im so sorry Maddie...my girl...I'm sorry...'_

The guilt and the pain coursed through you. Your eyes were shut tight, holding back fresh tears.

_I'm sorry girl..._You looked at the picture. _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..._

You saw your broken painting on the floor and you felt like screaming, but you didn't. You wouldn't. You wiped your eyes and stood. You needed to get out of here for a while. If you were here when _He_ got home, you didn't know if you would be able to control yourself like you had been doing this past 2 years. You were just too angry at the moment and you wanted your vengeance now.

You took a deep shaky breath.

_Maybe...maybe I'll go to Grimmjow's...and just wait for him there...That ok Pup?_ you thought to the heavens. _You would have liked Meatball...she's quiet and sweet just like you..._

You sighed and picked up your painting and threw it in the trash. Maybe it was time you told someone about all this. _Maybe Grimmjow would understand?_ You thought timidly.

But that scared you. Grimmjow was rash, and he wouldn't just stand by if he knew. He might make things worse. _But...then maybe..._ What if Grimmjow got you out of here? If he meant everything he had said...maybe...maybe he wouldn't mind taking you and your Mom in...or at least just helping you out to get her to a safe place.

_Hmmm...I don't know..._ No. You weren't ready to tell him yet. But you would soon. You trusted him, and you were sure that he trusted you. And you loved making him smile, you loved to joke and laugh with him. He made you feel safe. He always made you happy when you were with him...even when he was being an idiot. He always made you feel...

You couldn't be sure if you were right, but you knew that how you felt about Grimmjow was stronger than most feelings you had had since Maddie died. It was like your heart had shut down after she had left. It was like you could never open up to someone new and you hid things from those who were already closest to you.

But Grimmjow had broken through that phase. He had gotten closer to you than you had really realized. With everything you had learned and all that you knew, there was only one force that could break down barriers like that. Just one that could envelope you and make you feel yourself again, and feel happy.

You took one last look at your Pup's photo and the headed for the door to Grimmjow's house.

_I wish you could have met him Pup...You would have known if he was the one for sure..._**I**_think he is..._

…...

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

_That back-stabbing two-faced slut. _You slammed your car door shut and the engine roared and you pulled out your second cell-phone, the one Saya didn't know about. _I'll have to find a new base before I can deal with her...and get Meatball._

A small voice in your head said that Saya would never have hurt Meatball anyway, and you remembered how tender she had always been with the dog.

_No. That was all an act...that Saya isn't even a real person. She's just a tool that Aizen is using, she's just another one of his bitches, Tch. I've gotten so f*ckin soft! I'M SUCHA F*CKIN IDIOT!_

You didn't want to admit that for the first time, you felt pain. An odd, different kind of pain. It was deep and your chest felt like ice, searing ice so cold that it burned. Saya, the girl who you had thought you could trust, the girl who you had even gone so far as to think you were in love with, was a fraud. A fake, sent by Aizen.

"_What's up Boss_?" a voice answered on your phone.

"Di Roy," you said in a commanding voice, "I need you to look up some information for me."

To be CONTINUED...

…...

**Bah! BAh! BAAAAHH! Soooo? Like or hate it? Let me know! To all you readers out there, thank you! BUT what will happen when next when a betrayed Grimmjow finds Saya at his house? TILL NEXT TIME! ;3**

**Next Chapter: **_Terminate_


	26. Chapter 26: Terminate

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Saya's P.O.V._

You felt sort of like you were intruding, using the code to get into Grimmjow's house. But, he had said when he had given you the code earlier, to go in whenever you wanted as long as you locked the door behind you.

Seeing Meatball instantly cheered you up a few octaves. You took her out into the big yard out back that was fenced in with the same thick wrought iron wall as the entrance gate. Meatball trotted happily in the grass, sniffing around her territory. She reminded you so much of your Pup. You made sure she kept a safe distance from Grimmjow's in-ground pool.

Your thoughts drifted back to your anger. You hated how all this time no one had ever known. You had lied for _Him_. _Him_. You hated that. Everyone should have been told. Everyone should know the type of vile person _he_ was. Everyone should know that _he_ is murderer. But you had no choice. It was too risky to speak up. To risky for Mom and the others you loved.

_'You tell anyone that I had something to do with this Saya, and your Mom will pay for it.'_

You knew _he_ meant that, but you also knew that if you were to reveal _his_ true colors, hell would break loose and _he_ wouldn't stop at Mom. _He_ would hurt everyone, your whole pack of friends, just for spite.

_He_ knew how to make people suffer, _he_ worked at the dam Weapons Facility for crying out loud. And that place was more like a Mafia than your average business. The fact that _he_ worked there had always added to your dislike of _him_.

You just stood in the grass, watching the little piggy. You would protect her and everyone else from _him_. You would take care of them and work hard to insure _he_ never took anyone else away from you. But to do that, to eliminate all possibilities of _him_ ever harming someone else you loved, you would have to eliminate _him_.

_But... If I went that far...and.. I did get rid of him...wouldn't that make me just like him? Just as bad?_

No. You could never be as heartless and twisted as _him_. Though you were taking _him_ out of the picture for personal vengeance, it was more importantly for the safety of the pack, and your own life. You would never be like _him_. Ever.

...

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

You had parked a few blocks away and had stealthily slipped through the trick, back entrance to get to your yard.

And there she was.

_That lying, treacherous, little tease._ You noticed a strange glint in her eyes. It was a determined sort of sad gleam. She looked sad...

You shook off the need to comfort her. Saya was a fake. _She may look innocent now_... but why was she here in the first place?

_Planning on getting me alone are you Saya? Tch, that Luppi guy must have forced you to speed up your plans._ You felt a pang in your chest as Saya smiled one of her rare, soft, loving smiles at Meatball. _God I've gotten so dam soft._ You clenched your fists. How could she pet Meatball like that when she was here to kill you?

_Gotten real good at your little act haven't you? ..still acting when I'm not even there... _But you knew that was how missions like this worked. Espadas were always trained to never let up on their cover while on a mission. Always play your part convincingly, you never know who could be watching and who might catch on. You glared at her, hating that you had been so easy to fool, hating that Saya was deceiving you this whole time and that the complex, wonderful personality you had grown to love wasn't real. And most of all, hating the fact that you were going to have to confront her about it, and most likely terminate her here and now. You checked your gun stepped out from the bushes that had been concealing you. You felt unusually unsteady and nervous, normally you would be totally calm and even pumped for a kill. The slightest hesitation was clawing at your mind. Would you even be able to kill her? Even though the girl you had fallen for was all just a part of a planned assassination? She finally noticed you and looked toward you with surprise, snapping out of her zoning-out nervously. Your suspicions heightened at her jumpy/guilty reaction and your pain at her betrayal spiked.

"Grimmjow?" she said in a dry, puzzled voice and shifted her stance, "What are you doing here back from school so early? Its only 1:47," she glanced at her watch. Meatball normally would have waddled up to you by now, but she could sense the tension and scuttled away into the house.

"Unpleasant surprise I guess." Your voice was bitter and she didn't miss the attitude in your voice. She quirked an eyebrow at you.

"You ok?... Don't tell me you did something and got suspended too!" She was lecturing but at the same time she looked concerned. _Yeah..she's got that caring, responsible girlfriend act down to a T._

"Oh please Saya, don't give me any of that shit," you said, your temper rising. "Why don't you drop the act and tell me the real reason why _you're_ here?"

"I.." she started, looking a bit offended by your tone, "I don't know..I didn't want to stay at my house...I was too pissed off..."

"Pissed about what? 'Bout Luppi showing up?" You took a few steps closer to her and she looked up at you, her dark eyebrows knitted together. "Tch," you shook your head. "Stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about," you said in her face.

"I _don't_ know what you're talking about," she said in a frustrated voice, "and why are you yelling at me? What happened?"

"I said CUT THAT SHIT OUT! It's not like you even care anyway." Your eyes narrowed at her in disgusted judgment, "Your just another one of Aizen's lap-dogs."

"_What?_" her eyes squinted in utter bewilderment.

"When were you going to tell me? Huh Saya? _When were you gonna tell me you were the daughter of the Weapons Research and Development Chairman,_ HUH?" You were screaming in her face by now. But she didn't blink. She didn't even flinch. She just stared at you with mad, perplexed eyes.

"What the hell does _he_ have to do with any of this?" her voice was low, and for the first time, dangerous.

"He has everything to do with the Saya! You know what they say: the acorn doesn't fall far from the tree. And what a perfect example the two of you are." Her eyes were wide with angry shock as you growled into her face.

"...What did you just say?" She blinked repeatedly, as thought trying to process your words and to keep her emotions in check.

"You heard me, and don't deny it." She looked at you incredulously, her fists were shaking.

"You don't know what the hell your talking about." She turned away and began walking, "Talk to me tomorrow once your Menopause is out of your system, I'm leaving."

You ran up and grabbed her wrist, yanking her towards you. The both of you were near the clear, chlorine pool.

"The hell I don't know!' you shouted and she jerked away from you angrily. "YOUR A LYING, BACK-STABBING TEASE!"

Rage possessed her beautiful features and she yelled back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM GRIMMJOW!?"

"WHY DON'T YOU QUIT PRETENDING AND GET ON WITH IT! LUPPI TOLD ME EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR F*CKIN MISSION!" She glared furiously at you, her eyes searching your face for some sort of explanation. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU REALLY DID HAVE ME FOOLED THAT YOU WERE ACTUALLY SOMEONE I COULD TRUST! BUT I'M DONE WITH THIS GOD DAM GAME SAYA! I'VE SEEN THROUGH YOU AND I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU SCREW ME OVER LIKE EVERYONE ELSE HAS. YOUR MISSION IS GONNA FAIL AND YOUR GONNA HAVE TO GO BACK TO YOUR DADDY AND YOUR F*CK-BUDDY AIZEN AND TELL THEM HOW YOU COULDNT F*CKIN PULL IT OFF. YEah. Their PERFECT little Saya, who I'm sure they had SOO much faith in, FAILED. Daddy's little girl cant even pull off a god dam single target assassination..pathetic."

**_*WHAM*_**

Your head flew to the right from the impact of Saya's fist. You let out a roar of pain, your jaw searing. You whipped your head back to face her, clutching your jaw.

"I don't know what the hell you're going on about Grimmjow...how dare you compare me to _him," _her voice shook with emotion, "Don't ever, EVER talk to me like that about my so called "father" when you don't even understand." Her voice broke off a little and her breathing was heavy. _She_ looked betrayed.

"Your right, I _DON'T_ understand. I _DON'T_ understand how you can stand there and act like you've done nothing wrong after all this time when you've just been playing me—"

"—_PLAYING YOU?!_"

"You're a two-faced liar Saya! You probably didn't even get into a fight at your house last night. All part of the plan right?" You were getting so closer and she started backing away. "You come over here, try and seduce me in those god dam shorts, pretend that you could actually accept that "secret" from my past. And you probably hadn't mentioned your Dad to me because I might've figured out what you were up to sooner. Right?"

"SO WHAT IF HE WORKS AT THE WEAPONS FACILITY!" she roared back at you. "I DONT UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS NONSENSE YOUR TALKING ABOUT! **HE HAS ****_NOTHING _****TO DO WITH ME!**"

"_STILL CLINGING TO YOUR LIES!_" your loud voice bellowed. You sneered at her and saw how close to the edge of the pool was. Before you could even smirk, you had shoved her backwards into the water. There was a massive splashing and she vanished within the 10ft depth. You laughed to yourself.

_Every Espada is trained for all types of survival...bullshit she doesn't know how to swim.._

Saya thrashed and barely got to the surface a few times, and you started to doubt. What if she _had_ been telling the truth?

The bubbles that had been popping on the surface slowed. She didn't come up. Your heart locked in your chest and you immediately dove in. The water cleared and you adjusted your focus to see her there, eyes shut tight and unconscious. You swam to her and brought her with you up to the surface.

"That's not f*ckin funny Saya!" you sputtered. She remained unmoving in your arms in the water. Quickly you managed to get her on the cement, she still wasn't breathing and before you let the panic grip you, you gave her mouth to mouth.

_Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...but this is a set up..She lied to me! _you thought as you performed C.P.R. You had forgotten how good her lips tasted, how soft they were. But they were cold.

"Dammit Saya!" You pushed on her chest again, your emotions were swirling in your head and you could think what was right, what was happening. Finally she hacked up the water. She was still dripping wet and her coughs were rough and she sat up a little. Her eyes shut tight and tremors were racking through her. Her breathing was ragged, she looked like she had just woken up from a deadly nightmare. "Saya...?"

Her dark eyes slowly fell on you. They were filled with burning hate, and you noticed how blood-shot they were. She was crying.

"Don't talk to me anymore." Her voice was cold. "Don't talk to my friends. Just stay away from me." She stood shakily to her feet, sniffling, she wiped her eyes roughly. Before you could react, she slammed the door to your house to leave. You sat there on your knees on the cement, your mind unstable and confused.

_...Saya..._

To be continued...

...

**OMG! this was a total rush for me to put out! Next one is going to lighten up a bit, but certain ppl are going to be MEGA bitchy. MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Next Chapter: Shun!**


	27. Chapter 27: SHUN!

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Saya's P.O.V._

No words could describe how upset you were at that moment. You had to get out. You couldn't stand being within the same proximity as that stranger.

_How could he?_

You couldn't believe what had just happened. It was 2 years all over again, only this time it was someone you cared about that had betrayed you.

You stormed through his house and out the front door. You were so angry, yet the liquid welling in your eyes wouldn't cease. Tears kept spilling down.

He had pushed you into a pool. He KNEW you couldn't swim, and he had pushed you into a f*cking pool.

That terrible feeling had come back, and those suppressed images of drowning had flooded through you, leaving you utterly petrified with fear. Not just fear of dying, but your fears of the past, of the guilt that you carried for your beloved Pup's death.

_How could he do that?_

You didn't understand anything from what he had said. None of it justified his actions. None of it justified how he had lashed out at you like that, but above all, he had put you and _Him_ in the same sentence.

That was crossing the line.

That was way f*cking across the point when he already had gone across the line.

It didn't matter that you had fallen in love with him. It didn't matter that he hadn't known how much you despised your so-called "father." What he had said was unforgivable.

The worry and concern you might have felt for him over the things he had said regarding a "mission" and "assassination" were gone. You didn't care anymore. He had insulted you in the worst possible way and you would **never **forgive him.

You were so disappointed in yourself.

_I should have learned from Mom that its never worth it to try and fall in love with someone…they can be so charming in the beginning….But that's all a mask. He's just like __**Him**__. He's a god dam psycho back-stabber….and he basically called ME a __**WHORE!**__ How DARE he say that when he's my first boyfriend and HE SLEPT WITH LOLY!_

You punched your crappy car in a desperate attempt to release some of the fury and pain that was burning your insides. Then you brought your hands up to you face, rubbing your forehead with your palms, shutting your watering eyes tight.

_I should have never let this happen…I'm so naïve…I should have just stuck with my original philosophy that all boys are assholes and that I'd be happier dying alone like some crazy old cat lady than wasting my time with some douche-bag who'd end up hurting me…That asshole. I am through with men._

You didn't want to admit that it hurt for you to hate him. You didn't want to admit that for the second time, a core portion of your heart was being ripped out.

_That god dam stupid jackass! HOW CAN HE MAKE ME FEEL LIKE THIS!? _You were angry with yourself for letting him have such a hold on you. But now, that only made you want to hate him more.

He was the cause of this terrible heart-wrenching pain you were feeling. You would stomp out any lingering emotions you had for him, and fill your thoughts toward him with rage and malice.

Your eyes opened and you looked up at the mansion where the guy who you had once felt secure enough to let your guard down and fall in love with lived….

_..I wish I could have said good-bye to that little Piggy…_ you thought sadly and then once again were overtaken by animosity. _But I didn't …and it's all because ofhim._

You glared from under your wet eyelashes and committed to turn all of your pain into hatred towards that asshole that no longer deserved to be called a Smurf. You would never forgive him for the inexcusable way he had treated you.

_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, your existence is officially, and forever shunned from my life._

….

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

You were sitting on your couch, your back hunched in a tense position. You stared at the floor in guilt and anger. After what had happened outside, Di Roy had called you to inform you of the information he had dug up. His words replayed in your head.

_"__I only found one Saya Minatsuki in our files, and ya, like you said, she's the Chairman's daughter. No record of missions or training…or even being within the Facility." Di Roy reported eagerly. "Shawlong checked too, and he got nothing."_

_"__You're absolutely sure?"_

_"__Yeah Boss. And if they had sent someone to take you out, you know that your guys here would have given you a heads up! That's what were for right Boss—"_

You had hung up the phone without responding.

_You f*cked yourself over this time Grimmjow._

She had been innocent of all accusations. She had been telling the truth the whole time. She really had, and would have accepted you with your past, and you had screwed everything up. MAJORLY screwed everything up.

You were never going to forget that look she had given you; that look of pure betrayal and pain, and hate. It haunted you. You had even—to your deepest shame—gone so far as to make her cry.

You would never forgive yourself for that. But the problem was, how were you going to get **her** to forgive you?

_She wouldn't._

And you knew she wouldn't. One thing you knew about Saya was that she was strictly a grudge-holder.

_Dammit why did I have to explode like that!_ You punched your coffee table, breaking the glass surface and wrecking it. _All those names I called her…I F*CKING PUSHED HER! F*CK! _You flung the broken table across the room. Meatball jumped from her hiding place behind one of the leather recliners.

You didn't know what to do. You would try to get her back, but you knew that you were up against the most unapproachable odds. But you had to.

The only reason why you had gotten so upset over the whole situation was because you HAD cared about her far deeper than anyone else.

That was why the thought of her deceiving you had set you off so bad. The suspicion of her being a traitor had overwhelmed the only decent fibers in your black heart, and you had reacted in rage, without thinking, due to the pain. That pain was proof enough that you really loved her, and that you she wasn't someone who you could just get over.

Then there was the issue of the dirt-bag Luppi. He obviously was out to get you. But why did he drag Saya into it? What was the purpose behind that?

You had a very bad, gut feeling it had to do with some scheme Aizen was brewing. _That would be so like him._ Ruin the only good thing you had in your life just for sick pleasure.

You couldn't run. You should have been packed and on a flight to Canada by now, but you couldn't leave her. You didn't care if that meant putting yourself at risk. Besides, you were the 6th Espada and you were pissed. It was gonna take a shit load of artillery to take you down in this state.

_If Aizen does know something about our relationship, he's bound to use her against me … that sick f*ck._

You had to get her back. You had to get her to forgive you somehow so you could protect her. You didn't care if that meant exposing your black and gory past. It didn't matter. You would tell her all she wanted to know as long as she would forgive you.

You wanted her back. You frickin needed her. You wanted to make sure she never had to deal with pain or hurt again. And since Aizen knew about her, you were going to have to get and keep her close and safe as soon as possible.

Unknowingly you had dragged her into this entangled web of the dealings with the Head of _Project Espada._ And you were not going to abandon her. Especially now that you had realized just how much she had meant to you.

_No way in hell._

…

**_Next Morning:_**

You hadn't called her. You had thought it best to let her cool off and just try and explain things to her at school, face to face.

You waited by her locker, but she didn't show.

_She's avoiding me._

You decided to try looking for her in her English class, but as you headed down the hall you saw her.

She was fuming darkly to Ichigo about something and they were headed your way. You automatically thought it was about you and that made you sweat.

You had sort of been hoping to get Ichigo on your side so he could help you win her back. You had figured if anyone could get her to listen to you, it would be him. Not that you were anxious to try and beg the stupid ginger to help you out of your tight spot, but you knew you would need an ally and he was your best bet. Rukia and Hiyori were out of the question. In fact, you weren't sure if you were more scared of facing Saya, or facing that terrible duo.

You chickened out.

_Pussy, _you taunted yourself as you hid in the boy's bathroom. You stayed close enough to the door to hear their conversation.

"…I swear to God, I'm about to go down to the post office and kick their asses!"

"Was it just your mom? Or did anyone else get laid off?"

"Well, it was all the sub-carriers, but still….She needed that job…And they didn't even give her notice!"

You peeked out and saw how her features were colored with bitterness.

_Maybe today wouldn't be the best time to talk to her…_

"She still has her other job though, right?" Ichigo asked on a lighter note.

"Only till the end of the school year."

"Shit.." Ichigo grimaced.

"Yeah…But I think I might just get another job when I graduate, help her with the bills and stuff so we can finally have our own place."

"She's finally going to divorce him?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow and you listened more closely, "I thought she was to scared to?"

"I think she's gotten just about as fed-up with him as I have…She hasn't told him yet though, but once he finds out he's going to freak…" A look of apprehension shadowed across her face, it slowly dawned on you that the relationship between Saya and he Dad must not be close-knit.

"Saya…" Ichigo looked concerned at her, "..nothing..nothings going on with him right?" He seemed nervous as he asked, "I know I asked you before but—"

"And I told you, you were way over-reacting!" she laughed at him, but you suspected it wasn't genuine. "Its nothing like _that_ Ichigo."

"Then how come you're so worried about this?"

"Ichi, I've been having a pretty crappy week…I'm just freaking out about everything, that's all." You could tell Ichigo didn't want to drop the subject, but the tired look Saya had on her face quieted him. How could you not feel sympathetic for that face?

"Fine," he said in a low voice. "See you in English." Ichigo left Saya at her locker and went down the hall.

_Here goes nothing._ You took a breath and strode towards her as she closed her locker, books in hand.

_There's no avoiding me now….she has to come this way to get to her class._ As you predicted she turned to walk down the hall you were coming from.

"Saya—"

She walked straight past you.

It was like you didn't even exist. Like you were literally invisible.

She was ignoring you and you f*cking hated it. But what were you expecting? A hug?

_I should probably just be glad she didn't knee me in the crotch…_

You sped after her, calling her name, but she didn't respond and she was moving like a ninja through the clusters of students that plugged up the main hallway. You temper was getting ahold of you.

"SAYA!" you yelled, and several kids gave you '_WTF?_' looks, but then, your worst nightmares appeared.

The two small females glided past by Saya, both with bitchy looks on their round faces.

"We got this Saya," you heard Rukia say.

"Got what?" Saya simply blinked and walked on, leaving you to face the two midgets.

"Just let me pass you two, I just want to apologize to her."

"I don't think she wants an apology, retard," Hiyori crossed her arms and gave you a dirty look.

"Saya has made it **very** clear to us that she wants nothing to do with you," Rukia said sternly.

"Yeah, NOTHING," Hiyori sniggered. "You've been thrown to the gutter."

"Kicked to the curb," Rukia added.

"And Saya only does that to people she absolutely hates," Hiyori said with her snaggle-tooth poking out at you. "She probably likes Nnoitora more than you right now."

"THE F*CK SHE DOES!" your anger exploded. If that were true…no that couldn't be true.

"I don't know Grimmjow…" Rukia said thoughtfully. "I think that could be very possible, considering she's never shunned him before."

"NO. No f*ckin way," you shook your head. No way Saya could put YOU beneath HIM.

"DEAL WITH IT GUTTER-BOY!" Hiyori bellowed. "AND LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!"

"Because if you don't," Rukia continued, "We, Saya's designated hench-women, will make your life very…unpleasant."

They both stared at you with creepy, happy, smiles.

"Don't make this difficult," you said in a warning voice. "What happened between me and Saya was a big misunderstan-OOOUUhf!" The wind guessed out of you and you clutched your side, Hiyori having knees you in the ribs. "DAMMIT HIYORI!"

"You asked for it!" Hiyori roared, holding her fist up at you.

"Saya wants nothing to do with you Grimmjow." Rukia stared at you with curious, yet contempt filled eyes. "I don't know what you did to make her so upset Grimmjow, but we aren't going to stand for you hurting her like that. I suggest you get over the fact that she's not speaking to you and just leave her alone."

_So she didn't tell them what happened?_

"Thats your FINAL warning Gutter-boy!" Hiyori spat. "And next time I won't go so easy on you! BITCH-FACED GUTTER-BOY!"

They both turned up their noses and shuffled off to class.

_Great…now I have to watch out for the munchkin patrol…_

….

French class:

You walked in and were met with multiple cold stares.

Renji shook his head at you. Ikkaku pretended to scratch his nose while giving you the finger.

"Jackass," Yumichika called while twirling bubble-gum with a disgusted look on his face.

"Homo," you muttered.

"Jesus Grimmjow," Shuhei whispered to you as you sat down. "What the hell did you do to Saya? Everyone knows you broke up and now they're all pissed at you."

_Technically, she never said we had broke up…she just said she didn't want to see me anymore….._

"I f*cked up that's for sure…" you said in a low voice. Shuhei gave you a bland sigh.

"Well good luck making it out of here alive…"

Saya walked in with Ichigo. For an instant jealousy thundered through you. She was talking so nicely with him, and here you were…not existing. But you couldn't try and explain things to her now…you would have to wait for the chance to get her alone.

Ichigo looked over and gave you a hard questioning look, while Saya just walked on to her seat.

You looked away and scowled.

_Is everyone gonna f*cking judge me today?_

….

Sociology:

Even Gin had a serious face on."Ran-chan told me about you and Saya…"

"Tell her to keep her fat mouth shut about other peoples business."

"So what DID you do to make her give you the silent treatment? Hmm?" Gin hummed and rested his chin in his hands.

"None of your dam business…I'm gonna sort it all out anyway."

"Oh really?" Gin looked over at Saya and you followed his gaze.

She was staring off into space, but she had a look like a serial killer. Rukia noticed this and asked her how she was doing on her painting. The pencil in Saya's hand snapped.

"I'd say that's a sure sign of her softening up about your fight," Gin smirked.

"Shut up," you muttered resentfully.

"Saya is an interesting character..she studies people and learns about those she interacts with. She learns exactly what type of person they are… and knows how to make them suffer." Gin stared smugly at you with his squinted, shut eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?" you growled impatiently at him.

"Her strategy is really working isn't it? You just can't stand that she's not giving you any attention…how cruel of her…" he chuckled lightly to himself.

"Sooo, Saya-chan."

Your jaw clenched at that loathing voice.

"I heard your open for business again," Nnoitora's sly voice felt was like chalk on a blackboard to you. You wished you could smash that blackboard.

You heard her sigh in annoyance.

"For the millionth time, Go. To. Hell. Nnoitora." You hated how she said his name.

…

Gym:

You skipped gym.

….

Lunch:

You scoped the cafeteria, waiting for her. You couldn't take much more of this shit.

Normally you were fine with people thinking you were a jerk, but when the reason was that you had hurt Saya…you couldn't stand for that. You had to set things straight as soon as possible. Plus…she hadn't smiled all day. That made you want to punch yourself in the throat.

You had to talk to her and explain. You would drag her away if she kept ignoring you, and then you would make her listen.

While you were waiting you decided to grab a tray of nachos and a can of soda. Then you saw her coming. You vaguely wondered why she didn't have her lunch with her, and then walked straight at her.

"We need to talk."

She made no acknowledgement that you were there and casually went to veer around you, but you blocked her.

"Stop ignoring me Saya!" your voice was getting to a dangerous level, but it had made her pause, to your relief. She still hadn't looked at you, it was like she was thoughtfully considering what to do next. Then she made a motion with her hand, like she was slicing the air upward.

"Un-shun," she mumbled. You missed how she mumbled sometimes.

Then she looked you straight in the eyes. The little emotion that her blue-green spheres held was cold and unforgiving. Then she looked down at your tray, and took your soda with her pale, elegant hand. And with the other hand she shoved your tray of nachos on to your chest.

Your ears went red with outrage. Liquid cheese oozed down your front mixed with taco meat and chips. Then she let it fall at your feet, landing on your toes. People were staring by now and "OooOo'ing" and "Ho DANG!'ing" and making all other kinds of noises.

You threw her a glare and then saw what she was doing next. She blankly opened the pop, took a swig of it and met your gaze with her dark eyes.

_She wouldn't…_

Her arm raised up, and spilled down your head and in your hair, soaking you.

"**Hooo**_, DANG_**!**"

She threw the can into the trash.

"What a waste," she mumbled. And then made the motion with her hand, except it was like she was rising up an unseen wall between the two of you.

"Re-shun."

She then walked off like you had never stopped her in the first place.

_"__ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME SAYA?!"_

TO be continued….

…..

**HHOOOOO DANG! hehehe….SOO? Like it? Hate it!? **

**Lexnewt: Yeees…Luppi…what a butt-munch. Don't worry though! He'll get his! :)**

**CrazyforGrimmy: Thanks! It took me a while to write but I really wanted to set up how both of them end up getting tricked to feel betrayed in really really personal ways. I'm glad it came out strong enough!**

**The-Queen-Of-Perverts: Awww! I'm glad it made you laugh, feel no shame for your squeaky giggles! I sound like a tone-deaf opera singer when I laugh, it's really loud and awful. Hehehhee.**

**Redgrave: HEHEHEH! YES! Grimmjow is a fool! **

**Next Chapter: **_Love Stinks_


	28. Chapter 28: Love Stinks

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Saya's P.O.V._

As much as you hated the fact you had actually given in to acknowledging him, you were smiling on the inside as you left Grimmjow in the predicament of his glorious public humiliation. You really did want to physically beat the tar out of him, but for now, you were content.

_Hehehehe, now I have one more reason to love . That felt absolutely wonderful.. I think I'll get some cheetos._

You knew you were the type of person who didn't take crap from anyone, but you didn't think you had it in you to do something so rude like that to someone. You congratulated yourself.

_I can't even believe I did that._

Although your extracted revenge was swelling proudly in your chest, you wanted to push it out of your mind like it never happened. If it had happened, then that would mean Grimmjow existed. Which he didn't of course.

"_ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME SAYA?!_"

You walked towards Yumichika, who's face read: _That was frickin badass honey._ He had his had out and you gave him a powerful high-5.

"You make me so proud," Yumi beamed at you and flipped his hair.

"Be right back Yumi, cheeto run," you motioned to the vending machines that were out in the hall.

Yumichika smiled at you then his eyes flickered behind you and widened.

"Well you better go now Saya, looks like Jackass is about to blow."

You simply quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"What does Kisuke getting mad have to do with me?"

"_Saya,_" that deep voice rang harshly behind you as you as you left the cafeteria. You really had to concentrate in order to keep your temper from giving you away. _Just stay calm, you'll shoot him in the crotch later or something. But for now, he doesn't exist. Who doesn't exist Saya? BRILLIANT!_

You continued walking and pulled a dollar out of your pocket. _What do I want?..Flaming Hot..or regular?_

"STOP F*CKING IGNORING ME LIKE IM SOME KIND OF FILLER CHARACTER!" A masculine hand jerked your arm. You kept your eyes focused on the vending machines, and brushed off the obstacle.

"LOOK AT ME GOD DAMMIT! I NEED TO TELL YOU I'M F*CKING SORRY!" This time two strong hands grabbed both your shoulders and twirled you around, but before you could make eye contact with his face, you aimed to kick him in the chest. You're eyes widened as he caught your foot with lightening speed.

"You really going to turn this into a fight Saya, when all I want to do is apologize?"

You grinded your teeth at the position you were in, all satisfaction from seconds ago gone. It was all replaced with burning hate.

_Fine. If he wants to TALK about this, I'll talk._

"Un-shun," you mumbled to yourself. Then you flickered your glare into his eyes. His hair was deflated and dripping due to the sticky soda you had dumped on him.

"Let me make one thing clear to you, you bastard since your fat-headed skull didn't comprehend me the first time,"

Grimmjow's icy blue eyes stared at you with a pissed off look. "Saya, will you just let me—"

"—Leave. Me. **Alone.**" You glared right back at him, the flames inside of you rising at his expression.

_All this bullshit is HIS fault. Why is he looking at me like I'M the bad guy? HE'S the one who hurt ME. How dare he look at me like that and expect me to forgive him after what he did!_

"Take your empty apology and go straight to hell!" You turned abruptly and fed your dollar into the vending machine. "Re-Shun." You pushed the D3 button and the Flamin Hot Cheetos fell.

"I'm sorry alright?!" His grip was stronger than before and he forced you to look at him again, his eyes were wild with turmoil. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN WASTING YOUR BREATH!? I DON'T GIVE A DAM HOW MANY TIMES YOU SAY IT! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

Grimmjow's eyes widened in hurt and he looked as though he had been slapped.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE ASK ME AGAIN GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES! IF YOU DON'T GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR GOD DAM ARMS OUT OF THERE SOCKETS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME NOT TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!? DO YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!? TRUST ME, I REALLY _F*CKING_ HATE YOU AND THAT'S NOT EVER GOING TO CHANGE! "

He had nearly gasped offense at your use of the 'F' word. You never said that word unless you really meant it. Apparently he _did_ know one thing about you.

"YOU'RE THE MOST INSENSITIVE, SELFISH, ARROGANT, SON-OF-A-MOTHER-F*CKING-BITCH I HAVE EVER BEEN SO STUPID ENOUGH TO CARE FOR!"

You stopped, heaving slightly because you were out of breath and slightly because of your rage. His expression was frozen. He stared at you with a look torn between pain and disbelief. And then it was like a tremor went up his body, his fist clenched and it looked like he was about to punch the air, his jaw clenched and his eyes dropped to his feet.

Slowly he spoke.

"Will you please…just let me try and explain that…what happened was just a big misunderstanding," he looked at you and his normally tough expression was much softer and almost pleading. "I..I never meant to-" Grimmjow was cut off by a long, black-haired person suddenly flinging themselves at him and kissing him.

"Hiya Grimmjow, miss me?" Loly smiled sweetly.

Somehow your turbulent hatred, which you had thought had reached its peak, blasted beyond anything you had ever felt. Though a good portion of it was now directed at Loly.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Grimmjow shouted at her, shoving her away and looking utterly disgusted, but his eyes flickered at you with distressed look.

You blinked in bitter shock.

_I can't believe I defended him when Loly told me he was sneaking around my back.._ You could feel your fists shaking.

'Whad'ya mean babe?" she laughed. "You two are broken up now, so why should we hide? Plus, I haven't been able to tell you how much I _enjoyed_ last night."

Grimmjow scoffed at her and was about to say something-

"Not the only one who kept secrets now, am I?" you directed the hostility in your voice at him. Grimmjow looked at you with wide eyes.

"_WHAT?_ She's LYING Saya! Nothing happened between me and this slutbag-"

"So you never dated?" you cut in, crossing your arms over your chest. He froze again, and he shot a dark look at Loly.

"What the hell did you say to her?" his deep voice dripped with venom.

"Nothing really Grimmie, she wouldn't let me get to the dirty details of our past romance." Loly giggled, and Grimmjow looked at you with an unreadable expression. "OH! Saya! That reminds me, I saw you didn't bring in your entry today."

It was your turn to freeze up, mentally, but only for an instant.

"I threw it away…I didn't like it anymore," you answered her coldly.

"But I thought it was suppose to be your '_masterpiece_'? I thought you were supposed to beat me in the competition with it. Kenpachi and Rukia wouldn't stop talking about how confident you were with it." Her voice was smug, and she waited for your reply.

"The one you were working on over the weekend?" Grimmjow asked, his brow knitted together, "Why the hell would you throw it away after all the time you put in to it?"

You were losing it. All of your emotions were boiling inside of you. It felt like everything from the past few days was catching up with you. Fighting with _Him_, saying Au Revior to your scholarship, the entire Grimmjow incident, Mom losing her job, it was all tearing you up. And now you were getting angry at yourself for having to lie about the painting. What was worse, you knew that Loly probably **would **win the competition for the scholarship.

"None of your dam business," you said in a raspy whisper to the floor, and grabbed your Cheetos, heading off in the opposite direction of the cafeteria.

"Hey," his voice was full of concern, "Saya wait, what's wrong?"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" you screamed in his face. But he wasn't taken off guard by it, his electrifying gaze was reading into you and for some reason you thought it looked like he cared.

"You'd never throw out a painting…what happened?"

"Go away and 'enjoy' the new freedom of your sleazy booty-call."

"Saya, _we never even gotten back together!_ She's just a lying jealous bitch," he said angrily. "You have to believe me Saya—"

"Why in the Hell should I believe anything you say?!" you looked at him with resentment. "And what would ME believing you do anyway? When all I am is a '_Lying, Back-stabbing Tease,'_ right? 'Aizen's lapdog', and 'DADDIES LITTLE GIRL'?"

Your throat was constricting hotly and you blinked moisture back from your eyes.

You still absolutely could not believe he had compared you to _Him_.

"Saya…" he said softly.

"Up yours Grimmjow." You stormed off around the corner and ran straight into Ichigo.

"Whoa!" he said, catching you by the shoulders. "What the hell Saya? Jesus you look like Kenpachi when one of his bells gets stolen."

"I'm going to the roof," you said in a low voice. "Tell Yumi for me will you?"

"You still didn't say what's wrong," he pointed out with a worried face.

You looked at him and wanted to spill but you knew that if you let anything out, you'd most likely let TOO much out.

"_Saya_," he pressed you with a look. Then his gaze was caught by something behind you and his expression went sour. "Never mind, just go to the roof." With that he walked past you and you took off in a hasty trudge.

_He must have seen that jackass or something…_you figured.

You were relieved though, being on the roof alone let you collect yourself.

_Thanks Ichi…_ You thought making a mental note to tell thank him in person for covering you. But you felt guilty about not being open with your best friend, and probably now, the only male on the planet you would ever trust inside and out.

_…Well…and maybe Renji…Byakuya and Yumi don't count._

….

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

"_Up yours Grimmjow_."

The fire your chest were almost too much to handle. But you went after her despite what she had said. You couldn't let go yet. You had to explain and get everything out in the open before you would call it quits.

_But what if after all that…she still can't forgive me?_

You hesitated to turn the corner where she had gone. If she still didn't forgive you…you wouldn't be able to take that. But it wouldn't be any less than you deserved….But she WOULD understand. Right?

_Dammit, why in the hell does love have to suck this much?_

You tried not to think about that very possible outcome and ignored the unfamiliar burning sensation in your throat.

She had said that she hated you. She had said that she cared. And now, she thinks you cheated on her with Loly.

_F*ck my life…_

You turned the corner and saw Ichigo. He was giving her a concerned look, and then he saw you. Ichigo's face went bitter with what seemed realization.

_Great..she's probably on the brink of tears and naturally I'm the one to blame._

Ichigo said something to her and ushered her away, then started walking towards you. You stood and waited for him, feeling ashamed about the whole situation.

"Nice shirt," he said as he stopped in front of you, his eyes laughing at the mess of nachos on your front.

"Yeah well, you can thank Saya for that."

"I will," he said in a way that confirmed your dread.

_Yup…he's on her side…_

"So do you know what's up with her?"

You looked at him, questioning the casual way he had asked you.

"Isn't it obvious?" you gestured your hands toward yourself unwillingly; it made you feel like you were fessing up to a crime. Ichigo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut in annoyance.

"Can you really not tell that there's something else upsetting her besides you?"

"…Oh that…" you said dumbly, remembering the deal about the painting. Ichigo gave you a big sarcastic smile.

"So you did notice! Congratulations, you win a prize!" the next thing you knew Ichigo smacked you right in the face, his expression was that of an annoyed fast-food employee.

"WHAT THE F*CK?" you glared at him. You would have punched him right in his face if he wasn't best friends with the girl you wee trying to get back. She would probably, LITERALLY kill you then.

_What the f*ck did I do in my past life to deserve this kind of shitty karma?_

"C'mon," Ichigo said ignoring your glare, "I want to talk to you so I can figure out what the hell is going on…"

…

Ichigo had a spare jacket from his locker that he gave you to borrow so you didn't have to wear your stained shirt all day.

You followed Ichigo outside to the parking lot.

"So," he said in a lighter voice, "I want you to start with what the hell you did to her. Saya doesn't get mad like that unless you really really stomp on a nerve."

"So she hasn't told even you?" you said a bit surprised. More surprised by how rational he was acting towards you.

"No…she doesn't talk to me about that kind of stuff…" he scratched his head and looked at the wall.

"I thought she told you everything? Thought you two were close knit."

"Psh, sure…About everything except what goes on at her house."

You blinked at him a little frustrated, you had expected him to have an answer for how to get her back, but it was clear he was just as clueless as you. Then again, you would probably have to tell him what happened before you let that hope die.

There was an awkward silence between the two for you. Ichigo was just staring relentlessly, waiting for you to explain.

"Well?" he said impatiently.

"I pushed her into a pool," you stated gruffly, concentrating on your feet. There was silence again for a little while, and then he exploded.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! SHE HAS WATER PHOBIA YOU MORON!"

You grudgingly looked at him and saw the outrage written on his face.

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"I WAS PISSED OFF OK! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE TO BLAME FOR WHAT HAPPENED YOU KNOW! If she hadn't hidden who her father was from me then I wouldn't have blown up like that!" You started pacing, you hands balled into fists.

"…" Ichigo blinked repeatedly at you. "What does her dad have to do with this?"

You let out a huff of air. _I am going to have to tell him the truth too? How else can I make him understand?_

"I know what that Weapons Facility is like. Everyone who works there is involved in some real nasty shit, so when I heard her dad worked there, it kinda put me in offensive mode and I took it out on her…"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded, "I know that's how they run things…but its not like Saya works there."

"I know.." you slowed your pacing, "but I've had some experience with that organization and how its workers are, and normally the pass what the do down to their kids…so I just assumed.."

"You thought she was lying to you about being in the Mafia or something?" Ichigo scoffed incredulously at you.

"..Ya..something like that…"

"Well, that seems a bit rash of you but…guess if that kind of stuff freaks you out, I can't blame you for over-reacting…"

You let out a grateful breath. You were glad that he was understanding…and not quick enough to press the issue.

"So that's all? You just shoved her into a pool and nearly drowned her?"

You glared at him and his smarty comment and then sighed.

"I said some really harsh stuff to her…and then I pushed her in…But she did hit me though," you said, as if it made you feel less guilty.

Ichigo laughed.

"And was that before, or after you almost killed her?"

You shot him a cold look. How could he be so cruel and sympathetic at the same time? It was really pissing you off.

"It was before," you said darkly, "…I think I had called her daddies little girl or something. I don't get how out of all the things I said, _that_ offended her the most…"

Ichigo's eyes locked on you.

"What?" you said rudely to him.

"You said that to her?" his eyebrows had risen so high; they had practically disappeared into his bangs.

"Yeah? So?"

Ichigo rubbed his face in his hands, looking troubled. "That would explain a few things…" he looked back up at you, "Do you know WHY Saya's never mentioned her dad to you before?"

You shrugged.

"Saying they didn't get along would be an understatement…The word 'Dad' is practically tabooed in front of her…I mean she hates him more than Yumichika hates split ends."

Your eyes widened. _No wonder she took it so personal.._

"Why didn't she just tell me that? I didn't know!" you defended angrily.

"It's a real touchy subject with her…like I said, she won't even talk to me about it. She never has…" He looked away with a concerned expression. "So don't **ever** say anything like that to her again…"

You let the quiet envelope for a moment, taking in the extent of how deep you must have hurt Saya.

"…What were you asking her about earlier? About her dad and then she said you were over-reacting?" Ichigo looked at you apprehensively.

"Have noticed the bruises she shows up with sometimes?"

"So? There from training aren't they?" You had a bad feeling where this was going.

"Yeah, so she says. But I've talked to Kenpachi about it a few times, and every time he says she shows UP with more bruises and scrapes than she leaves with…'course he thinks that cuz she's been training up against back-alley thugs or something like that…"

The worry on Ichigo face told you everything.

"You think he _hits her_?"

Ichigo nodded in deep thought.

"Why else would she be so hushed up about things at home?...I was actually hoping she'd tell you or something…since she laughs it off whenever I bring it up."

"Nah…she didn't tell me shit…" You memory clicked and you remembered that bruise she had from 'running into the door.'

_I knew it hadn't been there earlier…dam Saya and her guilt trips…If she'd have told me I WOULD HAVE SHOT THE F*CKER IN HIS FACE FOR HURTING HER AND BEATIN HIM TILL HIS ORGANS EXPLODED._

"Well I'm thinking that something besides you happened to her..and that's why she's so mad…" Ichigo looked at you strangely, "I am shocked that you're still alive though…"

"Tch.." you shoved your hands into the jacket you were wearing, "So…what the hell do we do now? I doubt she's gonna budge and tells us anything."

Ichigo frowned, but looked determined.

"We'll figure something out…for now, I'll try softening her up for you. Then we can both make her talk about what's going on with her Dad."

An uneasy feeling in your gut was bubbling up, Ichigo looked like he was feeling the same way.

"We need to get her out of there fast if that's what's really going on."

Ichigo nodded seriously.

"That f*cker…" you muttered under your breath but Ichigo cracked a somber laugh.

"Its good to know your not so much of a jackass that even after she dumped nachos on you, you still care." You looked at him with half a smile.

_For a stupid ginger, I guess he's not that bad of a guy…_you thought, feeling a sort of bond between the two of you now.

"But if you ever make her cry again, I swear on my mother I'll kill you." The fierce look in his eye gave you a deadly chill.

Apparently the two of you weren't on as good of terms as you thought.

…..

_Saya's P.O.V._

You thanked Ichigo in anatomy for lunch. He said he didn't really know what you meant, but he gave you a hug that you must have really needed. But later, he asked if you had thought about hearing Grimmjow's side of the story.

You literally walked out of class without letting him say another word in Grimmjow's defense.

You explained in depth to Kurotsuchi-sensei and the class how due to your ovaries vomiting out of your lady parts, and asked to be excused. It was a classic fib that never failed you.

Art was a nightmare. Kenny was utterly disappointed that you had "thrown away" your painting. Thankfully Rukia was on your side and glared at everyone who tried to pester you about it until the ran away with what you called "Kuchicki-induced-shivers."

Loly was practically glowing with pride at the beautiful sunset she had painted for her entry. You had to keep reminding yourself that before you could go to prison for murder, you had to kill _Him_ and Grimmjow first.

During training you went all out CRAZY and didn't hold anything back. Kenny was ecstatic, which seemed to sort of make up for not turning your painting in to him.

When Mom got home, you talked with her about her job for a little. You felt so bad for her. You knew that the post-office wouldn't have fired her for no reason. You suspected a certain someone was behind it.

"So how's that handsome Grimmjow treating you huh?" Mom asked giggling. A lump formed in your throat. You hadn't told her yesterday, you had been to pissed off about her getting fired to fret to her about it.

"Uhh…" you looked down.

"Oh no," she said in a worried motherly way, standing up from her chair she quickly came over and grabbed your hands, "What happened honey? What did he do?"

You nearly laughed at her startling reaction.

"Mom, I have no clue how you can sense these things, but I love it," you said through chuckles.

"Oh you know me. Just following my mother instincts," she said in a clever tone and stroked your hair. "Now tell me all about it…"

You didn't want to tell her ANYTHING about it. So you just stuck with one aspect of the whole, ugly situation.

"He was…Another girl kissed him right in front of me." Mom gripped your shoulder and her eyes turned to round saucers. "Turns out that wasn't the first time they had been sucking face together while we were dating." Mom sputtered, she seemed lost for words.

"I…wow…I had no idea Grimmjow was like that…He did seem like a bit of a hooligan but, he seemed so…sincere about you."

"Well, its nothing more than I should have expected…" you said, a pinch of bitterness hidden in your voice. "All men are selfish pigs."

"Oh honey that's not true…" she said and you looked at her quizzically. "..its just the ones that aren't are usually homosexual."

You burst out laughing, thinking of Yumichika.

"Or their already taken," she said over your chortling, smiling herself.

"Yeah," you wiped away a tear of laughter, "guess I shouldn't have set up Rukia with Renji eh? Saved him for myself."

Mom laughed at you devilishly and slapped your shoulder lightly.

"Don't be silly Saya, you know they were meant to be!"

"I know, I know! I mean I know my match-making skills are overbearing, but I'm pretty sure fate had something to do with them too."

She hugged you tightly and kissed you on the head.

"Well I'm sorry dear, try not to dwell on it and keep your spirits up like you always do." She patted your cheek lovingly.

"I will Mom."

After Mom had left, the small amount of comfort she had given you vanished about a half hour later, as soon as the door slammed open.

"Finish that painting of yours?" _He_ said with a smug look on his dark face. You took one look at the bottle in his loose grip and knew this was not going to end well.

To be continued…

…

**AAAAAAHHH! Cliffhanger! Thank you guys for reading, next chpt will be up soon! Coming up soon: Saya in depressed mode.**

**Next Chapter: ****_Where Have You Been all My Life?_**


	29. Ch29: Where HAve You Been All My Life

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…..**

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

Saya didn't show up at school the next day.

Your first thought was that maybe Aizen had done something with it, but after talking to Ichigo, you found out she just wasn't feeling well.

"I talked to her Mom, and she said it had something to do with woman issues."

You grimaced in discomfort, remembering the vivid speech she had given in anatomy yesterday.

"_Really Kurotsuchi-sensei? My ovaries are on full blast right now, and I can't go to the bathroom?"_ You had blocked out the rest to the point where you actually remembered the notes you had been taking.

_God, why can't girls keep that stuff to themselves?_

"The thing is," Ichigo continued, not fazed at all, "she used that excuse last week in English so Ukitake would let her leave and she could get her book out of her locker…its like the 18th time she's reread the Hobbit…" he mumbled. "Anyway, I'm not buying it."

Your eyes narrowed at him. "So you think she's lying then?...You think something happened with her dad?"

"I don't know…if that was it I doubt her Mom would just let it slide without making a big fuss over it…"

"Well then call Saya and she what's going on yourself!"

"HER MOM WON'T LET ME TALK TO HER!" Ichigo shouted madly. "Saya probably told her that she didn't want to talk to me since I tried to vouch for you yesterday!"

The two of you glared at each other for a while, as if a stare down would give you answers.

"Can't you go over there after school?" you suggested irritably.

"I just told you," Ichigo droned, "Saya won't talk to me about this kind of stuff. And even if I got lucky and she did open up, she wouldn't talk to me anyways because of you!"

"ITS NOT MY F*CKIN FAULT YOU PISSED HER OFF!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"Tch," you scoffed angrily, rolling your eyes, and Ichigo crossed his arms, scowling. "Then get Rukia to talk to her or something, I need proof of what's going on before I can do anything about it."

"I'll try," Ichigo said grimly and sauntered off, leaving you to let your mind run away with you.

What if she just wanted to avoid you? Maybe she couldn't stand you to such a degree that she, Saya, who would never skip school for such a petty reason, got her Mom to cover for her so she didn't have to see you. Or maybe something DID happen with her dad?

_Whatever is it…I'm guessing I'm not going to like it…_

…..

After school you wanted to go by her house. Just to she if things were ok. But you knew you wouldn't be able just to drive by. You'd end up sneaking in or something, which if Saya ever found out, would put you on even worse terms with her.

So you just waited for Ichigo to call you with news from Rukia.

"_I guess she is really sick_," Ichigo said through the receiver. "_Apparently her ah..cramps are so bad..she puking all over the place_."

You shuddered inwardly, your nose crinkled a bit at the awkward subject.

"_God this stuff seemed so much less awkward when I thought she was bluffing…_" Ichigo said with revulsion.

"Did Rukia actually get to talk to Saya?"

"_No, she's not talking to anyone I guess. So it's not just you and me_."

You contemplated a bit, restlessness building up in you.

"Is she going to be at school tomorrow?"

"_By the sound of it, I'd say no_."

"Dammit..." You hated this. She'd been mad at you for far to long. You needed to make up with her soon but you had no clue how.

With this trouble with her dad AND with Aizen, both of whom you were sure were buddy buddy, you needed to get her back on your side as soon as possible before something happened. You needed to keep Saya close. Especially since Luppi hadn't shown up for school either and he should have been back today. This heightened your already keen suspicions.

"_Why don't you go over there if you're so worried?_"

"Yeah, and get my f*ckin head bit off?" you spat.

"_Heh, yeah, and… I should probably tell you. Saya told her Mom that you kissed Loly_."

"Are you f*cking kidding me?"

"_Nope_."

You snarled as you kicked down and broke the coffee table you had just replaced. "I DIDN'T KISS HER GOD DAMMIT!"

"_Sure Grimmjow, I believe you,"_ Ichigo chuckled.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU THINK SO TOO?! I F*CKIN SNAP YOUR SPINAL CORD IF YOU—"

"_HEY! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC MORON!"_

Your temper settled a little bit, but you didn't say anything.

"_Whatever_," Ichigo breathed into the phone, "_we'll talk about it tomorrow…freakin jackass._" Then he hung up.

You threw your phone at the wall and it broke into pieces.

_Even the one person who doesn't think I'm a total jackass, thinks I'm a jackass. I swear I have no one to put in a good word for me…Stupid f*ckin carrot-top…_

It pissed you off that Ichigo threw in little remarks like that. It only reminded you of how Saya must be labeling you an arrogant bastard, and the fact the she now hated you for the rest of time.

And it didn't help the fact that you were, though you would never admit, jealous of him. Even if she wouldn't see him right now, Ichigo would no doubt be one of the first people she would talk to once she got better.

You were pacing again. Meatball was lying on her belly with her chin on the rug, her paws on either side of her head with her big droopy eyes following you back and forth.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Huh Meat?"

Your bad temper and agitated mind was unsettlingly unstable. You had never really realized how much calmer Saya made you until now. It was like her presence helped you keep your more animalistic and violent side in check. And the fact that you weren't sure if she was in danger from her father was only strengthening your impulsive tendencies.

_If I don't see her soon…I'm gonna lose it…_

…..

_Saya's P.O.V._

You were curled up on the couch watching a movie, which was something you rarely did in your house. Ever. It was the third time you had stayed home and you felt like a total bum.

_Maybe Rukia's right…guess I am depressed…_

Mom had told you that Rukia had said that on the phone. "_She's not going into a depression is she?"_

_Psh…typical Rukia….always thinking she can diagnose me…_

You couldn't blame her for not believing the lie about your cramps. It was total bullshit. But it was all you could come up with to shut them up for now.

You loved your friends dearly, but MAN! THEY WERE DRIVING YOU UP THE WALL!

Especially Ichigo! He knew that when you were upset, you NEEDED to be left alone.

But you felt terrible for shutting him out, like always. You knew he was only worried.

_But I really don't have a choice this time…no way I could let him see me like this…_

You grazed the sensitive skin under your eye and exhaled bitterly, remembering the other night.

"_Finish that paintin of yers?" He slurred with a smug grin on his face. You looked down and saw the bottle clutched loosely in his hand._

_This was not going to end well._

_"Yep. Got first prize in a competition for it. They said it was top-notch work for the daughter of a drunken, shit-faced bastard."_

_*Slap*_

_"Watch yer mouth….. 've had jus about enough of your smartass comments."_

_You didn't care about the threat or how he was getting in your face. You were furious._

_"Did you get Mom fired? HUH? I know it was you! You used one of your god-dam connections and got her sacked just to piss me off didn't you!?"_

_" 'Suppose it worked then didn't it?" he laughed grossly._

_"You son-of-a-bitch—"_

_The next thing you knew, you hit the ground hard and your left cheek was pounding. After that it had turned into a full on beat down and he shouted groggy, angry obscenities at you for your smart mouth._

_"Stupid*kick*-smartass*kick*-little*kick*-bitch! Got yer self thinkin yer so dam *stomp*important eh? Got Aizen*kick-crack* thinkin yer so*punch*dam yu are 's a f*gin*kick-crack*little BITCH!"_

Once he was done you had just laid there…your sides and stomach hurting too much for you to move. You just laid there, the fresh bruise on your face throbbing, wondering how in the hell you were going to explain this to Mom.

Then you came up with a plan and called her right away, much to your discomfort of getting up from the floor.

You had told her that on your way home from getting some milk, some thugs had jumped you …and taken the groceries.

Of course due to her over-active maternal concern, she bought it. She had agreed not to tell Ichigo or anyone about it and let you stay home for a few days.

Luckily in those few days, _He_ had only showed up twice. Both times you had been in your room, and he mustn't have not cared enough to bother you there.

You were healing pretty fast though. You had always mended quickly(AN: HINT HINT!), but you were grateful for it.

Your black-eye was only a bit swollen and red now. So basically, it looked like your left eye was always crying and puffy. Lovely.

_Hopefully it will be gone by tomorrow…_you prayed.

The limp in your right leg had subsided, so you wanted to get back to school soon.

_*Sigh* I'm probably so far behind in my homework…uuuughhhhh._

You tuned back into "The Wedding Singer" until it was the part where Adam Sandler gets left at the alter.

"Oh for cryin outloud, she was a slut anyway! What did you expect?" You felt bad for him of course, him being heart-broken, and you tried not to think about your own heart-break.

_He's such a cutie…poor guy. But he and Drew make such a sweet couple…._

Eventually you headed into the kitchen (while singing/yelling along '_LUUUV STINKS!_') and opened the fridge, grabbing the last can of whip cream your Mom had bought yesterday.

You miserably hopped up on the counter and took a spray of it straight from the can.

"Mmmm," you mumbled and swallowed the fluffy topping, "Where have you been all my life?" you gazed at the shiny can of delicious magnificence. Then you took another mouthful, slouching on the counter.

"God…seriously, who needs men when I have you?"

_You realize you are talking to an inanimate object?...Yeah, I always talk to inanimate objects…I talk to my paintings and my books and my shiny watch all the time…_

But you also didn't talk to them like a blubbering, denying, school-girl.

_I am NOT blubbering…and I have NOTHING to deny…_

You took another spray and sourly listened from the kitchen to the vague voices from the T.V.

_How cam I possibly be missing him after what he said?...What he DID?..._

"God dam feelings.." you piled a load of whip cream, " 'oup'id 'murf," you mumbled through your fully loaded maw. " 'N 'en 'ma 'izza gonntu geh 'ere?! (Translation: And when is my pizza going to get here)" You whined to yourself, as means to get your mind off the subject of the blue-haired two-timer.

You went back out to the couch and continued watching the sappy movie.

*******_Knock Knock Knock_*******

You heard come loudly from the door.

"Yes! Right on time pizza man, my stomach was about to eat itself!"

You skipped into the kitchen and to the door in your shorts and Joker t-shirt and opened the barrier between you and your sought deliciousness.

You turned the handle and opened the door wide. All happiness evaporated.

*******_SLAM_*******

You closed the door the instant you had seen who it was.

_WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING SHOWING UP HERE?! GOD DAM THAT BASTARRD! I JUST WANTED __**MY PIZZA**__!_

"Come on Saya," his masculine voice begged through the door, "just let me talk."

_Even if you did talk, I wouldn't listen._

"Get the hell off my property before I call the cops with a report of a stalker."

"G'head," he replied coolly, "And I'll report your father for domestic violence."

Your mouth went dry.

_WHAT?... _You shook off the surprised from his statement.

"And why would my _father_ do something like that to his perfect little girl, huh? We're to close to each other to have that kind of a conflict right?" you said in an overly know-it-all voice. "Go to hell and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I'm coming in with, or without your permission." There was an edge to his voice.

"You come in here and I will beat your face in Grimmjow."

_How is he supposed to get in here when all our doors and windows are locked? _(Your home had been put on lock down thanks to your terribly worried Mother.)

"Tch, Fine by me."

"I'm serious. I'll beat the hell out of you and I don't give a dam if you survive." You listened for a response, but it was silent. You peeked through the curtains of the window next to the door and didn't see any sign of him.

_If he's planning on breaking and entering, I swear I'll kill him….and he'll be coming from the basement most likely, that's where the only ground level window is… _You thought furiously as you put on your combat boots.

_Just so he takes me seriously…_ Those babies could do some damage.

The basement door that was on one side of the fridge, opened to reveal the devil himself.

You stood up from lacing your boots and faced him. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that defined his chiseled torso and dark denim jeans with deep pockets that fit loosely around his toned lower limbs. He had on tough, leather boots as well.

His hair looked strikingly light blue against the dim lighting of the kitchen and his eyes were intense as he locked on to your gaze.

It you hadn't despised him so very much at that moment, he would have looked criminally, drop dead sexy.

"Did he do that to you?" Grimmjow snarled with an outraged glare as his focus narrowed in on your injured eye.

"If you broke a window to get in here, you're paying for it."

"I didn't _break _a window. I know how to get in without resorting to that."

"Experienced with sneaking into peoples house huh? Is that how you and Loly made it work around me being with you during the day?"

"I DIDN'T F*CKING CHEAT ON YOU WITH LOLY! AND WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL YOUR MOM THAT!?"

"Lying to my face isn't going to score you any points manwhore," you shot back at him.

"Tch, I thought you could tell when I was lying? Isn't that what you said before?" he strode up to you and your arms flexed as you went into an attack position.

"You come any closer and I'll show you just how much I want to rip your throat out right now."

He stopped and studied you, his gaze occasionally lingering on your left eye. It was silent between the two of you. Grimmjow looked like he was debating with himself about something, like a war in his mind was raging behind his eyes.

You had never seen him look so deadly, and to be honest, it threatened you.

"Leave."

Your voice was powerful and chilling, covering all traces of the shaky emotions that had begun to churn in your gut.

"No."

Grimmjow's voice matched your own conviction.

"Have it your way (A/N: NO I am not trying to advertise for Burger King!)," you charged at him, throwing your right hook at him for a distraction—which he blocked—but then landing a kick in his abdomen. Air gushed out from him and the force of your boot threw Grimmjow's back into the fridge, his teeth bared in anger. But he still stood.

_The hell? He should have been on the ground from that one._ You were surprised, but wasted no time in then punching him in the same spot of his stomach, while striking him in the face with your other fist.

You pulled your right arm back for another hit, a little confused as to why he wasn't fighting back. Then he caught your fist.

"…That's enough Saya." His eyes bored into yours, and a flicker of panic shot through you as you realized just how close to his face you were. But before he could say anymore you kneed him in the crotch. He let out a roar of anguish and sunk to the ground.

"GOD DAMMIT!" he cursed to the floor, then his head jerked up and he was glaring at you.

In a spilt second he was at his full height and the two of you were going at it, blocking and dodging strikes from each other. _I guess he really isn't afraid to hit a girl._

You weren't sure if he was holding back or not, but you sure weren't. The two of you seemed evenly matched, though you tried to find a weakness in his technique.

You suffered a few kicks and one punch in the side of your head, he had gotten multiple punches and one kick, but was fighting like he had no pain receptors.

Just when you thought you had him, suddenly, your arm got twisted around your back.

Before you could let out a breath of surprise, you were tripped and the side of your face was pressed against the floor with your hair sprawled over your face. He had you on your stomach, pinned to the ground with one hand trapping your arms behind your back, and his knee applying enough pressure to restrain your legs from struggling.

_Dam him and his upper body strength…If I could just get one arm free._ Then you felt your hands get bound together with some sort of wire strap, it wasn't a cloth material. It felt like metal, or plastic.

"That was a cheap shot and you know it," he said in a seething tone referring to your kicking him where the sun don't shine.

"You already crossed the line of fighting fair a long time ago," you antagonized back at him. You were utterly disgusted with what you had gotten yourself into now.

"Stop accusing me of that when I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"_DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRON_G?!" You were burning with fury, and really trying to break free, but to no avail. "YOU PUSHED ME INTO A GOD DAM POOL!"

"I PULLED YOU OUT DIDN'T I?!"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING SOME SORT OF CHIVALRY CRAP INTO THIS!" you brought your head up and twisted it around to the side to face him with your raging eyes.

You snided at him and turned you head to face away from him, letting it rest back on the cold floor.

"And what you're doing right now, pinning me down like this, is also **wrong**. Very wrong."

"How else am I supposed to get you to stop lashing out at me and actually listen!? Would you prefer that I tied you to a chair?!"

"It wouldn't matter."

"Tch, why do you have to be so dam stubborn!? Just let me talk for once and if you still don't believe me, then you can be content with hating me for the rest of your life and you won't ever have to see me again. Ok?"

You were thinking about responding when another knock came form the door.

_HaHA! _You smiled triumphantly and were about to cry out '_RAPE!_' but Grimmjow's hand covered your mouth, anticipating your intentions.

"Uh-uh, no more interruptions."

You glowered in frustration, about to bite down, but then you heard a ripping sound and his firm hold over your mouth was replaced with ducked-tape.

"U f'k'n A-h'ol," you called him through the tape, though doubted he heard it.

Next you felt your ankles getting bound.

You let out a muffled scream in hopes of reaching the delivery person, but there was no sign he heard.

"Shut up will ya, I'll get your dam pizza," he muttered in a low voice. "Just a second!" he called smoothly at the door when another knock was made.

You felt extremely uncomfortable when Grimmjow grabbed you around the waist and brought you up to your feet, but not nearly as humiliated as when he threw you over his shoulder and hauled you into the living room where he dumped you on the couch.

Then he pulled your chin up to look at him. His eyes were tracing over you and you put on your meanest stare.

"Stay quiet," he said in a low, husky voice. "I wouldn't want you to see what would happen to that pizza boy if you tried getting his attention as means of escaping."

There was something in his tone that made your chest tighten and your face feel warm. He went to go into the kitchen and flashed his electric eyes back at you one more time before disappearing.

_How is it possible for me to be thinking he's seductive when he's supposed to be threatening me?-SHIT!-I HATE THAT STUPID BASTARD!_

To be continued….

…

**WELL! This has turned into quite the AWKWAAAAARD situation. Will Saya break out and kick Grimmjow's sexy ass?! And what will become of the delicious pepperoni pizza!? …heheh, I lov the Wedding Singer.**

**Next Chapter: ****_Thee Grudge-Holder of Steel_**


	30. Chapter 30: Thee Grudge Holder of Steel

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

Although you were annoyed at the unexpected interruption of a pizza delivery, it gave you an excuse to leave Saya for a moment to collect yourself.

_I had no F*ckin idea she could fight like that._

Saya had been malicious when she attacked you in the kitchen. Those boots had hurt like a bitch.

You of course, would never have wanted to harm her in anyway possible, but if you hadn't fought back, she would have seriously kicked your ass.

You could tell she hadn't been holding back. And neither had you. It was a dam big surprise she had even lasted a second, let alone landed even ONE hit on a warrior like you.

_She f*ckin was out for blood._

In addition to being impressed with just the pure skill of her fierce fighting abilities, it had majorly turned you on. You f*cking likedhow she had been so harsh with you. How the two of you had gotten to so heated at each other in such a physical way.

You hadn't been holding back at all. With the blows you had struck her with, she should have had broken bones or something. But she hardly grimaced when the force of your hits collided with her.

She had taken it like it was nothing. You could have gotten as rough with her as your conscience would allow and she still would have been strong enough to take it. It made you grin to know that you wouldn't have to hold back during other events that you fervently wished the two of you would partake in. Unlike how things had been with Loly, and how you had to be careful not to break her skimpy frame.

But it was torture.

You were ashamed with yourself at how hard it had been to keep your impulse in check when you had Saya pinned down. You knew that if you tried _that_ type of a move, to indulge in your weakness, Saya would have most definitely made PHYSICALLY sure you never had children.

Oh, but it was torture. And it frustrated you that while you were having these thoughts about her, she must have been having hateful thoughts towards you.

It had felt so god damn good to manhandle her like that, to just sling her over your shoulder and feel her against you. It had been _sooo_ agonizingly hard to leave her on the couch without kissing her. Especially when she was looking so fiery and yet so _vulnerable_.

_No._ You shook your head as you made your way through the kitchen.

_I can't think like that right now….I have to get her back first..I have to get her to forgive me before I think about her like that. I __**hate**__ having her mad at me._

You wished that your body would just shut the f*ck up and listen to the logical part of your head.

While dealing with the pizza guy, who was actually in fact a very loud and obnoxious man with a giant afro, (A/N: you guys remember that soul reaper? Hehe) you were dreading that Saya would try something.

You knew by that defiant look she had given you, she didn't give a shit about your little threat. But shockingly, after you had sent the afro moron on his way without a tip, you came back into the living room to find her still there.

She was sitting tensely and with perfect posture, her dead eyes on the T.V. Even with the tape over her mouth you could tell her lips were pursed out of irritation.

_Dammit why does she have to be wearing those shorts again?_

You swallowed and cleared your throat as you walked towards her with the hot pizza box in hand. You figured you should keep it in sight, incase you needed an incentive to get her cooperation.

You grumbled inwardly when you saw her eyes flicker at the pizza.

_I can't believe Im frickin envying a god dam stupid pepperoni pizza right now…_

You took a seat in a recliner that was on the right of the couch where Saya sat, and set the pizza on a table that was on your left. When you looked back at her, she was watching the T.V. again. You sighed.

This was going to be very, very difficult.

"The Wedding Singer?" you said with a dry, slightly teasing voice. Drew Barrymore was trying to get Adam Sandler to sing a song for her or something, but he didn't want to. You had never really seen the whole thing, and right now you really didn't care. "I didn't think you were the cheesy romantic movie type."

She of course, showed no acknowledgement what-so-ever to your comment.

"Tch," you rolled your eyes and got up only to kneel in front of her. Your movement seemed to spark _some_ attention in her, and she threw you a suspicious glare, clearly not liking the close distance between you.

You were right in front of her feet and your height made you just barely lower than face to face with her.

"I'm gonna take the tape off." You stared into her cold eyes. "But I'm only going to do it on the condition that you listen to what I have to tell you. Alright?"

She just stared back at you, showing no emotion. You took it as the only type of 'yes' you would get, and reached up to slowly peel the strip from her lips.

"So you'll listen?" you asked again after removing the silver strip.

"Turn up the volume for a minute."

"What?" you stared at her, a bit agitated that she was wanting to watch the T.V. when you were trying to stress to her how important it was that the two of you talk.

"I want you to watch my favorite part."

She watched the television as she spoke in a clear voice, and you hated how she had stopped making eye contact. But you figured you might as well do as she asked if it got you what you wanted.

You craned your head around just as Adam Sandler started playing a guitar alone on a stage for Drew.

He began singing some sappy lyrics along to the rhythm of his guitar, in an extremely soft tone. You could barely make out what he said.

_'…While… you're… near… me… I don't feel blue….  
And when… we kiss… I… know… you… need me too….  
I can't believe… I… found… a love that's so pure and true.'_

You turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

_What the f*ck does this have to do with anything? Is this some sort of 'girl language' saying how she feels about me?_

Suddenly a devilish smile played across her lips and the TV blared at you.

_'BUT IT ALL WAS BULLL __**SHIT**__._

_IT WAS A GODDAM JOKE!_

_AND WHEN I THINK OF YOU, LINDA,_

_I HOPE YOU __**F*CKIN**__ CHOKE!'_

You nearly flinched at the loud, abrupt volume of his voice. And Saya **_giggled_**.

_'I hope... you're glad… with what… you've done… to me.  
I lay… in bed… all… day long… feeling melan-choly.  
You left… me here… all… alone, tears running constantly.'_

A feeling of guilt trudged up inside you again, and you wondered if that smile was still on Saya's face as you watched the movie.

_'OH WILL SOMEBODY __**KILL ME**__ PLEASE?_

_SOMEBODY KILL ME __**PLE**__-__**ASE**__?!_

___**I'M ON MY KNEES!**_

**_PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!_**

_KILL-IL MEE!_

_**I WANT TO DIE-IIIIIEE!**_

_PUT A BULLET IN MY __**HE-E-EA-A-AD**__.'_

And then the song ended. Leaving you feeling…very hated.

"Yep," Saya said lightly, though with a touch of bitterness, "Definitely my favorite part."

You turned back to face her and her eyes had the hardness of steel.

_Well…that was a great confidence booster._

"You know, if you replace 'Linda' with 'Grimmjow—"

You stuck the tape back over her mouth and then shut the TV off quickly with the remote.

"GOD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO LET ME TALK SAYA! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TRASH TALKING!"

"I 'ope 'u 'f'k'n jh'oke." She mumbled through the tape in a mocking, and seething way.

You rubbed your temples with the palms of your hands.

_This isn't going anywhere._

"Alright," you said seriously, "I'm just going to start explaining things and hope that you can understand." You took a tired breath and began your long story. "I…my parents were both in the military…They worked for Aizen too…."

…

_Saya's P.O.V._

You tried not to listen. You really did. But as soon as he had mentioned Aizen, your ears perked up, and though you might not have looked like it, you were analyzing everything he said. Plus, you wanted to know how good of an excuse he had come up with to try and make himself not a fault for what happened.

Well, if it was indeed a lie…it was pretty far fetched, but it explained everything.

He even went into detail about his training as an "Espada" or whatever the branch was called.

It sounded awful. It explained how he was such a skilled expert in combat and why he had all those weapons stashed away.

You could hardly believe your ears when he said that Aizen was searching for him to eliminate him since he deserted the Weapons Facility.

**_He_**_ saw him that night…and if __**he**__ knows about this Espada business….What if he recognized Grimmjow and told Aizen?...But…can I really believe this?...It all makes sense but…_

Would you be able to accept it, and forgive him?

You were glad that throughout the whole explanation, Grimmjow hadn't made eye contact with you. If he had, then you might not have been able to hide the look of concern that you could feel overcoming your demeanor every so often.

You didn't want him to see you softening up. You didn't want him to know that you were considering taking his side serious.

You didn't know what to think.

You didn't want to risk getting hurt again. You had already sworn to yourself that no matter what, you wouldn't forgive him.

But if this was true…couldn't there be an exception?

The terrible things you had found out about Aizen just by gossip; that was enough to make you want to shelter anyone who was trying to get away from him. How could you not understand the position Grimmjow was in? And why he would over-react when he was told that you were working for Aizen?

"…I guess I just…let it go to my head…without making sure it was true first. And then after—one of my connections told me that you were clear." His jaw tightened and he stared to the side at the ground. "I felt like such a f*ckin idiot."

_Good. You were being an idiot. _Thinking these facts to yourself wasn't helping you to stop feeling sympathetic.

"I was so pissed off," he continued, "I really hate telling people about myself and I hate trusting people." He looked a little awkward and nervous as he spoke. "But when you said that you didn't care about whatever my past was…that…I can't tell you how…happy I was."

_Funny, I don't remember you looking happy at the time._

"And then to hear that it was just a set up…I just couldn't believe it and I let all my usual doubts take over and assumed that you were just another person who was using me…I tossed aside everything I knew about you and the type of person you are, just based on what some punk-ass bitch had said."

He finally looked up at you, and you could tell he was still uncomfortable saying what was actually on his mind.

"I'm sorry."

You didn't want to see him in such a vulnerable state, but your eyes were locked with his.

"I was a blind idiot and I jumped to conclusions when I should have trusted you." His eyes flickered away, "You're the only one I've ever really trusted in the first place…I guess that's why it made me so mad to think you had lied to me about who you were…" he looked back up at you with a stronger gaze, "or that you didn't tell me about your father."

Now it was your turn to falter your stare.

"Hey don't look away from me," he said in a stern, deep voice and brought your head up, cupping your face with his hands. "I f*ckin miss you god dammit, and its pissing me off that you keep turning away."

You were a little taken back by his rough, yet sweet comment, and then you noticed…

_Is he…blushing?_

Just the slightest hint of red dusted the color of his pronounced cheek bones, and his breath seemed to have quickened.

"I want you back Saya…I need you back…I'm f*ckin miserable without you."

Your chest had that tight feeling in it again.

_GOD DAM YOU STUPID GIRLY FEELINGS! __**SHUT UP!**__ HE'S THE FARTHEST THING FROM BEING CUTE!_

"Saya," he leaned closer so that your foreheads were resting against each other, his voice was deep but soft, "I'm in love with you."

As those words left his lips his eyes closed and yours blinked wide as frying pans. The tape kept you from gasping in sudden shock.

"And I'll fight my god dam hardest never to let anything so painful happen to you again if you can just forgive me. But… I know I hurt you real bad, so…" he swallowed, "if you still hate me…I'll understand," his voice hitched darker. "Just tell me that you don't feel the same way and I swear, you won't ever have to deal with me again. But I need you to tell me right now," his jaw was clenched, "cuz I'm going f*ckin crazy not knowing."

You studied his handsome features that were heavily darkened with conflict. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep since the last time you saw him.

You could feel the remorse and pain practically rolling off of his body. It ate at your will power. You hated seeing him in such a state. But even if you did feel the same way…could you trust him?

….

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

She smelled so nice. You hadn't been this close to her in so long, you just wanted to enjoy it, savor her scent and the warmth coming from her, but your mind was off its hinges.

You didn't even care how embarrassing it had been to say how you had been feeling. It was just like the back when you had asked her out. You had left yourself completely exposed to her and the agony of waiting for a response clawed at your insides. It all came down to her answer.

You didn't care what would happen with Aizen. You didn't care about anything. You just wanted her answer. Anything. You just wanted her to speak to you. You wanted to hear her voice again, without it being laced with acidic venom that scorched the deepest part of your core.

You wanted her so badly to be your Saya again; the one that had somehow passed through your hard exterior and managed to put your heart in a vice.

She could either release you or shatter your world.

" 'imm'ow…."

You opened your eyes when you heard her mumble softly.

_Oh._

You had completely forgotten about the tape.

You felt a bit stupid and your ears reddened. Without a word you gently removed the tape.

Saya slightly licked her lips, making a face after the tape being over her mouth for so long.

You couldn't read into her face at all. The thought suddenly occurred to you that she might not even have been listening.

"I don't forgive people easily Grimmjow."

It was said, clear as day, and you felt your stomach drop. It felt like someone was squeezing your lungs.

"Which is why I don't understand why in the hell I can't stay mad at you."

Your head snapped up, and suddenly a rush overwhelmed your limbs and body.

She had a downcast look of embarrassment. You cupped her face again, forcing her to look into your eyes.

"What do you mean?" you said in a sharp voice, your heart picking up speed.

"…I forgive you," she said shyly and a familiar blush rose in her cheeks.

You had never felt such a high. Instantly a hardy smile pulled across your face and you threw your arms around her.

"You have no idea how f*ckin happy that makes me." You held her as close as your ribcage would allow and you didn't plan on letting her go any time soon.

"And yet your vocabulary says otherwise," she joked, and you laughed at her words, not only because they had a point, but because you were just so relieved to have her talking like her old self with you again.

"Uh…Grimmjow?" her voice was a bit hushed, probably because you were squeezing the life out of her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you untie me now?"

TO be continued!...

….

**SOOOOOOO?! Are you guys happy now that they're back together?! I had such a fun time with the "I hope you F*ckin choke" thing..hehehe. But writing all this mushy stuff was kinda weird for me…I hope I did ok.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! And to all readers/followers!**

**And sorry for the long wait, next chapters should be longer but the conclusion of this story will be coming soon.**

**Next Chapter: ****_Trouble…With a Capital 'A'_**


	31. Chapter 31: Trouble With a Capital 'A'

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Saya's P.O.V._

"Can you untie me now?"

As nice as Grimmjow's bear hug felt, it was still incredibly awkward with your wrists and ankles bound.

Grimmjow released you from his arms and looked at you with a smirk.

"…I don't know. I think I kind of like you tied up." His eyes racked you up and down and the sadistic grin spread wider revealing his sharp canines.

_…Oh boy. WHY IS HE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!_

"Don't you give me that face Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and get whatever perverted thoughts you're having out of your head! I only just forgave you so if you think I'm going to let you try some sort of—"

He of course didn't listen to your ranting and silenced you with a kiss. It was a much heavier kiss than he had ever given you before, and you could feel the yearning behind it.

_OH DEAR GOD._

You made to back away from him, but that only made him lean over you more on to the couch. So before he got any further, you used both of your tied legs to kick him in the thigh. A deep chuckle came from his throat and he pulled away from your lips with a smirk, allowing you both to breathe.

"This is NOT the time for that Grimmjow! Now untie me," you said with a mad face.

"Tch," he started undoing the bonds, "you haven't talked to me in 4 days. I think I'm entitled to some compensation." You rolled your eyes.

"4 days isn't even that long. But that's not the point, I don't know crap about all this Esparta stuff—"

"—Espada—"

"Ya, that. But I think my..son-of-a-bitch father might know about it. And one of the nights when you dropped me off he saw you."

Grimmjow frowned. His eyes were calculating and serious.

"Did you tell him my name?"

"No. I told you, I don't have anything to do with _him_ and I don't want _him_ having anything to do with me. But he might have recognized you….Your hair is pretty hard to miss."

He ran a weary hand through the light blue tresses and gave you a half smile that faded quickly.

"And then there's that chick-faced guy that disappeared."

"He hasn't been to school?"

"Not since he told me all that horse-shit."

It was silent for a while. You could see the wheels in his mind working, and the concern in his face.

"What are you going to do? They know where you are." You studied him seriously and he stared back at you. You didn't know exactly how much danger he was in, but you knew it was some deep stuff.

Grimmjow blinked and then stood, pulling you up wit him.

"Pack your shit. We're getting the hell outta here."

Your mind boggled and all kinds of objections popped up in your head.

"But—What about my Mom?!"

Grimmjow was about to retort, when you heard the familiar sound of the screen door opening. You immediately shoved Grimmjow towards the closet that was just outside the living room in the hallway. He flashed you a fiercely restraining look before you shut the door on him.

The front door in the kitchen had just opened. You quietly resumed your spot on the couch, luckily 'The Hobbit' was close by and you pretended to read. There were more than 2 sets of footsteps.

"There she is," you heard that loathsome voice say and you looked over the top of your book to see 3 people.

"Ulquiorra?" you blinked at the pale boy standing on the right side of a tall man with brown hair who was next to _Him._

Ulquiorra said nothing, and instead the brown-haired stranger stepped forward.

"How nice to finally meet you Saya." His voice was calm and silky, in an eerie sort of way. A distracting strand of his combed hair was in his eyes. You felt the need to cut it with some scissors. "I must say, I've been quite eager to witness your abilities in person."

"Huh?" Suspicions were swirling in your mind and you prayed Grimmjow would control himself. You could at least verbally tango with these douche-bags long enough to get some information out of them.

"Stand up Saya, I want to get a full look at you," he said, disregarding your question.

"I'm sorry," you said in a mocking preppy voice, "I don't speak jack-ass." You continued reading.

_Why the HELL is Ulquiorra with them?!_ This officially stole the bacon for the most surprising event of the day.

The man chuckled lightly.

"Quite the attitude I see."

You couldn't see _him_, but you could feel the anger boiling up.

"The hell did you just say to him?! D'You even know who this man is?!"

You flipped to the next page.

A snarling noise came from your number-one-hit-list-target but then stopped abruptly. You peeked to see the brown-haired man with his hand raised. It was like the stranger had your father on puppet strings.

"Now now Soichiro, its quite alright. She has the right act in such a manner. After all, haven't introduced myself. How rude of me." His dark, penetrating brown eyes seemed to be x-raying you, like he was reading into your thoughts. And even though he was being polite, every word sounded like a hidden threat.

"My name is Sousuke Aizen, and I am very honored to meet you, Saya Minatsuki." You felt a chill in the air and the hair on the back of your neck prickled up. _So this is what that Asshole looks like…I thought so…_

"And how is meeting me such an 'honor', Aizen?" you said dryly and you saw _His_ eyes twitch with frustration.

"I have heard a great deal about your skill in physical combat, and I have a proposition for you." You didn't like where this was going. "However, first I would like to ask you a few questions." Aizen stared at you calmly.

"I have been told you are currently in a relationship with a boy named Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Is that correct?" His gaze was drinking in every flicker of emotion or thought in your face, you hoped you could play your part well enough.

"Wrong," you said and glanced at Ulquiorra, " I _was_ in a relationship with him. You should tell your sources to get their facts right."

Aizen nodded and an expected/pleased look barely crosses his features.

"And just what is it that he did to cause the two of you to separate?"

You glared at him.

"None of your dam business."

"I see," he smiled lightly. "And do you plan on taking him back after what he did, or would you like revenge?"

"Why in the hell does it matter to some mafia asshole like you if I'm going to forgive my ex-boyfriend or not?"

This time two voices lashed out at you for your rudeness towards the brown-haired man.

"You will not speak to Lord Aizen in such a boorish manner."

"YOU BETER SHOW SOME F*CKING RESPECT OR I'LL—"

Aizen raised his hand, and silenced the both of them once again.

"Respect? How can I show that guy respect when he's one of YOUR friends? He's clearly an asshole simply because of that fact alone. And then just take a look at the guy, his face screams asshole, his clothes scream MAJOR asshole, and his hair cries: First Class, Major Asshole." You sighed from being out of breath. "Sorry dude," you said to Aizen, "but just by lookin at you, I don't like you. So take your inquires and your 'proposition' and get the hell off my property before I pump your guts full of lead."

Rather than being offended or showing any hint of anger, a strange gleam came into Aizens eye and a calm, cold smirk pulled at his lips.

"You will most certainly prove to be the perfect candidate for the mission I need completed." He tilted his head ever so slightly and continued on. "I take it by your personality you would be one for revenge, am I right? I would like to give you that revenge my dear Saya, and in doing so both of us would get what we wanted."

You stared suspiciously at him.

"What are you talking about? Is it your purpose in life to take vengeance on all the terrible boyfriends in the world?"

You had to pretend you knew nothing about 'Project Espada' or anything you learned from Grimmjow, and hopefully you were pulling it off with your usual sarcasm.

"Though I do believe dishonest partners should be dealt with accordingly, I have another reason to want to take down Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"Take down? You make it sound like WWIII or something." You couldn't act like you had missed the direct words in his statement. That probably would have looked more fishy.

"You could call it a war," Aizen smiled. You raised a confused eyebrow at him. "You see, Grimmjow comes from a line that despises the progress we, at the Weapons Facility, are making. It may come as a surprise, but Grimmjow's dislike for us has come so far to a point where he has taken it upon himself to try and foil our progress by murdering our workers."

You looked at him with suspicion and bewilderment. _So this is the bullshit story he's trying to pull?_

"He must be punished for what he has done. So you see Saya, we both have our own personal reasons to begrudge Grimmjow. I would simply like to work together with you to make him pay for his transgressions. The boy has been quite illusive in the past, but I believe that with your help, we can finally capture the murderer and put the families of the countless victims at ease."

"You're telling me that Grimmjow is a murderer of innocent people?" your voice was tense. Aizen nodded calmly.

"Won't you aid us in bring a killer on the loose to justice?" His voice was entrancing. It was creeping you out.

"No," you shook your head wildly. "Why would I want anything else to do with that pyscho if he was killing people? Just because I'm a little depressed right now doesn't mean I'm suicidal! Your blood bath with him is your own business. I'm not getting dragged into the middle of that—and for pete's sake why is Ulquiorra here?!"

"Ulquiorra is one of the left over victims scarred by Grimmjow's work. His family was killed by Grimmjow's hand and in their honor, Ulquiorra decided to join me."

The raven-haired pale-face nodded once silently.

"Oh…" you said, acting sympathetic. You knew everything they were saying was a crock.

Aizen made a gesture for his two toadies to leave the two of you alone, and they left the room. A prickle of unease rose within your chest as Aizen watchfully observed you.

"Grimmjow is one of the most skilled and successful assassins this world has ever seen," Aizen continued. "He is a cold-blooded murderer, with no conscience and he thrives off of killing." Aizen approached you closer. "Are my sources accurate in saying that you have the skill to best Kenpachi Zaraki in a sparring match?"

You didn't answer. Aizen's eyes twinkled smugly.

"And I take it that even though you can beat him, you still hold back? After all, you are very close to him are you not?"

You didn't know what to say, but you didn't like being questioned like this. True you did hold back with Kenny, but its not like you were all that stronger. You just got lucky sometimes.

"And tell me Saya…how fast would you say it takes for you to heal?"

That question caught you off guard.

"What do you mean? I heal just as fast as anyone else."

"I wouldn't be so sure," he murmured, studying you. "It the past few minutes we've been talking, the bruises around your eye have regenerated." You felt the skin under your eye, it didn't twinge one bit.

He got closer, and you sat up a little straighter, readying yourself for anything.

"I understand you and your Father don't have the best of relationships…And I know of his actions towards you."

_But I guess those actions WERE justified right? Unlike the murders to families that Grimmjow didn't commit._

"I'm sure the damage from some of those incident would have been quite permanent…Yet you have never required serious medical attention. Your body has quite the healing capabilities. You are a unique specimen, Saya Minatsuki, you shouldn't let your fine abilities go to waste."

You looked back at him and ran through what he was saying. Clearly he was hinting at something.

He squatted down, as if not to appear so intimidating.

"There would be a reward for your help. For instance…I could arrange you and your Mother to have your own home."

Your heart skipped a beat.

"Away from your Father…I could finance your college tuition, anything you want, it's yours." His voice sounded so hypnotizing. "All I ask is for a one time favor, and in return, I will grant your every whim….I could even make your Father's career very difficult if you like."

Your eyes flashed at him, the idea made you gleefully excited, though you didn't show to what extent.

"You just have to join me…" He stood and then held out his hand. "Well my dear, your answer?"

It was testing your darkest desires.

_Stay with Grimmjow….or utterly humiliate HIM and make His life hell?_

You held up three fingers at the confident brown-haired man.

"Read between the lines asshole."

To be continued….

…

**YOU GUYS ARE SO INCREDIBLY SWEET TO PUT UP WITH ME! Again I am deeply sorry about not updating on time and this short chapter. I hope this chpt didn't let you down, I feel like it needed more, but sorry guys, I need sleep and I've been trying to work on my pre-pro senior thesis work :(**

**Next Chapter: ****_Make like a tree AND SPLIT!_**


	32. Chapter 32: Make like a Tree and Split

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

There he was.

That asshole who had given Saya a black eye. And more.

The sight of him made your teeth grind and your muscles tense as you watched through the shutter openings in the closet door.

He was just as arrogant and ugly looking as you expected.

_That f*ckin cunt is going to die by my hands….Both of them will._

You almost gave away your position and jumped out at Saya's father when he yelled at her.

_I'm gonna kill him for what he's done to her._

He was the one making Saya's life so hard. He was the one who gave away your location to Aizen. _He_ hit her. He _f*ckin_ **beat** her.

This was the guy who gave her all those bruises. This was the guy who Saya hated so much that she would break down into tears over simply being compared to him.

_He's f*cking dead._

You were going to kill him. The instinct of it was too strong to overcome the feeling. You would just have to wait…Then you would come down on him like the grim reaper. Soon. Soon you would make him pay for the grief he caused her.

_No one touches Saya._

Aizen was one sick f*ck.

You couldn't believe that he was trying to recruit Saya to join him. It was so hard for you to keep still, hidden in the dam closet like a coward when you should have been attacking Aizen with all you had.

You were also a bit surprised at how well Saya was dealing with Aizen's questions. You knew from experience that Aizen had a presence that could frighten the most resilient of spirits. But Saya seemed completely immune.

As much as it made you proud to see her insult him, it made you more on edge.

_She's gonna get herself killed if she keeps that talk up…_

You were getting antsy, especially when Ulquiorra (who you were completely blown away that he had been part of Aizen's bitches this whole time) and Saya's bastard of a father left the room.

Aizen spoke to her very softly. You could barely make out the words, but even if you hadn't heard, you could tell by his tone that he was trying to manipulate her through bribery.

For an instant, you thought you saw a flicker of hypnosis in her eyes. And you thought Aizen's sly way with words might have corrupted her.

"You just have to join me…" Aizen stood and then held out his hand. "Well my dear, your answer?"

Within a split second, Saya held up three fingers at him.

"Read between the lines asshole."

You nearly had a coughing fit in order to suppress yourself from breaking out laughing at her action, but with restraint from who knows where, you somehow managed to keep quiet.

Then the fear set in.

_Aizen's not going to take that lightly._

You rolled smoothly on to the balls of your feet and back, anticipating the hell you were going to have to beat down in order to get Saya and yourself out of here in one piece.

_Saya's P.O.V._

_Hmmm….that may not have been the wisest choice of words…_

Aizen didn't blink; he merely tilted his chin up slightly, and remained with his eyes fixed looking down at you.

"You will join me…Saya Minatsuki. By choice or by force."

His voice shot danger signals throughout your nerves, but you didn't let it phase you, you knew how to get on the good side of these types of dictators: keep there interest. And what was his interest in you? Your "abilities" (whatever that meant) and your attitude.

You snapped your book shut and got up with a sigh.

"Alright, how 'bout this?" You paused and looked him right in the eyes while using hand motions. "Why don't ya'll, take everythang ya'll just said, and shove it up yo ass? (A/N: Inspired by Chris Tucker in Rush Hour. And I have nothing against gay ppl, I jus think it would be super funny to make fun of Aizen about it. SO please don't take offense anyone!) All up in yo ass, ya nasty homo. That's right, I see it. Aint na other reason why ya'd be having Ulquiorra trailing ya 'round like a lil' beee-yatch. Mmm-Hmm. Yea, I see that. And I aint got nothin 'gainst that," you clearified. "Mnnn-Nnn, na sir. I duh not. That's ya'll bid'ness. But I aint workin fo na sex-pixie mofo, who's hopping the fence back-an-foth, shacking up wit Lord KNOWS wHO, and people half yo age."

_Ah, _you thought to yourself, _so this is his shocked face…_

Ulquiorra and _Him_, came in from the kitchen, both wearing flabber-gasted (Ulquiorra's case: barely wide-eyed) expressions.

"Now ya'll better clear outta here 'fo I get REEL angra, and go all ol' school on yo butts. (A/N: Ghetto talk was inspired by Madea from Tyler Perry..I have a lot of heros. ^_^) And when I mean ol' school, I mean OL SCHOOL. Ol' school will take you to the Grave-a. _I will beatch yo ass so hard you aint gon haaave nonne-ah._ Al' ya gon have is jus yo legs. Yea, thas right, jus legs runnin straight up yo back. Yo ass gon be gone, mmmh-hmmm. Then whatch'u gon do wit yo self hmmm?!" You looked from Aizen's pale face to Ulquiorra's almost normal colored one.

"OOoooOo! Boy, look at'chu blush!" you pointed at the raven-haired boy.

"Enough," Aizen closed his eyes. "Soichiro, inform the others of her choice. Ulquiorra, escort Saya outside."

He turned back to face you, a dark, hardly visible smile on his lips. "I look forward to getting farther acquainted with you, my dear, and seeing more of your daring theatrics."

Aizen exited, and Ulquiorra stepped forward.

"Resisting is futile. So please, don't make this difficult Saya."

**_*WAM! BAM!*_**

Before Ulquiorra could take another step, a cruel cackle could be heard and Grimmjow had thrown open the closet door and knocked him out cold with a fist to the face.

"_HAHAHAHAHAH-AAHAH!_" Grimmjow's laugh was menacing, for a second you wondered if he was somehow related to Kenny. "I f*ckin love you Saya," he bellowed with a sharp-toothed grin.

"LORD AIZEN!" _He, _your red-faced father, cried in shock and fear. "ITS HIM! HE-"

**_*WAM!* *KICK!*_**

Grimmjow punched _Him_ square in _his_ nose and, blood gushed everywhere from the cartilage in his face as he delivered a side-kick into _his_ chest. _He_ was knocked backwards into the air and crashed onto the dining-room table.

_….Holy shit…..He just…He…He punched __**him**__…holy…_

You were entranced.

Grimmjow took a step to walk over and finish _him_ off, but then stopped himself and came back to you.

"Let's get the hell-"

"HA! TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD!" You jumped and stomped on your asshole father's stomach. "HOW YOU LIKE IT HUH?! *kick* HOWS IT FEEL TO GET YOUR HEAD KICKED IN HUH *punch*STOMP*crash*KICK* HUH?!"

Grimmjow just stood and watched you for a minute, a slightly crooked smirk on his face.

"Saya—"

You grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and wrenched him close for a deep kiss, which he returned with much enthusiasm.

His hands trailed down your sides and he fully pressed himself against you while he indulged in the kiss. You were in complete awe of him at the moment and all you wanted to do was show him how much you appreciated him.

But finally the situation called for the two of you to break apart.

"You really are a badass, you know that?" you said breathlessly, hardly realizing how brazen you were being. Grimmjow was smiling darkly at you, clearly pleased with himself.

"Hell if I had known that kicking the shit outta your father would get you to kiss me like that, I'd have done it sooner."

You smiled bashfully and then snapped back to reality. "As you were saying! _LETS MAKE LIKE A TREE AND SPLIT!_"

The two of you made your way to the backdoor. Aizen must have heard SOMETHING and the 'others' were probably very close by. You needed to run and fast.

Out of nowhere, Grimmjow pulled out some kunai knifes and a handgun.

"Here," he said handing you a blade, "most likely we're surrounded so brace yourself and get ready to fight to the death with these guys."

"To the death?" you raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Saya," he peeked out the window, "You're as skilled as me, you'll be fine. Kenpachi has taught you all the pressure and vital points on the human body right?"

"Ya, but I can't kill someone I don't know! What if they live by themselves and they have a gold fish at home, and if I kill them the gold fish dies because his owner doesn't show up to feed him?!"

Grimmjow turned and faced you, gripping your shoulders.

"Saya, this is kill or be killed. Aizen is not someone to mess with, especially when your getting in the way of something he wants. Right now what he wants is me dead, and to put you on his leash. You're going to have to fight to get out of this. And don't think that he won't go after your mom."

It felt like a bolt of lightning went down your spine.

_Mom._

If this guy put Mom through any thing else, if he laid a finger on her….

You nodded, determination set in your mind.

_I won't let __**anyone **__hurt my Mom._

You felt something as Grimmjow counted to three before opening the door. It was a rush of some kind of strength. You felt the need to survive, the need to make it out no matter what, and protect Grimmjow and your Mom. The danger of the situation was sinking in. This WAS kill or be killed. But you would make it out, no matter what.

_ I suppose that doesn't mean I have to KILL anyone…after all—unless it's __**him**__ or Adolf Hitler(Aizen)…I don't know enough about these guys to put them on my hit list._

"Ready?" Grimmjow murmured, "1, 2..3!"

….

TO be continued…

….

**If you guys don't know who Madea is, CHECK IT OUT YA'LL! SHE'S A REEL FIRST CLASS LADY! And I mean that with all my liver.**

**Next Chapter: Doom on YOU!**


	33. Chapter 33:Doom On You!

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Saya's P.O.V._

"1," Grimmjow murmured, "2..3!"

"_Wait!_" you stopped him in time before he opened the door.

"Jesus Christ WHAT?!" he snapped at you.

"If Aizen's going to do anything to get me to join him, then he won't want to hurt me right? So why don't we be SMART about this and NOT charge in like an idiot! You should pretend to take me hostage!"

Grimmjow blinked at you for a moment.

"You think they would buy that?"

"If you can do it convincingly. Plus I told them I was still mad at you, so if we break out of here together that would defeat the purpose of my little scheme to cover for you…" You were thinking about the consequences of letting an enemy like Aizen see that you two cared about each other. "…and then they might use that against us somehow."

Grimmjow looked at you sternly and then took the kunai knife back from you.

"I'm going to be acting like a real jackass," he warned you with half a smile.

"How is that any different from how you normally are?"

"Tch." He rolled his eyes and then got behind you, bringing the knife barely up to your throat.

"C'mon Smurf, be realistic. I'm giving you permission to draw blood if you have to!" You knew he was going to have to get rough with you in order to get Aizen to buy your act.

"Fine," he growled and grabbed you by the hair and held the knife right against your throat. Even though you knew he wasn't going to hurt you, it made you feel uneasy, but you wouldn't tell him that. "So should I apologize to you in advance?"

You took a breath, worrying about what lay behind the back door that you were about to face.

"Yes you should…and then depending on what happens, you'll probably have to apologize to me again later." You heard one last scoff and felt his chest constricting against your back as he chuckled.

"Alright but if you go into your bitch mode, _I_ get an apology too."

"I'll give you one if you deserve it," you smirked.

"Tease." He whispered tauntingly in your ear. "Now just think about how I pushed you in the pool, and lets f*ckin do this."

Grimmjow's grip on your hair tightened and he kicked open the door like a roid-raged Hulk.

You put on your game face immediately started going on a rampage.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT DOOR YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND HOLD STILL You WHINY BITCH!"

The two of you roared at each other with hateful voices. Then you saw some shadows moving in the darkness, Grimmjow didn't flinch.

"TELL YOUR BUTT-MONKEYS TO STAND DOWN YOU COCK-SUCKER! OR ELSE I'LL FUCKIN SLIT THIS WHORE'S THROAT!" He tugged on your hair and you growled at him.

"DON'T YOU CALL ME A WHORE YOU MAN-SLUT WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SLEPT WITH THAT TRAMP LOLY!" you retorted back at him.

"WAS I TALKING TO YOU!?" he turned your head so you could half way face him. "I don't think so. And as far as I'm aware, you were at least _my_ whore."

You stomped on his foot, and went to "break free" but the knife pressed against your throat as Grimmjow swore in pain.

"F*CKIN CHEAP-SHOT!" Grimmjow wretched you down and kneed you so hard in your spine your legs almost gave out. But you were glad he was playing his part so convincing. "You're going to pay for that later," he said darkly.

You glared at him, thinking that there was a double meaning behind his statement.

"You even THINK about trying anything and I'll make sure you never have children."

Grimmjow's face went serious.

"Grimmjow," a voice said closely. Aizen was now present on the sidewalk among the figures of his followers (there were about 10 of them) in the yard.

Grimmjow turned his attention toward the calm man and pulled hard on your hair, forcing your chin up and he pressed the knife to the point of a tingling pain to your skin. You gasped a bit of air as he did so.

"Get the f*ck out of my way or I will kill her. I heard every word you said in there, and I swear I'll make sure you don't get what you want out of her."

Grimmjow's voice was deep and threatening, but it didn't seem to get through to Major Asshole.

"Are you so sure you could kill her Grimmjow?" his voice said lightly.

Grimmjow let out a notorious laugh.

"You think I give a shit what happens to her after finding out she's one of your floozies? Tch. I'd gladly smear her blood all over this place just to piss you off…though I wouldn't mind getting one last f*ck in."

Your eyes widened at what he was insinuating and you nearly jumped out of your skin when thrust his hips teasingly to your backside.

_THAT SON-OF-A-_

"YOU PERVERTED STALKER- SHUT YOUR DAM MOUTH BEFORE I RIP YOUR ARMS OUT OF THERE SOCKETS! STUPID SICK ARROGANT BASTARD-"

You were cut off by the sting of the knife on your throat.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Grimmjow said dangerously in a low tone.

"Why don't we make a compromise Grimmjow?" Aizen's smooth voice interrupted.

"KISS MY ASS F*CKER! You're in no position to be bargaining with me. Either you let me pass or I bleed her all over the goddam pavement and then mop it up with the rest of your weak-ass underlings."

Aizen stared at Grimmjow for what seemed like a long looong time.

"If you're not going to make up your f*ckin mind," you flinched as the knife broke your skin and you felt warmth bleed down your neck.

"Very well." Aizen's glance subsided. "What do you plan on doing with her Grimmjow? Keeping her hostage is bound to slow you down, and I will be coming for you." Aizens chill words made you swallow.

Grimmjow laughed.

"Heh, that's between me and Saya…but you do have a point. Unless any of you have some cuffs I could borrow, I don't think it _would_ be worth it to drag her with me." Grimmjow gleamed at Aizen, and Aizen grudgingly nodded to one of his flunkies who pulled out handcuffs.

"You're handcuffing me?" you said coldly.

"You're lucky I don't have two pairs, now hold the f*ck still unless you want your windpipe severed." He let go of your hair and with one hand took the cuffs from the douche-bag keeping his distance but reaching them out towards Grimmjow. And for the second time that night, Grimmjow hand your hands locked behind your back.

_He owes me a BIG apology after this._

Grimmjow led you past all of Major Asshole's men to his car that, you hadn't noticed until now, was parked right in front of your house on the street. He pulled out his gun and then shoved you into the passenger seat.

"I'll blow your head off if you try anything sweetheart," he grinned evilly at you.

"Why don't you just shoot me and get it over with?" you said challengingly knowing Aizen was still watching from your yard.

"I'd rather have him worry about what I'm going to do to you later…killing you here would just be to boring." He smirked and shut the door on you. As he got in on his side, he flicked Aizen off and sped away like a bat out of hell, laughing like a maniac all the way.

"SUCK IT YOU TWO-FACED BASTARD! _HAHAHAHAHAHAH!_"

And you two were out of there. Grimmjow's laughter faded quickly to a deadly sour-face.

"I should have f*ckin killed him right then and there."

His speed was making you a little nervous.

"Just be glad we made it out ok-FOR THE SAKE OF GANDALF THE GREY WHY DID YOU GO THOUGH THAT TRAFFIC LIGHT!?" you shrieked at him.

"It was yellow!"

"And we almost got hit! PLUS if it had been red, they get your license plate on camera and they TRACK US!"

"Tch. I made it through fine."

"Ya well watch it! And where are we going anyway?" You wondered, hoping he had been thinking about your first priority.

"You're mom works at the college past the park right?"

_Aw, he remembered._

"Yep…thanks Smurf."

Grimmjow smiled at you.

"Sure thing Muffin."

You smiled and glared at him at the same time.

"You know I'm going to punch you for what you did earlier."

"Heh, I know. But it was still worth it."

You went to hit him right then, but you couldn't, despite your attempt.

"You are so lucky I'm handcuffed."

"I don't think I'll know just how lucky I am until later on."

You narrowed your eyes at his wicked grin.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He flashed his canines at you.

"You're such a jackass pervert."

"Can't help it I'm a guy."

"So what? Have you been wanting to do that for a while or something and thought that now was the only chance you would get because I would beat your face in if you ever tried something like that on me for ANY OTHER reason than convincing Aizen in a life or death situation that you are an asshole?"

"….You could say that."

You scoffed and you hoped you weren't turning red.

Grimmjow chuckled

"If you think that's bad just wait for what I'm going to do to you for threatening to take away my manhood," he grinned devilishly. "You are still handcuffed."

"And we are going to pick up my MOM."

Grimmjow's excitement died.

"Damn…It'll have to wait till later then."

You rolled your eyes and then it was silent for a bit. Anxiety was building up in you.

"Grimmjow?"

"What?"

"Do you think they'll go after Ichigo and Rukia too?"

He didn't answer and his brow furrowed.

"Is there a way to make sure they all stay safe?"

Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his hair (which he shouldn't be doing at such high speeds!).

"I think I know someone who can help us with that."

Relief washed over you.

"Who are they?"

Grimmjow smirked.

"Kisuske Urahara."

"_KISUSKE?!_ HOW THE HELL DOES HE FIT IN TO ALL THIS!? You want to rely on KISUSKE to protect my friends from a Nazi like Aizen! WE ARE SO DOOMED!"

TO be continued….

…..

**I seriously loved having Grimmjow swearing at Aizen. God I love him and his bad temper HEHEHEHHEH! THANKS FOR READING! Like I said, only a few more chpts left. **

**Next Chapter: ****_Maternal Instinct_**


	34. Chapter 34: Maternal Instinct

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

"Does it really surprise you that Urahara has an inside seat on this stuff too?" you asked Saya and sped through another yellow light, that she didn't fail to notice.

"I guess not…Kisuke does always seem to know something about everything…"she said as she stared out the windshield. "But how can he help us?-And does that mean you guys used to be friends or something?"

"No, we didn't work together or anything…I've just heard of him being a real pain for Aizen and the Espada's. And me being #6, I'm sure he's heard my story, so he probably knows not to mess with me."

Saya rolled her eyes.

"Right, because you have SUCH a reputation."

You smirked at her challengingly.

"I do have a reputation," you corrected her and she gave you a doubtful look. "Urahara would probably help us if it meant ruining some of Aizen's plans. And you're friends with him right?"

"Yes," Saya said.

_That perverted sweet-talker._

"Then he damn well better help you…." You grumbled inwardly to yourself, not liking to have to ask someone else for help. _And it better be for free._

But you couldn't let your possessiveness make up your mind on this one. You couldn't protect every one of her friends, as much as you might tell yourself you could. So as much as a pain in the ass it would be, you would get this guy to help you for Saya's sake.

"So what exactly do you plan on telling my Mom?"

"…..I thought you would have come up with something…." You answered stupidly.

Saya gave you an incredulous look.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?!" she scoffed and shook her head in disappointment while she turned to look out the window. "I swear I give you too much credit sometimes…"

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"So I'M supposed to come up with something then?" she asked irritably.

"It shouldn't be to hard for you, considering how you always made up lies about your dad."

Her head slowly turned back to face you and her expression was dangerously cold.

"What? It's true isn't it?" you shot at her. Saya still hadn't verbally admitted that this whole time her father had been hitting her and you weren't going to let it slide.

She went back to looking out the window.

"How long has it been going on?" you asked.

Silence.

"_Saya_," you said threateningly. Why couldn't she just tell you? You told her everything, isn't it only fair that she do the same?

"To long."

You listened to her quiet answer and tried not to grip the steering wheel beyond its breaking point.

"And why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone?" You wanted to get to the bottom of this. Based on Ichigo's suspicions and your gut instincts, there was more to this than just a dead-beet dad with a drunken temper.

"You know who he is now. Isn't that clear enough?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" you furrowed your brow.

She finally looked away from the window.

"He's capable of worse damage than what he did to me, and I'd rather take the heat than anyone else," she glared at you.

_Anyone else?_

"So you did it for your mom?"

She gave a curt nod and stared forward.

You thought about it for a while, but it still didn't make sense to you. But you had something else badgering you besides why she had kept quiet for so long.

"And has he done anything else?" you said, suspicion in your voice.

She remained still, and for a moment you weren't sure if she had heard you.

"I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was dismissive and sad. "But I will…just not right now ok?"

You looked over at her and with the pleading look on her somber face, how could you push the subject?

"Tch…fine."

You stopped at a place were you had an unregistered car situated, and you ditched the car you had been driving.

_And when I come back to claim you, you better be in top shape, or I'm taking it out of someone's ass, _you thought as you drove off in a Buick Rivera, leaving behind your pride and joy Mustang.

The rest of the ride the two of you talked ideas on how to get Saya's mom to understand or at least go along with the situation. It didn't go to far.

"You are not going in with me."

"She's my Mother!" Saya argued again. You had just about reached the destination.

"I don't care! If Aizen's people show up, you need to get out of here." You parked a few blocks down in a shady area, and got the handcuffs off of Saya. "I can take care of myself and make sure she gets out alive—"

"—And I can help—"

"—The fewer number of peoples hides I have to worry about, the faster I'll be able to get back to the car."

"So what if they find me in the car? HMMM? Wouldn't I be better off sticking with you Mr. Badass Smurf?"

You smirked at her.

"Nice try, but they won't have any idea this car has anything to do with me. So just keep your head down and I'll be back with your Mom before you know it."

You gave her a swift kiss and opened the door when you got dragged back in to the car by your collar.

You smirked to yourself. _Can't keep her hands off me can she?_

But you were deeply mistaken.

_*SLAP!*_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For being a jackass. Now get out of here, stupid Smurf."

You rolled you eyes and got out of the car heading down the street.

You didn't like leaving her alone. Not at all. You wanted Saya with you at all times, where you could see her and protect her. But on a retrieval mission, it would be better if all you needed to focus on was her Mom.

Plus if Aizen caught the two of you working together you'd be shit out of luck.

_This should be easy though. One word that her dick husband was the one who gave Saya that black eye and she'll come right away…or maybe I shouldn't tell her that…_

You had wished Saya had been able to come up with some sort of story line for you to work with, but whatever.

_I'll just wing it like I always do._

You went through the doors and Saya's Mom was sitting right at a check-in desk, it was for a college dorm after all, and it looked like it was after visiting hours. She looked up to see who arrived and her face automatically went stony.

_Shit. Why in the hell is she glaring like that?_

"Hello Grimmjow. Saya's still not speaking with you I presume?"

_Oh that's why. F*ck._

It very well may have been a better decision to let Saya come with you.

"No, she's not Minatsuki-sama," you decided to keep up the charade, "and since _she_ won't I thought I'd—"

"—Don't talk to me like I don't know what's going on Grimmjow," she cut in with a sharp tone. "If you think I'm going to let you sweet-talk me into buying any sort of apology or excuse you have to offer for why you made Saya so upset, then the lord must've gotten your brain out of a cracker-jack box."

_Is she calling me—_

"Now go on home. I'm very disappointed in you Grimmjow, I thought I saw something good in you but I've clearly been proven wrong. And the last thing I want for Saya is to end up with some greasy-haired playboy, so I will **Not** be helping you with any attempts to win her back. She's not speaking to you for a reason, and honestly, after what she told me I think she's letting you off easy. I would have squashed your gentiles into oblivion and shaved your head. But Saya is a stronger person than I am, and you should take your chance and stay away from her before I let my temper get the best of me and I see my previous threats through. _Good night_ Grimmjow."

She went back to her paperwork on her desk with a cheery smile on her face.

"…."

_Good God Lady._

You were totally blow away by her speech. Still, she was Saya's mom, so it shouldn't have surprised you.

At the same time you were very much offended.

Nobody calls you a man-slut, makes fun of your intelligence, threatens to touch your hair and gets away with it.

_She is so f*ckin lucky Saya is her daughter._

On a normal occasion you would have punched the woman in the gut. But you bit back that urge and carried on.

"This is about Saya's safety concerning her father."

_That seemed to strike a nerve. Good._

She had froze up a bit in surprise, and then stared cautiously at you.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"Haven't you always wondered why she's been hiding bruises from you? You're a smart lady Minatsuki-sama, don't tell me 'training with Kenpachi' has never left you with any suspicious doubts."

She seemed to be running something through her head; recounting times when she might have not bought the excuse Saya always gave.

"It's her father and I have proof. That's why Saya's not talking to me. She knows I know and she's scared that I'll tell someone. But I couldn't wait around for her to end up worse off then she already is. Right now she's in danger and I need you in order to protect her Minatsuki-sama, I could care less about your job. If you're any kind of a decent mother, you'll come with me right—"

*SLAP!*

_Jesus! Why in the f*ck do I keep getting smacked in the face today?!_

"How could you even ask me such a thing AND question my motherhood?! Lets go! HACHI!" she yelled down the hall at some balding lard-ass. "I'M TAKING MY SICK TIME!"

She hustled after you to the door, muttering angrily to herself.

"…that bastard. I'll give him a piece of my mind—I should have known—that drunken _bastard_—I'll rip him a new one—Nobody lays a hand on my baby."

You were about 10 feet away from your car when you decided now would be the best time, before she saw Saya.

Just as you got under the trees where you had parked, "Hey Minastuki-sama?"

"What is it?" she turned back at you, and you sprayed her with a non-toxic gas that would knock her out. You caught her stiffly before she fell.

"GRIMMJOW!" Saya erupted out of the car. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER-"

"Keep your voice down!" you seethed, dragging the unconscious woman to the car. "We need to get her out of here before we can start explaining things to her, and this is the quickest—"

"YOU JACKASS!"

_*SLAP!*_

_ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME!?_

_*SLAP! SLAP!*_

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING TO DO!"

"AND GET BITCH-SLAPPED FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME TODAY?"

"YOU DESERVED EVERY ONE OF THEM!"

"Tch," you tried to collect your focus. "Whatever, just get in the god dam car."

"FINE!" she slammed the door and after you had gotten he mom into the back seat, you got in the drivers.

"Hey Grimmjow?" Saya asked in a tone that sounded like she had completely forgotten that you two had been yelling. Or that she had slapped you in the face…AGAIN.

"What?" you put the car into drive.

"Your tattoo is from being an Espada right?"

"Yeah."

She blinked in a cautious, thoughtful way to herself.

"And?"

"I think I may have seen one like it on someone else at school," she replied quietly.

"Who?" you asked darkly, your mind running down a list of suspects.

"Nnoitora."

To be continued…

….

**AHHH! OMG! The #5? Thanks again to all you readers! I'm hoping to make these next chapts a bit lighter before the finale! And school started back up, it's my senior year in college so things are preeeetty heavy. Plus I write in bulk, so the good news is: NEXT CHAPT IS ALREADY UP!**

**Fragile Mercy: Thanks for reviewing! I would love to see Grimmjow get beat up by Hiyori..that would seriously make me die, it would be soo FUNNY! Total flip-flop in Grimmjow's face! Awww..they would make such great friends.**

**Redgrave: EVERYBODY LOVES KISUKE! THAT MAN IS ON FIRE! So gorgeous. Hehehehehee, he's coming up. And try not to deprive yourself of too much sleep, DON'T DIE ON MEEEEE!**

**CrazyforGrimmy: No I'm not dead but thank you for checking in on me! So sweet of ya! I can feel the motivation! Thanks a bunch. Hope you like what's coming!**

**MYMYTHEGREAT: One of my favorite things to do is think about how to trash-talk Aizen. I don't know where it was but someone compared him to an ugly version of superman/clark kent and IT'S SO TRUEE!**

**Vengeful Vixen: OOOOOOOOOoooo, I hate having to find new stories, IM SO SORRY TO CAUSE YOU THAT PAIN! Thanks so much for reading. I actually always wished we had learned ballroom dancing in school…but only if our teacher was Patrick Swayze (RIP)or someone cool like that….Professor Mcgonagall….NO. SNAPE! Sorry…I watched harry potter recently.**

**Lexnewt: I really would have liked to see Tousen bitch out Aizen…just once in my life….HEHEHEHEHHE.**

**Next Chapter: ****_YOU'RE A FRIGGIN MORON!_**


	35. Chapter 35: You're A FRIGGIN Moron!

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Saya's P.O.V._

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEOFRE?!" Grimmjow bellowed at you as he drove.

"I didn't make the connection until just now!" you explained. While Grimmjow had gone to get Mom, you had been thinking a LOT of things out, and that randomly popped up in your head.

"What number was it? How did you even see it?" he pressed.

"I think it may have been an 8 or a 5…but I'm not sure..it was on his tongue and it was a weird angle…"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he took his electric gaze from the road to flash you a dark look.

"What the _fuck_?"

_…Is it healthy for a person to repeatedly dig their own grave? Because I seem to be doing it more and more often…._

"Nothing…" you said nervously.

"_Saya."_

"Ok—geeze. It's just, you know that one time when he was harassing me after lunch?"

"Looked like more than harassment to me," he hissed harshly, his eyes blaring forward.

"Well…" you sighed, and groaned inwardly. You didn't want to recount this even to yourself, let alone Grimmjow, who was clearly on a very short fuse. "He," _Ugh_, "licked me on the cheek, so yeah—ANYWAY do you think he knew you were an Espada the whole time?"

"_He did __**What**__?"_

You instantly regretted uttering a word.

Grimmjow's teeth gritted together in a ferocious growl and he looked like he wanted to lunge through the windshield and take off to find the toothy pervert.

"_I'm gonna murder that_ _nasty f*ckin—_" he cut himself off and proceeded to drive in silence with a maddening look on his face.

_Ooop…That's not good._

Grimmjow wasn't one to bottle up his emotions. So you weren't to sure what it meant for him to be holding back his anger like that, but for whatever reason, you were glad.

_The last thing I need is for him to throw a tantrum and have Mom wake up to the sound of his sailor-talk._

…..

Eventually the car pulled up to the place you knew as the Urahara Candy Shop.

"What about Meatball?" you asked as Grimmjow turned off the car.

"She's already here," he grunted and got out of the car. "I want to talk with him first before we bring your Mom in."

You got out of the car as well. But you didn't like leaving Mom out there in a strange car she wouldn't recognize when there were assassins running around looking for you.

"Don't worry, with Urahara here, even if Aizen did catch on, he wouldn't make a move."

You sighed warily.

"Lets just make this quick…I don't want to leave her out here to long."

Grimmjow nodded and led you inside the shop. A bell rang when you entered and you saw 2 young kids playing with Meatball.

The redheaded one sneered in your direction and then yelled over his shoulder.

"HEY BOSS! THE GREASER'S BACK!"

"Tch," Grimmjow glared at the boy. "Who you callin greaser, runt?"

"I AM NOT A RUNT! YOU STUPID MORON!"

"Jinta!" the taller black-haired girl said.

Grimmjow was about to retort, but you cut in.

"Grimmjow," you grabbed his arm, "he's just a little kid, leave the carrot-top alone."

"WHO YOU CALLING CARROT-TOP YOU PASTEY BIMBO!?"

You went into shock.

"Pasty?" you mumbled sadly. "Wait—Bimbo?" you inquired with a quick recovery.

"YEAH! YOU HEARD ME YOU—OW!"

You had grabbed the kid by the ear.

"7-year-olds should not be using that kind of language."

"I'M—OW!— NOT 7! YOU—OOWW! _ARRRGH! LET ME GO!_" the ginger-kid shouted in pain as he desperately tried to pull away. "OUCH!_OOW!_"

"It wont hurt if you stop pulling," you said tiredly, Grimmjow simply watched the carrot-top struggle against you with a smirk on his face.

"YOU THINK THIS HURTS!?—OW!—THIS IS—URRRRRRGH—NOTHIN!"

Jinta continued to struggle, while cursing and yelling out variations of OW.

You sighed and easily held your ground, then blinked at Grimmjow as to why he was giving you such an odd grin. He only chuckled, crossed his arms over his chest and continued observing the temper-tantrum. Ururu stifled chirping laughter the whole time.

3 minutes later he finally gave up. Jinta slouched and held still with an ashamed/angry look on his face.

"Are you done?" you yawned.

"Hmph" Jinta rolled his eyes.

"Good, I hope you feel better. Now apologize."

Jinta slowly looked up at you with big disobedient eyes. You stared right back.

"Boy, don't chu be given me that look, where I come from we don't talk back to our elders. Punks who be talkin back get they ass beat. Chu hear me? When someone enter da room ya don't start al'dis nonsense! Chu say, 'Good Morn-T-ing'. " You bulged your eyes threateningly at him. "Na I'm gon to give you to the count of 3." Jinta grumbled to himself.

"1,"

"—I'm Sorry!" he said hurriedly and then looked towards the ground, defeated.

"Annnnnndah?" you crazed an eyebrow at him.

He sighed and looked away.

"Good MornTing." he said slowly.

"Alrigh, you sound very proper now, apology accepted." You let go of his enflamed ear and turned off your Madea (A/N: I LOVE MADEA!) impression. "Watch your mouth from now on, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am," he said quietly as he rubbed his tender ear. You nodded, and smiled with approval.

"Well that was an impressive display," the dirty blonde who you had been looking for said.

"Hi Kisuke," you greeted. Grimmjow's smirk faded to a more serious expression.

"Now that you've taught Jinta some manners, what can I do for ya?" he smiled from behind his fan.

"We need to talk about this in private," Grimmjow said, standing up to his full height from the leaning position he had been in.

Kisuke's eyes blinked thoughtfully.

"Veeeery well. Follow me then please."

You and Grimmjow were led to a small room with a table where some tea was freshly set out.

"Alright," Kisuke said in a business-like tone, "What's this all about?"

It took less time than you would have thought to explain the whole situation to Kisuke, but Grimmjow was clear about everything, and Kisuke background knowledge helped as well. It was all still very shocking to know that someone like Kisuke could have had so much dirt on a guy like Aizen. Then again, Kisuke was a little sneak, he knew something about everybody.

"So, now you're worried that Aizen might try to use Ichigo and your friends against you?"

You and Grimmjow nodded after the story had been told.

"I would be worried too," Kisuke took a sip of his tea, "using loved ones as hostages has always been a convenient method, and that's how Aizen rolls. So what is it that you need from me?"

You saw Grimmjow's jaw flex and could tell he was getting tired of Kisuke's beating-around-the-bush.

"Can't you do anything to keep them protected?" you asked.

"Hmm," Kisuke scratched his chin gingerly, "I suppose I could."

"Well then help us!"

"What do I get out of it?" he said with another sip of his tea. "I am a busy man you know, and I don't have the leisure to be taking favors all the time."

"Kisuke," you started, but were cut off.

"You better make this happen or I'll beat you until your mouth and your asshole reverse functions."

_…..O_O…. That's messed up._

Kisuke's whole face came into view from underneath the shadow of his hat and it was on the verge of horrified tears. Normally you would have smacked Grimmjow in the face because his rude comments made you laugh so hard, but you decided to use the momentum to get what you needed.

"So, do we have a deal?" you asked Kisuke calmly.

You weren't sure if Kisuke had vomited into his hat, but he didn't look very healthy.

"It's a deal," he said in a high-pitched voice. "I'll gather everyone up as soon as I can."

"Make it within the hour," Grimmjow ordered, then got up and you followed him out of the room with a sympathetic smile to Kisuke.

"Jesus _Christ _Grimmjow!" you said once you were out of earshot of the dirty blonde shopkeeper.

"What?" he gave you a defensive look.

"That was the scariest threat I've ever heard!—And I've seen Kenny get PISSED."

He smirked and put an arm around your waist.

"I can be pretty persuasive when the time calls for it," he said softly to you, leaning closer.

"You mean you bully people into doing what you want," you replied.

"Either way," he shrugged and his hands slid down to your hips, "I always end up with what I want."

"Do I need to smack you again?"

"Tch," his hands dropped and he gave you a tiresome look.

"C'mon Grimmjow, we need to go get my Mother Dearest."

…..

Kisuke had opened up a guestroom for your Mom to sleep in until she woke up, so now all you and Grimmjow could do was wait for Kisuke to bring the others. You had no idea how to break it to them.

Grimmjow had also called up one of his connections and was talking on the phone, getting some info about if Aizen had his eye one anyone in particular.

"Di Roy said he'd get me the info in 20 minutes." Grimmjow sat down next to you in the room you had been in with Kisuke earlier.

"At least he's getting his task done fast" you said looking t your watch, "I wish Kisuke would—"

"PUNK-ASS SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Ichigo burst into the room, his eyes swimming with rage and targeting straight for Grimmjow. "THERE YOU ARE! IM GOING TO RIP YOUR SPINAL CORD OUT AND BEAT YOU WITH IT!"

In an instant Ichigo tackled Grimmjow and the two of them were wrestling and punching each other.

"ICHIGO!" you yelled dumbstruck, then ran over and tried to pull them apart with little success, beings they kept beating on each other at top speed, plus…you didn't exactly want to break it up. It was hilarious.

"Can you really blame him for being upset?" Rukia said. She and Renji had just entered the room. "I was even a little hurt that you didn't tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"THAT THIS STUPID BASTARD KNOCKED YOU UP!" Ichigo roared before punching a baffled Grimmjow in the stomach.

"_WHAT?_" you screeched, completely lost and EXTREMELY offended.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE F*CK YOU'RE TALKIN ABOUT!"Grimmjow snarled and retaliated to the Strawberry's gut.

_I'M NOT THAT TYPE OF GIRL!_

"Really Saya," Rukia continued, "you should have just told us. But I suppose I should have picked up on it. I mean, with you getting sick and throwing up all the time—"

"THAT'S NOT WHY—"

"—and you've been really moody lately. It all makes sense," she concluded.

"Have to say I really didn't expect that kind of thing from you Saya," Renji said. "I always thought you were above such things."

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!"

Amidst the chaos, a dirty blonde haired man was snickering cheerfully to himself, hidden behind a fan.

"SAYA, its Ok." Rukia said annoyed. "Like Renji said, we are disappointed that you couldn't keep your legs closed, but that's none of our business."

**_WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?!_**

Your jaw gaped openly at Rukia and Renji and their "tsk, tsk" expressions, and just as you were about to explain:

"_Excuse me?"_

Your heart nearly exploded as your pulse shot up full speed in panic. You turned around in horror to face your wide-awake Mother, whose face rivaled the most unsettling of tropical whirlwinds.

_Hello?.. God?…please…let me make it out of here with my life._

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" her voice boomed with interrogation. Ichigo and Grimmjow froze at the sound, with Ichigo in a chokehold thanks to Grimmjow's stronger upper arms.

"Hah. You're a dead man now, you—" Grimmjow smacked Ichigo in his face before he could finish and then shoved him aside so he could come to your aid.

"Can't I raise ONE child right?"

"Mom. You're overreacting—"

"Haven't you learned anything from Akemi?! I can't believe this—I expected better of you. I'm such a failure as a parent—"

"— YOU ARE NOT Mom! IT'S NOT TRUE—"

"—I should have never had children! I'm a disgrace to Motherhood. Maybe I should have just never gotten married and bought a house with a cat instead—"

"**MOM!**" you screamed in frustration, embarrassment, and hurt. "EVERYONE! _I AM NOT PREGNANT! __**KISUKE!**_" you glared with all the bubbling fury you possessed.

"Hmm?" said the inconspicuous shopkeeper.

"EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON TO EVERYONE!"

He chuckled and splayed his hands (one holding the fan) out innocently.

"I don't see what the big deal is, you told me to round up everyone. So I did."

"BY TELLING THEM THIS _BULLUKS!"_

"I was suppose to have them here by the end of the hour. And what better way to get a quick reaction then to stir up some drama?"

_*SMACK!*_

Kisuke shrieked at the pain and rubbed his cheek, blinking repeatedly confused by his attacker.

"That is not something to joke about young man!" Mom scolded. "And don't you ever talk about my daughter like that! Had me scared to death!—Saya honey, I'm so sorry." She said genuinely.

"Its ok Mom.." you smiled, relived to have her not disappointed in you.

"You're really not?" Ichigo asked dumbly.

"NO YOU BAKA-BERRY!" you said tiredly. And Grimmjow punched him in the side roughly.

"Got anything to say punk?"

"Sorry," Ichigo said ungratefully as he scratched his head. "But woooh, is that a relief!" he said in a lighter tone.

"HOW COULD YOU THINK SO LOW OF ME?!" you yelled accusingly.

"I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE! RUKIA WAS BEING MORE DORAGITORY THAN I WAS!"

"BUT SHE DIDN'T ATTACK GRIMMJOW, NOW DID SHE?! AND YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY _BEST FRIEND!_ WHAT IF I **HAD **ACTUALLY GOTTEN PREGNANT!? WERE YOU GONNA JUST BEAT UP GRIMMJOW AND NOT EVEN ASK HOW I AM?! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS?! **_WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!_**"

"I WAS GOING TO GET TO THAT! I JUST NEEDED TO MAKE HIM UNDERSTAND WHAT AN ASSHOLE HE IS FIRST!"

"YOUR NO BETTER THAN HE IS YOU CRAZY GINGER! YOU ARE THE MOST HIGH-STRUNG, IDIOTIC, LOYAL BEST FRIEND EVER!" Ichigo gawked at your switch in temper. "Your so sweet Ichi. You really would have killed him for that wouldn't you?"

Ichigo scratched his head stubbornly. "A'course I would have," he mumbled.

"What the Hell?!"  
"Oh, shut up Grimmjow," you said lightly and went over to pat Ichigo on the head. "_Your_ such a _good boy, awww, _yes, _yes you are!" _ Ichigo twitched as you antagonized him. Then Grimmjow's cell phone ran, so he left the room to take it, even though you wanted to hear the information right away.

"Saya," your Mom said. "What's going, and where are we? I thought you and Grimmjow were still having a fight? OH!" she gasped suddenly as a bell rang in her head. "And what's this about your father giving you that black eye?"

You paled. And now Ichigo and everyone else was staring at you.

_Grimmjow…please tell me you didn't say something to her…_

"Is that true? Saya, look at me and tell me the truth." There was no way you were going to get out of this one when she was giving you her all-seeing mothering look.

You nodded shamefully as you looked at the floor.

"_Saya!_" your Mom and Rukia breathed at the same time.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?!" Renji demanded along with Rukia.

"You should never have kept quiet about this," Mom stated, "Honey, you should have told me."

As everyone else bombarded you, Ichigo only stared, with an expression on his face that made guilt well up inside of you.

"I…I couldn't. I'll explain everything later—right now I need to tell you guys something else."

"Guys," Grimmjow came back into the room, still on the phone and wearing an crucial expression. "Hate to mention a touchy subject, but are any of your parents dead?" he asked to confirm the info his sources were giving him.

"Yes," Rukia answered first, "they were killed a long time ago I guess, before Nii-chan took me in."

"I don't know anything about what happened to mine," Renji shrugged.

"My Mom," Ichigo said softly with a blank expression. You had the urge to Grimmjow and make him stop asking questions about that subject.

"All of them were most likely murdered then?"

They all nodded, and Mom looked from face to face with concern.

Grimmjow swore under his breath and talked back to the phone.

"Yup, the information is legitimate. Keep me posted on anything else you find." His snapped his phone shut and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Apparently those murders weren't coincidental." Grimmjow looked at you, "All of them are on file in Aizen's records as candidates for research specimens."

"Aizen?" Rukia narrowed her eyes. "As in the guy who runs all the Research and Weapons Facilities?" she looked to you and you nodded. "Nii-chan mentioned something about how my parents may have worked there…"

"Mom used to do part-time research and data projects for them, but she ended up quitting," Ichigo said, his brows furrowing.

"Doesn't your dad work there Saya?" Renji asked.

You nodded and your eyes crept back to Grimmjow.

"You think then that maybe, they didn't want to give their kids up, so he had them killed?"

Everyone looked back to Grimmjow, all with distraught and confused faces.

"According to my sources, that's exactly the case."

"What the hell does all of this mean?" Renji stated the obvious. "What are you talking about?"

"Aizen's been trying to round up all of us guys for his own personal sick plans and he's been keeping tabs on us from day one," you noted.

"And now he's finally decided to make a move," Grimmjow said quietly, "and all of you are at risk."

"Is that why you called us all here?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, we had a pretty bad run in with Aizen and now he's trying to hunt us down."

"Wait," Ichigo stopped and turned to Kisuke, "You knew all of this and decided the best way to get us here would be to tell us SAYA'S PREGNANT?! YOU'RE A FRIGGIN MORON!"

To be continued….

…..

**I don't know about you guys…but that Tessai guy really freaks me out.**

**Next Chapter: _He thinks I'm Bipolar_****_  
_**


	36. Chapter 36: He Thinks I'm Bipolar

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Saya's P.O.V._

Everybody was talking loudly amongst themselves now, and Ichigo was still yelling at Kisuske. The noise was getting to you.

_I can't believe Aizen is the cause of all this…._

You had been raised with both of your parents. And although _He_ obviously was not the best father he could have been, you always had Mom. Unlike Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo. It made you sick to your stomach to know that Aizen had taken so much happiness away from so many. The fact that they were the most important people in the world to you didn't help. You were furious.

"So what are we going to do?" you said over everyone, and they all looked at you. "We can't just let this psycho continue with whatever it is he's trying to accomplish, not after what he's done."

"Honey I think you just need to lay down for a little while," Mom said catching the rising danger in your voice, "You haven't slept well since..well..I'm not sure how long."

"With this situation we're all trapped in, I probably wont be able to sleep any better Mom." You wanted to get down to business and figure out how to crush this guy who thinks he's so untouchable that he can mess with your loved ones and get away with it.

"Saya can I talk to you?" Ichigo said and dragged you into another room without an answer, and you saw Grimmjow's darkening eyes follow you until the door shut.

Ichigo stared at you with a slightly angry and disappointed look on his face.

"What do you want to talk about?" you said in a defensive tone, dropping your eye contact.

"I asked you Saya. I asked you if that was what was going on and you lied to me."

You sighed, _Can't we be done with this subject?_

"You _knew_ that I knew, and you still kept giving me the bull-crap story that your Dad was fine."

"I never said he was 'fine'…"you mumbled.

Ichigo's voice was getting the serious tone in it that you never liked. It was odd having him scold you and YOU being the one that had done something stupid.

"Saya, you know that if you had told me, I would have gotten you out of there," he said in a desperately frustrated voice.

"I know…"

"So why did you keep it from me?! You're the one complaining about being best friends!"

"Because there was more to it than that!" you shot at him.

"Like what?" he said in a doubtful voice. You bit your lip angrily and looked away. "You've got no reason not to tell me this time Saya, now spill," Ichigo said sternly.

_I hate him for making me bring this up._

"Your such a jerk," you mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. It," you started. You had to admit, if you were going to finally tell someone about Pup's death, it would only be Ichi.

"Basically," you restarted, "Maddie's death wasn't an accident." It felt like her name burned your throat when you said it.

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit and his brow knitted together even deeper.

"She didn't _fall_ into the pool, she was held under, and I didn't do anything to save her, and after that, I knew what _He_ was capable of, and he threatened me not to say a word about anything…So there was no way I was going to admit that you were right, not if it was going to stir up trouble and put my Mom in danger." You hoped Ichigo would understand. You hoped that he would see how much you had hated lying to him about everything all this time. He was your best friend.

Ichigo rubbed his face with both his hands.

"Jesus," you heard him mutter.

"Sorry," you said and he snorted.

"Don't be, I know we're probly all making you feel bad by badgering you about this…I'm sorry about Maddie."

You swallowed back the pain that was trying to overtake you. You weren't going to let it show in front of Ichigo.

"God, I have no idea how your Dad's stayed alive this whole time."

You let a smile crack at his comment. He smiled back, having succeeded in getting a laugh out of you, and gave you a hug.

Then he looked at you straight in the face.

"And you're seriously not pregnant?"

"Ichigo. Ask me One. More. _Time_." you glared at him.

"Alright Alright! Its just, I mean—you guys haven't..done anything right?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki! I am going to punch you in your throat if you ask ONE MORE _stupid_ question!"

"I WAS JUST ASKING!" he put his hands up.

"Well if your soooo curious about that kind of stuff, why don't you go find Orihime and get some yourself?"

"SAYA!?" he squealed and then looked away bashfully. "I don't even l—"

"What the hell's going on in here?" Grimmjow threw open the door.

"Just having a talk," you smiled smugly at Ichigo, who looked extremely irritated at Grimmjow's intrusion. You patted his cheek rather harshly, "Hopefully next time Ichigo will have a little more experience to back up what he's saying."

Grimmjow gave you a confused look. You gave him a toothy grin and he rolled his eyes.

"Tch, whatever, my turn to talk with her alone," Grimmjow said to Ichigo.

"Fine," Ichigo said, rushing out of the room muttering to himself.

_Heheheheh. He gets so wound up when it comes to that sort stuff._

"So," you breathed after the strawberry could be laughed at no more. "Busy day?"

Grimmjow smirked at you with an obvious look.

"Do we have a plan? And by we, I mean you," you said in a casual, yet more serious tone.

Grimmjow stepped closer to you, his height forcing you to look up, and he leaned in to rest his forehead on yours.

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to take action until you've taken a break…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" you said.

"I mean, you've been pretty frickin pissed off about a lot of stuff lately—"

"No shit!" you scoffed with disbelief, "Considering what's happened, I think I have a right to be!"

_I just learned that the same guy who is trying to kill me and YOU is responsible for the death of my best friend's MOTHER!_

"I know," he grabbed your tightening fists and kissed you on the cheek, "but don't you think you should humor your Mom and just relax for a second?"

Your temperament hardened and you took a step back from him, crossing your arms. He was _totally_ playing the mother-daughter card against you to "relax". And for reasons you weren't sure of. Your next words came out dangerously slow.

"Are you trying to **calm **me **_down_**_?_" (A/N: This situation was taken from Malcolm in the Middle)

Grimmjow's face froze, he looked like he had just been caught egging Kenny's car.

"No!—I uh, Tch," he looked scared out of his mind and you just kept giving him your death stare. "It's just…" He gestured at you cautiously. You WERE super pissed off, but at the same time:

_I love torturing him._

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

Speaking to Saya when she was so close to blowing a fuse was like performing open-heart surgery.

_Females and their mood swings,_ you cursed inwardly to yourself.

You swallowed

"It's just. When you… get.. like this—"

"Get like what?" she questioned sharply, her nostrils flaring. Flames were starting to blaze around her and she looked like a demon from hell. "How is it that I 'GET'?"

_F*CK! I SWEAR ITS LIKE HER EYES ARE LASER-BEAMS! AND SHES GOING STRAIGHT FOR MY MANHOOD!_

You were choking on your words, too afraid to answer the question that would undoubtedly lead to your early death, or worse: castration.

"If I there's something WRONG with me Grimmjow, then I would **_looove _**for you to _explain it to me_," she glared at you menacingly, baring her fangs as the lightning struck behind her.

_Think Grimmjow think! You're slick, you can come up with something—a compliment?—No, she's to smart for that—Change the subject?—ARE YOU A F*CKING IDIOT?!—Pull a fast one and make a move on her?_

You very much liked that idea, very much. Then you saw her hormonal imbalance bring her blazing expression to a close resemblance of a Sith Lord.

_F*CK NO!_

"I never said there was anything wrong with you!" you said in desperation, not knowing what else to say.

"You were thinking it! Werent you?!" she accused.

_YOU JUST SHOT FLAMES FROM YOUR GOD DAM NOSE! OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!_

"I was not! Babe, listen—"

"BABE?" she repeated in a disgusted voice, "_Did you just call me _**BABE?!**"

_COMPLIMENTS INCLUDE PET NAMES MORON! F*CK ! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!_

"You're a frickin Idiot you know that?!"

"I love you." (A/N: A quote from my sister of something stupid a guy would say XD.)

Saya blinked several times, and the fumes were still simmering around her. She squinted at you with growing irritation, tilted her head and opened her mouth to speak—

"I'm sorry," you immediately interjected.

Instantly Saya flashed you a triumphant smile.

"Good boy," she patted you on the head and then skipped lightly away, humming.

_Wha….What the f*ck just happened?_

_Saya's P.O.V._

_HAHAHAHAHAHAH!HEHEHEHMUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AAAAHAHAHAH!_

_WHO WEARS THE PANTS? __**I**__ WEAR THE PANTS! HAHAHAHAHAH! _

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

"Saya, wait!" you went after her.

"What?" she threw you a glare.

"Uhh, so are you ok with taking a break before we break out our battle plan?"

"So you do have a plan?" her eyes lit up darkly.

"Uhhh,"

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"Saya," you pulled her back. You had been hoping the two of you could have gotten some _alone time_ by now. "C'mon, can't you and I just get away for a while?" you tried giving her a seductive/irresistible wink.

She stared for a minute, then smiled darkly.

"You want to relax?" she asked and run her fingers up your chest. You smiled at her.

_I think she's got the picture._

"Will you do something for me Grimmjow? It would really help me take my mind off of things," she looked at you with those big blue-green eyes.

_THANK YOU JESUS!— I'VE BEEN SO PATIENT!_

"Anything," you swallowed hard.

~….About 2 and a half hours later….~

_Please GOD make it stop! I CAN'T F*CKIN DO THIS ANYMORE!_

"_Edward, what happened with Jasper…it's nothing."_

You wished someone would stab you in the throat, rip out your eyes, cut off your ears—ANYTHING! rather than continue with the SECOND movie from the Twilight series.

_FOR ALL THAT IS F*CKING GOOD AND DECENT IN THIS JACKED UP WORLD, WASN'T ONE MOVIE ENOUGH?!_

The worst part of it was, you _knew_ Saya didn't like these movies. Yet there she was, watching it with this big grin on her face.

"_Bella. I don't want you to come,"_ said the fag with the totally FAKE hair who Saya had to keep reminding you was a "vampire".

Saya and Ichigo cackled at the scene and Urahara shh'ed them, having never seen it before. Ya, Saya invited everyone else to watch them too, so it wasn't like you could try anything. At least you and Saya had your own couch.

_She's such a tease. _She had totally played you.

"Guys, c'mon! How can you laugh at this?" Urahara asked thickly, blowing his nose. "Her heart is breaking!," and he cried into the Kleenex full of boogers.

"Oh please Kisuske," Saya chuckled, "This whole story is such a joke! The only parts worth watching are Jacob with his shirt off."

"WHAT?" you snarled.

"Yeah! Why do you think we're watching all of them? I'm only sticking around for Jacob," she replied bluntly.

"That's not what I meant," you glared at her.

"Oh…*GASP*" she covered her mouth dramatically. "Don't tell me you're on Team Edward? You traitor!"

"I could see it," Ichigo joined in, "They both have the same hair thing going on."

"THAT HOMO'S HAIR IS NOTHING LIKE MINE! AND MINE IS NOT A WIG!"

"His isn't a wig either," Saya countered. "And I like Edward's hair."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"So Grimmjow, just how long do you spend in the bathroom on your hair?" Ichigo smirked.

"Shut it Ginger," you growled.

"Answer the question," Saya said, looking genuinely interested.

"You know, I think its kind of weird for a guy to spend so long on their hair," Ichigo stared challengingly at you. "If their _straight_ at least."

"What'd you just say, _Strawberry?_"

"Alright, both of you calm down," Saya said snickering. "But seriously, how long?"

She and the dumbass Ginger busted up laughing.

You were about to walk over there and punch the bastard in the face.

"Oh come on Grimmjow," Saya laughed, "Can't you take a joke?"

"I wasn't joking," Ichigo snorted, and Saya broke out into giggles. Again.

"Get off my couch," you kicked Saya off, and she stumbled to her feet, still stifling laughter.

"Fine you jerk, at least I can enjoy a movie with Ichigo."

She went over and sat next to the stupid Ginger, and you swore he gave you a dirty-smug-winning smile.

You didn't get what that was about at all. You knew Ichigo probably liked this show about as much as you did, but he was sitting there with her looking like he had just won the god-dam lottery.

Then a red flag went up in your head, alerting you to possible explanations.

_He better not be thinking what I think he's thinkin._

Kisuske was bound to accept the invitation to watch the movie with you and Saya, he's just an ass like that. But Renji and Rukia had graciously turned down the offer, and went off alone like you and Saya should have. So why Ichigo didn't take the hint that you wanted to be alone with Saya….it pissed you off. A lot. And you wanted him out.

_God dam intruding Ginger._

"_EDWARD!"_

_SHUT THE F*CK UP YOU STUPID WHORE!_ _God. HE __**CLEARLY**__ DOESN'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!_

_…_

To be continued...

….

**This was sort of a filler to lead up to the Last Chapter. Yep, sorry people. But this one also has something to do with the next story Im starting on, which is an gonna be a IchixSaya because I had a request for that. Hehe, its going to be funny. Anyway, in this final chpt, a certain creeper is going to show up! See how Saya deals with it! ANND How it all ends!**

**Next Chapter: ****_Torture, Kidnap, IM A GENIUS AT LYING! _**


	37. Ch37: Torture, Kidnap, I am a Genius

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Saya's P.O.V._

You woke up on Ichigo's shoulder, the movie was still going but Grimmjow and Kisuke were gone.

"Aw, dang.." you mumbled, and wiped the drool off your chin, trying your best to get it off Ichigo's shirt. _Oh well, hopefully it'll dry before he wakes up._

You got up and left the snoring strawberry until you found Grimmjow and Kisuke talking together in low voices. Kisuke had a happy grin on his face: Never a good sign.

"What the hell are you plotting?" your eyes shifted suspiciously back and forth from them.

"Oh! Hey Saya!" Kisuke said, cheerfully patting you on the shoulder, "Nice to see you're up!" Then he turned back to Grimmjow. "Let me know how it goes!" he waved.

"Hang on Kisuke," you called to him.

"Hmmmmm?" Kisuke peaked behind his fan, behind the door frame.

"Did you take care of Rukia and Renji like I suggested?"

Kisuske grinned evilly, and bowed, tucking his fan under his arm.

"Consider them both a memory. Good luck Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow nodded as he cracked his knuckles, looking rather energized.

"Good luck with _what_?" you questioned him and he just smirked at you. "Grimmjow," you warned.

"Nothing Muffin," he took you in his arms and you stubbornly let him give you a peck on the lips. "I'm just going to run a few errands, see if I can dig up anything we might be able to use against Aizen," his electrifying blue orbs locked on to your eyes. "And **you**, are going to stay here."

"Nope," you stared right back.

"Saya, we've had this conversation before."

"And last time, I consented to let you have your way—"

"—By making me watch that shitty soap opera?—"

"—But not this time," you folded your arms across your chest, shaking your head. "And I know you're going to be doing more than just 'running errands' and _doing research_. So if you're going to storm Aizen's evil lair, I'm going with you."

"Tch," Grimmjow growled to himself, he looked like he was about to throw a male-pride, must-protect-woman tantrum.

SO you walked out.

"Hey! Saya!"

You ran past a room you had mentally made note to check earlier, the room where Grimmjow had stashed all his stuff.

_Heck Yeah!_

You snatched two katana swords and slung them on your back. _How fortunate that he had my preferred choice of weaponry! _And then you grabbed a few shuriken and kunai, stuffing them into different pockets.

You had your hoodie on, so next you snatched up your bag and were ready to move out, you knew Grimmjow would be right behind you.

You left the shop, barely hearing Grimmjow's solid footsteps echoing after you, yelling at Kisuske demanding if you had passed through.

You took off into a run, no way you were going to drive to the Weapons Facility. It was a good thing you had always been observant (nosy) when you were younger, and every time _He_ would leave out documents and folders from work, you had looked them over. So from blueprints you had seen, you had a pretty good idea of the interior of the building, and where the head-honchos office was.

_But.. am I just going to go in there and?…hmmm. _You really hadn't thought this out.

_I suppose I could always pull a Kenny and run in there and slash everything until I found my way to the Asshole. Well..both Assholes._

You had almost forgotten that _He _was still alive. And even though you knew it was probably wrong, you **would** kill that wretched bastard.

_And..yea, I suppose for the good of mankind I should kill Aizen too..hmmm..but, killing two peole though?…_Then you remembered everything Ichigo had gone through when his mother died.

**_That _**_CHEAP LYING NO GOOD ROTTEN, 4-FLUSHING LOW-LIFE SNAKE-LICKING DIRT EATING IMBREED OVER-STUFFED_*takes a breath*_ IGNORANT BLOOD-#$% #$-SUCKING DOG-KISSING BRAINLESS-DICKLESS-_HOPELESS*another breath*_HEARTLESS-FATASS'ed BUG-EYED STIFF-LEGG'ed WORM-HEADED SACK OF MONKEY SHIT— __**HE'S **__**DEAD**__**! **_(A/N: this insult is from Christmas Vacation incase anyone is interested. MUWHAHA!)

You we about half way there and you slowed your pace, just to catch your breath for a bit. Actually you were hacking up your lungs and if you hadn't stopped you just might have bottomed out.

"GAAAwd..*coughcoughHAcKCouGhSNEEZE* I hate running…" You rested your palms on your knees, when you noticed something on your shirt. You blinked at it. It was so shiiiiny.

_A Team Edward pin? WHAT THE—_Then it felt like you had been hit by a god damn semi-truck.

_SWEET BABY TURTLES THAT HURT!_

Someone tackled you from the side hard into the ground, but your cat-like reflexes didn't fail you. You had drawn your sword and pinned the attacker beneath you, holding the blade to their throat.

"GRimMjOW whAt the hELL!" you swore at the grinning Smurf.

"You think I was gonna let you off easy after running away like that?"

"Well for all your muscle power, who still ended up on top?" you stated back, but he only snickered.

"Can't say I mind," a wolfish grin played on his lips and he looked at you suggestively as you felt his fingers tracing up your thighs. You blushed madly and pressed the blade closer.

"I swear I will slit your throat for that Grimmjow!"

"Wouldn't that be a sight."

You froze and you saw Grimmjow's expression match yours as you both looked for the owner of the voice, already knowing who it was.

Several figures emerged, including the First Class Phillip Asshole himself, Sousuke Aizen (A/N: in case you guys didn't catch it, the first class asshole thing is from SpaceBalls ^_^).

You sprung off of Grimmjow and drew your second sword.

_DEFENSIVE POSITION!_

The sound of guns being cocked and loaded surrounded you and you saw all of Aizen's cronies had their weapons on you.

_Son-of-a-bleeding-midget…. and I don't mean Rukia!_

"I would advise you to drop your weapons Saya," Aizen said smoothly, "unless you would like to experience a bullet penetrating your skull."

Grimmjow stood up angrily and half the guns pointed on him.

You cursed to yourself and dropped the shiny blades, two henchmen came up behind you and you heard the click of handcuffs. Four men then approached Grimmjow.

"Search her," Aizen ordered, and two other men went to pat you down.

"Don't f*ckin touch her," Grimmjow growled.

Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Well, well, well," his brown eyes glowered at Grimmjow, "If I'm not mistaken, I would say you actually _do _have a soft spot for her, Grimmjow."

_Shit. _You had forgotten about the act that you and Grimmjow had been playing in front of Aizen. You had to think fast and cover for Grimmjow's slip up.

"The important thing is, you've finally caught the stupid idiot," you said to Aizen, giving Grimmjow the cold shoulder. "Which means you don't need me for anything, so you can let me go."

Aizen chuckled.

"My dear Saya, putting a stop to Grimmjow is not the only thing I can use you for." His calm expression made you want to punch him. "You are far too special for me to simply let you walk away."

_Wow. He bought it! I am such an amazing actress…or would I be a liar? Whichever- I'm a genius at it._

"You mean she's got too much of your precious Hōgyoku Solvent in her system," Grimmjow said with a smart-assed look on his face. "Only it hasn't manifested yet, right?"

_Hōgyoku? Manifest? PrEciOuS?!_

"I'm impressed that you know so much Grimmjow," Aizen's eyes darkened, "Unfortunately for you however, you are… disposable."

The men shoved Grimmjow to his knees, and pointed the gun right in his face. Your chest tightened and your heart stopped.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Grimmjow laughed wickedly, looking death right in the face. "Be my guest Aizen, the location can die with me, since there's no way in hell you would ever grow the balls to confront Urahara yourself! " his sharp canines gleamed boldly.

"Hold," Aizen raised his hand lightly, as the gunman prepared to fire. Aizen was studying Grimmjow, his serene face seeming more serious than normal.

"Hehah!," Grimmjow cackled, "What are you waiting for?" he roared at the brawny henchman and pressed his forehead against the gun. "DO IT!"

_IS HE F*CKING INSANE?!_

"How did you come by this information on the Hōgyoku Solvent?" Aizen asked calmly.

"I'm sure you've already figured that out. And from what Urahara told me I don't even know the half of it," Grimmjow grinned. "But I'll be rotting in my grave before I f*ckin spill my guts out to you, you f*ckin bastard!"

"Hmm," Aizen inclined his head, acknowledging Grimmjow's statement. Then his eyes fell on you. "We shall see." Aizen nodded and the next thing you knew there was a harsh pang right on the nerve between your shoulder and neck. The last thing you saw was Grimmjow getting beat over the head—then everything went black.

….…

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

_F*ckin hell… _(A/N: I swear, it sickens me how much I imagine Grimmjow saying the 'f' word.)

You woke up to a sharp twinge in your head and immediately remembered the situation. You jumped, only to find yourself tied to a chair.

_Saya._

Panic began to overwhelm your usually cold nerves as you took in the room around you. You realized it was an interrogation room; only, you were on the wrong side of the glass. You were on the side where cops would usually watch from when they brought someone in. But the actual interrogation room was pitch-black. You wondered if now would be the right time to test out the effects of the Hōgyoku Solvent Urahara had let you take before you left.

"Now that you've decided to join us," that motherf*cking voice said from behind you, "I suppose we can begin."

Aizen and his new butt-buddy, Ulquiorra, sat in the chairs close to you. A third man—

"GIN?!"

_THAT SON-OF-A-FOX-FACED- _"ARE YOU F*CKING SHITTING ME?!"

A pair of squinty eyed smiled back at you.

"No need to be sooo rude Grimmjow. We are _friends_ after all, aren't we?" His smile spread wider across his stupid face.

"F*ckin BASTARD—" then you noticed a _4__th_ butt-monkey. "**_I_**_ F*CKING KNEW IT!_" you snarled in exclamation at the handicapped ass-wipe.

"At the level of your intelligence, I highly doubt you could have known," Tousen replied coldly.

_I KNEW he was out to get me! I f*ckin told you Saya! _

"Enough Kaname, Grimmjow," Aizen held up his hand.

"Yes, Sir," Tousen bowed. Gin's smug smirk softened, but his face kept mocking you.

"Tell me Grimmjow," Aizen's slimy voice addressed you, "How long have you been working with Kisuke Urahara?"

"How long is it going to take for you to come to terms with yourself and finally come out of the closest?"

Aizen's face stiffened, then he sighed.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." He motioned to Ulquiorra who flipped a switch and the light in the interrogation room went on, revealing a side view of Saya in hands cuffs, sitting in a chair at a steal table. She had squinted her eyes in distaste at the sudden brightness.

You glared at Aizen, this situation was not boding well.

_At least she looks alright, _you noted that except for a bloody lip, she didn't have any serious injures…_yet_.

"I will ask you again Grimmjow, to tell me all that you know about Kisuke and the Hōgyoku." Aizen's eyes were dead on you, waiting.

You were screwed. You knew the information Urahara had told you was top secret, not that he had told you that much. But Saya was in danger.

_It doesn't matter if I tell him. _Still, you hated having it on your chest that because of **you **she would get hurt. _God F*cking Dammit! _You fought with yourself on the inside, to Aizen it looked like you were just giving a cold stare. Then you realized,

_Saya wouldn't have broken. She never would have given Aizen anything. _So neither would you, though your insides nearly burst as you condemned her.

"You really want to know what me and Urahara talked about?"

_Forgive me Saya._

Aizen straightened up slightly, shocked at your cooperation. His eyes lit up darkly, eagerness hidden within them.

"Your Mom." _Heh._

Gin's face lit up with grin. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed and Tousen lunged at you.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Gin managed to hold Tousen back.

"Tch, let him at me Gin. What the hell's a cripple gonna do?"

"I AM NOT CRIPPLE!"

"Oh that's right. Your sister's the one with the gimp isn't she? Tch, your family must get all the good parking spots…"

"My SISTER is NOT CRIPPLE!"

"You think she'd go out with me?" you savored the look of outrage on Tousen blind face.

"WH-WHY YOU—"

"Gin," Aizen said calmly, "Take Kaname out and tell our #5 that he may proceed." Gin dragged the bitching handicapped out of the room, leaving you alone with Aizen and Ulquiorra. Aizen's eyes were on you.

"Since you have refused to cooperate, I am afraid we are going to have to take more…_drastic _measures." His eyes had that sickening happiness to them that was so familiar to you from when he would assign you your next missions.

_Don't f*cking look at her Grimmjow. Don't look like a god damned weakling._ You couldn't let him see how much it was eating at you.

_*BOOM!*_

You couldn't help but react to the sound. You looked to see that the entrance to the interrogation room had been kicked in.

_Saya._ Your jaw tightened. _Just what the f*ck is he planning on—_

Your body froze, and you felt every fiber in your body burn with rage as Nnoitora stepped through the door right behind Saya.

"Do sit back and enjoy the show, Grimmjow," Aizen's words were like lemon juice on a god dam paper cut. "I hope you won't regret your decision. Although, I am certain you will." He smirked and turned to observe whatever hell was about to unfold.

Nnoitora slammed the door shut, Saya's expression was hard and cold. She had hardly flinched when the door had burst open; she had obviously been prepping herself.

Nnoitora stepped closer.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he said lowly as he stared down at her from behind. Saya's eyes went wide at the lanky assholes voice. She hadn't been expecting _Spoonface_.

_God dammit._ You wanted to punch the f*cker, and yourself, in the face for bringing this on her. Nnoitora ran his hand through the dark locks on the side of her head as he passed around her and strode to the other side of the table. A shit-eating grin on his ugly face.

Then you noticed the slightest mannerism of Saya's. To anyone else, it would have looked like she was just raising her head up, but you knew it was a nod, **thee** nod. A silent nod Saya and Rukia would always give each other when they were pumping themselves up.

You had to keep yourself from smirking. _She's going to eat him alive._ You didn't know how the hell she would, but there was no doubt in your mind that that crazy bitch had a plan. _I f*ckin love that woman._

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Saya-chan?" Nnoitora grinned slyly.

"Not long enough," Saya replied, stony faced, and the asshole's smile fell. "So they sent **you** to come in here and try to convince me to join your cult? You?" she scoffed. "Aizen really _is_ an idiot," she looked straight at the glass window that divided you from her.

"Even if I wanted to, I could never work in an environment populated by assholes." She was starting in on the guy, building up a rant.

_That's a good thing right?_ _It doesn't mean she's panicking and just lashing out, does it? Oh hell._

It there was any light as the end of this god forsaken tunnel, you weren't seeing it.

"Sorry Saya-chan," Nnoitora's toothy smirk was back. "Lord Aizen is done playing nice." With both of his hands supporting his weight on the table, he leaned forward towards her.

"I'm not here to persuade you. My orders are to torture you for however f*cking long I see fit." His eyes were getting hungrier by the second, his tone dropped dangerously. "**I'm going to break you**."

_Touch her and I'll rip your arms off and beat you with'em!_

Ulquiorra watched the scene boredly, but you saw the amusement consume Aizen's calm features. A giant snort broke the tension. Giant.

_Really classy Saya._

She couldn't control her laughter, showing no sign of fear.

"Sure Mikey, I believe ya," she choked out (A/N: quoted from The Goonies XD) then took a breath. "My Mom and Ichigo are safe; my mission in life is complete. So if you think torture is going to do anything to me, you're a bigger idiot than Grimmjow when I tricked him into watching Twilight."

_…__That bitch._ You refused to make eye contact with Ulquiorra, who was staring at you intently.

Nnoitora was already around the table in Saya's face.

"You and I both know your Mom and Ichigo aren't the only ones who could get hurt," Nnoitora taunted.

"Are you talking about Rukia and Renji?" Saya glared at him.

"Who else would I—"

"WELL YOU'RE A LITTLE LATE ON THAT ONE RETARD! THEY"RE BOTH DEAD!" she screamed right back in his ear.

….To Be Continued!...

...

**So this chapter ran a little long and I've split it in half. BUT DON'T STOP HERE! NEXT CHAPTER IS POSTED and has the hilarious conclusion of ****_Smurf Passion_****!**

**Final Chapter: ****_If you don't SpArKLe, I'm Not Interested._**


	38. If You Don't Sparkle I'm Not Interested

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to original Bleach characters/story belong to Tite Kubo**

**…****..**

_Grimmjow's P.O.V._

You blinked to yourself. _What the hell's she talkin about?_

Nnoitora looked confused, and you saw him glance at the window, obviously looking to Aizen for some sort of guidance. You saw Aizen nod to Ulquiorra, who left the room.

Saya's face crumbled in pain.

"It's all my fault…" she looked down to hide the sadness in her voice. "I didn't know he was going to react like that…"

"Yeah well, even if they aren't dead, they will be soon," Nnoitora said, trying to stay in control of the situation.

"_DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! _HE KILLED THEM! _HIS OWN SISTER_!"

_Who the f*ck is she talking about?_

Ulquiorra re-entered the room.

"Lord Aizen," he began, "It appears that early yesterday it was reported that Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai were shot and murdered."

_Shot?!_ _We just saw them last night!_

Aizen remained silent and continued watching Saya.

"I didn't know he was going to be so dramatic about it," Saya blubbered. "But it slipped out! It really did! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TELL HIM THAT THEY WERE GOING OUT! And then Renji said that he loved her! THAT'S ALL RENJI SAID!—It was so sweet! And then BANG BANG BANG! **_THEY'RE GUTS WERE ALL OVER THE SIDEWALK! _**I FEEL SO BAD FOR WHOEVER HAD TO CLEAN THAT UP! And then he paid everyone off, so everyone thinks it was a drive-by!" Saya shook her head as she sobbed.

_Wait…She's…Is she CRYING?!_

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I EVER SAW IN HIM!*sob sob-sniffle-waah*_BYAKU-CHAN YOU BASTARD_!"

Nnoitora looked at her, puzzled, and within seconds Saya was completely calm.

"Oh well," she sniffled. "Byakuya said I get all of Rukia's stuff, including the utensils from her kitchen. Wait…" she smiled wildly. "MAYBE THAT MEANS I GET THE WHOLE KITCHEN TOO! TALK ABOUT A WIN WIN!" Saya began laughing to herself like a lunatic. "I am SOOOO _close_ to becoming a real Iron Chief! And SHE said I could never make it! Stupid dead midget! BwwA—HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Nnoitora hastily left the room.

You managed to keep your expression cold, but on the inside you were amazed.

_I don't know how the f*ck you pulled off faking their deaths Saya but, hell it's brilliant._

Nnoitora came back moments later.

"Well, looks like you weren't lying."

"Why would I lie about one of my bestest friends?" she replied dumbly, and you could tell her attitude was ticking the douche-bag off.

"Hey, can we speed this up? I want to get home in time for lunch," Saya smiled.

Nnoitora growled in frustration and kicked the table in anger. Saya watched it smash into the wall opposite the window, causing a huge dent in the wall.

_Don't tell me he's on the Hōgyoku Solvent…_

"Look," his voice was shaking with unstable emotion, "I don't think you understand just what kind of situation you're in," he pulled her up by the scruff of her shirt to her feet, face to face with him. "Do you have any idea what I could do to you?" he threatened.

"Bring it, ya anorexic piece of flatware!" she yelled in his face.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH! I can't help it if I have high metabolism!"

"PLEASE! YOU' RE IN TOTAL DENIAL!"

Nnoitora snarled and threw Saya against the brick wall, his large hands roaming down her shoulders and he smashed his mouth on to her lips.

_F*CKING BASTARD! _Every muscle of your being was contracting in fury. You couldn't watch this. You had to do something. You thought your teeth were going to shatter from the pressure as your jaw clenched.

_Saya is __**mine**_._ I'm going to beat that son-of-a-bitch's face in with my bare hands. No one touches my f*ckin girl. __**She's Mine**__!_

Finally, Soon-to-have-his-face-beat-in pulled away from her face, but his perverted hands had moved down to her hips. As soon as she had been released Saya suppressed a tremoring gag. 'Puke' you thought you saw her mumble. But there was also some sort of surprise in confusion in her face that you didn't understand. You saw her take a deep breath, calming herself.

"Ain't so confident now are ya Saya-chan? Can't handle it?" he breathed in her ear as he loomed over her. She looked up at him with a face you weren't expecting.

It was a shy, uncomfortable sort of expression.

"You mean…" she said nervously, "That's what you had in mind?"

_What the f*ck is wrong with her? Why isn't she kneeing him in his face?!_

"Couldn't imagine anything better," the Scum-bag said, sounding giddy. "And I guarantee you, it will be _excruciating_."

"But," Saya said and looked away, worried and confused.

_WHAT THE HEEELLL?! PUNCH HIM! BITCH HIM OUT! DO SOMETHING!_

"I thought you had all my records…including my blood type and," she fidgeted, "my..medical information."

Shit-head scoffed idiotically. "What's that have to do with anything?"

"Wait, so," she stammered. "You don't know?..But-oh God…no, that means I have to tell you," then she glanced at the glass and she looked even more distressed. "Oh no," she breathed shaking her head with an embarrassed face, "Forget it, I'm not saying it out loud."

_What the hell is going on!? And why does she sound so f*cken cute?!_

Nnoitora stared at her.

"What the f*ck are you—"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" she cut in, her head snapping up to face him. "Go ahead! I don't even know why I care if you catch it! You're an asshole anyway, so I won't feel the least bit guilty," she looked at him stubbornly. The asshole blinked.

"You don't care? You're not going to fight me on this? No struggle?" He sounded disappointed.

_Sick BASTARD._

"Help yourself, it's your loss," she shrugged.

"What are you going on about?" he sneered. Saya averted her eyes from the Freak.

"I don't wanna say," she mumbled.

"Say it." The Lanky-bastard pulled her chin up, "Saya-chan," he said impatiently. She shook her head timidly.

"Huh-uh," she said softly. "I—no. I can't…It's—It's too embarrassing." She looked so flustered and self-conscious, it was frickin adorable. You cursed Nnoitora to hell AND to die a virgin for bringing this side of Saya out before you had. Your gaze should have been the one, and **only** thing in this world to make her look so vulnerable.

"What the f*ck is she talking about?!" you roared out loud. Aizen didn't seem to notice, he was too absorbed. Ulquiorra however, sent you a dirty look before tuning back in, apparently the drama had sparked some sort of interest.

"_Saya_," the F*cker-about-to-get-his-throat-ripped-out said her name.

_I'm gonna rip out his tongue too._

She looked at him and her chin quivered.

_Is she CRYING __**AGAIN**__?!_

"IT"S NOT MY FAULT OK! I DIDN'T KNOW!" she cried suddenly. "I SLEPT WITH GRIMMJOW and NOW," she sobbed, " and now…I HAVE A GOD DAMN **_STD_**!"

_. . . . _O_O

Aizen gasped quietly, and Ulquiorra's mouth dropped slightly. Both snapped their heads to gape at you.

"What the hell are you looking at?—SHE'S LYING!"

"HE WAS THE FIRST MAN I EVER LOVED! **AND** _what do I get?!_ A SCORCHING CASE OF HERPIES! And then he GOES BEHIND MY BACK" she wailed, "AND CHEATS ON ME WITH THAT HOE! THAT DANG HOE!"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed at you. "Bastard."

You gawked at the pale kid.

"I just said I didn't—Why do you care anyway!?"

Ulquiorra titled his chin up and resumed watching, a disgusted look in his eyes.

Back in the interrogation room, it looked like Nnoitora was panicking. He looked like he was torn between running away and trying to comfort her. His eyes flickered to the glass helplessly.

"F*CK." Nnoitora cursed to himself, obviously very **very** disappointed. "Ah…that's, uh. I'm glad you told me," he said awkwardly, and just then Saya collapsed on him chest, crying her eyes out.

"_OOOHHHH_! WHY CANT I EVER BE HAPPY?!" she sobbed into his shirt. You looked with wide eyes.

_She's…touching him…_As betrayal and jealously started creeping over you, suddenly Saya ripped her arms apart from behind her back, breaking the chains of the cuffs that bound her.

She grabbed Nnoitora's shoulders as she kneed him in the crotch 1,2,3,4,5 times. Aizen shot out of his chair and looked to Ulquiorra. Nnoitora doubled-over, crying with high-pitched squeals.

"Well, looks like I've manifested, Aizen!" she said proudly to the window. "Guess that's only good thing that could have come out of that awful kiss—AH YUCK! THAT WAS _SICK_!"

She shoved Nnoitora down angrily as he screeched in agonizing pain, then she clutched both of her hands together and gave him one foul beat down over the head, and he crumbled to the floor.

Relief washed over you as you realized it was all just an act.

_Jesus Saya, you even had me going for a sec._

Aizen and Ulquiorra exited the room in a hurry, Aizen going left, the direction opposite from the interrogation room. Ulquiorra headed toward the door to where Saya was, and you saw several other henchmen behind them, guns in hand.

_It's time. _The old, familiar feeling of delight and thrill of battle consumed you as flexed your muscles.

A few armed soldiers dressed in white entered the room you were in. They closed the door behind them, muffling the sounds from outside.

"Don't get any idea's." one of them said. "For her impertinence, the girl will be sorely punished. If you don't wish to meet the same fate, I suggest you be still and keep quiet."

"Tch," a laugh built up in your throat. "Hahahah," you chuckled as you raised your head to face them. You could smell their fear, their inexperience, their doom.

"Do you have _any_ Idea who I am?" you tilted your head at them, exposing your sharp teeth. You could feel the Solvent strengthening in your veins.

The men gulped, and readied their weapons, as if that would frighten you.

"I am Espada Number Six, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" you roared as you burst from the bounds that held you. In the blink of an eye you had all four men down on the ground with broken ribs and snapped necks, except for the one who had spoken earlier.

He shook with fear as you grinned at him, barley managing to aim his gun.

"I am the terror you've lived in fear of, I am the hunter who _always_ crushed his prey, I am the King! GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES!" you hit the gun from his slack grip, and pulled him to look you square in the eye. You thrived on his fright. "And today, I'm your death, bitch!"

With a quick *crack*, the man collapsed and you looked over to see Saya smashing her shoulder into the door of the interrogation room, trying to break it down and escape. She had nearly broken through the thick steal and hard iron door, but several guns poked through and began firing.

Saya ducked to avoid being hit and grabbed the table, blocking the door with it. Then she glanced at the window, her head calculating.

_She probably thinks there are more soldiers behind here._ You smirked and threw the desk that Aizen and Ulquiorra had been sitting at aside and threw your body weight into the window.

You bounced right off, barely cracking the glass.

"**_DAM!_**" You clutched your shoulder. _THAT HURT LIKE A MOTHER#! #%^&*^%#^&%!&#!_

But Saya had seen it.

"Grimmjow…" she whispered in the sweetest, most hopeful voice. She went to the glass, staring at it apprehensively. Then she shrugged and gave a swift side-ways kick to the glass at the same spot you had hit. The whole window vibrated and it splintered from the point of contact, but it didn't break.

"MOTHER _FFFFF~_UDGE!" she cried as stumbled backwards, holding her foot and hopping. Then she fell as a hand grabbed her only steady leg. She yelped as her back smacked to the hard floor.

Nnoitora was on top of her.

"You lying Bitch," he rasped. Saya's eyes looked at him filled with wrath, but you could also see fear.

That did it.

You felt your blood boiling and you ran head on at the window, smashing through with all your might and finally breaking through. You fell to the ground, and Nnoitora looked with surprise. Then he smirked as he turned back to Saya.

Like lightening you saw her hand fly at his face. Nnoitora screamed and clutched his eye, blood spilling from it. Then she punched him, knocking him out cold, and to your disgust, out on top of her.

You jumped to your feet and kicked him off, the force sending him into the air and his limp body hurling into the wall. You spat and then looked down to Saya.

"PRAISE MERLIN!" she was already on her feet and she threw her arms around your neck, giving you a mighty hug.

"You alright?" you broke the hug and looked at her.

"Yeah, I thought I broke something in my leg, but it feels fine now."

You studied her for a second and then looked at the lanky pervert.

"What did you do to him?" you asked.

"I stabbed him with that pin," she walked over and brushed his hand away from his eye, revealing '_Team Edward! If you don't SParKLe, I'm not interested_' looking like an eye patch, stuck in his eye.

"Jesus."

"What else was I supposed to use! I don't even know where that pin came from, but when he pulled me down, it started ticking…" She said oddly as she stared at it.

You listened, it WAS ticking.

"Holy shit it's a bomb!" You grabbed Saya's hand and you both jumped through the interrogation window. You kicked in the door out into a white hallway and you saw all the soldiers that were trying to get into the interrogation room.

"Oh good," a voice said as the guns turned on you and Saya. "I knew we would meet again, _Ex_ Espada," Luppi said.

You growled and focused all your energy into your arm, like how Urahara had described when he was telling you how to master the Hōgyoku Solvent.

"FIVE FINGER DISCOUNT BITCH!" you roared and thrust your arm straight through the little he-she's chest. He spat up blood and you let his body drop to the ground. (A/N:…I love Grimmjow…)

Saya was busy knocking out all the gunsmen, half of them were too busy staring at her with their mouths open at how fast she was moving. However, one solider started shooting at her, but she seemed to use the same technique you had, and with her arm, she sliced the gun clean in half.

You were in awe.

As soon as the last guy hit the floor, she grabbed your hand.

"Well let's not wait for the grass to grow! THERE'S A FRICKIN BOMB ABOUT TO BLOW!"

_Saya's P.O.V._

You knew which way to go from memory. Just as you took a left that would lead you to a flight of stairs, a fist came out and hit Grimmjow in the jaw.

Grimmjow hardly flinched, somehow the pain hadn't affected him, but your temper spiked. You turned to face whoever was about to get their face smashed and saw **Him**.

Before a smile could even form on his sick, ugly face, you punched him in the throat,

"THAT'S FOR MADDIE!"

You jumped into mid-air and kicked him in both his knee-caps with such force that they almost severed completely from his lower leg. Bones and blood flying everywhere.

"AND FOR THE SHIRE!"

He howled out in pain and toppled over. Your adrenaline was on full blast, and the exhilaration of finally getting even with that evil son-of-a-bitch that had made your life such hell.

"YOU F*CKING B—"

You grabbed the back of his head and ***BAM!* **you literally smashed his face into the marble floor.

"_AND THAT'S FOR MY DEAR MOTHER!"_

His head had almost disappeared since you had smashed it so far down.

_DAM THAT FELT GOOD! I wonder if he can breath?...Oh well. Hope not._

"I've wanted to do that for so long. Did you catch my Lord of the Rings reference?" you said excitedly to Grimmjow, who just stared at you with a stupid, dazed smile on his face. You rolled your eyes. "Nevermind. I swear when this is over, I'm going to make you watch all 3 Lord of the Rings movies, the extended version! And then The Hobbit!"

"But it's not over, Saya."

You both looked and saw Aizen, flanked by Ulquiorra, Gin, and Tousen. You sighed.

"Can't you just die already! This place is going to blow any second!"

Gin blinked. I mean…he ACTUALLY…BLINKED!

_I DIDN'T THINK IT POSSIBLE! Wait…_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE GIN AND TOUSEN DOIN HERE?!" you shouted, and Grimmjow pointed at Tousen.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU SAYA!"

"You didn't tell me the plan was in motion already," Gin said to Ulquiorra. Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"I _TOLD_ YOU HE WAS OUT TO GET ME!"

Ulquiorra pulled something out from his sleeve.

"She played her part quicker than expected; I had no choice but to proceed with the detonation."

Aizen frowned.

"What's the meaning of this Gin?" his dark brown eyes flickered to the albino.

"I sense treachery, Sire," Tousen drew a sword. And so did Gin and Ulquiorra.

"So sorry to have to do this to you Sousuke," Gin smiled, "but the truth is…Kisuke pays better."

All at once everyone reacted.

Tousen lunged at Gin, who blocked. Grimmjow came up behind Tousen and kicked him in the spinal cord, a harsh breaking of bones could be heard, and Tousen cried as his legs gave out.

"WHO'S CRIPPLE NOW BITCH?! HAH!"

Ulquiorra made to catch Aizen, but Aizen drew his own blade, slicing Ulquiorra across the stomach, and he turned to run off. And that's where you came in.

You kicked him right in the gut, then bent his wrist that had the sword backwards until he gave and dropped it. He threw a punch at you but you caught it, head butted him, and then snapped his forearm out of its socket. He lashed out in pain, but you ducked and knocked his feet out from under him. As he stumbled down you grabbed the back of his hair and smashed him down on his stomach. You pulled out one of the pairs of handcuffs you had stolen from the guard you had fought earlier and cuffed him.

Grimmjow was standing on Tousen and Gin was helping Ulquiorra as they watched you.

"Do you even realize-"

"SHUT UP!" you kicked Aizen in his face. Then you dragged him by the hair over to where **He** was still lying unconscious with his head stuck in the floor. You pulled out a second pair of hand cuff and cuffed Aizen to the limp, heavy body.

You looked down at Aizen, and how he struggled, but was too weak to even budge the dead weight.

"Ulquiorra," you said, still staring at the two men who you hated so much, who had ruined so many lives.

"Yes?" Ulquiorra answered.

"How long do we have until this place explodes?"

"6 minutes, 32 seconds and counting."

You gave Aizen one last sweet smile.

"Burn in hell Major Asshole," you saluted.

Aizen's eyes widened at your words and you took off towards the others.

"And now, WE FLY!" you cried, and Grimmjow was right behind you as you sped down the stairs.

"You doing ok up there Ulquiorra?" you yelled behind you as you descended.

"Why the hell are they coming with us anyway?!" Grimmjow yelled. "You f*ckers were on his side!"

"Didn't you hear Gin?!" you rolled your eyes, "They work for Kisuke!"

"Without us, Kisuke would have never gotten the Solvent, and you my friend, would already have been dead," Gin yelled happily at Grimmjow.

"Tch, Whatever," Grimmjow scoffed.

"Oh, c'mon Grimmjow, no hard feels right? We saved your lives!"

Finally you made it to the exit; Ulquiorra was the last one out.

_HA! I'M FASTER! I BEAT THE GUY WITH THE INJURY! I'M SO FRICKIN BADASS!...okay..so maybe not __

You all kept going to get a good distance away from the building.

"The time?" you asked Ulquiorra as he held his slight sword wound and looked at his watch.

"1 minute, 5—"

**_*BOOOOOOOM!*_**

Everyone was thrown to the ground but the shock wave of the explosion.

"ONE MINUTE MY ASS!" Grimmjow sneered at Ulquiorra.

"Yeaaaah, sorry about that," Kisuke emerged from the shadows, holding a detonator like the one Ulquiorra had. "I saw you guys made it out, so I figured I'd just get it over with!"

"And just what the hell are your plans now ya frickin conspirator?" Grimmjow asked the hat-and-cloggs as he pulled you to your feet.

"Well, my trusty spies, Gin and Ulquiorra, got me the most important copies of files Aizen had stashed away…Now that he's out of the picture, I'm sure I can put the Hōgyoku Solvent to a good use," he smiled sneakily behind his fan. And went over to talk to Gin and the bleeding Ulquiorra, who you noticed was looking more emo than ever.

"He'll be fine," Grimmjow said, seeing you looking at Ulquiorra's wound.

"Are you ok?" you turned your head to him, searching for injuries. He gave you a sadistic, wicked grin.

"Are you kidding? That was f*ckin riveting, we should go on dates like that more often."

"What makes you think that after ALLL that, I still wanna be with a trouble-maker like YOU!?" you strode up to him, smiling.

"So does that mean you're not going to marry me?" he coiled his arms around you and sent you a dashing smile, and you felt yourself blush.

"Marry you when you have a smile like that? I don't think so. I'd go blind," you turned your head away.

_He's sexy and he knows it, that bastard—of COURSE I'm going to play hard to get. It's my only defense!_

"Alright then," he tilted his head and pulled you in for a slow sweet kiss, "What if I throw in a life-time supply of ?"

_MY ONE WEAKNESS! NO! I MUSNT GIVE IN!_

"Deal."

….

….~THE END~…

…..

**WELL! HOW WAS IT? Definitely cheesy ending but I can't help it. I love cheese. It took me a while to figure out how to tie up all the loose ends, but I think it turned out alright. Also, I love having Grimmjow make fun of Tousen.**

**PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW OF YOUR THOUGHTS! THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL READERS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!** **Couldn't have done it without ya! **

**I hope you guys liked it, and if you did, **

**READ MY NEW STORY:** **_~*Spawn of a Blue-haired Devil *~ Another Alternate Bleach Universe where Saya and Grimmjow have a daughter, Nel (who we all know and love). But Grimmjow's rockstar habits drive Saya over the edge and into the path of a certain Strawberry. (sorry for those of you who love Grimmjow more, but it will be an IchiXSaya story in the end.)_**


End file.
